Hope is something to work for
by Yasha-HebiHime
Summary: Full Summary Inside. FemNaru Afraid of forever being weak, she took it upon herself to train at a young age and become the greatest ninja. But for who would she live for? Herself, or others.
1. Age Eight

Summary: At one, she was helpless. At four, she could stand. At five, she learned. At six, she lived. At seven, she became. At eight, she was..Naru Uzumaki, container of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Afraid of forever being weak, she took it upon herself to train at a young age and become the greatest ninja. But for who would she live for? Herself, others, or would she become strong simply to be strong, to where no one could stand in her way?

Notes: Slight Bleach crossover warning. Nothing major. However, there will be an on-going survey of who can tell me the creator / user of the moves Naru uses throughout the story. At the end of this chapter, I'll give an example of what I mean.

Also, Anything Post-Time-Skip did not happen. It's not there. There is no Madara, no Namikaze, nothing like that. There is not even Sai. I may keep somethings, but otherwise don't expect everything to be picture perfect. This is strict AU following a line, I am considering not even putting Haku in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea of this story. If I owned Naruto, well..Honestly, half the crap they make wouldn't even be in the show! Namely Dei dying and Tobi being anything other than Tobi. Uchiha Madara is overrated.

0-0-0-0

A Chunin, shown by the green vest he wore over the baggy blue shirt which was seemingly connected to his baggy darker-blue pants, sighed for what he felt like the hundredth time. His job was simple, but rather boring and he felt it was a waste of his talent. He was to guard the Jutsu library due to there being several reports of scrolls being misplaced, or missing entirely, after closing hour. So he was standing there, in front of the main door, waiting for something to appear.

Normally this wouldn't be a big deal, something a Genin could do, but the Hokage said..

"We have constant surveillance along with trap Jutsu around the entire building after hours. Whoever is getting in there, knows a flaw. A flaw that could damage Konoha's well being. A Genin would not be a match for someone who can evade those traps."

So here he was, guarding the library. He was tempted to leave but then he knew he would be in serious trouble if he left his post, so he continued to stand still and wait.

Time passed, but there was still no sign of anyone coming and he repressed another sigh as he saw the sun beginning to raise over the hill top. He continued to stand there, waiting for the owner to come to relieve him of his duty.

He smiled at the middle aged man coming down the road, his blue robe trailing behind him as he looked up at the Chunin. He was around 45, but his face was already becoming wrinkled and he constantly kept his back hunched over, giving him a very short appearance despite that, in his youth, he was one of the tallest Civilians. He went by Sentesu, but nothing else.

"So, there was no break in tonight?" Sentesu asked casually, slipping a hand into his pocket and holding up a silver key while motioning with his hand for the Chunin to step to the side so he could unlock the door.

The white-haired Chunin nodded. "I felt no chakra in the area the entire night. I also never saw anything out of the ordinary." Sentesu nodded in response, opening the doors and beginning to look around slowly, only to stop dead in his tracks about half-a-foot in the door.

The Chunin stared at him, confused until the old man motioned for him to step forward. He did so, gasping in surprise as he saw that half the library was now scroll less, along with part of the scrolls being spread across the ground in a random amount or stack, some even just seemingly dropped from their shelf.

Sentesu growled lowly, glaring towards the Chunin. "It'll be your head for this! My life's work.." He bent down, gently grabbing a scroll nearby and rolling the contents up. "I'll report to the Hokage myself." He announced, stepping past the Chunin who followed him with his eyes narrowed.

This simply was not Mizuki's day.

0-0-0-0 Hokage Tower 0-0-0-0

The Hokage nodded as he listened to the reports of both Mizuki and Sentesu. Sentesu blamed the incompetent Chunin for the loss of his scrolls, while Mizuki felt that there must be a breach somewhere where the traps were not set or perhaps that Sentesu himself was stealing the scrolls to get insurance claims.

This caused the old man to round over onto Mizuki, shouting and scolding the Chunin for even suggesting such a thing, only halting as Sarutobi held his hand up.

Sighing, Sarutobi tossed a bag of money towards Mizuki who stared at him in confusion. "The mission was complete, Mizuki. You stood guard and it appears that even a Chunin cannot best whoever is sneaking into the library. I will assign someone of higher rank to the job." He said calmly, stroking his white beard.

The Chunin bowed, turned, and left. Sentesu frowned towards him as he left but then turned back towards Sarutobi. "I hope you catch this little thief, Hokage-Sama." He said, a dark look crossing his face. "It would be unwise to allow such a mass of Jutsu scrolls out of the library at such a time. Who knows what the thief intends to do with them?" Sarutobi nodded but did not seem to have anything to voice to the matter, giving Sentesu the cue to leave.

The Hokage waited before pushing his chair back and spinning once, stopping to stare at the large window to his left so he could see the whole village.

He stroked his beard carefully, curious to who to send for this job.

0-0-0-0 Hours later 0-0-0-0

There were soft tapping sounds coming from the Library as the ninja approached it. The ninja carefully formed a couple seals, before sinking into the ground and re-appearing inside the library itself. He looked around and his eyes widened at the sight of a small girl, no older than seven grabbing scrolls from the shelves.

She hadn't noticed him yet, as her vision was blocked by her long blonde locks that flowed down her back, but part of it went over the shoulder that was facing him. She let out a giggle, patting down her brown shorts that let out a cloud of dust, while her other hand held three Jutsu scrolls in her hands.

"This'll teach that old guy." She said grinning, unaware of the ninja walking close to her until it was too late, and she felt herself being lifted up by the black tank top she wore, which stopped just above her naval and had thin straps. She froze in his grip, her head slowly turning and a look of horror was on her face, thinking she was down for the count.

The ninja stared at her, taking a step closer to a nearby window as he did so revealing himself to her. Her horrified look became a grin, her bright blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight while her whisker marks twitched. "Jiji!" She said, grasping the arm of the man, who was smiling himself.

"It's good to see you too, Naru-Chan." The Hokage said with his smile becoming larger as he let go of the girl, only to let out a soft chuckle as she held onto his outstretched arm like she was hanging from a branch. "Now tell me, what were you doing in here?" He asked curiously, watching the girl swing herself back and forth on his arm.

She looked up at him, tilting her head. "Getting some Jutsu scrolls of course, Jiji. What else?" She dropped down, the moonlight shining on her white tub top as she put her hands on her hips, the three Jutsu scrolls she had before now laying at her feet. "What are you doing here, ne Jiji? You already know all these I'm sure!" She stated, sticking her tongue out.

The Hokage shook his head, still smiling. "I do not know all of these, my affinity is for Earth and Fire so I mainly focused around those Naru-Chan. Now tell me. How did you even get in this place and why do you not check them out the normal way? Not only that, but you have taken from the forbidden section which are to not leave the library." He asked, frowning slightly to show his displeasure in the events.

Naru paused briefly, before crossing her arms. "I don't know what an affinity is." She stated, then proceeded to speak once more. "The way I got in is rather simple" She pointed downwards, smiling. "I just moved through the earth. Not hard when you know the Jutsu." She ignored the surprised look the Hokage gave her as she continued. "I don't check them out the normal way because the old man who works here just yells at me and tells me that they're not written in the language of demons, whatever that is, and kicks me out." She nodded as the Hokage frowned. "As for the Forbidden ones, I didn't take those. They're still here."

Sarutobi frowned and looked towards the small section for forbidden scrolls, noticing a large chunk missing from them. "I do not see them in their shelves, Naru-Chan." Naru grinned and held up the three scrolls she held previously, motioning for him to take them. He took one, read the small label that said "Katon, Karyuu Endan" and he opened it up. He was surprised to see that the contents were not that of Karyuu Endan but instead one of the forbidden Jutsu themselves! He looked at Naru who put her hand up in the familiar seal of "Kai" and the label was returned to it's normal naming.

He looked at her with a surprised look. She was barely in the academy and already knew Henge along with a way to transport herself into the earth. He shook his head and gave her the scroll back. "I will not turn you into Sentesu-San but you will return the Jutsu scrolls you took and stop sneaking in here, along with putting the scrolls back on their shelves." Naru pouted, her large blue eyes widening up.

"B..but Hokage-Saaamaaa!" She said, hugging the older man's leg and nuzzling herself into it. He shivered, trying to resist until he made the mistake of looking down into the largest puppy-dog pout he had ever seen. He instantly caved in, sighing and lowering himself to eye level with the girl.

"Yes Naru-Chan?" He asked softly and she poked her fingers together, looking up at him through her long bangs.

"Can I learn oneeee Forbidden Jutsu before you make me do that?" He frowned at this, saying it depended on which one and she held up one from the pile she had earlier. He quickly read the label, which said "Kage Bunshin".

He scratched his chin lightly. "That requires a lot of chakra Naru-Chan. I do not think you can make one." She narrowed her eyes at him before putting up the familiar seal for the Kage Bunshin and shouting out the name.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" She let out, her chakra flaring but quickly becoming controlled as clones began to appear beside the Hokage who could only stare in shock as twenty Naru's now stood around him. They all grinned and looked up at him, giving him large puppy dog eyes. "See Hokage-Sama! We're okay!" They let out at once.

The Hokage chuckled softly, taking the scroll from what he believed was the original Naru. "Nice try Naru. This contains another scroll doesn't it? You already know the Kage Bunshin so I am doubting this would be useful to you." Naru shook her head.

"It's not that! There's a second part, I haven't got to see it yet. The one that makes them explode!" Naru shouted out, waving her arms around.

The Hokage frowned before slowly handing the scroll back. "Alright, then you will return it and put it in it's right place." Naru nodded quickly. "Along with any others you have taken. Alright?" Again Naru nodded. "How many exactly is that anyways..?" Asked the curious Hokage, watching as a grin spread across her face.

"Well I've already looked at all the scrolls here except for the Forbidden ones of course!" She nodded then tapped her head. "I have a Photographic memory I think, so I've just needed to look through them once to see what they contained." She stuck her tongue out. "I've been training since I was five Jiji and I've never given up!"

The Hokage was surprised. A photographic memory was a very handy tool for a Ninja to have and he couldn't help but wonder what Jutsu the girl had already learned from this library. He turned to leave, his mind working with many thoughts until he felt a hand clasp onto his own and he looked down at the blue eyed girl.

"I'll make you proud, okay Hokage-Sama?" She said, smiling which, in turn, caused the Hokage to smile back. "And..Do you think I could take the Genin exams this year? I think I'm ready!" She announced, but the Hokage shook his head slowly, causing the girl to frown. "Why not!" She asked, tears beginning to appear in her eyes.

The Hokage sighed lightly, putting his hand on her head. "Just a few more years alright?" He said softly. "Perhaps four, if that's alright? I do not want you becoming a ninja at such an early stage in your life Naru. You have much chakra but physically I do not believe you're ready." He explained quietly.

Naru's eyes narrowed before they widened and she nodded her head. "Okay then. I'll start training right away!" She announced, causing the Hokage to smile as he nodded.

The Hokage soon left after that, using the same Jutsu he used to get in, and made his way back to his tower.

0-0-0-0 The Next Day 0-0-0-0

The Hokage smiled and nodded, hearing Sentesu report on how all of the scrolls, except one, were located back in their correct positions. He motioned for the man to leave, and he looked out the window once more.

He wondered how Naru was doing, but he focused back on the task at hand as he studied the large amount of paperwork in front of him. He let out a sigh and got to work, wondering why he ever took this job in the first place.

0-0-0-0 Konoha Woodland 0-0-0-0

Miles away from the Hokage tower, but still within the village itself, there was a heavy tension in the air as a blonde Academy Student stared down her opponent. She growled, getting no response from her opponent which only angered her further as she made her way towards it.

"I'll destroy you. And your little seedlings too!" She shouted before grabbing her opponent, then taking a bite out of it, sending juices everywhere as she bit into the red apple. She groaned and choked it down before tossing the core into a pile that was made of many different peelings and cores of many fruits. "Hokage-Jiji was right. I need to get stronger and smarter." She said aloud, before preforming a cross seal.

Three clones appeared in front of her, all looking exactly like her down to the blue eyes as they waited her orders. She held out a brown scroll, which one clone took. "Study that." She then took two sticks from a nearby tree and threw them to the other two clones, who stared at her questioningly.

"What're these for boss?" The left one asked, tilting her head at her original.

Naru grinned her foxy grin, wagging her finger. "Read the scroll all of you. I want it in my memory by the time I get back or no ramen!" She threatened them, causing all of them to stiffen up and instantly get to work as the blonde turned and left, a grim look on her face as she thought of no ramen. "I want you to practice it while I'm gone too! Then we'll get to real training!"

0-0-0-0 Konoha Village 0-0-0-0

Naru looked around the town, ignoring the glares and the mutters of "Demon" as she passed the villagers. They would learn her name soon enough, but not now. She continued to look around for a specific shop before she came upon one of the least famous shops in the village.

She looked up, studying the large sign that said "Ten ways to wield Ten weapons" and shook her head, smiling slightly as the silly slogan before making her way inside. She was instantly greeted by a girl with brown hair, two buns on the side of her head for some reason, and she smiled at the girl.

"Hello there! I was wondering if you had any weights?" She walked up to the counter, ignoring the curious look the girl gave her.

"Well we do" She said slowly before waving her hand. "My dad has got some in the back but I don't have the key to the storage. What does a kid like you want with those anyways though..You're still in the academy aren't you?"

Naru nodded before answering. "I need to get stronger if I plan on being a Kunochi, no?" Naru grinned a bit.

The girl shook her head, laughing. "Finally a girl who gets it! I thought I was the only one!" She stepped out from behind the counter, looking the girl up and down. "Most girls are fan girls, looking at people like Neji Hyuuga or that Uchiha kid." Naru nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly since all most all of the girl's in her class were after the Uchiha's pants.

"I know what you mean! So, my name is Naru. Naru Uzumaki. Yours?" She questioned the brown haired girl who grinned, pointing at herself.

"Tenten Urahara." She held her hand out and Naru shook it with her own. "Pleased to meet you Naru-San. So, are weights the only thing you need today?" At Naru's negative nod, she continued. "What else then? A weapon?" Naru nodded and Tenten motioned for her to follow her. She took her to a darker area of the store where many weapons were displayed on the shelf ranging from Katanas to Scythes.

"See anything you like?" Tenten questioned, but did not get a response from Naru as she scanned the shelves for a weapon.

After a few minutes she finally spotted it, a long sword held near the top shelf. It was still in it's sheath and seemed to be about three or four times her own height. The sheath was black in color with red along both sides and the hilt of the blade was black with yellow gems imbedded inside of it.

She pointed at it, ignoring the frown Tenten got as she climbed up and took it from it's holder and brought it down to her. "Are you sure Naru-San? This is a Nodachi, it's way too large for you." Naru just shrugged, taking it from her hands and holding it in her own.

"That's fine. I'll grow into it. I already grew two inches last night." She grinned, ignoring the eye-roll Tenten gave her as she shrugged and headed to the counter again. "How much?" She asked, putting the Nodachi onto the counter while pulling out a cute frog-change purse.

Tenten looked at the handle for a moment and drew the blade out slightly from it's sheath, showing it's silver coloring and the sharpness of the blade, before closing it again. "Five thousand yen. Way out of your league unless you've been saving for ye-" She stopped as she saw the Ten thousand yen bill held up by Naru's small hand.

"Should be enough for this, the weights, and a set of Kunai and Shuriken, right?" She asked, smiling at Tenten's dumbstruck look.

"W..What did you do, raid your mom's bank account?" She grumbled, taking the bill either way and getting some Kunai and Shuriken.

"I don't have a mom." Naru said, shrugging as she saw Tenten glance at her. "Don't need one. Been fine on my own with Jiji's help." She nodded and Tenten let out a sigh of relief.

"So you live with your grandpa?" She asked, putting the Kunai and Shuriken out and placing them beside the Nodachi.

Naru shook her head. "I can't live with Jiji. He's got too important stuff to do to worry about me."

Tenten frowned a bit. "What does he do? Is he a ninja?" Naru let out a laugh and nodded. "Then why doesn't he just do his missions while you're at the Academy?" She questioned and Naru grinned at her.

"Hokage-Jiji doesn't get down with Paperwork till at least midnight." Tenten paled considerably. The Hokage was her grandpa? That explained a couple things, such as the money, but she didn't know the Hokage had any grand kids other than Konohamaru.

"Ah.. I um.. See" She stuttered out, earning a giggle from Naru. "I'll go see my dad about those weights okay? Be right back." Naru nodded as Tenten disappeared behind a curtain behind the counter to get her father.

Naru sat down on the counter beside her Nodachi, swinging her legs back and forth as she waited for Tenten to return.

She heard Tenten's voice, along with a man's voice she didn't recognize but assumed to be Tenten's father, until she heard the curtain draw back and she turned her head to look. She expected Tenten but instead there was a tall, around 6'1, man standing there. He had light brown hair that swished around his shoulders and brown eyes like Tenten. He stared at her with an uninterested look, chewing lightly on a tooth pick.

She noticed his face was covered with black marks, as was his hands, and he was wearing a dark-green sleeveless shirt, the sleeves seeming to be ripped off, and a pair of long blue pants. He rubbed his nose slightly with the back of his left index finger before holding out four white-flat pieces of thick leather and placing them beside Naru.

"There's your weights kid. And here." He tossed her a package with his other hand, which she studied for a moment. It was a plastic sealed pack full of odd flat oval rocks, all of them being white. She looked at him questionably, watching as he held up one of the leather weights. "These are the weights. You put the pills into a pocket" He demonstrated by putting his finger into a small, almost invisible, pocket that was on both sides of the weight. "Insert chakra and blam, they become weighted down. I suggest one each time you get used to it until you get to three a weight, then add two, then you're on your own. Got it?" She nodded, smiling. "As for the tip I gave you, I'll take the rest of that Ten thousand Yen you gave my daughter, alright?"

She nodded again and gathered up her belongings. "Want some help?" He asked, watching her struggle to hold just the weights and pill-packet, but she shook her head and formed a seal. The man watched with slightly widened eyes as three Kage Bunshin appeared, grabbing the rest of the stuff and running out of the store. She waved bye towards him, which he returned as she retreated out of the store.

"What a weird kid."

0-0-0-0

Naru walked back into the Konoha woodland where her clones still stood. The two with sticks were dueling each other, making sure to only hit the stick so that they did not dispel themselves. They didn't even glance up as the real Naru, plus the new clones, walked up however the third clone that was left in the woods glanced up from the scroll she was reading.

"Oh hey boss. How'd it go?" Naru just grinned at her clone, dispelling the two clones she brought with her and setting her equipment down. She proceeded to put on the weights, one on each wrist and one on each leg just above her foot, then did a seal to cause the three clones to dispel and the sticks to fall to the ground.

She opened the weight-pill packet and proceeded to put one pill into each side pocket, two per weight, and pushed her chakra into the pills. She let out a gasp as she struggled to keep herself upright, due to the mass of chakra she pushed into the pills and she took two experimental steps forward before collapsing onto the ground. She groaned slightly before pushing her way up and grinning ear to ear.

"This is so going to be worth it!" She let out a laugh and preformed the Kage Bunshin seals once more, causing two clones to appear. She pointed at the left one. "You! Go home and prepare some ramen in exactly four hours but be sure to include some fruit with it." The clone nodded, and ran, or hobbled due to the extreme weight, off towards Naru's apartment as Naru pointed at the remaining clone. "You will join me in some jogs! I only get half the muscle mass from you but that's still half more then I'd get on my own." The clone nodded, already proceeding to walk slowly away to get more used to the weight.

Naru smiled and bent down, nearly falling again, as she grabbed her Nodachi. She stumbled backwards as the weight of the Nodachi came upon her as she straightened herself up again but managed to hold her ground. She pushed the Nodachi behind her back, sliding it into her top and she felt her cheeks heat up slightly as more then a fourth of the Nodachi slid into her pants and out the left pants leg. She ignored the feeling and preformed a seal again, causing two red-faced Naru clones to appear infront of her.

She glared at them. "Don't give me that look and get to work! Keep practicing those forms and use the Nodachi!" They nodded, already drawing the blade from the sheath. "Practice the Lucky Style first, we need to get used to the weights of both the sword and sheath." The clones nodded, taking the sheath out and holding it in their left hand, while the right struggled to hold the heavy Nodachi with just one hand.

She nodded and took the rest of the pill-packet and stuffed it into a nearby opened tree, which was filled with many copies of scrolls that held Jutsu explanations for all the scrolls she read at the library. Despite her Photographic memory, she had trouble picturing somethings if they weren't in front of her.

She smiled, watching the two Nodachi wielding clones swing their swords at each other, making sure to not hit themselves and sometimes using the sword or sheath to catch themselves as they stumbled. She knew this would be worth it but she shook those thoughts from her head as she proceeded to jog with the clone that had already gotten used to the weights and managed to do four while the original Naru was busy.

She let out a laugh as the clone tagged her, saying "Tag!" before running off, leaving Naru stumbling behind to catch her.

_'Who needs friends?'_ She asked herself as she nearly caught the clone, only to be out ran with the clone's surprising burst of chakra from her feet. _'I have me, myself, and I. I don't need anyone else!'_

0-0-0-0 One year later 0-0-0-0

Iruka Umino frowned, something that seemed to take over his entire face since the beginning of the school year, as he went over the classroom for the second time.

The kids, of course, noticed this behavior and some of the nicer girls even asked what was wrong, but Iruka just waved them off with a small smile without answering them. In truth, however, it was the fact that a certain girl was not even in the class that was Iruka's problem.

Naru Uzumaki had completely stopped coming to school since last year. He questioned the Hokage about her whereabouts but the Hokage simply said that, where he was aware where the girl was, he was unable to give the man the information he wished. Iruka pestered the man for days until the Hokage snapped at him, saying that he should focus on all his students rather than just one.

Iruka stopped questioning but he still remained worried for his blonde student. He sighed, thinking quietly to himself as the students talked. It was just after lunch, but due to a construction going on outside the students had to stay inside for recess.

He felt a tug on his arm and looked down to see a young child, around ten years old, staring up at him. The boy had messy black hair that hung down to about his shoulders and he had a red cloth wrapped around his head, to keep the bangs out of his eyes. He had impressive bushy eyebrows and was wearing a white shirt with a pair of dark green pants and black slip-on shoes that had small laces to hold them to his feet.

The boy's name was Lee. Rock Lee, and was the first student he ever taught that was unable to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu due to his body being unable to mold chakra. Of course, chakra was the life of your entire being and Iruka sensed Lee had plenty of it but his coils, according to medic Nin that examined him after he himself found this out, his coils were twisted and unable to flow correctly.

He smiled down at the boy, absentmindedly scratching at his scar on his nose. "You want to leave early again Lee-San?" He asked, receiving a nod from the boy. "Alright. Go on then and don't get in any trouble okay." He received another nod from the boy as he hurried out of the room.

He sighed again, watching him leave and he looked towards the window of the class room, only seeing the dense woodland of Konoha. He let out a sigh, this one more peaceful then the last, as he stared at the falling woodland of Konoha.

He blinked. Falling? He stared more intently, then his eyes opened in shock as he saw a few trees, far from the academy, falling down and landing with a small cloud of dust raising from the impact.

He rubbed his eyes, to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but when he opened them again the cloud was gone and the trees had returned.

He frowned and rubbed his eyes again. The stress must be getting to him. He looked out to his class and cleared his throat. "Alright class lets begin lesson.."

0-0-0-0 Konoha Woodland 0-0-0-0

Naru cursed loudly, and slammed her fist into a nearby tree once more, leaving another dent in the bark. Several trees already had these marks in them and there were a few that were laying on their sides. "I told the clone..NOT to do that." She said, glaring towards the spot where the trees shouldn't be, but they were. She quickly transformed her clones into large trees, mimicking the ones that fell over, to avoid any suspicion that something had caused them to fall.

She summoned twenty five clones and turned them into large saw blades, only to make fifty more clones which each took one side of a saw blade and began to saw the real fallen trees.

Naru, nodding towards her clones sighed as she formed a couple seals and then bit her thumb, making five swift markings onto the transformed-clones that were Henged into trees, causing the "tree" to glow for a moment before the glow died down and the tree shook. She smiled, proud of her work.

While digging through her notes, both through her head and the pile of scrolls she copied, she had discovered sealing. While she was no master, she could do the more basic seals such as sealing objects or chakra into a specific seal. The notes were lacking however, as she only found minor ones and no major sealing techniques, but they worked.

Combined with her Shadow Clones, she found she was able to seal the chakra of the clones so that they did not run on her chakra, causing the chakra used to regenerate much faster without the link to her clone. She also found that by combining a "gather" seal (Which caused a very minor amount of chakra to be pulled into the seal at all times, even from the user unless modified otherwise) with the chakra seal, she was able to indefinitely keep her clones fed so that they did not poof when running out of chakra.

She figured the woodland could spare a few samples of chakra, although she hoped a woodpecker would not mistake her cloned trees for a real tree as the clone would still disappear after being hit once.

Combined with this feature of her seals however, she also found she could improve her weights by adding a chakra seal onto the pills. She was up to twenty five for each pocket, and she had been forced to return to the shop several times to buy more packets or weights when they broke, and found she could store chakra inside to keep the weight gain for each pill even higher by increasing it's capacity. She also put minor-chakra draining seals, causing the weights to continuously draw from her own chakra supplies to increase the weight every ten or so minutes by a pound until the chakra seals filled up to the brim and she was forced to add more pills.

Naru shook her head to clear her thoughts, before beginning her jog around the woods (Which already had some footprints and dirt imprints of her constant jogs) as the clones continued to work on the trees, already finished carving up one while Naru ran up and down one of the real, still standing, trees using her chakra.

She grinned to herself and made a clone, pointing at it. "Let's have a race! Who can make it to the top first, ne?" The clone grinned back at her and nodded.

"Your on!" It announced, and so began the race.

0-0-0-0 Three years later 0-0-0-0

Iruka sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he scanned over the class to make sure everyone was here. He casually called out names, in order of their last names, before pausing at Uzumaki Naru. He sighed, slowing saying it only to jump in surprise as he actually got a response. Likewise, everyone turned to a seat in the back where a blonde girl with bright blue eyes was holding her hand up.

"Present." She said, smiling and Iruka smiled back, his tired face disappearing entirely. He carefully examined his student, his eyes widening slightly as he stared at her upper half, the rest being hidden under the desk she sat at.

Her long unkempt blonde hair hung down to about her mid back, and her bangs covered her left eye very slightly but most of her bangs were kept back by a headband she wore wrapped around her head. The headband was red in color, clashing slightly with her blue eyes and she was wearing a black top which went over the forming mounds on her chest, he also noticed that around her wrist were two odd white rings. He couldn't see her lower half so he wasn't sure what she was wearing on her lower half so he let his eyes drift elsewhere.

"It's been quite awhile Naru. Where have you been?" The students also seemed interested, except for a certain Uchiha, and seemed disappointed when Naru just shrugged.

"Places Sensei. I had things to do, people to hang with. You know, the works." She said casually, while Iruka was slightly surprised she was had hung out with anyone, but happy as well thinking that she had a friend.

He cleared his throat slightly. "Alright, well tomorrow is the Genin exam, but before you can take it you have to give us an asset of your abilities if that's alright?" Receiving a nod, he continued. "Then follow me, it's sparring day anyways. You know where to go class."

The class got up, walking out to the usual sparring area outside but Iruka stayed behind, waiting for Naru to pass him and he put his hand on her shoulder, glancing towards her long Jounin pants (with many pockets) that clung to her slightly curved legs and her blue sandals. He also noted odd straps on the back of her top, small hoops that looked like they were there to hold a sword sheath, along with two white bands, just like the ones on her wrists, located on her legs just above her feet.

She looked towards him, giving him an uninterested look with one of her bangs falling between her eyes. He stopped for a moment before giving her a smile. "It's nice to have you back Naru." He said, silently wishing Mizuki could be here for the return of their student, but he hadn't seen his friend all day.

Naru seemed slightly surprised before shrugging once. "I only came back for the exams Sensei. Hope that's not a problem?" Iruka, slightly surprised at the response, just shook his head. "I'll meet you outside Sensei." She then walked out, leaving a slightly confused Iruka at how closed she became.

_'What happened, Naru?'_

0-0-0-0 Sparring Grounds 0-0-0-0

Iruka went across his clip board, before nodding. He figured he start out small, but not too small, and called out Naru and Kiba. "Kiba and Naru will go first. No Ninjutsu, Taijutsu only and Kiba, keep Akamaru away from the battle." Kiba grinned and nodded, putting the white dog onto the ground.

Akamaru sat down, looking slightly miffed he had been woken from his nap inside Kiba's coat, but he stood still as Kiba made his way to a small white circle, which was drawn in using chalk and chakra (To keep the chalk from disappearing from rain). Naru was already standing at the other end and was looking at Iruka, waiting for him to start the match.

Kiba smiled and let out a wolf whistle, eying Naru up and down. "Well ain't you a looker now huh Shorty?" He grinned, but became slightly irked as Naru looked at him with an uninterested look on her face.

"I'm taller than you." She simply stated, earning a few giggles from the fellow girl-students as Naru was indeed taller. She was already about Sasuke's height, if not an inch or two taller, due to her healthy diet of ramen and fruit, and workouts.

Kiba growled and got into his clan's Taijutsu stance, glaring to the girl. "You're still a dead last!" He stated, earning a small giggle from Naru in which she put her left hand to her mouth.

"If you say so, dog breath." She said quietly, staring at him with an amused expression. "Tell you what. I won't even move." Kiba growled and was about to charge when Iruka held up a hand.

"Alright then..Kiba vs Naru. First one to admit defeat or be pushed out of the ring wins." He looked once a both, Kiba looking mad while on all fours in his family-style Taijutsu while Naru just stood there with her arms at her side. "Begin!"

In an instant, Kiba appeared in front of Naru, swiping towards her chest. Just as he was about to hit her however, he suddenly flew back and landed with a thump on the ground. He slowly got up, groaning and staring at his stomach then he looked back up to Naru.

She never moved a muscle.

Kiba began charging over and over again, only to get punched back by an invisible force. All the students, and Iruka, were watching intensely trying to figure out what Naru was doing. Sasuke had his eyes narrowed, staring intently towards Naru's hands while everyone else was just staring towards her body.

Finally, Naru sighed and grabbed Kiba by his shirt collar, ignoring the swipes he gave at the hand holding her. "I'll end this now, Kiba. You're a dull opponent." with that, she casually tossed the boy out of the ring, winning the match.

Kiba growled loudly, about to pounce towards her but was blocked by Iruka's hand in front of his face. "That's enough Kiba. You lost. Back to the line." Kiba glared towards him then sighed and walked to the back of the class line, grumbling the whole time while Naru stood back at the front.

Iruka went through several other matches, until everyone except Sasuke had a turn in which he called Naru and Sasuke to the ring. Naru raised an eyebrow but went to the ring while Sasuke wore a small smirk as he stared towards the girl. "I know your trick so don't even try it." Naru just raised her other eyebrow, the other one having never gone down then let out a soft laugh.

"I'm not a one-trick pony." She stated, then suddenly disappeared in a blur as Iruka said 'Begin'. Sasuke looked around wildly, wishing he had his Sharingan, until he felt a large pain in his stomach. He let out a gasp as his breath was knocked out of him, looking upwards he barely had time to register the blue eyes staring down at him before there was a kick at the side of his head, sending him flying out of the ring onto the hard ground.

There was several gasps and cries of "Sasuke-Kun!" from the audience, then several girls yelling at Naru for doing that to Sasuke-Kun. Naru ignored them, only staring at the wide eyed Sasuke.

_'How is she so much stronger than I am! At this rate..I can't beat Itachi. Not if I can't even beat this dead last!' _He dimly was aware of Iruka calling Naru the winner as he began to swiftly preform seals. He heard Iruka shout his name as a large fire ball form in his mouth, which expanded as it left his mouth. He blew harder and harder , pumping his chakra into the move to send a giant fireball towards Naru and the rest of the class. His eyes widened as he realized what he did and he quickly shut off his chakra, a disbelieving look as he realized he might have just incinerated his entire class.

However there was surprised gasps as the fireball disappeared, and Sasuke followed the trail of burn marks which stopped just at Naru's feet. Naru herself had one hand extended with the entire hand seeming to have a large drill of wind spinning around it. The wind fell apart and Naru looked at him coolly, her eyes half open and a half-smirk on her face at his surprised expression.

"Is that all, Uchiha?" She asked casually, hands on her hips. Sasuke just hn'd, turning his head to the side and walking back towards the Academy. The rest of the class watched him go while Naru walked up to the stunned Iruka. "May I go home and return tomorrow, Iruka-Sensei? I'm sure you know my skills, or some, by now so I'd like to just wait for tomorrow if that's alright." At Iruka's small nod, she turned and left.

Iruka watched her go, looking back to the burn marks a moment later.

_'How much have you grown in those four years, Naru?'_

0-0-0-0 Later that night. Konoha Woodland 0-0-0-0

Mizuki panted heavily, leaning against a tree in the woods. He had already taken out most of his energy dodging and evading the Shinobi of Konoha as he attempted to escape with his prize. He pulled the large golden scroll closer to his body, grinning as he pulled it closer to himself.

It had been tricky to get it, as most of the traps were required to have a very small frame (That of a child) to get to but he managed. The only problem was that he ran into the Hokage on his way out, and had to jump out a window and use his chakra to slide down the Hokage Tower in order to escape.

He walked along, slowly as he attempted to catch his breath from running so much, and came upon a strange clearing in the woods. He looked around, a confused expression on his face as he studied the footprints in the ground. They weren't fresh, but not too dry either, probably made this morning. He carefully looked around, but stopped when he spotted strange seals on three trees in front of him.

He pulled himself towards the trees and touched the seal. He looked down, frowning as he saw the stump of the tree, near the roots, being completely black as if it was decaying but the tree itself seemed perfectly healthy. Too healthy. With Fall starting to approach Konoha the trees should have started to turn different colors but these trees were all green as if frozen in time.

He punched one, giving it an experimental test and was greatly surprised when it disappeared in a poof of smoke. He looked at his fist for a moment, back at where the tree was, then gave another of the sealed trees a punch. It also disappeared, confusing the silver-haired Nin even further.

He shrugged, about to walk towards the village wall again before he was suddenly stopped and sent flying by a fist slamming into his face. He did a couple flips in the air and landed neatly on his feet. He wasn't a Chunin for nothing!

He looked at his assaulter, and couldn't help but grin as he made out the features of the Demon Child. He could have sworn she was shorter though, and he instantly tensed slightly as he saw the large Nodachi strapped to her back.

She glared at him, gripping the handle of her Nodachi. "What are you doing here, Sensei?" She asked, her voice being slightly strained. "And why are you holding that scroll so tightly?"

Mizuki just laughed. "I'm taking it from the village, and I'll be taking your life as well Demon!" Naru didn't even blink or seem angered by the remark, but Mizuki continued. "Do you know why the villagers hate you?" At Naru's shrug, the man kept going. "You see! They hate you because you're the Demon! Sealed inside a babe at birth, you're the Kyuubi no Yoko!" He announced, he waited for the surprise on Naru's face as he reached for a Kunai, waiting for his chance to strike.

He was surprised, however, when Naru let out a small laugh. "They hate me for Kyuu? Really? She's nice when you get to know her." Mizuki suppressed his surprise and charged, angered that his tactic didn't work.

In a swift movement, Naru pulled her Nodachi out and struck. Mizuki blocked with his Kunai, struggling slightly with the surprising strength the superior weapon had over his Kunai, but was surprised when she used her other hand to slam her sheath into the back of his head. He stumbled, and was rewarded with another blow to his stomach which knocked his breath out of him.

He slashed towards her with his Kunai, but was surprised that she was no longer there. He felt a presence behind him and let out a gasp as he felt a blade slice through his side. He attempted to hit her again with his Kunai, but missed on his own as his vision began to swim and blur. "G..Genjutsu?" He asked, only for his answer to be a swift strike onto his forehead from Naru's sheath. He fell over in a crumbled heap,

Naru let out a hn, looking down at the golden scroll. She cautiously opened it until the entire thing was laid out in front of her. She scanned over it quickly, her eyes widening and she quickly made a few clones, a couple of them rushing over to a tree to receive some paper and a couple ink-pens as they began to quickly hand out the paper and pens to the rest of the clones to copy the notes of the scroll.

After seven Jutsu had been copied down, Naru sealed it up as it was before. The rest of the Jutsu was illegible, being a large amount of mixed numbers and code letters that would be impossible to unlock without the Key Code to figure the entire thing.

She ordered the clone to pick up the scroll while she herself picked up the unconscious Mizuki. She preformed a one hand seal and both her, the clone, and Mizuki disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

0-0-0-0 Hokage Tower 0-0-0-0

The Hokage glanced up for a moment from his constant worrying and fretting over his crystal ball (Which was currently showing his hidden supply of Icha Icha Paradise that were located in a drawer beside the Forbidden Scroll's resting place).He was surprised that the man he had been searching for (not) suddenly appeared in front of him, slung over the shoulder of the blonde Nin he had grown quite fond of despite her recent disappearances.

Naru said nothing as she tossed the man onto the ground and then motioned towards her clone that stood behind her, which tossed the Forbidden Scroll onto the desk in front of the Hokage. She smiled at him as the clone disappeared and gave a small bow. "I found him in my training area, Hokage-Jiji." She explained, still keeping her old name for him which made him smile a bit. "It was lucky really, I had no idea he was there until.." She paused.

"Until what Naru?" Sarutobi asked curiously, his hands folded calmly on top of the desk.

She scratched the back of her head, smiling her foxy grin like she used to as a child. "He punched an old clone, probably three years old, and I saw it through her being that he was there. It hurt though.." She trailed off but continued at the Hokage's confused expression. "Like..I got all that information back into my head at once. Every bit of it. My clone was transformed into a tree at the time, and I saw everything she saw for the past three years.." Naru shook her head. "I got lucky that he was inexperienced, I nearly threw up on the trip here from all that information in my head." The Hokage nodded. Information overload was the worst part with the Shadow Clones.

"Anyways Jiji." Naru continued, motioning towards the man. "He told me about Kyuu, but I already knew about her." The Hokage paled.

"Naru..I.." Naru held up a hand, silencing the man.

"It's okay Jiji. I don't hate you, or the fourth for doing that. I don't even hate Kyuu. You'd be surprised, she's really nice when she wants to be." At the Hokage's doubtful look, Naru just grinned. "Really! She is. She gave me history lessons and even took over my body for a moment to help me with something.." The Hokage paled further. If he was any more white, the ANBU would wonder if Orochimaru had suddenly put on the Hokage robes.

"She took..over your body..? And..The Kyuubi..Is a girl?" He said slowly, his old mind trying to process the events.

Naru giggled, then her face split into a wide grin. "Oh yeah, you'd love how she looks Ero-Jiji." Her grin went further. "Big bouncy boobs, strawberry red hair, and a firm butt!" The Hokage pictured this, and casually wiped blood from his nose, causing the blonde to giggle again before she continued speaking. "She only took it over to teach me the correct form for a sword style I had attempted to do with my Nodachi. Something about "Having fought the guy who made it in the underworld." She trailed off a bit, before shaking her head. "Anyways Jiji. Exams tomorrow, so I'll see you later." Sarutobi nodded, taking a puff of his pipe.

"Very well. Put those skills to good use..But still be wary of the Kyuubi, Naru.. Foxes are crafty." Naru narrowed her eyes a bit, teasingly, as the grin was still on her face.

"Of course Hokage-Jiji. I admit I'm pretty crafty." With that, she disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving a confused Hokage.

Sarutobi sighed, staring at the paperwork smashed under the forbidden scroll. He frowned, noticing the latch was undone and he slowly opened it, staring at the first Jutsu on the scroll. "Kage Bunshin?" He said to himself. Then, as if struck by lightning, he stood up with his eyes wide in excitement. "That's it! I have been torturing myself for so long but the answer was so clear!" He let out a loud laugh, leaving the ANBU outside wondering if the Hokage was alright.

Owl, one of the Sarutobi's best and oldest ANBU, peaked into the window and he let out a soft laugh, confusing Cat who stood beside him.

"What is it sir?" She asked, looking into the window before laughing as well, quietly going into the room and grabbing Mizuki (as the Hokage had promptly forgot about him after the clone discovery) and disappeared to deliver him to Ibiki in the Torture rooms.

Twenty five Sarutobi clones were busily filing paperwork, but the ANBU could sense that none of them were the real Hokage.

The real Sarutobi was laughing at home by now, a full glass of sake clinched in his hand and a smile on his face.

No more paperwork! All thanks to Uzumaki Naru and Mizuki!

0-0-0-0 Chapter End 0-0-0-0

Next chapter – The Genin team is placed

I've got everything planned, I just wish I didn't have to be the one that wrote it...When they make auto-story writing documents I'll be the happiest writer alive :D

Anyways. As you noticed, Tenten's last name was Urhara.. If you've watched bleach, you know who that is but he will not be making an appearance in the story. Notice that Tenten's dad was not anything like the man, but it may play a role later.

Also, I know..some of the chat seems..strained such as the ANBU scene. That's not where I thrive. I love Combat. Battles, ect.

Anyways. I'll be warning you this story shall be going as far as I can go without Canon in the way, thus leaving me for some open suggestions :D

What I need to know is what Jounin should I go with? I'm leaning towards Hina-Shino-Naru with Kurenai, due to Naru's stealth ability (which will show next chapter, I assure you), along with the Genjutsu she is reported to use on Mizuki (after Ibiki breaks him offscreen)

It will either be her, Asuma, Anko, or possibly an OC Jounin with Canon teammates (Not counting Sasuke or Sakura as they will remain with Kakashi)

Anyways RR !


	2. Age Tweleve

Alright. Read the reviews, and I know who the Jounin Sensei will be. I also have another plan for one of (I'm sure) the most famous characters. I will, maybe, be addressing the character progresses through the story, but I also may not. I have several things planned out already, all the way to the Chunin Exams.

A note for my Jutsu: I will no longer be using any Jap Jutsu that I myself don't enjoy typing out, but at the same time I'll be using Katon/Suiton/Fuuton/Doton/Raiton in the "style".

This is simply because I lack the ability to translate English Jutsu that I create into Japanese Jutsu. I will still be keeping the name for some moves (Such as Kage Bunshin, Kage Mane, Rasengan, ect.)

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.

0-0-0-0 Konoha Academy 0-0-0-0

The soft tweets of many birds were heard as they flew past a large red building, but all were unheard from the chattering of the Academy students, all eagerly awaiting their exam to become Genin.

There were nearly forty-one academy students gathered in the room, each one looking about the same until you got to the clans. They were the ones that "stuck out" and were usually avoided by the civilian ninja who had no clan to back them, the exception of this being Uchiha of course.

Most of the clan-ninja-to-be kept to themselves, not counting Kiba who was happily chatting away with Hinata and Shino (Who, in turn, said nothing unless it was a "Yes" or "No" question), or Ino and Sakura (Technically a civilian, but was treated as a "Clanny") who were screaming at each other over "Who gets to be on Sasuke's team", and Chouji who only made small sounds as he ate from his bag of chips.

They continued to yell, scream, and chat away until Iruka entered the room with a clip board at hand. He smiled at the class, then suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs. "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" He yelled out across the room, causing an eerie silence to spread. Iruka waited a moment before clearing his throat, and looking down at the clipboard. "Alright. You have already taken your tests and, combined with your overall grades, we have decided who will graduate." He first listed who did NOT graduate, causing 13 civilian students to walk out dejected.

He paused for a minute, after going through Team One through Six"Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno" This was followed by a loud cheer, a groan, and a hn. "And Mia Amore. Your Jounin teacher is Kakashi Hatake." There was another pause.

"Team Eight will be Shikamaru Nara." There was a soft sigh of 'troublesome'. "Naru Uzumaki." No response. "And Shino Aburame." A soft buzz sound was heard. "Your Sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi"

"Team Nine will be Kiba Inuzuka." A bark from Akamaru. "Ino Yamanaka" A loud banshee scream of 'No!'. "And Chouji Akimichi." Munching sounds. "Your will be Sarutobi Asuma."

He paused for a moment, stopping as he saw Hinata's hand raise. "Yes Hinata-San?"

The girl poked her fingers together, a scared look in her eyes. "I um..was not mentioned but there are no more teams..Did I fail?" She sounded unbelievably sad at this, but got a confused look on her face as Iruka smiled at her.

"I was getting to that." He flipped a paper over on his clip-board, smiling still as he read off of it. "By order of your clan leader Hiashi Hyuuga, and the Third Hokage, Hinata Hyuuga is to not be placed on a team." Hinata's eyes got wide at this, along with several others as they wondered what she did. Hinata herself looked to be about in tears, but her eyes widened in surprise as Iruka continued. "Instead, Hinata will be placed in an apprentice ship under special Jounin Anko Mitarashi." Several students visibly paled, as they had heard of Anko from their parents and reports, but Hinata smiled wide.

She was still going to be a ninja! Oh what a wonderful day! Maybe then she could make her father proud of her? Oh, poor girl. She had no clue who Anko was. She'll learn, though.

Iruka smiled at the class. "Now I want to say goodbye to you all, as I will not be returning to school the rest of the day. You may go eat lunch, your Jounin teachers will be here soon."

With that, he left and was soon followed by all but four members of the class. Hinata, still smiling, carefully pulled a bento box out and began to unwrap it. Shino did the same, while Shikamaru had his head down but was beginning to sit up as he let out a large yawn.

Shino looked at the three before quietly standing up and sitting down beside Hinata. She gave him a slightly surprised glance, but then smiled and nodded in greeting. Shikamaru did the same, getting up and sitting at the table but this time in front of Hinata as he pulled a chair from the table below him. He looked over to a head that was laying against a desk, blonde locks flowing elegantly across her shoulders and hiding her face from view.

"Oi.." Shikamaru said, sighing a bit. "If we're going to be teammates it'd be nice to converse wouldn't it, Naru?" He waited a moment, but got no response from the girl. He sighed and got up, ignoring the soft "Eh..?" from Hinata as Shikamaru lightly touched Naru's shoulder and shook her twice. "Oi, wake up Naru." He got no response and put his face in front of the girl's, only to recoil in shock and get an odd look from Shino and Hinata.

"What's wrong Shikamaru-San?" Hinata asked softly, tilting her head to the side only to gasp in shock as Shikamaru pulled the hair off of the "Naru" sitting at the table. It was Iruka! Or so it seemed. They stared at the unconscious man for a moment before there was a loud "Poof" and Naru was in his place, grinning a bit.

"I wondered how you would take that" She stated, sliding out of her chair and sitting in the chair beside Hinata. They all stared at her for a moment, before Shikamaru sat back down and shook his head.

"Troublesome woman. You had me thinking you rigged the teams." Naru just grinned at him. Shikamaru shook his head again before looking at the handle of her Nodachi sticking from her right shoulder. "When did you get a sword?" He asked, pulling a bento out of seemingly no where and opening it.

Naru shrugged, pulling an apple from a pocket on her pants and biting into it. "A couple years ago. I've gotten pretty good with it I'd say." She grinned and did a hand seal while holding the apple in her mouth, causing two Naru clones (with apples in their mouths) to appear. "Would you like to play Shoji with me Shika? At least till our teachers get here?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

"I don't have a board with me." He simply stared as Naru's clones poofed into an entire Shoji set, and board, right in front of him. "Cute Naru, but transformations can't do that." She gave him an odd look. "What?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Can't do what?" She asked, confusion on her face.

Shikamaru sighed and scratched the back of his head. "A transformation is just an illusion, you can't actually turn into a board." He reached over, moving the "Knight" piece only to recoil quickly as he stared at the board. "What the..?" The other two were also staring, although it was hard to tell with Shino, with surprise on their faces.

Naru just frowned, crossing her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about. My Henge has always been a transformation." Shika shook his head, standing up suddenly and preforming a seal. In an instant, he turned into the Hokage himself. Naru just shrugged. "So what? Jiji is easy to turn into."

Shika sighed again. "Touch my head Naru and watch." Naru got up, doing so but was surprised to feel her hand go straight through the Shika-Kage's head, yet at the same time it felt as if she was brushing against the top of Shikamaru's ponytail. "See? A transformation is just an illusion, not an actual transformation. What you did was..shifting. You shifted your shape entirely." He explained, dispelling his transformation in the middle of his sentence. "I don't know how you did it, but it's too troublesome to think about. Let's just play." With that, he sat back down, followed by Naru as they got into their game of Shoji.

0-0-0-0 Hokage's Room 0-0-0-0

A large group of Jounin stood in the Hokage's office, although several were already leaving and soon only four remained. They were Hatake Kakashi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Sarutobi Asuma, and Anko Mitarashi, the Sensei for Team seven through nine (And 1/3).

The Hokage himself was also present, sitting behind his desk with his Crystal ball laid out in front of him. He was smiling as he watched Ino glare at Chouji and Kiba, who were happily chatting away. Then he switched over to the Silent Quad, who were all quietly playing Shoji (With Hinata against Shino and Shikamaru against Naru) and enjoying their lunch together.

He frowned, very slightly but noticeable to the Elite in the room, as he saw Sasuke Uchiha eating alone. Sakura was also alone, sitting outside with a dejected look on her face as if she couldn't believe something. He switched to the last member, Mia Amore.

He studied her medium length brown hair, along with her pale green eyes. She was wearing a simple pair of dark blue shorts and a black tank top, which made her look rather boyish but she still had feminine legs, skinny and soft looking, along with a heart shaped face and small lips that were put up in a grin. She was, possibly, the only civilian girl who looked like she could make something of herself as a ninja.

And unlike her teammates, she was not alone. She was talking with two girls from Squad 5, laughing and telling them things that the Hokage couldn't quite make out perfectly, but did get the gist of one girl asking why she wasn't with her team.

Mia shrugged her shoulders. "I tried talking to Sakura but she just said '_Get lost Pin-Head, I'm looking __for Sasuke!'_ and I can't find the other one anywhere.. Not that I tried hard to look mind you." She said rolling her eyes once before resuming their other talk.

After he viewed the teams, he looked up at the Jounin who were all watching him with calm patience, except Kakashi who had his nose in an orange book. He cleared his throat, staring towards Kakashi who looked up for a moment before smiling sheepishly under his mask and putting his book back into his Kunai pouch on his side.

"Now then." Sarutobi started, crossing his hands over each other on his desk. "Starting with Kakashi I would like each of you to explain what you see in your group and why you chose to train them."

Kakashi cleared his throat before starting. "First is the dead-last, at least in my standards," He said to himself quietly, knowing full well the Hokage heard him, however. "Sakura Haruno has great control of her minor chakra, not surprising but she also knows quite a bit of book smarts and is a quick read. If she drops her fan-girl attitude and realizes the real-world isn't a "Once upon a time.." story, then I believe she could be very useful on the field."

He paused before continuing. "Mia Amore is the best candidate and yet the worst candidate. She's middle ranked within the Kunochi-to-be between Hinata and Sakura for grades. She has a very good attitude and seems to stick up for her friends, which is something I wish to rub off onto the other two, and despite that she works part-time at the Fallen Leaf restaurant, she makes sure to train everyday to keep on par with Hinata."

The others watched as Kakashi went silent for a moment before scratching the back of his head. "As for the Uchiha, I'm hoping to work him out of his attitude. There's several things he doesn't seem to realize about "power" and I hope that he gets rid of that attitude quickly. He's very good at learning, but I believe he never truly mastered anything. I've watched him, during that spar with the blonde girl, he let anger control his actions and nearly destroyed his entire class-mates just to win a spar. Not only that, but the Katon he used was not even close to what it should be in it's full power." Kakashi then took a step back as the Hokage nodded.

He waved Asuma forward, who took a puff of his cigarette before having it snatched out of his mouth by a frowning Kurenai. He chuckled a bit and walked closer to his Father's desk.

"Kiba Inuzuka seems to be a very talented young man when it comes to the whole, Taijutsu which is what I excel in myself." He gave a small chuckle again. "I'm also a wind-type and I believe he is as well, which would only increase his clan Jutsu more then ever before. Not only that but he's shown to have a good ability to adapt to his situation and with Akamaru he can probably out-speed anyone in battle." He frowned, scratching his cheek for a moment. "Although I hope to get him out of the loud attitude. No point in sneaking if you're gonna yell out you're sneaking." The others nodded and Asuma continued.

"Chouji has shown himself to have a very kind heart when it comes to his friends, as he always sticks up for Shikamaru and even gives part of his lunch to Ino when she forgets hers. He's also from the Akimichi clan which makes him a power house, and I think he could be one of the best with his fierce determination that he holds. Not only that but combined with Kiba's speed and Ino's skills I think they could be a very good assault group." He scratched his chin this time, a frown on his face. "However I do need to get him out of the habit of his Fat problem." The others nodded glumly, as almost every Akimichi had that Taboo. "It will do him no good to lose control in a battle over someone's insult."

"Lastly is Ino. She is nothing right now, with only basic ninja skills and her Clan's most basic mind-transfer technique. Her father has been neglecting her training and letting her be a fan-girl too long. However..I believe that she can amount to a lot of things once she gets out of her..Ah, What did Kakashi say?" He grinned a bit. "Once upon a time attitude' I believe." The others sweat-dropped, and Kurenai rolled her eyes a bit. "She has very good talent and I think she could be wonderful at Genjutsu combined with her clan's Ninjutsu, again causing to par with Kiba's and Chouji's skills to keep the enemy distracted while they pound them to the ground."

He took a step back and the Hokage waited a few moments, seeming to maul it over in his head before looking up and waving Kurenai forward. Kurenai gave a small bow before speaking.

"First is the Dead-Last-Genius, Shikamaru. His intelligence is, of course, on par with his father's. However, his Laziness is also on par with his fathers.. And that will not be tolerated." She said darkly, earning a few frightened looks from the other men but just a grin from Anko. "I'll teach him the way of the world soon and then I will begin his real training. His Kage Mane gives him a great amount of control and I believe he could be an excellent Genjutsu Specialist like myself." She tilted her head. "He also is able to come up with strategies on the spot and seems to have a wide knowledge of the world. Combined with his Shadow techniques from his clan, I believe he could be a great infiltrator or Demolition Ninja."

She paused before sighing a bit. "Shino Aburame is nearly on par with Shikamaru on intelligence, a common trait in the Aburame, and none of his skills are to laugh at. His Taijutsu is above average, I have yet to see him use a Ninjutsu but he does have a strategic mind and he can effectively use his Kikaichu bugs in many different situations. However, he is too quiet and withdrawn to truly communicate with his teammates which is something I will break as well." She had a slight dark tone before continuing. "I also hope to teach him the Ninjutsu I know along with some Genjutsu to compliment his family style, which would allow him to sneak bugs into places they don't belong and get information that no one would normally be able to obtain, a great infiltrator or scout." The Hokage nodded and beckoned for her to continue as she reached the one he wanted to hear about personally.

She paused before talking, as if trying to figure out how to begin. "Naru Uzumaki has shown herself to be excellent at sneaking and hiding herself away, as she disappeared from us for nearly four years yet still remained in the village." Kakashi gave her a slightly surprised look, as he had never heard of this before. (He was always late to the meetings). "She took down a mid-Chunin single handed and received no wounds. I do not know how and I do not know her skills, but I know she does not work well with others." She got a confused look from everyone, even Anko, and she quickly explained. "She has not been in contact with anyone except herself for four years, combined with the neglect from the villagers, I fear she may have even made some..friends inside herself." She shook her head quickly seeing the Hokage pale slightly. "Not the Kyuubi.. I meant, Imaginary friends.."

Getting odd looks again, Kurenai elaborated. "I fear that, due to such solitude, she may have possibly created split personalities within herself to help her cope with the loneliness. It's not unheard of in children and since she was only eight at the time of her disappearance, combining with the years she spent alone before then as well, I do not doubt the possibility." The Hokage frowned a bit.

"I see what you mean, but please continue with her skills. You've yet to explain why you want her." He said calmly, smiling at the Jounin's soft blush of embarrassment.

"Well.." Kurenai started slowly. "The day after she came back, right before the Mizuki incident, she did something that no one noticed until Mizuki had set off the alarms at the Hokage Tower." Or rather, the Hokage did, but Kurenai didn't know that part. "She had, completely redone the entire Hokage Mountain with swirls and colors of all sizes. She even printed "Naru Uzumaki was here, and now she's back." above their heads." The other Jounin gave a soft chuckle but stopped as Kurenai glared towards them. "Think about it. She did this, in broad daylight, with no one ever noticing or even glancing up to go 'Hey, what's that kid doing?'" Kurenai asked, glaring towards Kakashi who was actually on top of the Hokage Tower during the time. The Wolf-Nin, returned the stare for a moment before casually looking towards a scroll on the wall.

Kurenai shook her head and continued. "Doing this, I believe she has great stamina as it would take awhile to get the supplies up there and then paint the entire Mountain without anyone noticing until someone ELSE, who was completely not connected with the situation, set off an alarm for a crime they did." Kurenai shook her head a bit before looking at the Hokage. "I believe she could be a great infiltrator and possibly an assassin. Combined with Shino and Shikamaru's talents and information gathering, she could be quite deadly." Kurenai stepped back as she finished, and the Hokage beckoned the last Jounin forward, who just gave him a cocky grin.

"You all know she got the Bloodline, and no back bone. I gotta fix that." Anko said, grinning still with her hands on her hips. "I'll break her, just like Kurenai will break her kids, and then I'll teach her everything she needs to know about how to work it." She gave Kakashi a glance, causing the Copy-Nin to quickly glance away as his eyes were almost instantly drawn to her exposed flesh. Anko grinned even wider and looked back towards the Hokage, who also had a soft flush on his cheeks. "And I can teach her a little of this , a little of that, and she could be great for like, anything to Interrogation to assassination to assault. All depends on how the little tike works it out, ne?" She chuckled a bit and stepped back.

The Hokage nodded as he stared at his crystal ball once more before standing up calmly. "Very well. I agree to all of your terms, and I hope you teach them to become great Konoha Nin."

They saluted him and then bowed, but Anko just had to add. "Come on Jiji. What's the worst that could happen?"

They all rolled their eyes, despite the Jinx that Anko may have just placed over their heads.

0-0-0-0 Far away in a distant land..that was not so distant at all 0-0-0-0

"Orochimaru-Sama." A shadowed man said softly, fear in his voice as plain as day.

There was a soft hiss sound before a voice responded. "Yes? Do be quick, I am in the middle of an experiment." The voice had an angry hiss at the end, as if a snake was speaking.

"Y..Yes!" The man shouted out slightly, fear causing his body to shake. "The Chunin exams will be starting in three months, you said you wished to be reminded." There was a soft chuckle.

"Yes, thank you. You may leave now." The hissing voice commanded, causing the man to quickly flee from the room.

As he left, however, he managed a small smile. Out of all the messengers who went into that room, only he came out. He was so happy! He was to live another day, the day of his last messenger job!

Oh he could hardly wait to tell his wife.. How much he loved her, how much his heart belonged to her.

..It was then that a sickening slurch was heard as a large spike-like tongue was slammed through his heart, causing the organ to slide onto the ground and splat the hall with his blood.

There was a soft chuckle as a white-skinned man walked beside him, reaching down and grabbing a pile of papers from the man's shirt. "Fool, thinking I wouldn't notice him stealing my files." He had also pulled a Rain-headband from the pile, grinning to himself. "Oh well, he served his purpose I suppose." With that, he picked up the body, ready to feed it to his many pet snakes.

As he watched his little pets tear the man limb from limb, he couldn't help but chuckle as he thought of the news the man had gave him, just before his death.

Three more months, and Konoha will fall.

0-0-0-0 Chapter End 0-0-0-0

Foreshadowing abound and the game is afoot! Next chapter will be Jounin meet Genin and..

A dark secret revealed! Stay tuned for the next..

HISYWF! (Boy that's long xD Maybe I need a new title!)


	3. Form

To the review about the pairing, I haven't considered it. I dislike most characters that would be eligible for her to even date (Not counting girls). And in my "Game Plan", no one comes to mind except Sasuke.

But I hate Sasuke.

So he won't be the pairing.

And I hate the NaruxSasuke pairing anyways.

So that won't be the pairing. Kay?

Disclaimer:I hate Sasuke. Obviously I'm not Kishimoto.

Please do not worry, however, Sasuke "Lovers" and "tolerators", I will not be bashing Sasuke. Kakashi might give him ( I said might! ) a stern talking to, same with Sakura, but there will be no bashing.

0-0-0-0-0 Academy Room 0-0-0-0

Everyone was now back at their seats, except for the Four who continued to play Shoji with each other, ignoring the eye-rolls and comments of the students who thought that was a dumb idea.

The Shoji players, however, did not believe the game was dumb and were currently marking down their wins and losses on a piece of paper between both boards. On the right side, from the teacher's desk, was Shino and Hinata. Shino had one win against Hinata, One loss against Hinata, and two loses against Shikamaru. He was currently playing against Naru, who had the upper hand with Shino's Queen piece being down and her Rook's taking down his Knight.

Hinata had one loss against Shino, one win against Naru, one loss against Naru, and was currently fighting Shikamaru. Of course the strategist had his piece carefully shielded but Hinata's strategy was beginning to wear them down.

Shikamaru had one loss, and three wins. He was carefully studying the board, planning his next move while making his movements seem casual and lazy to not let Hinata know he was thinking, although he was sure she knew.

Naru had one win, against Shikamaru, and one against Hinata. One loss against Shika and one against Hinata, she smiled as she made random movements, or so it seemed, but if one would look they would notice her positioning drew her opponents attention away from the Rook and Knight, making them focus on the Queen and Bishop that were always attempting to get close to the King without getting caught.

They were so entranced with their game that they hardly noticed the Jounin walking in. Several teams were called, up to Seven, before a voice spoke out. "Team 8?" No response was given however as the voice was missed, at Naru's shout of "Yes! I won!" as she stood up, a grin on her face at the slightly embarrassed Shino for losing to such an obvious trap.

"My trump card was flipped, and I was defeated." He stated, his voice barely over a whisper.

Naru just grinned down at him. "My Ace was better than your King." She let out a soft laugh before looking up towards Kurenai, who was just about to clear her throat to get their attention. "Oh, you're our teacher, ne?"

Kurenai nodded as Naru approached her, holding her hand out as she reached the red-eyed woman. Kurenai smiled and took her hand, shaking it friendly. "Alright" Kurenai said, letting go of Naru's hand. "Time to move out you three. Team Eight, Nara Shikamaru, Shino Aburame, and Naru Uzumaki. Come with me." She moved to walk out, only pausing for a moment as she watched the Shoji boards disappear in a poof of smoke. '_Summoning scrolls? No..There were not any seals there and no one here should have knowledge of sealing scrolls..'_ She left that thought for later as she walked out of the Academy, leading her team with her.

There was a soft sigh of "troublesome" as they reached one of the furthest Training fields away from the village, about twenty five minutes later of casual walking. Kurenai looked to her students as she sat down on a nearby log. The field was wide and barren of anything but grass, however it was surrounded by trees.

The Devil-Eye watched her students for any sign of exhaustion, but only Shikamaru seemed to show any on the outside with his slightly heavier breathing. Naru looked like she could probably walk around the village before becoming tired, which was about a hundred miles or so, and Shino seemed to be very slightly tired, although she suspected that was more of his bugs eating his chakra constantly than the walk.

She clapped her hands, drawing their attention. "Alright first, before we begin. I would like to know about you. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, ect. I will go first.."

She looked at them calmly before nodding. "I am Kurenai Yuuhi, as you know. I specialize in Genjutsu. I enjoy many things, such as flower arranging and Tea ceremony.." Shikamaru gave her a bored look, muttering something as she said this, while Shino looked indifferent (Big surprise), while Naru looked slightly interested and seemed to be scanning her with her eyes, as if assessing her as a challenger.

Kurenai paused before starting again. "I enjoy hanging with my friend Anko, I dislike perverts and lazy men.." With this she glared at Shikamaru, who paled very slightly. "My hobbies, as I said, are Tea ceremony and flower arranging. My dream is to allow future ninja of Konoha to become true legends, and for the Academy to get a better test." Shino nodded slightly, the other two just remained silent until Kurenai motioned towards Naru.

Naru smiled at her, although Kurenai admitted that the more Naru smiled, the less real it seemed to look. Naru began speaking after a brief pause. "I am Naru Uzumaki. I specialize in sword play." Everyone's eyebrows shot up at this, despite that the girl had a Nodachi on her back, they figured she couldn't do it very well. Naru, not noticing this, continued. "I like ramen and training. I dislike perverts, weaklings, and fan girls." She said the part with a small bit of venom in her voice, yet her smile did not faulter. "I have practiced in Tea ceremony and Flower arranging for years, as things like that helped greatly in keeping my sword balanced." Kurenai nodded in understanding, ignoring the look of confusion on Shikamaru's face. "My dream?" Naru paused before just shaking her head. "My dream is still a path I'm working towards. Right now, I just wish to be strong."

Kurenai frowned slightly at the end, but nodded and looked towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed, muttering troublesome, before starting. "I am Shikamaru Nara. I specialize in Shadow Techniques and Strategies. I like napping. I dislike nagging women." He didn't look towards either girl at this, but he could feel their eyes narrowing slightly towards him. "My hobby is cloud watching and I don't ask for much for my dream. I just want a normal wife, have two kids..One boy, one girl, and continue my Shinobi career before retiring when my son makes Chunin to carry on our family."

Kurenai rolled her eyes at the boy's sense of normal, but let it go and turned towards Shino who pushed his glasses up slightly.

"I am Shino Aburame." He said quietly, about to continue when Kurenai held her hand up.

"Speak up, Shino. A bug who isn't heard might get squished by those he trusts." Kurenai said to him, and Shino slowly nodded as he thought of her words.

"I am Shino Aburame." He said in a much louder voice, almost normal speaking tones. "I like finding new species of bugs and training. I dislike needless destruction of bugs and being underestimated. My hobbies is finding new bugs to add to my hive and I.." He frowned under his jacket's collar before clearing his throat slightly with a cough. "Enjoy gardening.." Kurenai gave him a small look of understanding while Shikamaru looked a little interested. Naru didn't seem to have any expression on her face, except the smile that seemed to be getting more strained to keep up as it didn't reach her eyes anymore.

Shino continued. "My dream is to be the best Aburame, possibly to out class our founder."

Kurenai nodded at her students before standing up, smirking. "Alright. Now we will begin the test."

They looked at her with a confused expression before Shikamaru spoke up. "What test, Sensei? One to see if we're ready to be Genin in the first place?"

Kurenai smirked at her smart student. "Yes, and here will be the test." With that, she put up a single seal and the three suddenly found themselves back-to-back with shackles connecting their feet to a different foot. They attempted to stand up, only for Shikamaru's slouch to throw them off balance and land on top of him. There was a grumbled "troublesome" as they got up again, with Shikamaru not slouching anymore.

"When did you do this, Sensei?" Shikamaru asked with slight interest, as he never saw her move.

Kurenai smiled. "I never did it, you did. I expected you'd sit there and so you all, literally, put your feet into the covered shackles. You should be more aware of your surroundings." She grinned at their slight disbelieving faces. In truth, she put a Genjutsu over them before she even asked them for their likes and dislikes to make them believe she was speaking to them, then put the Shackles on their feet while they were under her Genjutsu.

She pulled a thin piece of cloth and tied it around her left arm in a small bow-knot. "Your object is to get to me without even stumbling, you must predict each others movements and obtain teamwork. After that, you must move yourselves so that Shino may grab the ribbon on my arm." She pointed to it as they stared at her. "You have thirty minutes to get used to each other, any remaining time will be added to the ten minutes you have to get the ribbon from me."

She grinned as they started to slowly move around, Shikamaru telling them quietly to stop once and awhile so they could adjust their weight. Shino also did a good job, keeping himself up right for his teammates and even letting Naru lean on him, causing him to blush very slightly, as she stumbled.

Naru, however, was the most odd. She, literally, flung her sword out to catch herself by stabbing it in the ground and using it as a make-shift cane as she almost fell towards a rock and brought her teammates with her.

Kurenai was slightly impressed with their progress as, fifteen minutes later, they began to move as a unit back and forth. However, due to Anko rubbing off on her so much, she felt it was time to kick it up a notch. She pulled out several Kunai and flung them at the students, causing them to become startled and try to dodge by reflex.

This ended with them in a heap on top of each other, Shikamaru on the bottom again. They glared towards her for a moment, but did not comment as they made their way to their feet once more.

Kurenai grinned and continued to throw Kunai at them, and even used a few senbon. The senbon stuck Naru in the arm, although she made no noise to indicate she got hurt, but they managed to dodge the Kunai without becoming a crumbled mess again.

She continued to fling Kunai, Shuriken, senbon, and even an exploding tag once ("Troubl-AHH"), but her students were managing to dodge almost, if not all, of the projectiles as a unit. (Although Shikamaru now had a burnt mark on his left pants leg.)

At twenty five minutes, Naru held her hand up. "I think we got it Sensei. Please stop chucking stuff at us now?" Kurenai nodded and the three sighed in relief, before focusing on the task at hand.

"You have fifteen minutes to obtain the ribbon. Go." With that, the three began to move towards Kurenai slowly with Shikamaru starting to put his hands up in a seal while Naru had her hand rested on her Nodachi. Kurenai was slightly impressed as they thought she would move, and even more impressed that she could barely see Shino's form, as he was walking backwards, between the two.

She saw he was even stepping into their footprints they left to make the illusion that only two people, or perhaps one person walking back and forth, had come that way.

Kurenai stepped to the side to dodge the blade of Naru's Nodachi, only to be surprised when it poofed revealing the sheath was what she dodged! She twisted herself to the side as her ribbon was cut off her arm, landing in a pile of bugs which marched off quickly. Kurenai moved to stop them when she found herself unable to move as Shikamaru's shadow connected with hers.

The three grinned at her as Shino held the ribbon over Naru's and Shikamaru's head, showing their victory. "We win, Sensei." Shikamaru said calmly, although his smirk didn't go down any.

Kurenai smiled at her students, unsnapping the shackles and placing them in a sealing scroll.

"Yes, my students. Welcome to Team 8." Naru let out a cheer, pumping her fist into the air while Shino pushed his glasses up slightly and Shikamaru's smirk grew a bit. "Now, I'll treat you to some dinner for your victory today, after wards we'll be doing some Team Work again." They paled slightly but Kurenai just smiled at them. "Not like that, something to get us more acquainted with each other and our lives.."

She looked down at their confused looks before putting her hands on her hips, a smirk on her lips. "We'll be meeting your parents."

0-0-0-0 Chapter End

Yes, I know. No dark secret. That'll be next chapter, I wanted to not make you guys wait a more days for this chapter, so here it is! Team 8 is formed!


	4. Surprises Galore

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.

0-0-0-0

Naru sat quietly, munching lightly on a piece of juicy meat as she ate from the BBQ Restaurant in Konoha. She was quite surprised no one had yelled at her yet, though there were plenty of glares, but she figured that was due to Kurenai being there.

Her two teammates were also not ignoring the fact that their teammate was being glared at, and when one man muttered something, having not seen the fly floating around his head, he was soon vomiting rapidly into the trash can as he found a beetle in his food when he took a bite.

Naru, for her part, was baffled. She couldn't understand why Shino had stood up for her, as she figured it was his fault, and even Shikamaru seemed to be returning some of the glares. When she questioned it, however, neither answered as Kurenai took the stage for that one.

"Teammates and friends do these things together, Naru." She said softly, smiling at the girl and leaning over to wipe off a piece of juice on the blonde girl's cheek, causing said girl to get a small blush of embarrassment. "So don't worry and eat your food, okay?" Naru couldn't do anything but nod.

Naru felt she was being tricked some how. This restaurant had never given her service, even when she offered to pay double, and had promptly kicked her out. This time the man didn't even give her an eye, as if pretending she was not there.

She waited as she glanced towards the bill as they finished eating, and sure enough it was a normal price for one buffet. Following Kurenai as she went to pay for the food, Team 8 made their way out towards their first destination.

Kurenai stopped her team as they exited the restaurant however and looked up towards the sun, before giving a small nod. "Alright Team. We have enough time to visit your parents and get acquainted with how you live. Shikamaru will be first." She said with a grin, earning a "troublesome" from the Shadow-Nin.

As they walked, none of Team 8 noticed the dark look that crossed Naru's eyes, as she stood a good length behind them. She paused for a moment, wondering if she should just leave and also wondering why these few did not glare at her or leave her alone as if pretending she didn't exist like most kids did.

She was so engrossed with her thoughts she nearly jumped when Shino paused to look back at her, with a soft. "Coming Naru?"

She nodded. "Yes, Be right there Shino-San." Naru spoke with a smile.

Shino nodded and turned around, but he noticed the dark look that went across her face as soon as he stopped looking.

He would be sure to keep an eye on her.

0-0-0-0-0 The Nara Household. 0-0-0-0-0

The Nara house was rather large, stretching the Nara's piece of land to nearly a 1/80th of Konoha itself, but nearly 75% of this was land needed to herd the Deer and grow herbs. There was actually only one mansion-like building for the Nara to live in, with their members being at 10 Civilian Nara (Elders and people who were not cut out to be Ninja) and 15 Ninja Nara (Not counting Shika or his parents).

As soon as they got near the Nara Estate, they were quickly rushed inside by Shikamaru's Mother, who was also the Wife of the Clan Head. Her name was Yoshino Nara, as she explained to Kurenai who asked of her name, a retired Jounin-Rank Nin who now acted as a Civilian due to a wound on her back, which, ironically, was the wound that got her to meet Shikamaru's Father, Shikaku.

They were all currently in the Nara living room, which was a large room with four separate couches with a coffee table in the center. The walls were littered with small pelts and antlers, along with several vases and other pottery that had a deer imprinted on it.

One of the unique designs, and something Shikamaru broke out almost as soon as they entered the room, was a Nara-Designed Shogi board. It had prancing deer across the entire bottom with trees in the background and if you looked closely you could see another design inside the design itself, a shadowed deer prancing just behind the other deer with another tree-background behind it.

Shikamaru asked if Naru would like the play, while they awaited his parents to get into the room (As Yoshino was attempting to find Shikaku, due to him going to "nap" earlier) but she declined and he got into a match with Shino.

The four couches were also separate designed, one being brown color, which Naru was sitting on with Kurenai beside her, another being a wood-like color (even with little swirls you would find on trees), and the other two both being deer-design with a camouflage background that were opposite of each other, which Shino and Shikamaru were sitting on.

The Coffee table was a simple glass, with a small holder underneath it for the Nara-Style Shogi board, but it was quite large and a perfect square, fitting itself between the couches with enough room for feet, but not much else.

Kurenai, while keeping an eye on the Shogi board, also managed to scoot herself until she was against Naru, before smiling down at the girl as she looked up at her. "Are you alright Naru?" She asked, having saw a glimpse of the dark look across Naru's face a moment ago.

The blonde girl just gave a small nod, and Kurenai was about to question further, the Nara Head leader walked in.

The man was a splitting image of Shikamaru, only taller and slightly more tan. He also had a small beard and a scar across his right eye, however his expression was something that mirrored Shikamaru's normally (not at the moment due to Shikamaru thinking a strategy to beat Shino).

Shikaku was dressed in a simple Jounin Pants with his Jounin vest covering his dark green shirt. He wasn't wearing any sandals and he let out a soft 'troublesome' as he sat down beside Shikamaru, studying the Shogi game quietly.

Yoshino entered soon after, being an Auburn haired woman with bright brown eyes that lit up her face. She was dressed in a simple yellow shirt and a long green skirt that reached her knees. She was also shoeless. She plopped down onto the only empty couch, soon joined by Shikaku as she motioned him over.

Kurenai smiled at the woman, who smiled back. "Now what I wanted to do today was learn how each of my team lives so they may get better acquainted with each others lives. This would keep any infiltration into our group at a minimum along with giving, what I hope, better relations between the three." Yoshino nodded and grinned, a strange glint in her eye that made both Nara men flinch.

"Then perhaps they should all get an understanding of what the Nara do around here?" She laughed and stood up. "Even you would benefit from this, Kurenai. Come on Shika, you know what to do." She grinned, walking out with Shikaku in tow.

Kurenai and Shino gave Shikamaru a curious look, but he just shrugged and stood up. "Come on, I'll show you what she wants done and explain it on the way." He walked through the same door his mother went, yawning a bit on the way.

The two soon followed him, only for Kurenai to walk back and peak her head into the door to Naru. "Coming?"

"Oh! Yes, Sorry! I was..thinking." Naru said, quickly jumping to her feet and walking over towards Kurenai. She smiled up at the Red-Eyed woman, who just gave a small smile back as they followed Shikamaru.

Kurenai made a note to keep an eye on her.

0-0-0-0-0 Nara's Field 0-0-0-0-0

Shikamaru, and his father, both gave the group a bored look as they stood in front of a large shack in the Nara Fields. The fields were fast with a wide forest out-cropping for many deer they raised, but one could see the fence in the far back in case any deer got any wise-idea to go into Konoha's main town.

Shikamaru sighed, giving off a 'troublesome', as his father motioned for him to speak. "Alright, what we do today is try to get the Bucks into a group, so that we can cut their antlers off and use the material inside for medicine. My mother will go over that part later." He added as Kurenai was about to question the medicine creation. "How we usually do this is simple, with our Kage mane, but for civilian and non-Nara you'll have to use this rope." He gave his team a lasso, thick gold ropes that looked to be able to hold down an elephant, although probably not go around the entire thing.

Shikamaru sighed further as he stared at the three fiddle with their ropes. "Simply wrap it around their neck and lead them to where my father is, he can catch almost all of them with his Kage Mane easily." They nodded and proceeded to get to work.

In a small amount of time, Kurenai and Shino had managed to lead around five each to Shikaku. As his son said, he was easily able to hold them in place as two Civilian Nara cut the antlers off. Since Shikaku didn't have any antlers, he felt no pain from his link on the bucks.

Naru and Shikamaru had only gotten two each, but Naru seemed to pass by them with an odd look on her face and did not attempt to catch them most of the time.

One of the Civilian Nara let out a yelp, causing everyone to turn their heads towards him as a Buck ran from his direction. "I stepped on it on accident and it got startled!" He exclaimed as Shikamaru moved to catch it with his Kage mane as it passed him. Just as his shadow connected, the Buck rammed into him, breaking his concentration and sending him flying into Kurenai's arms. He groaned looking up, just as his eyes widened and he yelled out. "Naru! Watch out!"

Everyone watched in slow motion as the buck neared Naru, it's head down and it's sharp antlers ready to slam into her flesh. One nearby Nara moved to intercept, but everyone knew he would not make it in time.

Naru did not seem to notice the beast until it was right upon her, and everyone closed their eyes, waiting the slurch sound or a thump of a body...

...but it never came.

Instead, there was a loud pitiful cry from the buck as Naru gripped it's head tightly, her hand right between it's antlers with both antlers just right beside Naru's head.

She gave it a cold look, a frown on her face as she gripped the buck's head between her fingers, with her blonde locks cascading down her shoulders and back, covering her eye from anyone looking at her right side.

"Sit." She commanded, and the Buck instantly fell onto it's behind, it's eyes wide with fear as it stared at the blond in front of it. "Good boy" She said, her voice still in an icy tone as she released the buck's head. "Now come." It got up to it's feet quickly, lest it anger the blonde further, and followed her to the stunned Shikaku who nearly dropped his Kage mange on the still-antlered Bucks.

She just gave a 'hmph' sound and glared at them. "What? Something on my face?"

They just gave a shake of their head, before heading back to work.

Shikamaru however, gave the girl a long stare. No one had even dared grabbing and commanding a buck like that, especially when they were charging. And that cold look she gave him was practically oozing with killing intent, the likes of which he had never felt before.

Shikamaru would definitely keep an eye on her, if only to make sure she wasn't too troublesome.

0-0-0-0-0 The Work Room, two hours later 0-0-0-0-0

Yoshino smiled at the four, who were lined up at a long table near the front of the large wooden room. She, herself, was standing behind a large desk with several antlers and a few already-made ointments, along with several cutting tools and a mortar and pastel to grind up the material.

The room had three rows of long tables, but only Team 8 was currently in the room. They were quietly awaiting her instructions, while also examining the antlers and tools on their own desks. (except for Shika, since he knew what to do already.)

Yoshino's smile grew wider and she grabbed an antler. "Okay, the material to make our ointment is located inside the antler itself, near the bottom." She turned the antler over, so that the top area was facing her 'students'. "What you do here, is carefully carve out the inside of the antler until you reach a wall inside the antler itself, that will be the stopping point. Hollow out the area with your scalpel, or whatever you use, and then use the pliers to carefully pull the material out..If the pliers are too big, as some antlers are smaller than others, use the tweezers. When you have it, put the material into your mortar and use your pestle to grind it up a bit before adding your herb leaves into the mold as well."

Team 8 got to work after she was done, only having two 'problem' situations as Kurenai accidentally cut too far into the antler, causing the entire thing to split and the medicine material to fall into the floor, and another when Naru gripped the antler hard enough to snap it in half. Both hastily apologized and were much more careful in their future attempts.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was pulling the material from his antlers with practiced ease, pulling much more of the material out than any of the others were before beginning to mix his into a paste, then adding his herbs he began to grind the objects up until they became crumbled.

Shino was cutting them out, but had asked two small ants to help him with the pulling. With their super strength and Shino's guidance, they were easily able to pull the piece free and place it into the mortar. They each got a piece of meat that Shino had saved from his dinner. (It was in a plastic bag!)

After they had all made a cream-like substance and Yoshino checked them all, she smiled and nodded at each one until she got to Naru's.

Yoshino's face held no expression as she stared at the paste inside, which was fine and creamy. Then she let out a sigh and patted Naru on the head. "I understand if you're unable to control your strength but.." She pulled the bowl up, revealing a clean hole in the center that paste was slowly leaking out of. "Try not to break the bowls, you didn't need to press too hard."

Naru just grinned, scratching behind her head. "Sorry, it wasn't grounding up so I figured if I added more pressure..and then it snapped.." She gave a small blush of embarrassment, leaving the rest of Team 8 to wonder if she was able to fake that as well.

Yoshino, however, laughed and ruffled up the girl's hair. "Yeah yeah, it's fine anyways. We've got plenty more." She smiled and put her hands on her hips before making a 'shoo' motion with her right hand. "Go on Kurenai-San, I'll take care of the rest, okay?" Kurenai nodded, standing up with the rest of her team.

"Thank you for your time." She said, bowing. Shino did the same, muttering a soft 'Thank you for the lessons'. Naru just bowed her head, already half way to the door while Shika just gave a lazy wave as he followed the blonde out.

As the other two followed, Yoshino picked up the bowl Naru had broke, only to recoil as a spark of red lightning coursed through the paste. Frowning, she carefully took a small bit onto her finger and placed it on a small cut on her left thumb, which she had accidentally done the other day during cooking, and was surprised as the ointment literally melted into her skin.

With a jolt of red lightning creasing across her flesh, the wound sealed itself back together..

Like it had never been there in the first place. And Yoshino's eyes widened at the possibilities of such a wonderful ointment, but she did not doubt it was the Kyuubi's doing.

Yoshino took a large bit of the paste into her hand, lifting her shirt up slowly as her hand traveled towards her back.

Demonic or not, the ointment was Hope, for Yoshino.

And that Hope, would be something she had worked on for years.. Now, it might be a reality.

She was not prepared for the nerve wrecking pain that coursed through her veins, along with the soft voice echoing in her mind..

"**Kukuku.."** The voice said, a dark but some what familiar echoing in Yoshino's head.

Then, all was black.

0-0-0-0-0 Aburame House 0-0-0-0-0

After leaving the Nara, unaware of the happenings back at the home they just left, Kurenai announced that Shino's family would be the next to visit.

The Aburame owned much less land than the Nara, but were far better housed. They had four shacks, a very large mansion (but a tad shorter than the Nara's) and they had part of their land being completely filled to nothing but plants, mainly special flowers that they usually sold to the Yamanaka and other types of vegetables and berries.

They entered the house quietly and quickly, but were almost immediately confronted by the head of the Aburame household.

Shibi Aburame, Shino's father, was a taller version of Shino with his hair spiked backwards. He had on Jounin pants and his coat was slightly darker. His sunglasses had an odd tassel hanging from the right side. On his back was the oddest thing, which was a large purple gourd with a cap screwed on tightly.

Shizumi Aburame, Shino's mother, was almost a polar opposite to the man. She was the same size as him, with her light gray hair hanging to her mid-back and her emerald green eyes staring at them with a smile on her lips. Her jacket was opened and the collar was not nearly as high as the male Aburame. She was wearing a loose black top under the coat and a pair of black shorts.

Shizumi welcomed them in with a hearty hello, while Shibi just gave a curt nod that Shino returned, and lead them to the Aburame living room which was much different than the Nara family's living room.

There was two armchairs beside each other, with a couch just opposite of them. There was no table between the furniture, and instead there was a large fire place to the wall between them and a large rug on the ground in front of the fire place.

The adult Aburame took their places on the arm chairs (with Shibi placing his gourd on the ground beside the armchair he sat at),which were both a black color, and Team 8 took a seat on the couch. The two simply stared at the team until Kurenai spoke up.

"I am sorry for disturbing you, Aburame-San, but I wish for all of my teammates to get a way to know how each other usually live. This would result in fewer infiltrations into our group in the future and also allow my students to get to know each other further." She explained once again, only receiving a curt nod from Shibi.

Shizumi, however, smiled and nodded. "Yes, that is a good idea Kurenai-San, and they are more then welcome into our house hold. Any friend of my Shino-Kun is a friend to the Aburame." Shino had a soft blush of embarrassment and was very thankful that his collar hid his cheeks. Shibi seemed to give a nod of understanding towards Shino's direction.

Kurenai smiled back at the woman. "I was wondering if there was anything my students could hope to learn about the life of an Aburame?" Shibi and Shizumi both got a thoughtful look on their face, although it was much harder to tell with Shibi but his eyebrow raised slightly,

After a bit, Shino was the one who spoke up. "I believe my teammates could see the Beetle hives, along with the rest of our collection if that is alright, mother and father." He said in a normal toned voice, earning a small surprised glance from his mother.

Shizumi nodded. "Yes, I believe that could be done. Who knows? They may even accept your teammates as friends as well." She stood up smiling still. "Come on then, they're not too far." The group got up and followed them, but were not followed by Shibi who pulled Shino to the side as he walked past.

He stared at his son for a moment before nodding, and getting a nod in return. Shibi let his son go and watched as Shino looked down towards his shoulder where a small red beetle laid.

It made soft noises in his ear before flying back towards Shibi.

Shino was only confused at why his father wanted to warn him so badly about the color red. He supposed he would see soon enough.

0-0-0-0-0 The Hives 0-0-0-0-0

Three minutes later, the group (minus Shibi) was standing in front of a large double-door shack in the back yard of the Aburame house. Shizumi smiled at them with her hands resting on the golden handles of the doors. "Now be very careful kids. They won't bother Shino but they might try to bite you and drain your chakra. They won't kill you though so you don't need to worry about that." With a nod from the group, she opened the door. What was inside, caused the non-Aburame to become wide eyed.

The entire place was a large black void with many bugs sliding across make-shift mounds and black hives. It seemed to be very organized with several types of bugs crawling quickly across the ground and hives. There were possibly every insect you could expect in Konoha. Ants, beetles, cockroaches, flies, mosquito, and Kurenai even spotted a few wasps flying around.

The main one that stood out was a large red beetle, perched atop the largest hive in the shack. The group hesitantly made their way forward, careful not to step on any bugs as they stood in front of the shack, but not stepping onto a hive lest they break it.

Shizumi smiled at the bugs, waving towards the red one with her left hand as she stood behind the group. "This is what Aburame is all about, harmony among the insects. We do things for them, and they help us fight, some even help our elders in the gardens."

Shino turned his head towards his mother, letting a black beetle fly out and land on her shoulder. Shizumi listened as it asked about the Red beetle, despite that it probably knew the answer already, and she whispered back towards it, but the words were not lost to Kurenai, although she did not notice what Shizumi was talking to.

"That's Kazami-Dono, leader of the bugs and head chief of many of their workings. He keeps things in order when there isn't an Aburame around." She said softly, as the bug flew back towards Shino.

"Kazami-Dono? Does that mean something?" Kurenai asked, not seeing the small look of surprise Shizumi gave her before letting out a soft laugh.

"Not really, no. Dono means boss, and he demanded he be boss. He really got things together but he has bit of a temper sometimes." The Female Aburame head explained, staring towards the red bug as it moved towards them on it's large wings. "Oh look, here he comes."

It stopped in front of the group, looking back and forth before it's eyes sat on Naru. Naru stared back at it, an odd expression on her face. Kazami let out a soft chirp sound, still staring towards the girl. Kurenai and Shikamaru gave a curious look towards Shino, who looked back and coughed once, a soft blush on his face. Shizumi also seemed rather appalled by something. "What did he say?" Shikamaru asked, his eyebrow raised.

Shizumi scratched the back of her head, letting out a nervous laugh. "He just asked the 'Blonde haired chick with awesome tasty chakra' to be his bride." Shikamaru and Kurenai gave a wide eye look, which quickly shifted to Naru as she lowered herself to her knees to stare at the bug.

Naru placed her finger tip on the bug's head, just between it's eyes. "Not in this life time, Kazami-San, but if I get reborn a bug then I'll be sure to seek you out, ne?" She said kindly, her eyes covered by her hair, blocking the small amused expression from everyone but the bug in question.

Kazami rubbed it's head against her finger, chirping something again before flying back towards the largest hive. Shikamaru gave Naru an odd look as she got to her feet, turning around and heading back towards the Aburame's front gates.

"What did he say that time?" Kurenai asked as they followed the girl, looking straight towards Shino.

Shino coughed once, pausing for a good half a minute before responding.

"He said. "Sure thing, vixen."

0-0-0-0-0 The Gate of Bug 0-0-0-0-0

At the Aburame gates, which was designed by the bars having nearly every species of bug printed somewhere on them, Kurenai grabbed Naru by the shoulder and smiled at her. "I know you don't have parent's Naru..and I am sorry for making you go through such a thing but.." She blinked as her hand was lightly pushed off by Naru's own.

Naru looked up at her Sensei before looking at the two boys with a small glance. "I did not feel anything. I don't require such trivial feelings such as envy or jealous for something I do not have. I have never had anything but my own two hands, Kurenai-Sensei. To wish for something else is a privilege, and I don't have that right. So it is alright Kurenai-Sensei." She said quietly, her face lit up in her fake smile.

The rest of the Team gave her a surprised look, but it was Kurenai who recovered the fastest. "I do not believe you Naru. You have that privilege, after all.." She smiled as she looked up, the boys following suit and a bit more of surprise showed on their face. "You do have a grandfather, ne?"

Naru's eyes widened as she turned around, her breath seeming to get caught in her throat as she stared towards the Hokage. He was dressed in casual clothing, a loose gray shirt that matched his hair and a pair of long pants, which were a light blue color and matched the sandals he wore on his feet.

He let out a soft chuckle before pulling her right hand up and holding it gently. "Good evening, Naru. I hope you don't mind but I got you a gift, an early birthday present." With that, he took out a small piece of rolled up paper and handed it to her.

She unrolled it quickly, her eyes scanning down the page with her two teammates reading it quietly behind her, their eyes widening with every sentence read.

_By order of the Hokage, Sarutobi Karuma, Naru Uzumaki is to be given a plot of land directly beside the Sarutobi estate._

_Along with this, full rites as a Sarutobi and the Granddaughter of Sarutobi Karuma._

_All guardian rights are hereby claimed by Sarutobi Asuma _(There was a small signature beside this where Asuma agreed)

_Lastly, Naru is given the rite to all of the land of Naruto _(Maelstrom)_, which was formally owned by the fourth Hokage, Arashi Naruto, and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki_.

Naru stared at the note before looking up, a confused look on her face. "Why would I be given such rites, Jiji..? I have done nothing to deserve it." She attempted to hand the paper back to Karuma, who just chuckled and shook his head.

"You have been given these rites because you are my granddaughter, blood or not, and you have done far more for this village with every day you live Naru. You are a proud Konoha Nin now, and I am sure you will continue to serve your village just as long as the Will of Fire lives on within you." Naru nodded slightly before asking another question.

"But why the Fourth Hokage's estate..?"

Karuma stroked his beard before letting out a laugh again. "I expected this, and I promise I will answer your question in three months time. I need to get an old friend of mine to come by to help explain it, if that is alright Naru?" Naru nodded quickly and Karuma looked up towards Kurenai. "Now then, why don't we all go enjoy a nice relaxing dinner at my place? Asuma and Konohamaru are going to get tired of waiting for us."

Kurenai smiled and nodded, leading her group to follow the Hokage. Her smile grew even wider as she noticed the soft smile on Naru's lips, as she held the hand of her grandfather.

Karuma let out a laugh and said jokingly, "Wait till you meet Enma, Naru!"

0-0-0-0-0 Naru's Room 0-0-0-0-0

Naru smiled to herself quietly in her new room, which was complete with bright orange wall paper (Her favorite color) and a large blue sheet bed with the Uzumaki spiral on the large fluffy blanket. The pillow had the leaf symbol on it and Naru was currently burying her face into the pillow, trying to hide her excited body from jumping to the roof.

It had been a wonderful time at dinner. There had been jokes, even some by Shino and Shikamaru!, and she had managed to finally prank her Jiji with Konohamaru's help by tricking the old man into opening a glass of sake, which promptly exploded into a large orange paint.

Everyone broke into laughter, even Shino had spared a couple chuckles, at the orange Hokage who just grinned and used his expert chakra skills to fling the paint at Naru and Konohamaru, who quickly ducked..

...Causing the glob to hit Kurenai in the chest.

Asuma laughed even louder at the blushing Kurenai, who promptly grabbed the paint into an orb like the Hokage did and threw it right onto Asuma's face, causing it to get stuck in his beard.

This lead to an all out war of the paint glob until everyone was coated, except Shino somehow, with a bit of pain somewhere on their body. After that, the group left with Naru instantly heading towards her new house, just beside the Sarutobi house.

There was even a hallway connected to the Sarutobi house, in case there was an emergency, from Naru's training room on the upstairs.

The house was two stories, just like the Sarutobi house, with a living room, bathroom, and kitchen on the bottom floor, with the stairs being in the living room and headed up towards Naru's training room. On the top floor was Naru's bed room on the left side, with a training room right beside that on the right side, which was beside the Sarutobi house.

The training room had several dummies and weapon racks, though there was a lack of weapons on the racks except for her Nodachi, and the walls seemed to be made of a pitch black alloy. She had yet to question why, but figured she could do so tomorrow.

She was so into her thoughts of her new place, that she nearly jumped when the door to her room opened. She looked over slowly, but sat up as she saw her Jiji smiling at her from the door way.

"Hi Jiji, what's up?" She asked casually, laying on her back as the old man approached her and smiled down at her.

"Just wanted to see if you were comfortable, Naru." He said quietly, hands behind his back.

She smiled and nodded, her eyes lit up in childish glee. "Yes! It's wonderful Jiji!"

He nodded smiling still, before suddenly frowning and lashing out with a hand.. which held a bright red knife, slick with Naru's blood as he plunged it into her stomach. "A perfect place for you to rest then, Demon, and with this dagger.. You cannot use your powers."

Naru's eyes widened, staring up towards the old man's face, which was twisted in un-characteristic anger. She could only whimper pitifully as he twisted the knife inside of her, and her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke out.. "Why..?"

He said nothing, but there was a sickening _sluurch_ sound as he pulled his knife free of her blood-stained shirt, before stabbing it into her heart..

...Everything slowly faded to black as Naru's eyes glazed over..and she drew her last shaky breath.

And then she was up, gasping for breath with cold sweat running down her entire body. She felt her stomach, indicating it was okay with the lack of pain and blood in that area, before reaching up towards her chest, feeling around her breast to study if there was a wound or not, which there was not.

She slowly took deep breaths, calming herself slowly. She was just about calm when a soft voice laughed in the back of her mind.

"**Ahaha..Drenched in your own sweat like a helpless child.**" The voice said, a teasing tone in it's voice.

Naru's eyes closed as she spoke back to the voice, growling a bit. "_Hush up Kyuu! It was just a bad dream!"_

Naru found herself staring into the large slitted eyes of her demon, and felt the normal icky feeling of the dark water against her feet. **"Foolish fool" **The Kyuubi said loudly, causing Naru to cover her ears with her hands, then it blinked it's large eyes twice before speaking again. **"Forgive me for that, I must speak louder to speak to you without you being here and so..Well, you get the gist of it. Now then"**

There was a brief pause as the large demon raised itself to it's forepaws, motioning with one claw for Naru to come closer. She did, sitting in front of the large gates cross legged as the Kyuubi changed into her human form.

Naru felt herself blush despite herself, as she stared at the 6'1 woman in front of her. Kyuubi stared at her with her red slitted eyes glinted in amusement, her large breasts which were curved by her red kimono that went down to her knees and it had blue flames with yellow-inner flames near the bottom hem. She had white wrappings that could be seen on her cleavage, to hold her breasts to herself. Her hair was blonde like Naru's, but was in two small pig-tails on her head with most of the hair still falling neatly onto her backside. She let out a soft laugh and sat down in front of the girl, before speaking clearly and normally, but with a hint of something that could usually only be heard in a scolding mother.

"**Now you listen here, Kit." **The great Nine-Tails started out. **"That was not a dream, it was a promise!"**Naru shook her head, her eyes clenching tightly.

"No! I won't believe that..Jiji wouldn't hurt me." She suddenly found herself with her back against the bars, with Kyuubi's hands resting on her shoulders and the busty-blonde's lips beside Naru's ear.

"**I do not think he would either, but the rest of the village would. That dagger exists, Naru! I fought it when I came to this village eons ago"** She said softly, lightly massaging the girl's shoulders while secretly pumping her chakra through her finger tips to increase the amount inside Naru's body. **"Someone could get it, and kill you, Naru. I don't want that, even more then I want to die myself"** She said gently, her voice becoming more coaxing with each word.

Naru struggled slightly, but found herself beginning to relax under the Kyuubi's soft gentle hands, despite the sharp finger nails which seem to only dig into certain places of her skin, causing her no pain but plenty of pleasure as it hit her stressful areas. "Nghh.." She groaned slightly, leaning back against the bars fully now. "Why do you care..?"

Kyuubi grinned and softly whispered into the girl's ear. **"I have asked you it before, my dear, and I will do so again if only to answer your question. Be mine, Naru! Be my daughter, my flesh, my blood. Become part of the Demon Race!" **Kyuubi exclaimed, getting louder after her first sentence.

Naru paused, before pulling away from the woman and shaking her head. "No! I'm not a demon, Kyuu! And you're not my mother!" Kyuubi just gave a soft sigh as Naru glared at her, before looking up with a sad pitiful look in her eyes that made Naru flinch.

"**Have I not been good to you, Naru? I held you when you cried, I taught you when you needed help, I healed your bruises and sang bedtime songs into your mind when you were small, until you were grown up enough to not need them anymore."**Naru flinched with each word said, before shaking her head quickly.

"The answer is no, Kyuu! And don't talk to me for awhile.. I need to focus on my missions." Kyuubi glared slightly as Naru began to fade away from her mind-scape, but she hastily roared out as she reverted to her fox-form.

"**Do not forget who has harmed you, Kit! The village deserves to burn! Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust, we burn them until they begin to rust!"**

Naru paid no mind to the raging Kyuubi, blocking that part of her mind with a sheer force of will as she turned on her side and attempted to go to sleep.

But what if Kyuubi was right, and someone truly did get that dagger with the intent to kill her?

She could only wait and see.

0-0-0-0-0 Uchiha estate 0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke punched a training dummy, smirking to himself. He had passed his test, just as he expected, but he had not expected to get so much help from the Kunochi, Mia Amore.

They had both attacked Kakashi in single Taijutsu, eventually wearing the man down enough to use a substitution to switch himself with a log. They both attempted to look for him, eventually finding him standing beside Sakura who had her head buried neck-deep into the ground. They dug her out quickly, although Sasuke wanted to just leave her there after mentioning how useless she was for falling for such a thing, but a gentle (Or not so gentle) kick in the groin from Mia got him to help dig her out.

This time they had come up with a plan, with Sasuke attacking Kakashi with his Ninjutsu, while Mia assaulted him with Shuriken and Kunai from afar, while also warning Sasuke if Kakashi attempted anything funny. While this was happening, Sakura had sneaked up behind the man using a basic Academy Genjutsu to hide her presence, and snagged the bells straight from their Sensei as he attempted to block a kick from Sasuke.

He smiled wide as he told them they passed, and proceeded to let them eat their boxed lunch.

Sasuke punched the dummy again, a frown on his face now. If they were able to beat a Jounin as a team, then possibly..

Could Itachi be defeated by a team? He would have to give that some thought.

0-0-0-0 Forest of Death Outline 0-0-0-0

Anko laughed as she dodged another blow from Hinata. "Come on! You'll have to do better than that _Hinata-Chaaaaan_" She said teasingly, drawing out the 'chan' as Hinata attempted another Jyuuken blow towards Anko's right arm.

Anko thought over the test she had given the Hyuuga, and how the Hyuuga had surprised her despite her past meekness.

She had designed a simple test, since there was only one member and Hinata had been said to not be very strong, but that did not mean it was easy. The test was simple, but difficult. Hinata was to not move her feet at all, but dodge every Kunai, Shuriken, and senbon that Anko sent her way.

At first, it had been awful with Hinata barely dodging one or two. After a few tries, Hinata had managed to dodge more, but was still a sizable pin-cushion from the senbon, and with that her coat was ruined. She discarded it and after fifteen more tries, had managed to dodge them all perfectly without moving her feet.

Anko laughed during that time, explaining what the exercise was about. "To fight, you dont fight stiffly with unncessary movements. You fight like you're water. Relaxed, calm, poised, but ready to strike at any time. That is how a Ninja fights, Hinata. Remember that...Now then. Let's try that again and then we'll get to some light sparring!"

Anko grinned as she dodged another blow, responding with a blow of her own towards Hinata's head. Hinata flinched for a moment before shifting her head, but not her body, at the last moment and delivering a blow towards Anko's side.

The Snake Mistress dodged, bending her entire body backwards before slamming her foot into the surprised Hyuuga's stomach. She laughed and helped Hinata up to her feet, patting her back. "You did good Kiddo, almost got me there!" She grinned and ruffled her hair. "But that's all for today, your father will be worried sick if I let you stay out here all night." She grinned further and flicked Hinata on the head, sticking her tongue out. "Don't want to make daddy dearest mad, ne?"

Hinata blushed slightly before nodding and giving a polite bow, twisting her head slightly to dodge a kick from Anko. "Yes, Thank you Anko-Sensei. I'll see you tomorrow." Anko grinned, pulling her foot back and waving her hand in goodbye as Hinata ran off towards her home.

Things were looking up.

0-0-0-0 Nara Estate 0-0-0-0

Shikamaru sighed as he made his way to his house, walking inside only to be confronted by his Father's worried face. He paused, he had never seen his father look like that before. "What's up dad?"

Shikaku looked up before sighing heavily and grasping his son's shoulder. "It's your mother.."

"What about her..?"

Shikaku sighed and stared into Shikamaru's eyes, his grip tightening. "She went into a coma, Shikamaru. The doctor said she may never wake up."

Shikamaru's eyes widened..and he felt warm tears fall down his cheeks, for the first time in nine years.

Shikaku embraced his son, for possibly the same amount of time since the last time Shikamaru cried, and held him close.

He looked up towards the pale moon, shining in the window and felt his own tears flow down his cheeks.

_'Wake up soon, My love, Yoshino..' _

0-0-0-0 Chapter end 0-0-0-0

Hope you liked it. Review please!


	5. Press Start to Begin

Review answers:

Tachi Kagahara: As I said at the beginning of the entire story if you were to read the A/N, everything past Time Skip has no hold over this story. I used Arashi because it felt right to use Arashi, I used Naruto because I didn't want to completely toss away Naruto's name, and because Arashi Maelstrom sounded better than Arashi Kazama (As I don't know what that means). It is my story, and you can deal with the name change, or stop reading. I will not be changing it.

DarkMist508:Why would Naru feel guilty? She has no idea it was the ointment she made that caused that, and Shika (where as smart) still has no idea about the Kyuubi. True, he may find out later (And he will), but that still won't change the fact that he had no idea about the Kyuubi's influence on his mother's condition. There will also be no clues. The only one that knows what happened, is Yoshino.

To those who were worried about her, don't worry. It's all apart of the plan!

0-0-0-0 Dawn of the First Day (72 Hours remain) 0-0-0-0

Kurenai smiled at her students, who were panting heavily and groaning with their faces in the dirt. They had spent the first half day on nothing but D-Rank missions. Normally, this wouldn't even bother Shikamaru as they were mostly just paint the fence, catch Tora the Cat, or babysit.

However, Kurenai had taken it upon herself, with Naru's help and insight on certain things, to make the challenges of D-rank Missions to a make-shift B-Rank. The first few missions were selected as painting or cleaning up garbage, in which Naru gave her opinion on using this time to use their chakra control to help finish the job faster while also providing them with training, lest they get rusty.

This had inspired Kurenai to take upon herself to make sure they did not ever use their hands for anything but chakra control. To do this, they surrounded the water of the paint in chakra, then pulled the orb from the can. Using that orb, they brushed it up and down the solid service of the fence, causing it to stick and paint the fence. Of course, this took many many tries for Shino and Shikamaru, and they now had rainbow colored feet due to that.

Next they used Fuuton (Wind Style) chakra to brush garbage into a nearby dumpster. This proved useful for Shino as he mixed his bugs with the wind he created, causing the trash to go much faster as the bugs picked up the scraps then floated over to the dumpster.

The next exercise was what truly tired the kids out, as Kurenai set up their Babysitting job with multiple, but harmless, traps across the entire house. They were to get the baby, who was only two years old, to his destinations without triggering any traps. Every time they failed, Kurenai would announce them dead, along with the child (Who was too busy giggling over a soaked Shikamaru to truly care), and for them to think about what went wrong.

After a few tries, and many giggles from the kid, later, they had all managed to get the kid to his crib without triggering any traps by disarming or completely avoiding them.

However, Kurenai soon approached them with a Kunai at hand, stating. "Now I am here, the trap creator, to kill you and the child. How do you react?" She waited for their answer but was casually moving towards them. None of them moved until Kurenai was right upon them, and she was surprised when all of them, including the child, disappeared in a poof of smoke. She felt a Kunai against her back and Naru smiled, being right behind her with her Nodachi at Kurenai's left hand, should she try something, and her free hand was holding the Kunai. "Dead."

Kurenai smiled and nodded, telling them they did a good job as Shino and Shikamaru appeared from the closet, the baby in Shino's arms. He gently placed the baby in the crib, and then they left to their training field.

They were now panting on the ground now, having been forced to do several laps around the field to improve their stamina, all the while dodging several Kunai and Shuriken from Kurenai. None had gotten hit, although Shikamaru had a close call with a Kunai coming at his shoulder but Shino and Naru pulled him out of the way just in time, and were now having a short break to catch their breath.

Kurenai was rather proud of her students, despite it being the first day and nearly five. She decided she should teach them some Jutsu at this time, since they were done with missions. Clearing her throat to get their attention, Kurenai began. "Now that we have finished for the day, I believe that it's time to teach you some Jutsu. But first I would like any Jutsu you know so that I can figure out what to teach you." She said, looking towards Shino first.

Shino straightened his back up slightly before speaking, while sitting cross-legged on the ground. "I only know my clan Jutsu and the Academy Jutsu, Sensei." Frowning, Kurenai looked at Shikamaru who said the same. She looked towards Naru who hesitated before speaking.

"All of my Jutsu, Sensei?" Kurenai nodded and Naru put her fingers up, counting (Which made Kurenai frown even further). "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Academy Jutsu, Body Flicker, Fuuton: Great Breakthrough, Katon: Grand Fireball, Suiton: Water Dragon, Katon:Fire Dragon, Doton: Earth Wall." The rest of the team's eye's widened as they continued to listen, as two clones appeared behind Naru to assist her in counting past ten. "Genjutsu: Leaf Spiral, Genjutsu: Mirror Coat, Fuuton: Air Bullet, and Jiji was going to teach me Katon: Fire Dragon Missile, Doton: Earth Dragon Missile, and Doton: Moving Land River later." Naru finished, scratching the back of her head at their wide-eyed looks. "I got most of these from the library, so it wasn't hard to learn them." Shino and Shikamaru seemed a bit less surprised at that, but Kurenai didn't seem so.

Kurenai was impressed, as most of those were mid-Chunin level skills and the number of them was around the amount a new-Jounin would have under his or her belt. At the same time though, she was slightly saddened she couldn't teach Naru as much as she wished to. She supposed she could still work on the girl's Genjutsu, but she would have to bring the other two up to par first.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, she smiled at Naru. "That's very good Naru, I'm afraid I don't know any Ninjutsu you don't know but I do know much more Genjutsu. We'll start there, if you'd like?"

Shaking her head, confusing Kurenai, Naru soon was surrounded by several clones. "I can teach too, I honestly haven't mastered most of these Kurenai-Sensei. I was going to when that whole Mizuki thing started." She explained, smiling and pulling out a purple scroll. "I've got copies of all the Jutsu I know sealed into this scroll." Kurenai's eyebrows shot up slightly. So she did know some sealing techniques. "Shino and Shika could read these while taking examples from my clones as I try to master them, if that's okay with you?"

Kurenai nodded and looked to the boys. "That fine with you?"

Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders. "It'll be troublesome, but sure." Shino just nodded his head.

Naru smiled and put her scroll on the ground, unrolling it and placing her finger tip on the large seal imprinted there. In a poof of smoke, a neat pile of scrolls appeared on the ground. "Get what you want, they're not arranged or anything but they have labels on their side." The two boys dug through them as Naru instructed her clones to get to work, all being quite spread out.

The real Naru stayed beside Kurenai, overseeing the work as Shikamaru chose Doton: Earth wall, while Shino chose Fuuton: Air Bullet. Naru motioned them to the clones that were training in those Jutsu and then she turned towards Kurenai. "I know you'll probably be bored, so perhaps you could teach me some Genjutsu, Kurenai-Sensei? I can't figure out how to get Mirror Coat to work."

Kurenai smiled at the young girl before getting a thoughtful look on her face. "Mirror Coat is a very useful rookie Genjutsu. It's able to coat an area, or a person, with the appearance of something else." She scratched her chin before talking further. "As an example, think of this.." picking up a nearby stick, she went further as she drew what looked like a road, but with two separate pathways. She then drew a Leaf at the end of the left road and a skull on the right.

"You know that by walking this road." She indicated, pointing the stick up the road to the fork. "That you can see Konoha from this fork. However, if you use the Mirror Coat.." She drew a skull over the Leaf symbol then a Leaf symbol over the skull. "You can trick your enemies into heading straight into a trap, or even off a cliff." She explained, smiling to herself. "You could also use this as an infiltration or to knock out a guard, or even an distraction. You could use your Mirror Coat to make everyone invisible if you wished, and had enough chakra, to make mass confusion as they trip over each other."

Naru nodded, listening intently. "So what you're saying is..I could make them see something or make them believe something is gone?"

Kurenai nodded, before placing the stick down. "However, the Mirror Coat is easy to dispel as it's very fragile, like a Mirror, and thus it's best to make sure you have your facts straight or your enemy will know they were almost ambushed." Naru nodded, a thoughtful look on her face.

"So if I were to place something somewhere that everyone knew didn't belong..Or if they were to make the choice of walking the path I tried to cover up as the right path.."

"..Then they would figure it out and dispel it, yes. Do you understand how it works now?" Naru nodded smiling.

"Thanks Kurenai-Sensei!" Kurenai smiled at the girl and ruffled the blonde girl's hair.

"Welcome Naru, now how about you go do a few control exercises? It'll help your Mirror Coat."

"Yes Sensei!"

0-0-0-0 Night of the First Day (60 Hours remain)0-0-0-0

At home, Naru was taught the Sarutobi family set Jutsu. Karuma explained how each Jutsu worked, gave her the showed her the seals himself (due to her photographic memory, he only needed to do them once), then explained how to mold chakra into the move itself.

For Fire Dragon Missile, you focused your chakra into your lungs like any fire Jutsu, then breathe out. Continue pumping your chakra in a thin line into your lungs until you get a steady stream of fire for you to move at will.

For Earth Dragon Missile, you focused your chakra into being beside you, usually through your feet first, and created a dragon head. You then use the mud the dragon head was created of to shoot globs of earth at your enemy, while the chakra inside keeps the bullets compact and painful.

Combining this with Moving Land River, which is done by sending out a stream of earth chakra to soften the land in front of you like a land-slide, you're able to pelt and blast your opponent with a powerful combo.

Naru smiled as she learned these techniques easily, but she was still far from mastering them, and she asked if she could teach her teammates some of the Jutsu. Karuma just chuckled and shrugged, saying "Why not?" He ruffled her hair, causing the girl to pout a bit. "I see no harm in it."

"Thanks Jiji!"

Later that night, Naru shivered and shuddered as nightmares invaded her mind once more. She was so cold, hiding behind a dumpster in her mind as a mob ran past the alleyway she was in.

She got up, only to be knocked down as the mob was standing in front of her, grinning their evil grins and reaching for her slowly... "No! Stay back!" She cried out, shoving their hands away and running down the open alleyway, with the mob dead on her heels.

She then rammed right into a large fluffy pillow, which was odd as it was not there before.

Naru felt a relaxing wave of a familiar presence wash over her and the mob melted into the background. "Kyuu..?" She asked quietly, looking up towards the red slitted eyes that were creased with worry.

"**Hush Kit, go to sleep"** Kyuubi commanded, sitting down with the girl resting on her lap inside of her cell. Kyuu smiled to herself as she watched the blonde girl slowly fall back asleep into a peaceful slumber. Kyuubi grunted slightly as her tails popped out of her skin, all nine wrapping around the girl just below her neck like a large fluffy blanket.

Naru nuzzled into herself into the furry appendages, and let out a peaceful sigh.

She was safe.

0-0-0-0 Dawn of the second day (48 Hours remain) 0-0-0-0

The second day went much like the first at the beginning with their missions, however at the Babysitting mission for a four year old kid this time, they were subjected to much more lethal traps. The traps were just senbon, but they had to move themselves to take the blow were they to ever fall for a trap, lest the kid get hit. He seemed rather giddy about the whole thing, even running off one time causing Naru to get several senbon and a glob of paint onto her left arm as she ran after him.

She huffed, complaining about "stupid kids" under her breath, and her face was lit up in a smile when they finally were aloud off duty.

The second part of the day went smoothly, with Naru helping the boys learn their Jutsu and even showing them the new Jutsu she had learned. While this was happening, Naru was practicing her chakra control by herself while secretly having a few of her clones practice her sword-styles back at her old training area.

One clone was also listening to Kurenai, who was explaining the uses of other Genjutsu as she attempted to teach Naru, without giving out any actual techniques so that the boys did not fall behind.

"Visual Genjutsu are usually, like the name suggests, Visual only and limited to how far you can see. This is useful for creating a never ending loop, causing your enemy to walk around in circles for awhile by disguising the right path ways with a pathway that just goes around the same area the enemy came from. Like Mirror Coat, which is a hybrid of Physical and Visual Genjutsu, it could be used to lead the enemy into a false sense of security."

Naru-Clone # 9 nodded to her Sensei, sitting cross legged on the ground in front of Kurenai, who was sitting on a log, with a thoughtful look on her face. "So since Shadow Clones give their memories to the original, and sometimes to other clones if there aren't many, could we simply pop our selves to give our original more range on her Genjutsu?"

Kurenai seemed to think it over before shrugging and giving a soft laugh. "I don't really know, Naru. I've never known anyone who could use Kage Bunshin like you can, it's worth a try." Naru nodded, putting that information up for later. Kurenai let out a soft 'hm' before looking towards Shikamaru and Shino, who were currently trying out Shikamaru's wall, seeing how durable it was by Shino shooting air bullets towards it, which also practiced Shino's own durability.

The bullets, at first, simply faded into nothing. The next few, seeming to have more chakra inside, put a small dent in the wall or left a crack. They continued at this until Shino's bullets were cruising firmly into the wall, then straight through it. Shikamaru put a few seals up before creating another one, right behind the first.

Kurenai watched with slight interest as the bullet tried again, at a different spot, and sailed through the first wall but did not make it through the next. They continued this but Kurenai noticed something crawling out each time after they hit the wall. Her eyes widened as she made out the outline of Shino's beetles around the wall. She was surprised he was able to condense the bullets around his beetle, without crushing, slicing, or harming the poor bug in anyway. That, and the beetle seemed to know not to eat the chakra in the bullet.

Shikamaru seemed to be doing nothing, but with her experienced eyes she was able to make out the trails of chakra he had in the walls, connected to his feet. She narrowed her eyes, attempting to see what he was doing and was surprised when the walls _moved_ side to side, if only slightly. He grinned, explaining how he did it to a Naru clone when she questioned him, unaware of Kurenai listening in.

"It's kind of simple after you explained your Moving Land River Jutsu. I simply used the same mechanics to soften the ground under my wall and to the side of it, then simply pushed it in that direction. With this, we could push the wall towards our enemies or move it in a direction we want, to block or simply to get out of the way." He explained, moving his walls back and forth as Shino shot at them. "Not only that, but since we can control how big we make the walls, we could even make a moving stub in the ground to trip our enemies or block their hands quickly if they're attempting to make hand seals."

Kurenai was impressed with her students, despite that she had not truly taught them much. But perhaps that was for the best, she had no talent in Ninjutsu. Genjutsu was where she shined, and she would be sure to make her students learn as much as they can.

It seemed her team really would go a long way, perhaps up to the legendary point she dreamed of.

0-0-0-0 Night of the Second Day (36 Hours remain)0-0-0-0

The second night went much the same, with Naru showing her grandfather how much she improved over the course of her training session earlier in the day. She was nearly able to pull off Fire Dragon Missile and Earth Dragon Missile perfectly, if only not because her flames started out too slow and her earth missiles kept having pieces fall off.

Karuma chuckled and treated her and the rest of the family to a BBQ dinner. This time the man at the counter did not even attempt to ignore her, happily complimenting her attire (which was the same outfit she wore everyday) and even saying that she had beautiful eyes. Naru was more confused then embarrassed, although she did shudder when the man complimented her eyes, wondering why everyone was so friendly whenever she wasn't alone.

Shrugging it off for later, Naru happily ate her dinner.

Later that night, she had a dreamless sleep, unaware of the soft furry blanket wrapped around her mind by the Kyuubi's foxy tails, which lulled her into sleep.

0-0-0-0 Dawn of the Final Day (24 Hours remain) 0-0-0-0

The next day was a break day, but everyone still met up at the training field at their usual time. They instantly got to work, with Shino and Shikamaru now working on how to control Moving Land River and Naru learning Genjutsu strategies from Kurenai.

It was rather dull that afternoon, as the usual things were becoming a habit. Kurenai was beginning to think of having a C-Rank mission, for with all the D-Rank under their belt and the training they were receiving, whether it was from her or not, she felt they were ready.

Despite that feeling, she couldn't help but feel uneasy as she glanced towards two clones that were talking with each other. She hadn't paid much attention to it before, but she was noticing a few of the clones even playing games together, two of them even ran by her with one shouting "No fair! Cheater!"

She couldn't keep the pity she felt for Naru out of her heart, but continued her lesson while keeping the worry off her face.

She could only hope the C-Rank mission she requested would be easy.

0-0-0-0 Night of the Final Day (12 Hours remain) 0-0-0-0

"Hey Jiji?" Naru asked, her hands formed into a single seal as she focused on moving the river in front of her the opposite direction of which it usually goes, in an attempt to improve her Moving Land River Karuma was overseeing this, making she she didn't push herself to the brink of passing out as she used to.

"Yes Naru?" He asked, casually taking a puff of his pipe.

"Do you think we could get a C-Rank tomorrow?" Naru questioned, smiling as she managed to move a part of the river backwards, but not all of it.

Karuma Sarutobi seemed to think it over for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I don't see why not. I'll see what there is tomorrow."

Breaking her control over the river, Naru embraced her grandfather in a hug, with her hand firmly clasped around his. "Thanks, Jiji!"

Karuma just smiled and patted her head, leading her home.

While in bed, later in the night, Naru couldn't sleep a wink. She felt excited by the prospect of a C-Rank. She might even be allowed out of the village, something she had never truly done before, and into a whole new world.

Giggling to herself, Naru waited for morning.

0-0-0-0 The Next Day (Hope Only Remains) 0-0-0-0

In the mission room, a large blank room with three desks for two Chunin and the Hokage to sit at, Team 8 stood there, awaiting orders. Karuma was looking through the missions quietly as Kurenai spoke up.

"Leader of Team 8, Kurenai Yuuhi, reporting Hokage-Sama." Karuma waved in greeting, a smile on his face as Kurenai continued. "I would like it if my Team were to receive a C-Rank mission today, preferably one that takes them out of the village."

Karuma's eyebrows shot up and he glances towards Naru, who just shook her head a bit to tell that she had said nothing to the woman. Nodding towards Kurenai, who had a confused expression on her face, he smiled. "I see no reason why not. We do have a couple. Let me see.." He scanned down the scroll in front of him. "How about escorting a bridge builder to wave? His name is Tazuna and.." He stopped, seeing Naru's hand raise up. "Yes Naru?"

She cleared her throat before speaking, looking away slightly. "With all do respect, Jiji." There was a soft scoff from Iruka at that, something about 'What happened to respect?'. "Escorting doesn't seem to be something we would benefit from since most of our skills revolve around infiltration. Is there any place with like, bandit problems?"

The rest of the team remained silent, waiting for the Hokage's response as he scanned down the list once more. "Yes, there is one in Lightning Country actually, just outside our borders." Kurenai's eyes widened slightly, as Cloud had not requested any missions from Konoha since the Hyuuga incident. Taking a puff of his pipe, Karuma continued. "It's a minor problem, no Ninja present in the camp but the village is suffering quite a bit. Cloud says that they would send their own ninja, but we are closer to the village and they wish to re-establish a bit of our old ties."

Kurenai frowned before asking a question, attempting to ignore the pit of dread that filled her stomach as he explained the mission. "How old is this information Hokage-Sama?"

Sarutobi hm'd to himself, before looking at something on the scroll. "A week or so, so it's quite recent."

Nodding slowly, Kurenai turned towards her team. "Alright team, our job is to destroy or capture the bandits. We'll address the situation when we see the camp and the condition of the village. Now go get your belongings and meet me at the front gate in two hours." Nodding, her team left quickly to get their supplies. Kurenai took the mission scroll from the Hokage and walked out, attempting to ignore the feeling of dread that held her heart tightly.

0-0-0 Three minutes later 0-0-0

"Oh. Hello Kakashi. Say, I have a C-Rank Mission here. Perhaps you would like to have your team take it? Oh, Good. It's this bridge builder, Tazuna, he requires an escort to Wave.."

Kakashi couldn't shake the feeling of dread that seemed to wash over him at the mention of Wave.

0-0-0 Chapter End 0-0-0

Review please!


	6. Violence Betrayed

CuteLikeMomiji – Ngh! Sorry. I honestly didn't so those so thank you for pointing those out (Although I did remember thinking "Is it weather or whether..? Oh well" but I was rather tired when I wrote that part so that's why I missed so much. Sorry~ but I fixed them by replacing them with an edited file. So the spelling errors are now correct! :D!

Tachi Kagahara – Um. It's fine, just informing you I won't be using Minato Namikaze. Anyways, I forgive you but you don't really need to use all caps. Makes me feel like you're shouting at me!

0-0-0-0 Trail 0-0-0-0

The trip to the village was quiet, each Genin remaining quiet with their own thoughts in their head while Kurenai only spoke to direct them, intent on focusing on the map that was in the mission scroll.

Shikamaru was staring towards the ground, only glancing up if Kurenai said something, as he thought of his mother. She was still in a coma, and the doctor said there was little hope for her. He asked what the problem was, but the doctor did not answer.

He couldn't help but worry, and think of the son he had been. Lazy, uncaring, rude. He clenched his fist slightly. He would get better, stronger, and he would protect those close to him. He looked towards Naru, his eye narrowing at the small look of vulnerability that was hidden in the back of her bright blue eyes, then to Shino who was walking along quietly at Shikamaru's other side with his face completely blank of any emotion. Then he looked forward, towards his Sensei who was staring down at the mission map quietly, but he hadn't missed the looks of concern she shot them every once and awhile.

_'For you, Mom, It won't be too troublesome.'_ He thought to himself before staring up towards the road, determination in his eyes.

Shino was also having his own little debate in his mind. He was considering Kurenai's words, about a quiet bug being squished by those he trusted. He supposed she was right, as his teammates may not have a good opinion on him if he did not voice his thoughts and plans more. He would work on that.

The Blonde of the group was having a conversation with her prisoner, unaware of the stares and barely keeping half a mind out in the living world, only half-listening in case Kurenai announced something.

_'I still don't get it'_ Naru said, sitting in front of the Kyuubi's gate in her mind scape, although her body was half-disappeared indicating her total connection to the zone.

Kyuubi sighed, being in her human form (as it was much more comfortable to sleep due to the cramped space in her fox form), as she stared at the girl. "**I told you Kit, it's not hard! I'll explain it one more time and then I'm taking a nap!"** Naru nodded, keeping her entire focus onto Kyuubi now, causing her body to become more solidified in the mind scape.

Kyuubi crossed her arms before beginning, again. **"Every thing a person considers a weapon, whether it be chakra, ninja tools, or even a common butter knife, that weapon has some sort of **_**essence**_** something that makes it so strong. All life has an **_**essence**_**, and everything is alive, no matter what they tell you. So if you wish to truly find strength in your blade you need to find it's name. That will create a bond with your blade, understand?"**__

Naru rubbed her chin, frowning. "Not really." Kyuubi's eyes narrowed and she prepared to get up. "I mean!" Naru added, causing Kyuubi to pause. "I understand the whole essence thing. I do not understand how I am supposed to find it's name. I also do not understand how it would effect me if the blade became broken. Serving a bond hurts, doesn't it?" She asked curiously, tilting her head towards Kyuubi.

Kyuubi just chuckled, tossing a strand of hair behind her ear. "**To find the name, you must find the right weapon. Then, you will know what it's name is. It will always be in your mind as soon as you touch the blade's hilt, since you seem to fancy swords, and you will unlock true strength after that."** Naru frowned slightly but didn't comment. **"As for the bond, no. You would possibly feel hurt if your blade is broken, but if you know the blade's name, then you can restore it to it's original shape with your own energy. However if the essence of your blade disappears.."** Kyuubi paused for a moment, building a small bit of tension. **"Then it will never become whole again"** Kyuubi grinned at Naru's thoughtful look as the blonde Nin glanced towards her Nodachi, which rested on her back. **"Night now Kit, I need a nap"**

Naru nodded, smiling towards her. "Okay Kyuu. Good night." Kyuubi gave a dismissive wave as Naru returned herself to reality, fading away into nothing.

As she returned focus into her eyes, she nearly walked right into Kurenai who had stopped on the trail. She looked around, seeing Shino and Shikamaru stopped as well. Frowning, she glanced past Kurenai, her eyes narrowing slightly as she saw the five men standing in front of them.

Each were dressed in the same brown-rags that hung off them like robes, covering up most of their body except their face and arms. You could also see black boots on their feet, but the brown-rags they wore kept you from seeing how high they went up.

Each man was a different size, but all had the same dusty brown hair and bright brown eyes. It was the one in the center that stood out, being the only one with a large toothy grin on his face and the only one holding a naked Katana, which was gripped firmly in his hand. He was also the shorter of the five, being about 5'8 while the rest seemed to be around 6'1 through 6'3.

The short-one let out a hearty laugh, staring towards their group and then looking at his friends. "Look what we have here boys! A lone mother and her kids, how adorable!" He let out a laugh, causing the others to laugh.

Naru scoffed slightly, ignoring the warning look from Kurenai. She never agreed to the whole 'Family on the road' plan they had, in case they ran into the bandits earlier than expected, and thus Kurenai had placed a seal on them they changed their clothing into something more civilian like, despite that they were actually wearing their real clothes underneath the illusion.

Shikamaru was wearing a tan short-sleeved shirt with the picture of a buck on it with a Kunai sticking out of it's back, underneath the buck was "It's hunting season" written in black bold letters. Along with that, he was sporting a pair of black shorts and a pair of blue sandals. His hair remained the same.

Shino was wearing a turtleneck shirt that stuck to his face, covering his mouth just like his coat usually did. His normal shorts were replaced with a pair of long baggy cargo pants, which went down and covered his feet so his sandals didn't show. His hair was slightly smoothed down in the front, stopping just on top of his sunglasses.

Naru probably had the most drastic change, being in a tight knee-length gown that had a floral-vine pattern around the bottom hem and was a bright orange color. She was wearing undergarments that blended with it, to not show any curves lest someone get the wrong idea, and her blonde hair was put into a long ponytail on her back. Her Nodachi was disguised to be a large stick, with the end broken off near the bottom.

Kurenai was simply wearing a loose gray robe over her entire frame with no shoes on, her normally red eyes now being a light blue color while her hair was still the same. She had a fragile appearance, with wrinkles coating a bit of her face and wrinkles around her lips, giving her the appearance of always smiling.

Kurenai gave a small bow, her voice also under a Genjutsu to appear older. "Yes deary? What is it..? I do have a place to go." Kurenai grumbled to the man, her eyes narrowing a bit.

The Short-Man just gave a laugh, bowing. "That's too bad! I'd be more then happy to let you go if you don't mind handing over your pretty daughter, eh?" He gave a laugh, his friends giving a laugh as well. "Me and my boys have been wanting some female attention for quite awhile now!"

Naru narrowed her eyes, intent on stepping forward to teach the man a lesson but a small glance from Kurenai caused her to pause. "I ain't gonna give you my daughter, sonny! Now you best be movin' along before I lay the hurt on yeh!" She yelled out, her hands waving about to give a more dramatic effect.

The man just laughed, before pulling his Katana up. "Then I guess I'll just have to take her, eh?" He grinned, placing his sword forward. "Now then, Crush them all..Kujiku!" All of their eyes widened except the man and his men, who just gave a hearty laugh, as chakra and some odd power seem to come off the man in waves, mainly coming from his blade as it shifted and changed.

In a flash, the sword was gone but in it's place was a large mace that seemed to be around 4 feet long, nearly as big as the man himself yet he was holding it like it weighed air. At the end of the mace was a large spiked ball. The appearance wasn't very terrifying, but the mace was still radiating power.

He grinned, lifting the mace up and slugging it over his right shoulder. "Come on granny, give it up. I've got a weapon, and what do you got?"

Kurenai frowned, reaching into her robe slowly as if to receive a hidden weapon, but the man reacted instantly, swinging his mace downward. Naru just rolled her eyes, not expecting the man's attack to do anything when a large blast of black slid through the ground towards them. They jumped out of the way quickly, but Kurenai didn't seem to make it in time as her body fell downward as the beam passed it, being cleanly split in two.

Blood leaked from the broken body and you could see her organs falling out and spewing the last bit of their energy as her body slowly died. Her team gave her wide eyed shocked looks, despite knowing that it was probably just an illusion. They hoped it was just an illusion.

The man grinned, seeing his foe defeated, he then lifted his mace back up and slug it over his shoulder laughing. "That was almost too easy." He grinned, looking towards Naru's petrified form. "Now come on girly, you'll be coming with me now." She didn't answer and he glared at her, walking over close so he was nearly nose-to-nose with her, his husky breath trailing down her face. "I said come with me, you stupid little bitch!" He lashed out with his hand, but his eyes widened in surprise as the girl caught it by his wrist. "You little..Let go!" He struggled against her grip, but found it was extremely tight and he was losing feeling in his fingers. He lifted up his mace, intent on smashing the girl. "Die you little hussy!" He yelled out, slamming it towards her head..

Only for it to be blocked by her broken stick. It struggled under the weight, and the girl seem surprised that it bended slightly before delivering a sharp kick into the man's groin, effectively crippling the man to his knees forcing him to drop his mace to the side beside her.

Every man, including the two boys standing to the sidelines, winced at the soft 'pop' sound of the man's bones just above his groin cracking in several places. The man was holding himself in pain, seeming on the verge of tears as she lowered the stick eye level with him.

"Run." She said, her icy blue eyes staring into his and he growled, gripping his Kujiku, standing up by a sheer force of will power as the pain wracked his body.

"Cheep shot, girl." He grumbled out, lifting his Kujiku onto his shoulder, although he was now lurched forward slightly. "But it won't be enough! Prepare to die!" He sprinted forward, stumbling once, as he slung his mace down towards her. Just as it was near her head, her entire image blurred.

His eyes widened in surprise. An afterimage! He felt a presence behind him and he slung his fist out towards it quickly, only to stop an inch away from the girl's face. She smirked darkly at him, but didn't have a hand on his body. He growled, attempting to struggle free of the invisible grip.

He heard a grunt from nearby, and he glanced over to see the pineapple-head kid holding his hands in a weird seal with his shadow stretching towards him! "Naru hurry up, I can't hold this guy forever." The kid stated, a small bead of sweat going down his body.

He grunted and glanced towards his men, who were just standing there with dumb looks on their faces. "What're you doing, you idiots! Help me!" They didn't answer, just continued to stare blankly in front of them. "What is going on!" He yelled out, hearing a soft chuckle from the blonde in front of him. He glared at her in hatred, gripping his Kujiku tightly. "What's so funny, you dumb littl-" He was cut off as her fist slammed into his stomach, and he could only watch as she spun like a ballerina on her heel and slammed her foot into his head.

His head collided with the ground and his Kujiku shifted into a blade once more, his eyes blank but he was still breathing slowly.

As he fell, so did his men. Each one had a Kunai stuck in their backs in their hearts and Kurenai, out of her disguise, was now standing behind them dusting her pants off. "Good job everyone, especially you Shino." She winked at him, leaving the other two confused. "You should truly voice your plans to your teammates though, Shino. If it had failed, Naru might have gotten hurt from this man's little gang if I had truly been hurt by his attack." Shino just nodded slightly, before looking at the two.

"I had my bugs around their feet the entire time, sucking their chakra. They didn't notice until Kurenai had moved in, since they couldn't run from the Genjutsu she placed on them due to my beetles holding down the soles of their shoes." He explained, earning a nod from Shikamaru but Naru was just casually kicking the fallen man in the gut.

Frowning at this, Kurenai approached the blonde. "Stop that Naru, we can use this man for information." Naru paused, before her eyes widened slightly and she nodded. Kurenai let a soft sigh escape her mouth. She would need to work on Naru's intelligence after all, apparently. "Now come on, the village is still a good few hours away but it's nearing dark, we'd best set up camp and interrogate this man." Kurenai lifted the man over her shoulder, tossing the Katana he held to Shino. "Drain that of any chakra with your bugs, Shino. I don't want him to get his hands on it just yet." Nodding, Shino proceeded to place his bugs across it until it was only a hilt with a bug-made blade.

The group then made their way into the forest that was nearby, although not nearly as dense as the ones closest to Konoha they still made decent cover. Stopping at a clearing that was the most surrounded by trees, Kurenai turned towards her group before addressing each individually. "We'll split up the tasks. Naru you set up a Mirror Coat around the area to appear empty in case we get more unexpected guests. Shikamaru, you place our tents in a way that would not be discovered easily should someone stumble into our camp. Shino, send bugs out to search for water then gather some up with the bottles I gave you for us. I'll be dealing with our little friend here." She walked off behind a tree, disappearing from her team's sight as they went to do their jobs.

Wrapping the man up in Ninja wire to the tree, she stared at him with a glare as he began to stir slightly. He groaned and looked up, being face to face with Kurenai's still wrinkled form but her eyes were now a bright red. He paled considerably, gulping. "H..How! I killed you..I split you in half with Kujiku!" He yelled, his feet scrambling back but he found he couldn't move anything except his feet.

She let out a soft hollow laugh, using a Genjutsu to make it echo slightly. "Yeees..." She said, putting her fingers across his face. "You killed me.." She let out another soft laugh. "And my daughter killed you..You're coming with me now, to hell where you belong."

The man's eyes widened brightly, fear creeping into his eyes. "No! Please! I'll do anything, please!"

She grinned inwardly, this was so fun. She could see why Anko loved doing it so much. "Anything?" She questioned, receiving an eager nod from the man. "Very well.. Tell me..Who commanded you to do such sinful acts?" She questioned, gripping a handful of his hair with her cold fingers.

He gulped, shivering from her hard touch as he pressed himself against the tree behind him. "I..It was Shosen! My Leader is Shosen." He announced, gulping. "He..He ordered me to patrol the borders and take out anyone that came, me and my men.." He said quietly, looking back and forth suddenly. "Where are my men!"

Kurenai barely heard him, thinking of where she heard the name Shosen before. "Dead." She said calmly, giggling once with her hollow-echoing voice to torment him. "Just like you, Dead. I already dealt with them as well. My sons killed them." She said calmly, grinning ear to ear from his tormented expression. "Now what is your name, little murderer..?"

He gulped down the fear spreading through his body, feeling as if that his name would seal his fate. But he answered anyways. Perhaps the next torment would be less frightening as this old woman. "J..Jigaderu, ma'am." He answered.

She gave a soft nod before putting her hands up in an odd seal. "Good, then, Jigaderu. Now sleep." He felt a feather-like blanket cloud his mind, and all went black.

Satisfied with her work, Kurenai went back to the campsite, unsurprised to see everything in order with the two tents being in front of a tree that would require you to walk into the tree itself or walk through the tree in order to hit the tent.

Shino was sitting down in front of the boy's tent, four bottles filled to the brim with water. Shikamaru was quietly sitting in the center of the field, a small leaf rotating around his hand that he held out-stretched. Kurenai arched her eyebrow towards Shino, wondering what Shikamaru was doing, but Shino just gave a small shrug. Shrugging herself, Kurenai looked for Naru but didn't look long as the blonde landed neatly on her feet in front of her.

Looking up at Kurenai, she gave a small nod. "The seals are placed, Sensei. Anyone who passes them in a three yard radius will instantly set off the Mirror Coat which will cause all of the sealed objects to become invisible to the naked eye." Kurenai nodded, before looking towards Shino.

"Make sure the seal is on everything, even the water bottles and especially yourself." Seeing Shino's nod, she turned back towards Naru. "If you get any chakra exhaustion just let me know, Naru. I can lend some to the seals."

Naru shook her head. "I already thought of that, though I doubt such a simple Jutsu would cause me to go into exhaustion Sensei, so do not worry."

Shrugging, putting it into a 'Ask it later' folder in her mind, Kurenai clapped her hands to gain Shikamaru's and Shino's attention. "Now then, we'll set up watch. I'll go first, Naru you can go second, Shikamaru you go third, and Shino go fourth." The two boys nodded but Naru held her hand up, indicating she wished to speak. "Yes Naru?"

Naru glanced towards Shino before replying. "I would like to take the fourth watch instead if that is alright, Sensei."

"And why is that, Naru?" Kurenai asked, raising her eyebrow.

Frowning and pausing for a moment, Naru answered. "Each one of you has some way of holding off or telling if an enemy is around, while I do not. While asleep, my seals lose a bit of their reliability as I haven't truly attempted a radius set-off while sleeping so I'm not a hundred percent sure if it works. With me being the fourth watch, and closer to morning when people would usually move about, I think we'd have the best chance of not having any surprises."

Kurenai arched her eyebrows further. Perhaps Naru wouldn't need any intelligence training after all. Looking to Shino, Kurenai spoke. "Is that alright with you Shino?"

Shino nodded, putting his hands into his coat's pockets, or rather his shirt's pockets. "I agree with Naru. Shikamaru could use his Kage Mane to hold an enemy he finds and shout at us for assistance. I can use my bugs to scout out almost the entire area around us and Kurenai-Sensei is a Jounin." He pushed his glasses up some. "So I do not mind."

Kurenai rolled her eyes a bit, smiling as his obvious attempt to speak more often. "Very well then, Naru you take fourth watch. Now then, off to bed with you. We'll get some food in the morning."

Her team nodded and head into their respective tents while Kurenai jumped into a high branch, staring calmly forward while her ears were open to all the beings nearby, in case someone attempted to sneak up on her group.

0-0-0-0 Far away, in a distant land 0-0-0-0

Far away from Kurenai's group, was Kakashi Hatake's Team. The team was engaged in a battle between Zabuza of the Mist. Currently, Kakashi was trapped in a large orb of water with Zabuza standing in the lake grinning under his bandages as his water clone stood in front of the three Genin.

"Come on then, children!" He shouted out challengingly. "Without your precious_ Sensei_ lets see what you can do!"

Sasuke growled, taking a step forward. He was stopped, however, by a hand in front of his chest. He glanced over to Mia questionably, but she just shook her head. "Wait Sasuke, we need a plan. He's a Jounin. We can't take him, so let's focus on freeing Kakashi." Frowning, Sasuke slowly agreed to her plan with a nod. Grinning slightly, Mia pulled out a Fuuma Shuriken from her bag and handed it to him. She leaned in close, whispering to him. "Throw it towards his arm." She then turned towards Sakura, who seemed surprised about being addressed for the plan at all. "Use your Genjutsu on the Fuuma to make it invisible as soon as it leaves Sasuke's hand." Pulling out yet another Fuuma Shuriken, she unfolded it into it's rightful size.

Grinning like a wild-cat and stepping forward, she pulled her arm back. "Take this! Fuuma Shuriken!" She tossed it hard towards water clone Zabuza, who grinned as he moved to block it with his giant sword, only for the Shuriken to surprisingly curve itself to the side and fly past the clone! Mia grinned, wiggling her fingers expertly with chakra strings connected to the giant Shuriken.

"Not bad kid.." Zabuza admitted, before grabbing the Shuriken out of mid-air with his free hand. "But not good enough!" Zabuza's eye widened however when he spotted the raven haired boy throwing something towards him. He grinned, moving his body to dodge only for the Shuriken to disappear right as it left the boy's hand.

Scoffing, Zabuza relaxed a bit. "What a pitiful attempt at Genjutsu, kid. Trying to trick me to dodge like that h- AGH!" He yelled, gripping his injured arm as it now had a large Shuriken stuck inside of it. "How the.." He spotted the pink-haired girl then, her hands up in a seal and he saw the Shuriken in his arm blur slightly. "I see, a basic Genjutsu and I fell for it. Not bad, but.. Too bad you're all dead!" He tugged the Shuriken free of his arm, dropping the one he had caught in the process, and moved to throw it towards Sasuke, only for it to be blocked by the now free Kakashi with the back of his wrist.

Staring up at him with his Sharingan eye spinning wildly, Kakashi growled. "Your fight is with me, Zabuza!"

0-0-0-0 Hours later 0-0-0-0

Naru felt herself shook slightly as Shikamaru prodded her with his foot. Looking up with her eyes half open, Naru gave him a soft nod which he returned, as she sat up. She grumbled something under her breath and accepted the bottle of water Shikamaru handed her. He waved a small "bye" to her as he left to his own tent.

Gulping down half the bottle, Naru put her plan into action. She made her way around the trees before stopping in front of the sleeping man, Jigaderu. She reached into her shinobi pouch, pulling out a small scroll which held the Kujiku the man used earlier, as she had received guard duty over it after Shino had drained it. Pulling her hands up into a seal, she muttered 'Kai' softly, releasing the man from his slumber-like state.

He groaned before opening his eyes and then looking up, paling quite a bit as he stared at her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. "Y..You? Y..You're dead too?"

Naru shook her head, sitting down in front of him. "You are very much alive, bandit."

He blinked twice, three times, then four times before responding. "And my men?"

"Dead." She responded bluntly. "Now you are going to answer a few questions for me."

He glared at her, shaking his head. "Why the hell would I do that?"

She growled before calming herself, shaking her head once. "If you answer my questions, I will set you free from your bonds to return to your camp."

The man frowned, narrowing his eyes. "And how do I know you're telling the truth huh?" For his answer, he felt a soft breeze as his arms were freed, cut by an invisible blade of air that Naru held in front of his face, the blade coming out of her index-finger tip. Gulping slightly, he rubbed his sore arms before replying. "Okay fine, what do you want to know? And where is my Kujiku?"

"I want to know how you knew the name of your sword." She asked, ignoring his second question.

He hesitated before shrugging. "Dunno really, when I grabbed it I just suddenly knew it in the back of my mind, as if I always knew it." He started to get up, which was mirrored by Naru as she glared at him. "Anything else?"

"How did you know the sword was yours in the first place?" She asked, her hand unconsciously reaching towards her Nodachi.

Seeing the movement, but taking it as something else despite the Nodachi still appearing as a normal stick, the man gulped. "My leader, Shosen, gave me the blade, claiming it was mine. I don't know how he knew either, so you'd have to ask him." Jigaderu said, moving back slightly against the tree.

Naru nodded slowly before pointing towards the woods. "Go that way and do not look back." The man nodded, before being halted by Naru once more. "Also, if you want your sword back, meet me at the clearing above the village your bandit friends constantly torment in two days. I wish to meet this boss of yours"

Jigaderu narrowed his eyes, wondering how the hell the girl knew that they tormented only one village, but he shrugged it off and nodded. "Fine, bitch. You better not be lying!" He ran off quickly, not looking back just as she instructed as he didn't want another run-in with that old lady.

Naru paused, stuffing the scroll back into her pouch before climbing up a tree and sitting down.

She stayed watch until morning, when she woke everyone up and helped pack the campsite up.

Kurenai nodded towards them, before walking off to check on their prisoner. She let out a gasp of surprise at the cut wires laying on the ground. He must have had a knife stashed him on she supposed. She frowned, walking back to the group and letting out a sigh. "The Prisoner escaped some how, I guess I didn't put as much chakra as I thought into my move, or he was more powerful then he let on." She stated, earning slightly glum looks from her team.

Shaking her head, Kurenai cleared her thoughts. "No matter, he doesn't know much anyways. Let's keep going." Nodding, her team finished packing and followed her down the trail towards the village.

Unaware of the secret Naru kept from her entire team, and unaware of the dangers that lurked around the corner of their mission.

..However, back at the Campsite, a book slowly showed itself from the small patch of dust it had hidden in, fallen from Kurenai's pouch. A breeze flew by, causing the book to flap open and slowly turn it's pages, until it rested on a single page, the other coated in dust and unreadable.

On the shown page, it said..

_Shosen, A-Rank Missing-Nin from the Land of Lightning._

_Known to be a master in Kenjutsu. _

_Ninjutsu: Above Average_

_Taijutsu:Unknown_

_Genjutsu:None_

_Style of Fighting:Unknown, only that he has several destructive Fire-based Jutsu at his arsenal. _

_Affinity: Fire_

_Location: Unknown_

_Age: 39_

_Sex:Male_

Under this information, was a picture of a bald man with bright piercing green eyes, wearing a loose brown vest and you could see the blue hilt of a sword over his right shoulder.

However, at the bottom..being nearly scribbled out and coated with a layer of dust was a hidden message by a man who wrote the Bingo Book.

_A Note fr- the Ed-or: Stay -y fro- this m-! Do not -ach! He is d-rous, very, ext-ly! He is t- man who defeated the last -age, do not a-ach. I re-t, do not ap-ch! _

But one message seemed untouched, as if the dust itself seemed aware of the message and what it meant..

_He will kill you!_

0-0-0-0 Chapter End 0-0-0-0

Review please! I do love them so :D


	7. Instinct

0-0-0-0 Satori Village 0-0-0-0

Team 8, back in their disguises, entered the village of Satori in a few hours, just as Kurenai had expected. There had been no more disturbances or side-tracking except for a quick stop to find some edible berries to eat.

As they entered the town, they immediately got slightly wide eyed at the state of the village. Most buildings were broken down, with several having no roofs or a large hole in the walls, and seemed to be deserted.

They hesitated as they walked in, seeing pools of dry blood across the ground indicating a battle that happened not too long ago, or perhaps it was a slaughter that happened. It was until they got into the center of the town, which they had began to think was devoid of life, that they saw the true state of the bandit's effect.

The entire area was in shambles, with the largest building being completely run down with half of it seeming to fall inwards on itself. There were several people lining up in the streets, all looking broken and hungry. They seemed to be lined up to go into the broken building as the entire line moved up as someone disappeared into it.

Frowning, Kurenai made herself known as she walked up to a random villager in the line. It was a boy with soft copper colored hair and light brown eyes. He was the only one smiling in the group, but he was also the only one that had a large scar going from his right eye to his chin. He was wearing a pair of rags, not much unlike the ones the bandits they had ran into earlier wore but he didn't have any shoes.

He turned towards Kurenai as she approached, causing the Jounin-in-Disguise to flinch slightly as she stared at his right eye. The entire thing was pale like a Hyuuga's eye, and seemed to not even look at her as the boy faced her with a smile. "Yes? What is it old lady?"

Kurenai grumbled about being called an 'old lady' before speaking in a low tone. "What is this line for, boy?"

He seemed surprised that she didn't know before looking her up and down, then glancing to the three behind her. He paused for a moment, staring at Naru with his one working eye slightly wide before bringing his eye back down to Kurenai, who snapped her fingers twice to get his attention.

"You don't know?" He asked, glancing up towards Naru again before looking down towards the old woman. "This is the line for the food-slop, everyone gets a bowl a day." Kurenai's eyes widened considerably but she nodded. "You're not from around here are you?" He asked, inquiring further.

Kurenai shook her head. "Came from a village far from this one, I'm afraid."

He just gave her a glum look, his smile faltering. "You'd best take your family away then, this isn't the place for someone to set up." He said quietly, a sad tone coming to his voice.

"Why not just leave then?" The Devil-Eye asked, a curious tone creeping into her voice.

The boy just gave a soft laugh. "We all would if we could, but the bandits patrol the area constantly. I don't even know how you got in, honestly. But now that you're in, I suggest you just go back the way you came and hope it works out again." He then turned back around as he stepped forward in the line.

Frowning, Kurenai followed him, but stayed out of the line to avoid any conflict. "Who leads you, though?" The boy gave her a confused look. "I mean, who keeps you all banded together, to do things like share food?" She explained. "Like, a mayor?"

His eyes widened and he nodded, pointing towards a house two doors away from the building everyone was lined in. "Over there is Harima's house. He keeps us all together, and keeps telling us to continue hoping." He smiled again, his working eye closing. "Most of us already gave up hope, but I haven't. I believe we'll get saved some how." Kurenai gave the boy a glance before nodding.

"I believe I'll pay that man a visit then, perhaps we can help." She began to move away but stopped as the boy grabbed her arm. She gave him a curious look, confusion written on her face at the slightly worried look he gave her.

"Don't worry about us, worry about your family. We need to stick together, and outsiders won't be able to do much against these bandits.." Kurenai frowned, opening her mouth to speak when she heard a scoff.

Everyone turned their head towards Naru, who walked up to the boy with a look of disgust on her face. "You call yourself hopeful when you give up, just like that?" She shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her chest, unaware of the villagers setting their eyes on her. "Hope is something to work for, Hope is not something to wish for. If you want it, do it. You want to live to see the next day? Then live, don't sit back and let others run your life, you pitiful man." She then turned on her heel, beginning to walk away towards Harima's house, but not before tossing another sentence over her shoulder. "In this world, there is You, Yourself, and no one else. If you give up, then your world ends, and so does your hope."

Her team followed her slowly, each having their own thoughts over what Naru said.

_'"There is you, yourself, and no one else". That's not true Naru.'_ Kurenai thought, frowning. _'You have to connect to people, expand your horizons to those around you. The world ends with you, and it's up to you to expand your world.'_

_'Interesting'_ Thought Shino, pushing his glasses up once more. He should really get these things fitted.

_'Troublesome woman.'_ He thought, sighing. _'Now the whole village might see us as a threat. Oh well, I suppose they needed the wake up call'_ He shrugged his shoulders a bit as they entered the building where Harima was supposedly living.

As they entered, a short man (around 5'3) popped up in front of them. He was completely bald on his head, but had a strange brown hat covering up his scalp. He had a large mustache that was gray in color, along with a long beard that curved slightly at the end. He was wearing a long brown robe and a pair of sandals. He smiled and instantly grabbed Kurenai's hand as they entered, earning a confused look from her as he kissed her hand gently. "Aren't you beautiful, my dear crow?" He put his face closer to hers, grinning suggestively with his coal eyes glinting in the light. "How about you and me find some place quiet tonight?"

Eye twitching, and ignoring the amused looks her students gave her, Kurenai slapped the man upside the head, dispelling her Genjutsu so she now towered above the man, as she was three inches taller. The man gasped slightly, noticing the Konoha headband across her forehead and he instantly jumped back. "Ninja? Here? Why?" He questioned, his hand reaching for something inside his robe but he paused as Kurenai held her hands up defensively.

"We're here to help" Seeing his disbelieving look, she took out the mission scroll and handed it to him. He read over it several times before looking up at her with a glum look on his face.

"I believe your intentions are true, but.." He held up the scroll to her face, before putting his finger above the small signature that read "Raikage, Uzukimo" indicating the Raikage's influence on the mission. "This man has been dead for years, Ninja-San. Whoever wrote this mission scroll for you lured you into a trap."

Kurenai's eyes widened as the man told her this. "How? When did he die? Konoha received no news of this."

The man rolled his eyes, handing the scroll back to her which she stuffed into her Shinobi pouch. "Of course Konoha didn't." He said, sitting down on the only piece of furniture in the room, which was a large brown armchair. The others took a seat on the ground in front of him, as he began to speak. "Konoha and Cloud were never on good terms with each other, ever since Uzukimo's missing Nin had attempted to abduct a Hyuuga. Especially when Uzukimo, instead of simply forgiving Konoha, had ordered them to send a Hyuuga as a sacrifice for killing their men."

He sighed, shaking his head. "After that, Uzukimo went neutral with Konoha, not ever voicing any displeasure or pleasure to how Konoha had responded. However.." He frowned. "The council continued to berate him until he finally agreed to a complete peace with Konoha. None of them liked that, and sent an assassin after him. He was found dead with a large sword wound through his chest..his head face down on a blood stained scroll that no one could read." Kurenai gave him a dark look, frowning.

"How would you know this..?" Harima gave a chuckle before shaking his head.

"I know this because I was one of the council members at the time." Eyes widening, the Konoha Team stared with mixed emotions, as this was a man who didn't want ties with Konoha reestablished. "Do not get me wrong!" He added hastily, seeing their looks. "I agreed with Uzukimo completely, as an irrational war would surely lead to many misgivings." They relaxed slightly, but still seemed rather wary of the man.

"Do you know who killed him?" Shikamaru asked, a curious tone in his voice.

Harima frowned, scratching his beard. "I do not recall the name exactly, it has been a long time since I've heard it and I have never actually seen the man for myself. Not only that, but since I've been trapped here I haven't exactly had any new information from the outside world."

Kurenai nodded.. "Back to the main objective for this moment however, we are here to get rid of the bandits plaguing your town, even if the mission was fake we intend to complete it." Her students nodded behind her, but Harima let out a laugh.

"A couple of kids and one woman? What do you have that they don't, eh?"

They paused before Naru slowly spoke up. "We have Hope." She said calmly, her hands folded on her lap. Harima gave her an odd look, and she continued. "They only wish to live and destroy your village for their own needs. We will defeat them, sir. We are experienced Ninja and my sword will strike them down."

Again, Harima gave her an odd look. "What sword?"

Naru gave a pointed look towards Kurenai who nodded and released the Genjutsu on her students, putting them back in their original clothing. Naru slid her blade free of it's sheath, putting the tip at Harima's nose. "This one." Kurenai frowned at the action, about to scold the girl before Harima let out a loud laugh.

"This!" He called out, surprising Naru by gripping the blade of her sword and tugging it out of her grip. "You call this a weapon?" Frowning, Naru gave him a small glare, reaching for her blade but he held it out of her reach. "This is nothing more then an over grown butter knife, kid."

Naru growled, jumping up to her feet. "Don't make fun of my sword! I've used it a lot!" She snapped at the man, surprising her teammates with the venom in her voice.

Harima seemed to not even notice it as he casually held the blade between both hands. "That means nothing, girl. You don't know what means to be a swordsman." He stood up, grinning. "Let's take this outside then. I'll show you how a swordsman fights." He tossed her the Nodachi before grabbing a short Katana from inside his robe, the Sheath being pitch black while the hilt was a dull blue.

Naru wordlessly walked out of the house as her team followed, each having frowns on their faces. This wasn't apart of the plan.

As they made their way out, a crowd of people was already forming around the house despite that Harima had yet to step out. Apparently, news spread fast.

Naru stood in front of the door way, gripping her Nodachi tightly while her other hand held the sheath. Harima stepped out calmly, smirking towards her as he drew his blade and tossed the Sheath to the side, the pure white blade shining in the light. He got into a loose stance, his legs bending slightly and his shoulders relaxing while his hands hung limply at his sides. "Come on then, girl."

Frowning, Naru steadied herself before charging at him. She swung at him with her left hand, the sheath heading towards his head. He blocked it with the back of his blade while side stepping, pushing her sheath back as he did, a downwards swipe from her blade.

Growling, Naru continued the assault, swiping at him with each sword and sheath but he always blocked the sheath and dodged the blade. Losing her edge, Naru muttered "Kai" softly, causing the white bands around her wrists and legs to dissolve.

Harima's eyes widened as the girl suddenly sped up, swinging so swiftly her body was practically a blur of color. He huffed slightly, as his old age began to catch up with him, before smirking as he blocked her blade this time while letting the sheath hit him in the shoulder. He pressed hard on the blade, and she pressed back, growling like a savage animal.

He slid his blade down her own suddenly, heading it right towards her hand causing her to recoil backwards, but she wasn't fast enough. With a diagonal cleave, the man swung at her with all his might, sending her skidding backwards as it skimmed her flesh and cut through the right strap of her top, causing it to fall down slightly exposing the top part of her right breast and part of her black bra that she wore.

Shino, Shikamaru, and several boys in the crowd gained simultaneous blushes

Panting very slightly, her eyes wide as she just avoided a fatal blow, the girl glared at him. "You missed." She stated, but got a confused look as the man just wagged his finger back and forth.

"I didn't. I hit my target exactly." He grinned at the odd look she gave him as he shrugged. "Look behind you, and tell me what's missing."

She did so and her eyes widened in shock before slowly looking down to the ground. A blonde trail was leading all the way from where she had been standing before she dodged the strike, to where she was now.

Her hair, her precious hair, had been cut. She growled slowly, it slowly becoming louder and louder until everyone could hear it. Harima frowned as he saw an odd aura beginning to leak from the now short-haired blonde. It was pure malevolent, completely evil to the core, and yet he could sense something else mixing with that chakra. Something calm, relaxed, and confident.

Something that truly believed it could win.

Naru did not notice her aura, only focused on the man in front of her. She stared at him, her blue eyes now a shining red as chakra whipped around her. She stared towards her hand, at her Nodachi.

That wasn't her sword. Why was she holding it? Frowning, she dropped it, earning a surprised look from Harima and her team. She was going to fight a swordsman bare handed?

"_**Wield it"**_ Said a voice in Naru's mind, and in her rage, she paused. That wasn't Kyuubi. **_"Stop thinking, you idiot. You said so yourself. You want to live? Then do it! That is your instinct.."_** She saw a flash of a face, her own face, with a ear-splitting grin etched across the features and black teeth gleaming.

"_**You don't need a blade, you have the name. The blade will answer your call, because you've always had it. A true blade.."**_ The voice continued, and Naru repeated it's words slowly, aloud.

"A true blade.." She said, holding her hand up slowly with her red eyes gleaming brightly. "is your Soul!" Harima gave her a wide eyed look as she said that. He was about to speak himself, when his eyes threatened to pop out of his head at the large pillar of black energy that emerged from the girl's very form, towering above the entire village.

When the pillar died down, Naru stood there wearing an odd blood-red cloak with the hood up, the entire thing going down to her feet showing the black boots she wore underneath. The hood shadowed her face, covering her hair entirely, and only showing her mouth while her bright red eyes shined from the shadows, giving her a demonic presence. However, the main that that stood out was the Katana that rested in her hand, the hilt being a pale blue while the blade was a dark green color with two yellow crystals on both side near the tip of the blade.

Harima stepped back slightly as she pointed the blade towards him. Her voice echoed across the clearing, seeming to be three people talking at once. "_**Bite to kill, Hebi-Hime**_"

0-0-0-0 One Day Later 0-0-0-0

Naru slowly opened her eyes, staring up at a large white ceiling. She frowned slightly. Was she in the hospital? She looked back and forth, seeing two beds beside her but they did not appear to be hospital beds. Sitting up, she felt a weight on her chest was surprised to see her Nodachi fall down and thump to the ground beside her.

When did she get here? Why was her Nodachi not in it's sheath? Furthermore, why was her neck so cold? She reached up, expecting to feel her hair as soon as she reached up but she felt nothing until she touched her neck. Frowning, she rubbed her neck slowly, feeling small edges where her hair was cut and then she patted the top of her head, feeling that her hair had somehow spiked in several directions while she slept.

She slowly got out of the bed just as the events rushed back into her mind. Her eyes widened as she stared at her Nodachi blankly. She fought Harima, she dodged a fatal blow, and her hair was cut..

Then what? Naru groaned, holding her head slightly. What happened after that? It was blank, utterly blank. She felt that she was missing something important. She looked down to herself, seeing she was wearing a short-sleeved black top, that seemed to belong to someone bigger then her as it went a little bit past her waist, on above her original top. Shrugging it off, she stood up.

Making her way to the door, she was surprised to see stairs right in front of her

She heard a _clack_ down stairs, outside her vision. She grabbed her Nodachi and walked down the stairs slowly, stumbling once due to her legs being half-asleep still.

Several faces looked up at her as she reached the final stair, all of which she recognized. Shikamaru and Shino gave her waves, but they seemed to have a slight wary air about them, as if they were scared of something. Kurenai gave her a look of disappointment and curious worry. The other two faces took a moment to process before it snapped in her head who they were.

The first was Harima, who had his arms crossed and staring at her with an odd look in his eyes, and the last was the half-blind boy she had talked to in that line. He was giving her an odd look, disbelieving and ..something she couldn't place. She looked away from him quickly. Whatever it was, it made her uncomfortable.

She stumbled into the room, waving at them. "Hi. Is something wrong?" They gave her odd looks before Kurenai snapped suddenly, her voice threatening to reach Konoha.

"You nearly KILLED our contact! And half of the village with that sword of yours!" Naru covered her ears, wincing and not noticing her Nodachi drop onto the ground. "Not to mention you released _it's_ power." She said, putting stress on "it's", causing the men in the room to give her odd looks. Naru attempted to respond but got no chance as Kurenai continued to yell. "You might have even failed us the mission with that! Even a new born babe could sense that power you let out, not only that but-!"

Kurenai was cut off as Naru suddenly yelled. "KURENAI-SENSEI" She snapped, uncovering her ears slowly as the woman stopped, but continued to glare at Naru. "What the hell are you talking about?" Naru questioned, glaring at the now confused Kurenai. "What power? I don't know what you're talking about!" She yelled out.

Kurenai and Harima glanced at each other before Kurenai hesitantly spoke. "You don't remember?" She asked slowly, confusion and slight remorse in her voice for snapping at the blonde.

Naru scrunched up her nose slightly, her eyes narrowing. "Remember what..? All I remember is.." Her eyes widened a bit before and her frown became a thin line. "I..lost my hair. You cut it off." She said, pointing towards Harima who gave a slight worried look at her. It was then that she noticed the large wound on his side, wrapped up in several bandages but she could see it through the holes in his robe.

She frowned, staring at the wounds. "What happened to you?"

Harima just shook his head. "Nothing child. You can't seem to remember so it's not worth getting upset about." Naru frowned but didn't inquire further as Harima picked up her Nodachi, staring at it.

"Something wrong with my sword?" She asked curiously, before stepping back as the sword crashed into her body as Harima tossed it to her. She glared at him, slightly annoyed that he had threw an unsheathed blade at her, before getting confused at the look he gave her. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. How are you feeling anyways, kid?" She glared at him slightly.

"The name is Naru, and I am feeling fine. Just a tad groggy. How long was I out?" She asked, looking out the window to see it was pitch black outside.

"Nearly two days." Shikamaru answered, speaking up for the first time. "We were just discussing our game plan when you came down the stairs, and we've decided to take the full-frontal assault on them for now. Shino and I." He said, nodding towards Shino who gave a nod back. "don't have enough skills for an infiltration, nor enough experience. Neither do you, for that matter" Naru nodded, admitting that she wasn't very good at acting.

"Okay, but you guys will need rest won't you?" She questioned, getting odd looks from them as she headed towards the front door. "I'll keep watch near the bandit camp, alright? You guys get some sleep."

Kurenai frowned, stepping towards her. "Naru we're fine, we don't need to.." Naru held up a hand before shaking her head.

"I had two days worth of sleep, Kurenai-Sensei. I'll be fine. If we're going to attack them, we had best attack them with as much strength as we can." Kurenai frowned but nodded slowly, sighing as she walked up the stairs, the two boys following her.

Shikamaru stopped and glanced towards Naru as she made her way out the door, closing it behind her. He could still fill that dark power that seemed to radiate off of her during the battle with Harima, it followed her like a cloak.

He shivered as he remembered what happened..

0-0-FlashBack-0-0 Shikamaru POV

_I could only watch in horror as this odd..creature seemed to manifest from Naru's blade. 'What is that?' I thought, as it rushed towards the old man, clamping down onto the man's side._

_Shikamaru watched as Harima pulled himself from the grip of the beast, before running towards Naru with his sword poised to kill. He saw Kurenai coming from behind Naru, her hand held high ready to knock Naru unconscious._

_He let out a gasp as he saw Harima's strike hit, and then Naru's, neither aware of the others attack until a burst of red energy sent both of them flying backwards._

_Shikamaru watched as the cloak slowly dissolved into tiny particles before disappearing entirely. The sword soon followed suit, crumbling to dust in Naru's grip as she fell down in her original clothing, her top still having the right strap cut._

_Kurenai quickly rushed back to her student with worry in her eyes while Harima just stood silently, staring down towards the ground beside Naru. I followed his gaze, and I felt my eyes widening._

_A mask was there, completely blank but in the shape of Naru's face, if not a little taller and wider, but it had a noticeable chip, just the size of the end of Harima's Katana.._

_..and as I put the pieces together, I realized that the only place Harima had struck, was an attack poised to kill.. Just at Naru's heart._

_He had definitely been trying to kill her, so how did a mere mask block his blow? I saw Harima pick up the mask, and he looked at me. He shook his head and put his finger to his lips, and I could tell he was telling me to be quiet about it._

_I could only wonder why, but the answer just didn't come to my head._

0-0-End Flash Back-0-0 Normal POV

Shaking his head clear of the thoughts, Shikamaru head upstairs. He was sure he would figure the answer out eventually, and perhaps the mystery that surrounded Naru and her odd powers.

Only time would tell, but _man_. This was troublesome!

0-0-0-0 Forest of Satori 0-0-0-0

Naru sat quietly in a large clearing, sitting on her knees with her Nodachi across her lap. She was attempting to speak to Kyuubi, but her link kept getting pushed backwards out of her own mind. She growled in annoyance, about to yell at the Kyuubi herself when she felt a presence nearby. She instantly put her hand on the hilt of her blade, but released it as she saw the half-blind boy walk into the clearing.

He sat down beside her, staring towards her with a slight red tint on his cheeks. Naru gave him an odd look and he scratched the back of his head before holding his hand out towards her. "Hi, I'm Uryuu. Harima's Grand Son." Naru took the hand, shaking it slowly.

"Naru, Naru Uzumaki." Uryuu smiled at her, causing her to frown a bit and pull her hand back. This boy was an odd one.

Uryuu turned his head slightly. "We got off on the wrong foot, so I wanted to say I'm sorry. You were right..Hope is something to fight for, and I've just been waiting to be saved." He sighed slightly, turning his head towards her again. "And then rejecting those that come to save us."

Naru just shrugged. "All wise men were fools once." Uryuu gave a soft laugh and nodded.

"Indeed, but that's not the reason why I came here.." He turned his head, looking up towards a tree. Naru followed his gaze, seeing a small red-winged bird sitting protectively over a nest. Naru could see the small edges of eggs poking out from under the bird's belly. "You see, I think I know why you lost to my grandpa, despite the power you showed.."

Naru gave him an odd look, but Uryuu kept his gaze on the bird as he continued speaking. "You see, when a person truly becomes strong. They have something they wish to protect. Something precious.." He turned towards her, pointing up towards the tree where the bird was.

She watched, surprised as a snake slowly slid up the side of the branch, it's fangs nearing the bird until it clamped down onto the bird's wing. The bird let out a shriek of pain, but did not even attempt to leave. It put it's back to it's eggs, staring at the snake as it stabbed towards the snake's eyes with it's sharp beak.

The snake let out a hiss of annoyance before releasing the bird, attempting to make a bite for one of the eggs. The bird got in it's way, shoving it's leg into the snake's mouth onto it's sensitive tongue, causing the snake to wiggle around rapidly as the bird pecked quickly into it's eyes. It finally managed to pierce the snake's thick scales around it's eyes and killed the snake instantly as it reached it's brain. The snake fell off in a wiggling mass of muscle as the bird slowly slumped over in it's nest, blood dripping slowly onto the ground from it's hurt wing.

Naru stared in slight shock, as the bird just defeated something much more powerful and larger then itself. Uryuu smiled at her, getting her attention back to him. "You see? That bird defeated a snake, despite that it knew it had a chance at escape..It stayed and protected it's eggs, it's precious ones, and defeated it's enemy." Uryuu smiled, looking towards the bird once more which was standing up straight now, staring at the eggs intently and pecking one gently as if to make sure it was stable. "Do you have someone precious to you, Naru?"

Naru thought about that question. Did she? She thought about it, and could only slowly nod her head. "I suppose I do. He's strong enough to take care of himself..But he is precious to me. He's the only one that was ever nice to me.." She said softly, more to herself than to Uryuu but he nodded anyways.

"Good, then you will find strength soon enough, Naru." Smiling, Uryuu stared up towards the bird once more, until he finally slumped over asleep in the grass.

Naru looked at him, then looked up towards the bird. She saw the eggs slowly crack and open, and several tiny heads pop out, chirping for food. The mother bird raised it's chest up and let out a cry of happiness, nuzzling it's little chicks before stumbling down the trees and using her working wing to get down.

Naru smiled to herself, watching quietly. Perhaps having a few friends, a few precious people, wouldn't hurt after all.

0-0-0-0 Far away, in a distant land..0-0-0-0

A certain Uchiha was getting some what of the same speech, from a feminine looking boy in the forest.

He had woken the Uchiha up in the woods, claiming it wasn't safe to be sleeping like that. Sasuke just shrugged, saying he was training to become stronger.

The boy gave him a curious look before smiling. "Why do you wish to become stronger?"

Sasuke frowned before answering. "To kill a certain man, and avenge my family.."

The boy shook his head, standing up. "To become strong for revenge isn't true power, Sasuke-San."

Sasuke gave him a questioning look. "What are you talking about?" He glared at the girlish-boy. "I have to defeat him!"

Haku just shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "To protect someone precious to you, is true power Sasuke-San." He looked up to the sky, smiling still as the Uchiha gave him another odd look. "If you defeat this man to protect something precious to you, then you will defeat him. Avenging your precious people will not bring them back, and so staying in the past is not a wise choice, Sasuke-San." Haku looked at him then slowly turned around. "True power comes from protecting the "Now", and looking forward to a future with your precious person. When you understand that, Sasuke-San, you will truly become strong." With that, Haku left, leaving Sasuke with a thoughtful look on his face.

Perhaps he was right. Perhaps protecting those close to you, was the best way to defeat those that threatened you.

Steeling his resolve, Sasuke attempting to run up the tree once more, focusing on one thing: Protect his team.

He flipped back as he felt his chakra begin to run out and he left a mark with his Kunai quickly and his eyes widened considerably at the large distance between his run, and the ones before that.

Gripping his Kunai with a smirk on his face, Sasuke tried once more..

..And reached the top. He let out a laugh, standing high above the trees.

He could do it! He could defeat Itachi, if only he protected those close to him..

At this, Sasuke frowned. No one was close to him, so he would have to try to make them close to him. Then he could defeat Itachi, and keep them safe.

Nodding to himself, he headed down the tree and back to Tazuna's house.

The smirk never left his face after that.

0-0-0-0 Satori Forest 0-0-0-0

Naru stiffened up as she felt a presence enter the clearing once more. Uryuu was still soundly asleep, as it had only been a few hours, and didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon.

She relaxed very slightly as she made out the shape of Jigaderu walking towards her, hands in his pockets. She stood up slowly and nodded to him. "You're Jigaderu, correct?"

The man frowned, glancing towards her with his eyes squinting. "You're the blonde girl? You look..different."

She frowned and walked up to him, pointing to her hair. "Hair cut."

He nodded slightly before holding his hand out. "I want my payment first." Naru sighed, placing a scroll in his hand and then holding up a single hand seal, causing the scroll to unfold and show the Katana, Kujiku. Jigaderu smiled wide, throwing her the scroll back and nodding as he slid the Katana back into a sheath that was now connected to a brown belt on his side. "Alright, you can come meet Shosen, just don't expect to let you go." with that, he turned around on his heel and walked off.

Naru glanced towards Uryuu before walking with Jigaderu, her Nodachi in her hand.

She didn't see that Uryuu's blind eye had never closed.

0-0-0-0 Chapter End 0-0-0-0

Review!


	8. A true sword is your soul

CuteLikeMomiji – Oh, I've never been good with the ' words. Took me nearly a year to get around to doing I'm and I've correctly. Oh well though,, not a huge big deal~

0-0-0-0 ? 0-0-0-0

A shadowed figure ran quickly through a thin forest, his breathing fast and heavy as he raced towards his town. Upon entering, he was greeted by several of the towns folk, but he ignored them. He continued to run, faster and faster, until he got to a certain house.

Slamming the door open, he stood there for a few moments as he looked towards the people in the house. There was a red-eyed woman with long black hair, seeming to be wrapped up in bandages. A boy with pineapple-style hair was staring at him with a interested look, that was usually lazy and disinterested in the world. The last was a boy wearing a high-collar jacket, wearing a pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes.

And then there was his grandfather, who was instantly in front of him yelling at him for slamming the door again. He shoved past his grandfather, surprising the man as he looked towards the group. He let his eyes go back and forth before resting them on the red eyed woman, his breathing back to normal.

"What is it, Uryuu?" She asked, a frown on her face.

He pointed towards the door quickly. "It's Naru! She's gone!" All of their eyes widened, and Shikamaru, the pineapple-hair boy, was nearly out the door in an instant but he was blocked by Harima.

"Wait boy!" Harima said, grabbing Shikamaru's arm, holding him there as he looked towards Uryuu. "How is she gone, Uryuu? What happened?"

Uryuu hesitated as he felt all eyes on him. Starting slowly, he began. "I fell asleep while helping her keep watch, and a few hours later I was woken up by a sound.." He hesitated for a moment again before continuing. "I stayed down, pretending to be asleep because I was afraid. There was this man, a man who had been here before, and he took Naru. He took her to the bandit camp!"

This time, Harima couldn't stop Shikamaru as he pushed the old man to the side and walked out the door. He was soon followed by Shino, who some how had a look of grim determination showing behind his sun glasses. Kurenai soon walked past them, nodding. "Thank you, Uryuu. We'll be sure to save her." With that, she walked out, but turned around when both Harima and Uryuu followed her. "You can't come with us.."

Harima just laughed, drawing his Katana from it's sheath inside his robe. "Like you could stop me, girly. Besides, who else would show you where the camp is anyways? I checked the map and it's not there." Frowning, Kurenai nodded at this and looked to Uryuu as Harima walked past her.

Before she could say he should go back inside, he quickly shook his head. "Please, Kurenai-San! I have to be there..if only to say sorry to Naru for not helping when I could."

Kurenai sighed and slowly nodded. "Alright then, come on.." She said quietly, turning around and following Harima who was now walking in front of Shino and Shikamaru. "Just try not to get hurt." She said without looking back at him as she sped up to catch up to the group.

Had she looked back at Uryuu, she would have noticed a dark look in his eyes. A look of anger.

With his fists clenched, he shook his head. He had to ask her. He had to!

He had to ask, why did she betray his Hope?

0-0-0-0 Meanwhile 0-0-0-0

As Uryuu raced to get to the town to warn the Ninja, Naru was already entering the bandit camp. It was smaller than she expected, with large different colored tents around the whole area but the main one that stuck out was the large circus-style tent near the center. In fact, it even had the same design as one, red with golden lines going up to the very tip.

Questioning Jigaderu about this, he laughed a bit. "We are bandits, and thus, we've never really bought anything. We stole these tents from the town, and that big tent is where we keep the supplies. We stole it about a year ago when a circus passed through the town." Naru nodded, not questioning what happened to the animals or people running the circus.

"I see. Where is your boss?" She asked, looking around and following Jigaderu as he made his way around the circus tent.

"Over here, his is behind the tent itself." He continued to walk, waving to the other bandits that were spread out across the campsite. Naru looked around herself but kept slightly closer to Jigaderu, which he noticed, then she should have. A small grin lit his features as they reached a large brown tent with a crown on the top of it. In front of the tent were several women, each in a thin gown with a veil covering the bottom half of their face. They seemed tired and lost, barely glancing up at Jigaderu as he waved at them.

Naru scrunched her nose up in slight disgust. They smelled like something chewed them up, spit them in a pile of dung, then dipped them in sake till it came off. Shaking her head, she looked at Jigaderu. "This it?"

Jigaderu nodded, walking up to the tent and poking his head inside. "Hey boss, someone's here to see you." There was a gruff answer and Jigaderu walked inside, followed by Naru.

Naru stood across from the man, half-noticing Jigaderu moving back towards the tent entrance behind her. The man, Shosen, was sitting on a small blue bed, a woman laying under the covers behind him. He was wearing pants, thankfully, which was brown and made of thin leather that clung to his muscles. He was not wearing a shirt, showing his thin torso and arms yet he somehow had the air of someone strong despite his small frame.

He was completely bald with bright green eyes that seemed slightly misplaced on the groggy look he gave her. He stood up, staring down at her with his 6'2 frame towering above her own. He spit onto the cold ground and then glanced towards Jigaderu. "Another one?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. "The town must be losing the older ones I suppose. Oh well I guess, I've never been one for morals." He moved towards her but she stepped back, shaking her head.

"I did not come for that, Shosen." She said, earning an eye-brow raise from the man.

"Then what did you come for?" He asked, sitting down on the bed once more. "Make it quick, I haven't got all day."

Naru glanced towards Jigaderu again before nodding. "I want to know how you knew to give Jigaderu that blade." At this, her grip tightened on Nodachi, which was still hanging limply from her right hand and with the tip sliding lightly against the ground.

Shosen frowned, then looked up towards Jigaderu. "You told her about that?" The tone he used wasn't angry, nor was it even threatening, it was simply curious.

Jigaderu sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "She had Kujiku. I'm not sure how but this little girl overpowered me and her teammate had some weird power to control shadows and hold you there if a shadow connects to yours." He explained, earning a small nod from Shosen.

"I see, so you're pretty good with your blade huh?" Naru looked down towards her Nodachi before replying.

"Am I good? I don't know anymore sir. I have the style and the speed, but none of the experience. Not only that.." She held the Nodachi out, staring at it with a sad look in her eyes. "This isn't my sword, I don't know it's name. It nearly broke against Jigaderu's Kujiku, as it bent and was close to snapping if I hadn't gotten away."

Shosen nodded slowly. "I could tell from the way you hold yourself and the way you walked in here that you weren't normal, child." Naru kept herself from rolling her eyes. Having a demon inside of you was far from normal. "And I could tell you were graceful at the art of sword play, you may not have experience but you're not a rookie either." He scratched his chin before nodding. "Alright, I'll show you how you know about your sword. Perhaps I even have it."

With that, he got up and turned around, bending forward to reach under the bed as he pulled out a large brown chest that was nearly the same size as the bed it hid under. He slid it over in front of Naru before popping it open, causing Naru's eyes to widen in shock. It was filled to the brim with many weapons, all neatly stacked together to fit as many weapons as possible. There were many swords, a few maces, one or two bows, three odd poles that looked like they could go together, and even a couple of axes.

Shosen grinned at her look. "These are from the people I've killed." he explained, lifting one up randomly. "But that's not the point here. The point is to tell if you can use any of these." He dropped the blade back into the chest before closing his eyes, causing Naru to look at him with a confused expression. "The way to find the weapon for you, is to stop thinking about it and let your body sense it. You'll see many things, but you only want to look for a certain color, something that signifies you and no one else..." With that, he reached forward, gripping something out of mid air and pulling it, surprising Naru as a blade shot out of the brown chest and rested in Shosen's hand. He looked at her with his eyes and mouth grinning. "Did you know?" He asked, his grin never faltering. "The color that signifies you is Red."

Naru slowly looked down towards the chest before nodding and closing her eyes. She shut her mind down, focusing only on sensing the blade destined for her. Behind her eyes, there were many white tassels coming from the chest, but no red. She focused harder.. There! At the bottom, a small flicker..

Naru reached towards it slowly only to be thrown from her focus as a man ran into the room, shouting. "They're here! An invasion force sir!" Shosen frowned and nodded.

"It must be the Ninja we tricked Konoha into sending." Naru's eyes widened and she reached for her blade, only for it to get hit out of her hand by Shosen's swift swipe, sending it flying out of the tent and landing in the dirt outside. Naru glared at him, moving to attack when Jigaderu slid up from behind her and put a sword to her neck, Kujiku.

He gripped her wrists together behind her back and slowly walked outside, following Shosen who had already gone. "Think I forgot what you did bitch? I'm simply a man of my word, that's why I brought you to Shosen. But don't think I forgive you for kicking me, I'll be sure you pay when we get rid of these Konoha scum." Naru growled but did not say anything, she was trapped.

They followed Shosen, who walked around the large circus tent to see almost every bandit standing in front of a group of Ninja, which they could see by the headbands on their body. Making his way past the group, Shosen stood in front of the Ninja with Jigaderu at his side.

Naru growled and struggled slightly against her captor, but stopped as Jigaderu put the blade closer to her neck.

Kurenai glared towards the man. "How dare you kidnap Naru.." She said, about to attack when Uryuu walked up, his mouth in a thin line.

"It's an act, isn't it Naru?" He asked, getting odd looks even from the bandits. "You weren't kidnapped. I heard everything." He closed his blind eye, staring at Naru with his only working one. "I heard you, what you said. You went with him willingly!" Naru flinched slightly, her eyes betraying the look of anger on her face as she looked away from the boy.

Shikamaru growled and shoved Uryuu to the side. "What are you talking about? Naru isn't like that.. She wouldn't..-" He stopped as he looked at Naru, his eyes widening slightly at the look in her eyes.. The look of vulnerability that she usually had hidden deep within her.

"I had to.." She said quietly, her soft voice seeming to echo across the clearing. "I had to! I had to know how, how to get stronger.." She shook her head side to side, ignoring the small bit of blood that escaped her throat from this motion. "I couldn't let the chance pass by, Uryuu. Surely you..?" She asked quietly, but stopped with her words caught in her throat.

The looks they were giving her, were just like the ones she had gotten as a child. Looks of hatred, confusion.._betrayal_. She looked down, a few bangs covering her eyes as Uryuu spoke again.

"You betrayed your friends, for power!" He yelled, his eye wide as his body shook from anger. "For information! That isn't protecting, Naru! You traitor.." He shook his head, his fists clenched tightly. "You said hope was something to fight for, but here you are just reaching for a short cut. And with that man no less, the man who took my eye from me.." He suddenly sprung forward, a knife in his hand as if materializing from no where. He moved past Shosen, who made no attempt to stop him as he swung the knife towards Naru's captor.

Jigaderu jumped back, moving away from Naru who just fell to her knees, unmoving. Jigaderu moved out towards the clearing between the bandit and ninja, with Uryuu following until he reached the center. "So I did that huh?" Jigaderu said, a grin on his face. "Thought you were dead kid, can't say I like that I only managed to blind _one_ eye." Uryuu growled in response, before holding up the knife and pointing it towards Jigaderu, who just continued to laugh. "What is a knife gonna do, huh? Stupid kid!"

He started to charge, but stopped with his eyes wide as Uryuu slowly spoke. "Shoot the Heaven above, Mikomi." His dagger slowly shifted and changed into a large bow, with the previous hand for the knife being the center of the bow. Uryuu slowly pulled back an invisible arrow on the very thin string, not noticing the look of shock that everyone except Shosen and Harima gave him.

Harima gave him a look of slight disappointment, but a little bit of pride. Shosen was simply staring at him, but if one would look closely..they would see his lips twitching, as if he was keeping himself from smiling.

Jigaderu took a step back, calling out the name of his own sword. "Crush them all.. Kujiku!" He shouted, his sword transforming into a large mace once more. He swung it downwards quickly, sending a large black wave towards Uryuu. "Die!"

Uryuu stared calmly before releasing his arrow from the string, which flew straight through the black wave, splitting it in half. The wave sailed past Uryuu, instead hitting a large group of the bandits behind him causing them to shout in pain and agony. The unhurt members of the group began shouting to Jigaderu, but stopped as the dust cleared and they could see that their insults and yells had fallen on deaf ears.

Jigaderu was standing up straight, his eyes wide in shock as he slowly looked down to the arrow sticking through his heart, the arrow slowly glowed as blood started to pour out of the wound, just as Uryuu spoke the last words Jigaderu would ever hear..

"Disperse your Stars, Mikomi." He said calmly as the arrow slowly became twice it's size, spreading the wound further apart and then it simply disappeared into small particles that flew back towards Uryuu before forming three other arrows that he held in his hand.

Jigaderu fell in a bloody pile, his Katana sliding across the ground to Uryuu's feet, which Uryuu slowly picked up and looked towards Shosen.

He began to speak when there was a battle cry from one of the bandits as they rushed forward, running past Naru and Shosen who had yet to move. The bandit's war cries were soon replaced with cries of pain as the Ninja began their counter attack.

Shino had quickly began sending his bugs out, draining the men of their energy while he engaged a couple himself. Forming one seal, he pointed at them with two fingers each. "Fuuton: Air Bullet." The men felt a large gust of wind rush past them and they fell over with a thump, their hearts having a large circle through it. Shino looked at them and fought the bile that rose to his throat before shaking his head. There was plenty of time to get sick after the mission.

Shikamaru was standing alone in a very large group of the bandits, nearly twenty or so surrounded him, while Kurenai was at his side. "Kurenai-Sensei, do you think you can distract them with a Genjutsu for a moment?" Kurenai nodded, quickly preforming seals.

"Genjutsu: Demonic Slip Knot." The men looked at her with confusion until they suddenly all started to fall down, losing their balance as the world shifted and wobbled around under their feet. They struggled to get up, but failed miserably. There were a couple screams as an the world suddenly opened up, causing them to slide into the large opening that swallowed them whole, before closing.

In reality, the men continued to scream as they fell into their eternal hole while Shikamaru began his move. He pulled out a couple of scrolls and unsealed each one, revealing 6 sphere like objects that had seals imprinted on them, about four each. Kurenai gave him an odd look as he rolled it out into the group, forming a star as he rolled each one out in each direction of a compass.

He smirked to himself as he bent his knees, preforming the familiar seal of Kage Mane. "Naru and I go to thinking." He said quietly, a smirk still on his face. "If explosion notes react to chakra to set them off, why not my Kage Mane? We tested it and.." He finished the seal and shadows shot out, expanding themselves with the bandit's shadow's until they reached the spheres that had rolled out earlier.

The effect was imminent, a large explosion lighting up the area just as Shikamaru preformed another set of seals. "Doton: Earth wall!" He shouted, slamming his hands down and causing a large dome of earth to surround both him and Kurenai.

Explosions rocked the dome, sending very large cracks that slowly caused the wall to crumble into dust, and when the dome was gone they were surrounded by a fifteen feet crater with many crumbled and burnt bodies inside of it. The Nara grinned, shoving his hands into his pockets as Kurenai stared at him and he gave her a lazy look. "We got results."

Kurenai shook her head slowly. It was something truly amazing to be able come up with such a strategy, even if he had Naru's help in creating it. She apparently wasn't wrong when she said he could be a demolition's expert.

She jumped into battle once more with Harima, who was fending over several of the men by himself but she could tell his old age was winding him down. She defended a blow that would have wounded him greatly, and earned a nod in thanks as they prepared to push the men back.

Preforming seals with one hand as she parried another blow from a bandit's sword with a Kunai, she shouted her Jutsu out. "Genjutsu: Sakura Fall!" Cherry Blossoms slowly fell into the area, causing several of the less focused bandits to look up in confusion. They soon began screaming loudly as a large tree, towering far above anything they had ever seen, began falling towards them. They scrambled to get out of the way, but with every step the tree seemed to get bigger and bigger until..

_Smash_, it fell on them. They all groaned, unaware that it was simply an illusion, as Kurenai and Harima took the chance to decapitate or cripple the men with their weapons.

Uryuu was also fighting a couple bandits and had managed to cripple several of them by shooting them in the leg with his Mikomi. Whenever someone got close enough to strike at him, he pulled up Kujiku and blocked the blow before retaliating with a swipe down their side. His movements were clumsy, as he was more used to the weight of a bow then a sword, but the bandit's were even clumsier as they had never used any real weapon for anything but pillaging.

After awhile, only seven people stood on the body-covered battle field. Shosen had his arms crossed, standing beside the unmoving Naru who was staring downward with a lost look in her eyes. Kurenai and Harima stood in front of him, Harima's sword stained with blood and he was panting heavily while Kurenai was only breathing a little heavier with her Kunai completely red.

Shikamaru was silent, staring towards Naru with an odd look in his eyes, while Shino stood behind him with his hands in his pockets. Uryuu was standing between all of them, his bow drawn back and ready to fire an arrow at Shosen.

"You lost, Shosen! Get out of here!" He stated, pulling back on the arrow a bit more.

They were all unprepared as Shosen laughed, throwing his head back and seeming to reach to the sky. "I have lost nothing, child. I might lose my life, and my men are dead. But I have lost nothing! They were nothing to me." He pulled on something, surprising them as a sword flew out from above the circus tent, resting in his hand. He held both of his swords out, one a simple Katana with no guard and a silver blade, while the other was a sword that seemed to have a crown on it's hilt, just below the blade, with the black blade gleaming in the light. "What I will gain..Is battle!"

They readied themselves, thinking he would charge forward, when he suddenly grinned and pointed his blade towards the blonde resting beside him. "But first, I think it's time I take out the trash of this group." All of their eyes widened and they all moved forward while Uryuu simply stood there, a frown on his face.

Everything seemed to slow down as Shosen stabbed his sword towards Naru, intent on shoving it through her head. She seemed oblivious to the impending danger as it became closer and closer, until..

_sluurch_. Blood splattered onto Naru's face, returning her to reality as she slowly looked up, missing the looks of pure surprise on everyone's face that was soon mirrored by Naru as she stared at the sword sticking an inch away from her.

In front of her, was Shikamaru Nara. A blade through his gut which he was holding onto tightly as Shosen attempted to impale Naru through him. "Not a chance asshole.." Shikamaru grunted, surprising Shosen as he slowly pulled the blade free of his gut, then he pulled his fist back and slammed it straight into Shosen, who was too surprised to react in time as he was sent sprawling across the ground.

Shikamaru fell, only to be caught by Naru as she stared at him with her eyes wide. "Why..? Why.." She asked quietly, staring at Shikamaru's pale face as blood dripped from the wound.

Shikamaru gave a quiet chuckle, which was followed by a cough. "I swore to myself.. I wouldn't lose anyone else important to me Naru. You betrayed us.. but.." He grinned up at her, but it was only a shadow of his former lazy grin he was normally sporting. "You're still my teammate, Naru. You're still my friend. Friends forgive each other, Naru, so I forgive you for your mistake.. If only you can forgive me for being so troublesome.." He said softly, his eyes growing slightly wide as he felt a warm liquid hit his cheeks.

He stared up towards the blonde, who was leaning over him with tears pouring down her cheeks and dripping onto his face and chest. "You idiot.." she said softly, letting out a sob soon after. "You idiot.."

Shikamaru just gave a small lazy grin. "You're so troublesome, Naru. Stop crying.." He slowly looked up to the sky past Naru, watching the clouds float softly in the breeze. "Tell Chouji I'm sorry. I said I'd treat him to dinner when I got back." With that, he slowly closed his eyes.

Naru's eyes widened as she stared at Shikamaru's prone form, his breathing slowly stopping as she gripped his shoulders. "Shikamaru..?" She said slowly, her voice and eyes showing her disbelief. He couldn't be gone. He said she was her friend. She buried her face into the boy's chest, letting her tears flow freely.

"_"I am Shikamaru Nara. I specialize in Shadow Techniques and Strategies. I like napping. I dislike nagging women." He didn't look towards either girl at this, but he could feel their eyes narrowing slightly towards him. "My hobby is cloud watching and I don't ask for much for my dream. I just want a normal wife, have two kids..One boy, one girl, and continue my Shinobi career before retiring when my son makes Chunin to carry on our family."_"

_Naru laughed at the Nara's misfortune, having been the only one to get hit by the exploding note Kurenai threw at them. "Didn't know you had such Hot Pants, Shika." She said, a grin on her face._

_He just rolled his eyes. "Troublesome woman, all Nara's have hot pants." He grinned, ignoring the eye roll from Naru. "Now come on, we'll be late if we stand here talking and who knows? Shino might eat all the meat." _

_Naru laughed a bit, shaking her head. "He might, last time I saw him eat I swear it just disappeared down his coat." She grinned and grabbed his hand, a smile on her face. "Come on then, you troublesome woman."_

_The Nara scrunched up his nose slightly. "I am not a woman." He said, following her. "But I suppose I am troublesome."_

_Shikamaru looked back and forth, as if building tension as he answered Naru's question. "Go fish."_

_Growling, Naru drew another card, only to sigh as she drew another non matching card. "God dammit." She cursed, throwing her cards down. "This game cheats!"_

_Shino and Shikamaru shook their heads slightly. "It doesn't cheat Naru." Shika said, calmly drawing a card."It just doesn't like you." Naru stuck her tongue out towards the grinning Nara._

"Shikamaru..." She said softly into the boy's chest once more.

Uryuu made his way over, a frown on his face. "This is your first time seeing a loved one die, then..? It's your fault." He stated, anger in his voice. "You betrayed them, for power. For information that you could have gotten another way or something worked towards yourself. This wouldn't have happened had you not done so." With that, he stared at her, waiting for her response.

She had none, she didn't even move except for the soft sobs that wracked her body. Uryuu felt a small pang of pity for the girl. He moved his hand, about to take back what he said when she suddenly threw her head back, yelling. "SHIKAMARU!" She screamed, causing Uryuu to jump back as a large bolt of chakra slung itself towards him.

Kurenai and Harima paused in their assault on Shosen, who also paused as he saw the red aura radiating off the blonde. They had engaged in battle as soon as Shikamaru had fallen, with Shino having been dispatched quickly as Shosen delivered a kick that sent him flying to a tree, knocking him out instantly.

Kurenai and Harima had been having trouble, and had not even landed a hit on Shosen as he used his swords to block Harima's sword and Kurenai's Kunai without breaking a sweat, while both of them were still tired from their battle with the bandits.

_'Not again!' _Kurenai thought, her eyes wide as she saw the distinctive shape of a fox appearing inside the vast chakra that leaked out of Naru in large waves.

Naru slowly stepped over Shikamaru, the aura radiating around her like a living flame. "You.." She said, her voice having a slight edge to it, as if someone else was speaking at the same time. "You killed him. You killed Shikamaru." She said, staring straight towards Shosen as she held her hands up, growling.

Shosen grinned at her. "So what? What're you going to do about it girly? You have no weapon." He said, delivering a kick to Harima and Kurenai as they had their backs towards him, causing them to fly to the ground. "What can you do, that these people can't do?"

His eyes widened as her eyes closed, and he growled, moving to stop her from focusing as Kurenai appeared in front of him again, locking her Kunai with both blades, having one Kunai in each hand. "Your fight is with me!" She shouted, pushing back on the man's swords.

"Bring it on!" Shosen growled out, slicing at her with his swords which were parried with a Kunai each time. Growling, he shouted. "Raise your point, Senshi!" He shouted, surprising Kurenai as she blocked the white-Katana that suddenly stretched itself and impaled her right shoulder.

She winced, jumping away from the blade as Shosen grinned, his blade returning to normal. "Prepare to die!" He held up the black blade, smirking. "Show your fangs, Joutei!" The blade suddenly glowed an dull blue and Kurenai found she couldn't look away from it. It slowly swung back and forth in the man's hand, and Kurenai found herself following it's every movement. He grinned as he slowly said. "Sleep little doll, I'll deal with you later."

Kurenai slowly nodded and fell over in a crumbled heap, her eyes closed and her breathing slow and steady, as she was in a deep sleep.

While this was happening, Naru was focusing. Her rage pushed aside, she found what she was looking for. But she paused as she stared at the Red ribbon floating in the sky above her, as there was another not too far from it. Frowning, she grabbed both in her hands as she couldn't waste anymore time.

As she opened her eyes, she blinked twice in confusion as she stared at the two swords now gripped firmly in her hands. The swords were both different colors, one red one white, and they had an odd design. The hilts and guard both had indention's on them, as if something were to go there, and the Red Blade had only one half of it's guard, on the right side with indention's on the left, while the White Blade had the guard on the left side and indention's on the right.

She placed them together, surprised as they let out _click_ sound as they snapped and another as they _clicked_ back apart. She stared at both, then frowned a bit as she felt that she was supposed to have another.

"_**I told you, didn't I?"**_ Her eyes widened slightly as the voice entered her mind, and suddenly she was back in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

Kyuubi was no where to be found, the cage was completely empty and yet strangely full. "Where's Kyuu?" Naru asked softly, turning her head swiftly as she heard a soft chuckle from beside her.

Her eyes widened as she stared at the girl in front of her, who was wearing a pale gray cloak with the hood down, showing her short pure-white hair and her pale face. She had a large grin on her face, her black teeth gleaming, while her yellow eyes stared at Naru. Both of her eyes were black except the yellow slitted pupil that seemed to glow on her face. "_**Long time no see, Queen**_." She said, holding her hands apart.

Naru frowned, gripping the two blades in her hands. "Who are you?" The girl seemed honestly surprised at that, before frowning and looking towards the large gate.

"_**She doesn't remember me, furball?**_" There was a soft growl from the cage as Kyuubi, in her fox form, took shape in the cage.

"**Afraid not." **Kyuubi said, glancing towards Naru. **"The blow to the neck cut off the supply of chakra I had going to her brain, which then jumbled up the memories she had while using my chakra. If you had simply listened to me and..**" The pale-girl waved her hand at the giant fox.

"_**Yeah yeah, whatever Furball.**_" She grinned towards Naru and did a small bow. **_"My name is Uran. And yes, that is your name backwards. I am your opposite, and yet your equal."_** She grinned further as Naru stared at her with a small bit of confusion. "_**Enough about that, however. It's time you stopped thinking**_"

Naru's confusion increased as she stared at the girl, Uran. "What are you talking about?"

Uran wagged her finger back and forth as if scolding a child. _**"You're thinking too much, and that is blocking out your instinct.**_" Naru frowned openly, confusion written on her face. Uran growled in response. _**"When you want a blade, what do you do? Buy it? Find it? Grip it? No! You wield it!"**_ She pointed outwards, her hand open as she stared at Naru with a glare on her face. _**"You don't think of it! You simply command it to come to you! Howl it to your soul! Because a true blade..**_"

"is..your soul.." Naru finished, causing Uran to grin.

"_**There, you got it! Then what are you waiting for? Get out there, and kill him. The one that made us feel pain! Kill him!"**_ Naru gripped her swords tightly, nodding as she disappeared from the Mind-scape.

Her eyes were opening just as Kurenai fell over, and she felt power course through her every cell as she stared forward towards the man. The man who killed her friend.

Shosen grinned at the fallen Kurenai before turning his attention back to the blonde, only to recoil in shock as he stared at her. She was wearing a long blood red cloak, the hood up and covering her face except her mouth while her red-slitted eyes stared at him from the shadow of her hood. She had black boots and two blades in her hands that were glowing, no, radiating with power.

She looked up at him, and he felt his blood run cold as he felt a killing intent wash over him, threatening to stop him from breathing as the air became heavier and heavier with every passing moment.

Naru slowly put her swords in her left hand, holding her right one up as she pulled a blade out of thin-air. "_**A true blade..**_" She said, slowly lowering the blade until the point was eye-level with Shosen.. **_"is your soul"_**

Shosen growled, staring at her with a bit of fear on his face but also a confident smirk. "You think having three blades is going to stop me? You don't know their names, and you don't have three hands." He started to charge forward. "In other words, there's no point in having a blade you can't use!"

Naru said nothing as she began to think. He was half right and she didn't want to put the two blades together, as she knew he could probably read her moves since he was a two-sword wielding himself.

She paused, thinking of the ancient fighting text she read years ago, and the one style that Kyuubi herself had taught her.

"_Kit." Kyuubi said, standing across a Naru Clone while possessing Naru's real body._ _"The secret of this style is to not think of the swords as simply a weapon, but to think of them as your body. They are an extension of yourself, and you must treat them as such." The clone nodded, listening intently but it still asked a question._

"_What kind of man thought of a style to use three swords at once, though?" Kyuubi-Naru just grinned, her red eyes gleaming slightly._

"_The best swords man in the world, and the only human to ever beat a tailed beast without a trick or sealing." She crossed her arms, her smile never leaving her face. "He beat the six tailed dragon in one on one combat, with nothing but his strength and his swords." Naru's eyes widened considerably as she rubbed her chin._

"_What happened to his swords?" Kyuubi gave a soft laugh at the question._

"_One was buried with him. One was broken during the fight. And the other?" She paused for a moment. "was given to his wife to give to his son when he was born." Seeing Naru about to ask another question she held her finger up. "He died right after that on his wife's doorstep, after claiming he loved her and handing her the sword." She grinned at Naru, an odd look in her eyes. "He died a warrior's death, as he never fell. He died standing."_

_Naru nodded slightly before frowning. "What was his family name?"_

_Kyuubi looked at her before shaking her head. "That's a tale for another time. Come now. I'll show you how you do it.. Remember that this style is called the.."_

Naru slowly placed the light-blue hilt of her sword into her mouth while returning the red blade to it's place in her right hand. Shosen's eyes widened but he continued charging as Naru brought the two blade in her hands behind her back, her eyes narrowing towards him as power seem to radiate off of her in large waves.

"_**Santoryu..**_" She stated calmly as she bent her legs and then, she struck. She twisted her body in a circular motion, moving her entire body with the motion and pumping her chakra and strength into the attack. "_**Hyaku-Hachi Pound Ho!**_"

Shosen's eyes widened and he struggled to skid to a stop as three large waves of compressed energy flew towards him, but due to his speed he couldn't bring himself to stop. He felt the energy slam into him, slicing his arms up badly while leaving a diagonal cut across his chest, from his right hip to his left shoulder.

He grunted but managed to hold his ground as he stared at the blonde who landed on her feet from the twist she did, and he could see her panting very slightly against the hilt of her blade.

Shosen coughed up a bit of blood but stepped forward, a grin on his face. "That all you got!" He said, charging once more to the slightly surprised blonde. She charged forward as well, blocking his blades with the two in her hand. The two engaged in swift movements, with Naru being surprised at how the swords felt in her hands. They felt as if they belonged there, as if she had always meant to hold these swords.

Ignoring the feeling for now, she blocked a double down-ward strike by Shosen by putting her swords up in an X-fashion above her. Grinning like a mad man, Shosen pushed harder on the blades, trying to push through Naru's defense.

Naru growled against the hilt of her sword before she heard an odd voice in her mind, it was like Uran's and yet different, calmer, softer.

"_Call my name"_ The voice said.

Naru felt a weight on her shoulder and saw a pale white hand on it as she glanced over. Connected to that hand, was a beautiful woman with pale green hair that cascaded down her back. She was wearing a light blue Kimono with clouds hovering over mountains printed on it. She looked at Naru with her yellow eyes gleaming. "_Call my name and I will assist you"_

Naru grinned against her sword's hilt, staring up towards Shosen. "_**Bite to kill, Hebi-Hime!"**_ Shosen's eye's widened as the blade in Naru's mouth suddenly split apart at the end, just below the two jewels incrusted near it's tip. The sword split apart then seemed to widen itself into a large mouth, the metal forming sharp fangs on the top and bottom. It then stretched in the air, wiggling itself like a snake as it looked towards Shosen and a large steel-tongue shot out and wrapped around his wrist that held the black blade.

Shosen stared into the jewels of the sword, which were now curved downwards looking like the eyes of a snake. He felt himself beginning to sweat as the sword stretched towards him and he swatted at it with his free blade, but it didn't even flinch as it bit down on his wrist.

Shosen screamed in pain, dropping his Katana as Naru struck out with her Red-blade, slicing across his stomach. He fell back in pain, dropping his other sword as the tongue on his wrist clenched down harder with the sharp point digging into his skin.

The mouth released him as he fell, along with the tongue and Naru stood above him with her sword poised to kill before with her eyes gleaming from under her coat.

Shosen gulped, feeling fear for himself for the first time in a very long time. He held his hands up to the blonde. "Please! Please let me live!" He said, begging for his life.

Naru's eyes narrowed towards the man. **"_Like you let Shikamaru live?"_** She asked calmly, causing the man to flinch.

"Pl..Please!" He asked again, having no other words to defend himself as Naru raised the red blade up, her eyes gleaming.

"_**Good bye, Shosen."**_ She said, lowering the blade swiftly only to stop as Harima suddenly appeared, blocking the blade with his own. **_"Out of my way old man!"_** She growled, pressing onto the blade._** "He killed Shikamaru!"**_ She shouted, but kept her teeth clenched around the hilt of Hebi-Hime.

Harima pressed back on the blade, nodding his head. "It's true, he hurt the boy. But there's a chance, Naru! That boy may yet live if you get him to the village quickly. I will handle Shosen, Naru. Get your friend there to the large building you saw when you got here, there's a doctor in there!" He shouted back at the girl, causing her eyes to widen.

"_**There's a chance to**_ save Shikamaru?" She asked quietly, the red cloak around her body starting to slowly disappear until she was back in her original clothing while her voice returned to it's normal tone half way through her words. Harima nodded in response and Naru quickly ran over towards Shikamaru, placing her blades in her shirt with the bladed ends facing her back so her clothes wouldn't get cut off. She lifted him up, being very gentle and making sure to not touch his wound.

Just as she managed to lift him up, she felt her swords being pulled free and she gave a glance over towards Uryuu who just gave her a sad smile. "I'll carry these with you so you don't hurt yourself, Naru." Naru hesitantly nodded and ran off towards the village with Uryuu following her and telling her which way to go.

Harima looked back at the beat up man down behind him and he slowly held out his hand. "Come on Shosen, get up." Shosen gave him an odd look before grumbling and taking the hand, slowly raising to his feet with Harima's help.

"Nice to see you too, Father." Shosen stated, shaking his head. "Why did you save me?"

Harima just crossed his arms, turning his head and looking in the direction to where Naru went. "The reason I stated was the main reason. That boy needed help, and fast. I also wanted to tell you that you missed the funeral." The last part he stated with a bit of sadness in his voice, but also a slight bit of anger.

Shosen, however, was confused. "Funeral?" He asked quietly, then his eyes widened as he gripped his Father's shoulders. "She..died? That's why you're wearing that damned hat she got you that you hated.." He said softly, lowering himself to his knees. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. But it wouldn't have looked good if the assassin of the last Raikage showed up to a funeral."

Harima sighed and shook his head before slamming his fist down onto his son's wounded shoulder, causing the man to let out a soft cry of pain. "You idiot. Your mother wanted you to be there, and so did I! I told you before you left on this little fiasco of yours that just because you completed a mission you didn't like, didn't make you a bad guy. You didn't need to start this crap, Shosen."

Shosen looked down, sighing. "How did you even know I was here..?" He asked, tearing off several pieces of clothing on some of the dead bandits nearby to wrap the cloth around his wounds to stop the bleeding.

Harima gave a laugh, walking off and lifting up the two swords that Shosen had dropped. "I've been in this village since it started boy. A Father always keeps tabs on his Son." Shosen flinched before sighing.

"I made a big mess of things, didn't I?"

Harima nodded, tossing the swords to him which he caught with his right hand, the left still having large wounds from the bite of Naru's sword on it, leaving it rather immobile. "Yes, and it's up to you to fix it. Starting with returning everything you've taken and helping restore that town to it's former glory."

Shosen nodded, holding up the black blade. "Kai." He stated, releasing the hold he had over Kurenai, along with every person he had ever controlled with the blade. He paused, watching as Kurenai slowly got up and looked around with her eyes wide and battle-ready before suddenly pulling a Kunai out as she stared towards Shosen.

Harima put his hands up, shaking his head. "It's alright, Kurenai. It was handled." Kurenai looked back and forth between the two before nodding and placing her Kunai back in her pouch.

"What happened?" Shosen gave Harima a look as Kurenai asked her question, before looking back at Kurenai.

"I'll explain later, at the village." Shosen said softly, earning a odd look from Kurenai.

"Alright then .."She said before looking around, frowning as she only saw the unconscious Shino. "Where are my students and Uryuu?"

Harima answered that one. "Naru took Shikamaru to the village to get him treated. Uryuu went with her." He stated, earning a nod from Kurenai.

Kurenai moved to get her student when she saw something gleam in the distance. Frowning, she made her way over and was surprised to see Naru's Nodachi laying in the ground, broken. It was completely broken off at the hilt, with only a little bit of the blade remaining. She lifted the hilt up, placing it in her Kunai pouch and then the rest of the blade as she went back to Shino and shook him softly. "Wake up, Shino."

Shino stirred a couple times before opening his eyes and looking up, quickly rearranging his sunglasses as the bright light threatened to burn his eyes. He glanced at Kurenai who was staring at him with an amused smirk on her face.

She motioned for him to get up and she made her way back to Shosen and Harima who were quietly piling supplies onto a wagon the bandits had. Shino stiffened slightly at seeing Shosen but Kurenai saw it. "It's alright, Harima handled it I believe." Shino nodded but didn't relax as he followed her.

Harima looked at them for a moment as he threw a box onto the wagon. "We're going to pull this wagon back to the village. It's got all the food the bandits had along with several supplies we could use to rebuild." Kurenai and her student nodded as they helped put supplies onto the wagon.

Kurenai glanced towards the forest as she loaded up another box, her eyes filled with worry. She could only hope Shikamaru was okay.

0-0-0 Satori Forest 0-0-0

Uryuu and Naru traveled in silence, the only sound being the soft chirping of birds and the clank of Naru's swords as they brushed against each other in Uryuu's arms.

Uryuu stared at the back of the blonde, his mind filled with multiple thoughts before he slowly nodded, opening his mouth. However, Naru spoke before he could speak himself. "I'm sorry." She said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "I betrayed you, Shikamaru. And you, Uryuu.." She glanced back at him, her eyes brimming with clear tears. "I'm so sorry." She said gently, lowering her eyes a bit as she tears flowed down her face.

Uryuu pushed on her back slightly, causing her to step forward. "Don't worry about it.." He said softly. "Let's get Shikamaru to the doctor." Naru nodded, quickly speeding up. Uryuu followed her after a brief pause, a small smile on his face. "And Naru?" She glanced at him as he looked to the side. "Thanks. We wouldn't have won if it wasn't for you, Naru." He smiled at her and she gave him a confused look. "You gave me hope, and now we're free Naru. The bandits are all dead and so is the one who blinded me. We might really be able to move on now. So thank you."

Naru slowly nodded as they reached the village. Naru was practically a blur as she sped past the large line, looking around and ignoring the glares of people which lessened as they saw the wounded boy in her arms. "Where's the doctor?" She asked, and a man in a white doctor outfit ran up to her quickly.

"That would be me. What's the problem?" She motioned to the wound in Shikamaru's gut and the man nodded, taking him from her arms. "Alright, I'll be sure to do whatever I can for your boyfriend miss." He quickly ran off, not seeing the soft red tint that spread across Naru's face.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled towards the man, ignoring the odd looks she got from the villagers as she made her way back outside. She found Uryuu standing beside the building, still holding her swords. "The doctor took him. Said he'd do whatever he could."

Uryuu gave a nod. "All we can do is Hope, then." He said softly, glancing towards her as she clenched her fist.

"Right. We best get back to them. Who knows what Shosen did.." She took her blades from him, placing the red-and-white blades together, ignoring the surprised look from Uryuu, and ran off towards where the camp was.

Uryuu, however, didn't follow her as he watched her go. He let a soft red tint cover his cheeks as he glanced down towards her legs as she ran. Perhaps she wasn't all bad. Everyone made mistakes.

He walked towards where she had gone but was surprised as she suddenly appeared in front of him, her eyes slightly wide. "They're coming here! They have a whole wagon of things with them!" This got the attention of the villagers as she pointed towards an opening the trees. "With Shosen!"

Uryuu's eyes widened as a large wagon appeared from the woods. It was filled to the brim with large boxes of food and supplies for the village. It was being pushed by Harima, Shino, Kurenai, and Shosen. Shosen seemed to be pushing the hardest as it seemed to lean in the opposite direction he was pushing as they led it into the town.

They pushed it and pushed it, joined in by Naru and Uryuu who grabbed the handles on the front of the wagon and pulled, until it was resting in front of the building where everyone was lined up. Instantly, they began to flock over towards it, shouting insults towards Shosen and some chattering excitingly.

"SILENCE!" Harima yelled at the top of his lungs, standing between them and the wagon. "I want a single file line, each person will get a meal and then we'll spread out the tools to those who can use them. I want everyone working on the village after they eat! We'll raise up to our former glory, my citizens!" The villagers cheered, lining up like they usually did for food.

It was then they they truly noticed Shosen and glared towards him, muttering quietly amongst themselves until Shosen spoke, surprising them all. "I am sorry." He said softly, bowing his head. "You may kill me, you may beat me, insult me, or do whatever you wish. Nothing I can do would make what I did right. I did what I did because I thought it was the only way to go after I killed the Raikage. I thought I had no way to get another chance at a fair life, as I had murdered my own countries leader." He bowed his head solemnly as the villagers began to mutter amongst themselves once more.

Harima stepped forward, standing beside his Son. "Everyone deserves a second chance, and we will need all the help we can get, Shosen." He held his hand out towards him. "If you will accept it, you may live your life out here to help us regain our glory, Shosen. And then I believe you will truly redeem yourself." Several of the villagers let out cries of outrage, but most of them let out shouts of joy at Harima's speech, agreeing with him.

Shosen hesitated, before slowly grasping his Father's hand. "I will do my best." He stated, earning a nod from the village leader. He stepped past Harima and reached the wagon. He pulled a large hammer and a box out from the wagon before looking to the villagers. "I will first begin by repairing your houses the best I can." He then walked off, heading towards the main building that everyone got food from before.

They all watched him go before Harima clapped his hands. "Come on! Get this line moving!" They quickly began to distribute food and tools amongst the villagers, until almost every man woman and child had a hammer and a full belly.

Uryuu smiled to himself, looking Naru as she lifted her own hammer. His eyes widened in shock, as did many others, as she put up a hand seal. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" she yelled, thousands of clones appearing out of thin air inside the village.

Harima, who was working on a wall already, dropped the nails he was holding in his mouth as it dropped open. There were thousands..literally _thousands_ of the blonde pooling across the village. They began to work the buildings up, repairing lost walls, roofs, and doors with help from the many carpenters that the village had.

Uryuu shook his head as he stared at the mass of blondes, a soft red tint on his cheeks. She certainly was a very surprising Ninja.

0-0-0 One Day Later 0-0-0

Kurenai and her group (Minus Shika) were currently eating at Harima's house at a new table that Shino had put together himself. It wobbled a bit, due to one leg being slightly shorter than the other, but was stable enough to eat at.

Their heads snapped up as someone knocked at the door. Harima got up from his spot on his chair as he opened it. They couldn't see who it was until Harima moved to the side, revealing a slightly pale Shikamaru with bandages wrapped around his side.

Everyone stood up quickly. "Shikamaru!" They shouted, except one. They looked over to Naru who was staring at him with her eyes slightly wide, beginning to brim with tears as she took small steps towards him.

Shikamaru gave her a confused expression, somehow mixing with his lazy expression, as he gave a small wave. "Yo." He said calmly, only to stumble back as a blonde torpedo slammed into him. He winced heavily as Naru latched onto him. "Ow..! Naru! That hurts.. Troublesome woman." He grumbled out, placing his hand on top of the girl's head. "Come on now. Stop crying, I'm not dead."

Naru sniffed against his chest before slowly pulling back. "I'm sorry.." She said gently, lowering her head.

Shikamaru placed his finger on her forehead, causing her to look up at him. He stared at her for a few moments before calmly flicking her across the nose, causing her to glare at him while holding her nose with both hands, tears brimming in her eyes. "What was that for.." She said quietly, her voice laced with a slight annoyance.

Shikamaru just shook his head. "I said I'm not dead. So what's there to be sorry for, Naru?" He walked past her smirking, sitting down at the same seat she had sat at previously. "What's for dinner? Hospital food sucks, no matter where you are." Smiling slightly, Naru grabbed another bowl and slid some vegetable soup into the bowl, placing it in front of him. "Thanks Naru." He said, instantly leaning forward to eat the food.

Naru fidgeted slightly before bowing, earning odd looks from everyone. "I'm very sorry everyone, for betraying you like that. It won't happen again, I swear." They looked at each other before slowly nodding as Kurenai placed her arm around Naru's shoulder.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Naru. It's those mistakes that help us become strong, and I believe you've become very strong from this, Naru. So do not worry, alright?" She smiled at the blonde who looked shocked that she had forgiven her.

Shino then spoke up, pushing his glasses up before speaking. "I also forgive you, Naru. Everyone wishes to become stronger, but a single ant cannot take down an ant eater. It takes a colony, a team, to take down something bigger." He stared towards her, his emerald green eyes showing as his sun glasses slid down his nose. "When united, Naru, we can over come any challenge that faces us. I hope you remember that." Naru nodded and glanced towards Shikamaru, who just gave a small shrug.

"If you weren't my friend, Naru, I wouldn't be here." He casually took a bite of a piece of carrot in his spoon before smirking at her. "I already forgave you, so get that pitiful look off your face and enjoy some soup."

Naru smiled brightly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. "Thank you.." She said softly, staring up at them with her blue eyes gleaming from her forgotten tears. "My friends."

They gave her small nods and smiles, sitting back down to enjoy their dinner.

0-0-0 Faraway, in a distant land 0-0-0-0

Sasuke stared down at the broken figure of Mia Amore, his eyes wide with the Sharingan spinning wildly, terror and pain wracking through his body. "Mia! Why..?" He asked softly, holding the girl slightly close as she grinned loosely at him, her eyes showing pain yet no remorse as she stared at the Uchiha.

She had taken the blow for him, dived in front of him as the boy in the ice mirrors surrounding them had thrown senbon at Sasuke's unprotected back. They were sticking out everywhere and Sasuke could see that Mia was losing a lot of blood from the many holes across her entire body.

Mia gave a soft cough, laughing a bit. "I have no regrets, Sasuke." She said softly, her eyes flickering. "I protected you, my teammate. Because you have to kill him, don't you?" His eyes went slightly wide as she continued. "You said..you had to kill..a certain man. I don't know who he is..But if that's your dream Sasuke, then I will help you reach it." She gave another cough, this one causing some blood to squirt out. "Don't forget, Sasuke.. The true meaning of power is to protect those close to you, to keep them safe." She smiled loosely at the Uchiha, brushing her thumb past his cheek as a single tear drifted down it. "The Great Uchiha don't cry, Sasuke. Man up..Beat this kid and tell.."She paused for a moment. "Tell my mom..I'm sorry."

She slowly laid her head against Sasuke's arm, and closed her eyes. Sasuke felt a cold pain wash over him, a pain he had only experienced once before when Itachi showed his entire family murdered before his eyes. A pain that struck his heart as he held the girl close. "Mia!" He shouted, his eyes freely letting tears out now. "Don't die on me! Mia!"

Haku stood quietly inside of his ice mirrors, watching the scene with a bit of remorse in his heart. "Is this the first time seeing a loved one die on the battle field, Sasuke-San?" He asked softly. "She was a true Shinobi, and she died a Shinobi death."

Sasuke barely heard him as he stared at the prone form of Mia. He slowly lowered her down until she was resting on the cold ground. Sasuke clenched his fists. It was his fault. He killed her, he should have blocked the senbon or dodged them! But Mia had taken the hit for him. It was his fault. He killed her..

Haku raised his fist up, senbon between his fingers, as he stared at the Uchiha. "It's time to finish this, Sasuke-San." He threw the senbon, aiming towards Sasuke's neck but was surprised when Sasuke caught them in his own hands, the needles sticking to his flesh. Haku prepared to throw another set but found himself stopping in fear as he stared at the odd-looking Sharingan in Sasuke's eyes. It was different, much different, then the two toma he had in his eyes before.

Sasuke glared at the boy, hatred and power coursing through his veins. "You will pay!" He shouted, staring right into the Mist-Nins eyes. "Tsukiyomi!" He shouted.

Haku looked around in fear at the sudden scene change. They were still on the bridge, but Haku's ice mirrors were gone, along with Mia and Sasuke. Haku looked around, seeing that Zabuza and Kakashi, who were battling away from the trio, were also gone. He saw the sky was a bright red while the bridge itself was pitch black, along with the small clouds that had been floating in the breeze in the sky above. The water was now a dark sick-looking green and seemed to have stopped moving all together.

He then flinched as he heard Sasuke's voice, echoing from everywhere and yet no where at the same time. "This is my realm, for the next 72 hours you will be destroyed from the inside out, reconstructed each time you die until time is up." With that, Haku felt his heart suddenly expand and then _pop_ inside of his chest. He fell over, his eyes wide in pain as blood poured from his mouth.

He heard several bones pop out of place, cracking and grinding themselves against each other before sliding completely out of his body. He let out a scream of pain as his body was destroyed, and he barely registered Sasuke's next words.

"69 Hours 58 minutes and 39 seconds remain"

Sasuke fell over panting, keeping most of his weight on one knee as he stared towards Haku who fell out of his ice mirrors, his mask coming off as he hit the ground with a thump. He raised his hand to his face, surprise written on his every feature as he panted heavily. He had done it, he had used Tsukiyomi.

Clenching his fist he looked out towards Kakashi and Zabuza as the ice mirrors began to break down and crumble to dust. Zabuza was the first to notice and he let out a gasp, lowering his defenses which Kakashi took as a moment to strike.

Summoning his Nin-dogs, Kakashi managed to immobilize the missing-Nin. He was preparing his prized Jutsu, the Raikiri, as a chuckle rang across the bridge. Everyone looked over towards the man as he did, even the Nin-dogs and Sasuke.

Gato stood there, in front of his large group of mercenaries as he slowly clapped his hands. "Broken and defeated, Zabuza of the Mist!" He let out a laugh "Now that you're weakened, and they are too, I think I'll just keep my money and you can go ahead and die!" He pointed forward. "Charge men!"

Kakashi released Zabuza from his binds, nodding towards the man. "Looks like our fight is over, Zabuza." Zabuza nodded in response, lifting his large blade up.

"Looks like it." With that, the two charged into battle.

0-0-0-0 The Next Day 0-0-0-0

Team Kurenai stood at the newly made gates of Satori, their backs to the road as they stared at the large group of villagers that came to bid them farewell. Harima, Uryuu, and Shosen being in front of the group.

Harima stepped forward, bowing to them. "Thank you for your assistance, Konoha Nin. Without you, we would have surely been under the knife of weakness for several more years." He then stepped back as Kurenai nodded.

"Are you sure you want us to leave? There's still much to be done.." Kurenai asked slowly, but Harima shook his head.

"We are a village united. We pulled through the pain, now it's up to us to carve the path to future now that you opened the gates of Hope for us, Kurenai-San." He said softly, a smile on his face.

Kurenai returned the smile as Uryuu stepped up, standing in front of Naru. She gave him an odd look as he bowed to her. "I am sorry for saying what I said before, Naru. You truly are strong, to protect the ones closest to you." She gave him a small smile and nodded, only to blink in surprise as Uryuu leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek before running back with a blush on his face.

Naru stared after him in confusion, ignoring the small snickers from Kurenai and Shikamaru while Shino attempted to hide his small smirk.

Shosen then stepped forward, looking at all of them before bowing. "I thank you for putting me in my place, I now see the error of my ways and I'll continue to work hard until this village is one of the best in the world. You can count on us to assist Konoha in any way." There were mummers of agreement as the group turned and walked down the road, the gates closing behind them.

Shosen then turned towards his father, a smile on his face. "A new beginning requires a new name." Harima gave him a odd look as Shosen continued. "I believe we should rename the village into something that will echo across the whole world, something that signifies who we are."

Harima got a thoughtful look on his face before nodding slowly, crossing his arms as he stared up towards the gate. "I agree with you, Shosen. Therefore, if no one denies it, we shall now be known as.."

He snapped his fingers, and two men let down a cloth that was held over the top of the gate, showing the large words printed across the wood in big bold letters with the picture of a golden fox stretched across the board, looking as if it was running.

"The Naru Kitai Village!" There were shouts of joy as they stared at the large sign, their hope was restored thanks to the Konoha Nin.

0-0-0-0 Meanwhile 0-0-0-0

A similar meeting was going on at the gate of a village much further from the newly named Naru Kitai village. In front of the mass of villagers stood Tazuna and his family, who were smiling towards the Nin that stood before them.

Kakashi, who was leaning slightly onto Sakura as she helped him stand, gave them an eye smile. "I hope everything will be alright." Tazuna nodded.

"Should be fine now that Gato is dead, thanks to you and Zabuza." Tazuna said, his voice gaining a slight edge to it as he said the fallen-Nin's name.

Behind Kakashi, Haku flinched, biting his lip very slightly. He had agreed, after Kakashi had spoken to him for nearly an hour, to come back to Konoha with them. Zabuza had fallen in battle with the mercenaries, as he had neglected any form of defense as he slaughtered through nearly half the mercenaries by himself.

Sasuke put his hand on Haku's shoulder, his eyes now back to their normal coal black. "It's what he wanted, Haku." He said softly.

Haku nodded. "Yes, I know. Kakashi told me..He wanted me to go with you, to become something. But without him...What do I do? I don't have any more precious people to protect. Zabuza was my life.." Sasuke glared at him, causing him to flinch back.

"Then make more." He said simply, looking up towards the sky. "A certain person once told me that to become truly strong, they had to protect something or someone close to them. At the time, I had no one. But I have them now, Haku." He smirked at the slightly wide-eyed boy before nodding. "I have my team, I realize that now. I have my village, and I have my memories." Earning a odd look from Haku, he continued, unaware of everyone listening in on them. "The memories of my family will keep me going, while the people I know today will carve the path for me to walk on.." He rubbed the back of his head before smiling, a real smile, to Haku.

"Someone once told me something as a kid, something I never really understood. But I think I do now.." He gave a soft laugh, turning his back to Haku as he stared forward to the path way that lead to Konoha. "The World ends with you. It's up to you to expand your horizons. The more friends you have, the more people you connect to, the bigger your world gets." With that, he began his path way down the road, Haku following behind him.

Kakashi eye smiled and glanced down to the smiling Sakura, who seemed to also have a thoughtful look on her face. "Let's go, Sakura." She nodded, helping Kakashi walk forward as he waved back towards Tazuna, who waved back.

Tazuna smiled as he watched them go before turning back towards the villagers. "I have decided on the name of the bridge." They all stared up at him expectantly, as he smirked, pushing his glasses up.

"The Great Sousei Bridge!" There were loud cheers from the name as Tazuna's smirk widened. Things were looking up.

Down the road, Haku suddenly stopped, smiling back at them. "By the way," He pulled his Kimono up, exposing his legs but more importantly, his under garments. "I'm a girl"

There were soon several shouts of "WHAT!" echoed across the road.

0-0-0-0 The C-Rank Mission Arc has ended! 0-0-0-0

Phew! That was a long one but I couldn't bring myself to stop.. Okay! Now for the translations since the beginning of the Arc! I'll be going in order of appearance!

Kujiku – Literally means "Crush"

Jigaderu – Literally means "To betray ones self" - I used this name because he was a stepping stone that lead to a event that actually revolved around that meaning.

Shosen – Literally means "The beginning of violence" -A name I used to mark his change in the past, along with the change in Naru's power and how this is her first true battle.

Harima, while not meaning anything, is actually the leader of a village called Satori (Which is where I got the name from) in a web-browser game called Billy vs Snakeman. I am apart of that village, and I thought it would be best to include that.

Uryuu – Name of Uryuu Ishida in Bleach, if you didn't know, the last Quincy.

Hebi-Hime – The name I use for my Zanpaktou in Billy vs Snakeman (If you've ever played it, you know what I mean) which literally means Snake Princess.

Bite to kill – The activation code for Hebi-Hime's Shikai, which is also apart of my Billy vs Snakeman Zanpaktou.

Mikomi – Literally means Hope. It is also an extension of Uryuu's connection to Uryuu Ishida from Bleach, showing a similar fighting style and power.

Santoryu: Hyaku-Hachi Pound Ho – Phoenix of the 108 Earthy Desires and/or 108 Pound Cannon. I am sure most of you know who that came from, but go ahead and name if it you can. However, the person who created that is not the same person who fought the 6 Tailed dragon. I actually do that from a side-story in the show the man was from, about another one of the characters during the past.

Senshi – Literally means "Stab", as it was the only and possibly the last action ever created by the sword.

Joutei – Literally means "Lord". It may not have made much of an appearance, but it was able to give those who served under anyone the feeling that they were ordered by their lord. This meant, of course, that it didn't work against natural leaders or people who believed themselves to be their own master.

Naru– Naru means several different things which all connect to what Kitai means for the village name. Naru means "To change, to be of use, to reach to, to sound, to ring, to resound, to echo, to roar, to become", depending on the tone and way you use it.

Kitai -literally means Hope. Combined with Naru it could be used in a variety of ways, all that seem to revolve around gaining Hope.

Sousei – Creation of the World. The name was inspired by Sasuke's speech, and to Tazuna the name showed their new connection with the world, a.k,a, "Expanding their horizons"

For those of you who do not know where I get the term "The World Ends with You" along with part of the speech Sasuke uses, it comes from the game "The World Ends with you" by Square Soft. It is truly one of the best games I have ever played and I strongly recommend it. Look it up.

Also, for those of you who will go "Senbon can't kill" or "Sasuke shouldn't get the Mangekyou", I will kindly ask you to leave that sort of flame out of your reviews.

Senbon CAN kill, simply by causing enough shallow wounds to bleed enough. Blood loss kills, folks.

As for the Mangekyou, I honestly couldn't think of any other way for Sasuke to defeat Haku at this time, as he didn't know Chidori, had never seen Kakashi using Chidori, and it was proved in Canon that his Fire-Jutsu didn't work due to the Wind/Water chakra inside of Haku's mirrors.

Not only that, but KAKASHI has Mangekyou in the Manga/Anime and yet, Gai is still alive. (Yay!) and Gai is _possibly_ the only friend Kakashi actually has, even if it's a rival relationship. The intense emotions and blaming yourself for their death would probably cause you to unlock Mangekyou.

Also, don't worry about this being a big power-boost. Sasuke still has Low-Chunin level chakra and he has no clue about Amaterasu, since he never saw Itachi preform it. Also, his Sharingan is still at 2 toma normally. For you that rage about that, since when did ANYONE ever say that you couldn't use Mangekyou if you didn't have 3 tomas?

Anyways, that's all folks! The next arc will be the Training Arc! Followed by the Chunin Exams.

Review!


	9. Tying up loose ends

Before I begin.. I really would like more reviews..I enjoy the ones I've been getting but I always hope for more!

I am also open for suggestions, so don't be shy~

0-0-0-0 The Gates of Konoha 0-0-0-0

Team Kurenai was walking down the road, each in their own set of thoughts, as Konoha came into sight.

Each sported their own grins as they began to speed up towards the gates, stopping as they found themselves face-to-face with another Konoha group.

The group looked at each other quietly before Kurenai spoke up. "Long time no see, Kakashi. Were you out on a mission?" She asked, noticing the wounds that were on Kakashi's body, along with a couple rips in his clothing.

Kakashi eye-smiled at Kurenai, nodding. "Yes, we just returned. And you?"

Kurenai nodded as well. "The same, although I wouldn't call our mission the C-Rank it was supposed to be." Kakashi gave a laugh, shaking his head.

"Neither would I. We lost someone." He said, earning slightly wide eyes from the group while his team shuffled their feet behind him, a shared look of sadness on their faces.

Kurenai glanced at Shikamaru, who still had several bandages around his side. "We nearly lost Shikamaru, had we not gotten him to a doctor in time." Kakashi raised his eyebrow slightly but nodded. "Who's the girl?" Kurenai asked, looking towards the long-haired girl standing behind Sasuke.

Said girl flinched slightly as Kakashi spoke. "That's Haku, I'll explain later when we meet with the Hokage since we arrived at the same time." Kurenai nodded, stepping past Kakashi's team and motioning for her own team to follow as they neared the Konoha gates.

The group slowly merged itself together, with Sakura quietly speaking to Shino, who (surprisingly), answered back. Sakura tilted her head slightly. "So your bugs constantly eat your chakra?" She asked softly, her eyes being slightly more interested then Shino had ever seen another female, non-Aburame, be in bugs.

Pushing his glasses up, Shino nodded. "Indeed, they do that to survive because that's their main nutrient. They _can_ eat other things, but chakra provides the best source of energy for them."

Sakura nodded slightly. "That's kind of interesting. Can I see one?" Shino hesitated before nodding slowly, putting his finger out to her. Sakura was surprised as Shino's finger tip _literally_ split apart and a small beetle crawled out. Sakura watched it turned around and looked at her, twitching it's little antennas. "Doesn't that hurt?" She asked, staring towards the hole in his finger which was slowly closing itself.

Shino shook his head slightly. "At first it did, but they do it constantly and I've just sort of gotten used to it. That and they always repair the wounds so they close without scarring."

Sakura got a thoughtful look on her face as she smiled at Shino. "I never really thought bugs could be so interesting, Aburame-Kun." She put her finger out towards the little bug, watching as it flew over and rested itself on her index finger. She channeled a bit of her chakra into her finger tip, watching with slight fascination as the chakra disappeared as fast as it came into the little bug's body.

Shino watched the scene quietly before looking away, his face going further into the collar of his jacket. "I wouldn't mind if you called me Shino, Haruno-San." He said quietly, earning a slight teasing glare from Sakura.

"So I can call you Shino but you don't call me by my name? That hardly seems fair."

Pushing up his glasses again, Shino nodded. "I suppose so, Sakura-San." He said quietly, earning a giggle from Sakura.

"You're an odd one, Shino-Kun." She said, watching the bug fly back towards Shino and disappear down his coat.

"I suppose so, Sakura-San." He responded simply.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Haku were quietly standing beside each other, neither saying a word until Shikamaru spoke up. "So, I am guessing you come from Mist?" He asked, looking at the girl out of the corner of his eye.

Haku nodded. "Yes, I am originally from there but due to the blood-line purge that they had years ago I was run out, along with my clan." Haku explained, staring down for a moment as Shikamaru nodded.

"I see, so you're going to be a ninja here for Konoha?" Seeing Haku's small nod, Shikamaru continued. "Then if you need a place to stay there's plenty room in the Nara house hold." Haku gave him a wide eyed look.

"We just met though, are you sure your family would like such a thing?" Shikamaru just gave a soft chuckle.

"They wouldn't mind, I'm sure. However.." His tone suddenly got slightly dark as he looked her up and down. "I suggest you make sure you don't talk to anyone you don't know for a long time. The council is sort of a.."Assholes that think of only themselves as Konoha", or that's what my dad says." Haku gave him a confused look as he rubbed the back of his head. "Troublesome. How do I say it without totally freaking you out?"

Haku rolled her eyes slightly. "I am a Ninja, Nara-San." She stated simply. "I don't think I would get 'totally freaked out' from anything you could say."

Shikamaru chuckled slightly before nodding. "Fair enough, well.." He frowned again. "I suppose I could say that the Council would seek you out to attempt to breed you like a bunny for 'The good of Konoha' to get a mass outbreak of your bloodline." Haku's eyes widened considerably and Shikamaru chuckled. "Told you you would freak."

Haku shrugged very slightly. "I am a tad freaked, but I'll keep that in mind, Nara-San. Thank you for the warning." Shikamaru waved his hand dismissively.

"No problem, and It's Shikamaru."

Naru watched the two with mixed emotions. Part of her wanted to join in on the conversation, but she was unsure where to start, and another part of her felt an odd emotion swell within her as she heard Shikamaru invite the girl to his home. Despite Naru having been there before, she hadn't really gone there as an invitation, as it had been more of a mission then a visit.

She saw Sasuke approaching her out of the corner of her eye and quickly silenced the odd feeling in her chest, deciding to deal with it later. She looked to the Uchiha who stayed quiet for a few moments before sighing and beginning to speak. "I'm sorry." He said simply, looking to the side.

Naru raised her eyebrows and looked at him. "For what?"

Sasuke frowned, looking as if he was struggling with something before sighing again. "For what I did back at the academy during our spar. I went out of line, to attack you with a Jutsu like that out of anger. So, I'm sorry." Naru paused for a second before starting to walk again, shrugging.

"No big deal, no one was hurt." She said simply.

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Alright then, if you forgive me I suppose there's no reason to keep beating myself up about it." He looked towards her, a smirk on his face. "How about I treat you to something to eat later though, to make up for it?"

Naru paused again before shrugging. "Suit yourself. Better have a heavy wallet." She said with a grin, earning a soft chuckle from Sasuke.

Neither of them noticed Shikamaru glance in their direction, a strange look in his eyes.

The group got to the gates of Konoha, only to be stopped by two Chunin guards. "State your business." The one on the left commanded.

Kakashi and Kurenai went into similar salutes with their backs straight, feet together, and their right fist on their chest. "Kurenai Yuuhi/Kakashi Hatake returning from a C-Rank mission." They both stated in unison, earning a nod from the Chunin and an amused look from the Genin behind them.

Walking into the town, Kakashi and Kurenai turned around to look at their students. "Alright kids, go do what you want and meet me back at the training area in four hours." Kurenai said, earning a nod from her students while Kakashi said much of the same thing, only to meet him in two instead of four.

Kakashi looked at Haku. "Also, you come with me, Haku. I'll be needing you to help explain things to the Hokage." Haku nodded, stepping beside Kakashi.

Kakashi and Kurenai, with Haku trailing behind, walked off towards the Hokage Tower while the group looked at each other. It was Shikamaru that spoke up. "I owe a friend dinner, so I'll catch you later." He said, walking off with his hands in his pockets.

Sakura looked back and forth before shrugging. "I think I'll go say hello to my mother before getting a bite to eat." She then started to walk off, only to stop as Shino appeared at her side.

He gave her an embarrassed look before speaking. "I'll escort you there, Sakura-San." He said simply, earning a giggle from the pink-haired girl.

"You really are an odd one." She said, rolling her eyes a bit. "But if you want, I don't mind the company." The two walked off as Naru and Sasuke looked at each other.

Sasuke paused for a moment before shoving his hands into his pockets. "I need to do something important. I'll see you later, Naru." He said, waving goodbye as he disappeared down the street.

"Bye, Uchiha." She answered in return before turning around herself. She walked down the street, ignoring the glares she got until she got to the one shop she trusted. She grinned, looking up towards the familiar sign hanging above it. "Ten ways to wield Ten weapons." She said gently, before walking inside.

There was a soft _chime_ of a bell as she walked inside, followed by a "I'll be there in a moment!" from a familiar voice. Naru smiled as she walked up to the counter, only to blink in surprise at the two figures standing in front of the counter.

They both looked at her, one with a small smirk while the other had a bright smile. The first was Hyuuga Neji, his pale Hyuuga eyes filled with a small bit of arrogance as he stared at her while the other was Rock Lee, his eyes filled with an eager light to work.

"Naru." Neji stated, nodding his head in her direction.

"Neji." She said, returning the nod before looking at Lee. "And you too, Lee. It's nice to see you both again."

Lee smiled at her, his teeth getting a small shine to them. "Indeed it is Naru! Your youth is shining brightly today!" He stated, earning a soft giggle from the girl.

"You're always so energetic, Lee." She said softly.

Neji shook his head slightly. "He's right, though." He said, earning an odd look from Naru. "You seem different.. Happier, somehow." Naru just gave him a half-smile, tilting her head.

"Alot of things happen on the field of battle, Neji." Neji frowned, about to ask what that meant when a certain brown-haired Kunochi appeared behind the counter.

She smiled brightly at Naru, her brown eyes shining. "Naru! It's good to see you again!" She said, smiling. "What can I do for you and.." She suddenly frowned, staring towards Naru's back. "What happened to your sword?"

Naru's smile seemed to freeze on her face and then slowly fall as she got a confused look in her eyes. "That's.. a good question." She said, earning confused looks from the trio. Naru shrugged. "I had a battle, a quite intense battle, and lost sight of it. I never returned to the site it dropped at so I suppose it's still there." Tenten let out a exasperated sigh.

"What happened?" She asked, already looking towards the weapons for a new sword for Naru.

Naru smiled and reached into her shirt. "I'll explain everything if you don't mind doing something for me first." She then pulled out three scrolls, putting them onto the counter and slowly unrolling them. Naru preformed a single seal and there were three simultaneous puffs of smoke from the scrolls, revealing the three blades Naru had used before in her battle with Shosen.

Tenten's eyes widened, small stars appearing in them, as she stared at the blades. "Oh these are.." She said quietly, grabbing them and rubbing the blades slowly, her eyes wide as she felt the texture. "So wonderful! Where did you get these, Naru?" She asked, her eyes and voice full of wonder.

Naru smiled a bit, as Neji spoke. "Indeed, even without my Byakugan on I can tell those weapons practically radiate chakra at a normal rate. Where did you get them?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly in wonder.

Naru's smile grew slightly. "First, Tenten. If you don't mind making three sheath's for them that would be great." Tenten nodded, reaching down and grabbing a large ruler to measure the length of the blades. "I'd also light a new shirt with loops to accommodate for the this one." She said, pointing at the green blade of Hebi-Hime. "and a belt with two loops for the other two if you don't mind." Tenten nodded again, writing it down with her right hand onto a small note pad while keeping her eyes focused on the ruler in her left. "Lastly, I need new weights. My other ones dissolved."

Tenten's eyes suddenly widened and she looked Naru up and down. "You mean you still had that defective model?" Seeing Naru's guilty look, she narrowed her eyes into a glare, surprising her two teammates. "I told you to get rid of those things!" She yelled out. "That's why you didn't say goodbye before that mission, isn't it!" Naru gulped slightly, making a small motion of stepping back.

"B..But I needed them. And I didn't want to bother you to get me new ones.." Tenten suddenly _jumped_ over the counter, her nose touching the blonde's nose with a look of anger on her face.

"We're friends and I told you that..that.." Her words slowly died down as she took a step back, her eyes slightly wide. "What happened to your hair?" Naru flinched slightly, absently reaching back to touch the roots on her neck as Neji slapped himself in the face.

"I wasn't going to ask, but I suppose leaving it to Tenten didn't make it better." He said quietly, earning a small glare from Tenten.

"Well excuse me little miss Hyuuga." She said, sticking her tongue out but paused as Lee spoke up.

"I agree with Neji. Gai-Sensei once told me that a girl's hair is quite important to her. I have never seen Naru with short hair before, although I knew it was her from the marks on her cheeks, but I didn't want to make her remember something like that. I'm sure Tenten-Chan would understand if her Buns were cut off." Lee stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tenten tentatively reached towards the buns on her head before looking towards Naru, a frown on her face. "Sorry Naru, it just surprised me that's all. I didn't mean to.." Naru just laughed and shook her head.

"It's okay. I honestly forgot about that." She said, shrugging slightly. "At the time, it hurt. But I feel fine guys, don't need to worry over something as silly as hair. It'll grow back eventually." Neji and Lee glanced at each other.

"A Kunochi doesn't really need long hair, Naru." Neji said calmly, his arms crossed.

Naru raised her eyebrows. "And a Shinobi does?"

Neji got a light red tint on his cheeks as Tenten giggled. "Well..Uh.." The Hyuuga sputtered slightly, but was saved by his green-wearing teammate.

"I agree with Neji, only for a different reason." He said, smiling towards her. "I think Naru looks good with short hair." Naru got a soft red tint on her cheeks at that, shrugging her shoulders slowly.

"Looks don't matter in our profession, at least not at our rank." She said before looking at Tenten again. "Anyways, think you can get me new weights?"

Tenten sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but none of that defective crap." She said, grumbling. "They don't even add weight half the time." Naru paused in her movement to sit down at a chair, which rested beside the counter, as she looked at Tenten.

"What did you say?" She asked softly, staring down towards her wrists. Tenten gave her an odd look before answering.

"They don't even work half the time, is what I said. Usually it just gives the illusion of having more weight, but really not adding anymore." Tenten narrowed her eyes slightly. "How long did you use them for?"

Naru shuffled her feet slightly. "A few months.." Tenten let out a sigh, shaking her head.

"And during that time, your speed probably fell quite a bit ..Oh well. I'm sure you'll get back on top with these weights." With that, she slowly lifted up four large weights, much like Lee's, and panted slightly as she held them up. "These are about..ten times heavier then the ones I gave you last time."

Naru let out a soft laugh before nodding. "So about Lee's weight, huh?" Lee got a slightly wide eyed look at that, as Naru easily lifted the weights up. "These things are too big." She stated before preforming a single hand seal. "Henge." The weight poofed into a small white band, which Naru slipped onto her wrist only to grunt as she nearly fell over from the one-sided weight.

Tenten watched with slight fascination as Naru transformed the weights into simple bands and put them on. "I'll still don't understand how you actually turn them into something instead of it being just an illusion." Naru just shrugged the best she could while slipping on the last band onto her right leg.

"I suppose it's furball's fault." She said simply, earning a nod from the trio. She had told them about Kyuubi years ago, about a year after meeting Tenten. The other two weren't meant to know, but had learned anyways due to them coming into the store just as Tenten's Father held her down.

She was literally wet-willied and noogied into submission, causing the trio to look at the scene in confusion before Naru slowly went into the story of how the Kyuubi had been sealed into her stomach by the Fourth-Hokage. Each gave her wide eyed looks but each had accepted her with their own response.

"_Heh, that's just awesome Naru!" Tenten had said, grinning ear to ear. "It's like a weapon in your head, I like it."_

"_It seems Fate doesn't lead us all, I suppose." Neji had said quietly, before shaking his head. "My loss is nothing compared to yours, and we both share a cursed seal on us. It would be wrong of me to reject you for something like that, something out of your control."_

_Lee had just given her a thumbs up, grinning. "Your youth shines very brightly indeed, Naru! To hold such a beast at bay.." He suddenly had gotten twinkles in his eyes. "Yosh! I will run forty seven laps around the training field for each year that Naru has kept such a magnificent power locked away with her Youth!" _

Of course, to this day, she still hadn't figured out why Tenten's dad had wanted her to admit it. She shrugged it off as an adult thing and continued speaking to Tenten. "I thought about it and that seems to be the most likely cause. The Fox was always known as the "Master of Illusion" and so I wouldn't be surprised if Kyuubi's natural abilities had carried over to me." Tenten nodded at that.

"Yeah, probably, but still doesn't change that it's just awesome." She grinned before looking back down at the blades. "Now stop holding back on us, Naru! Tell us what happened."

Naru grinned before nodding, going into the story while adding as much details as she could and not leaving anything out. The trio stared at her with wide eyes, each of them having a bit of disappointment written on their faces as Naru explained her betrayal but none of them interrupted.

When the story was done, Naru looked down slightly. The three looked at each other before Tenten suddenly wrapped her arm around Naru's neck, a grin on her face. "That's some wicked tale, Naru!"

Neji smirked slightly, nodding in agreement. "I agree. Even we have not had a mission like that. And you say Shikamaru made it alright?"

Naru nodded. "I asked the doctor before we left if there was any permanent damage but he said the blade had missed like, everything. It literally had only hit his skin and only barely scraped his bones." Neji nodded slightly.

"I see, that's good. However, the whole..Uran thing disturbs me." Neji said, causing Naru to frown.

"It disturbs me a bit as well. Not only that, but Kyuu and Uran have been completely silent since I got Hebi-Hime to come out for me." She said, glancing towards the blade resting on the counter still.

Tenten frowned at that, staring towards the blades with a thoughtful look on her face. "What about the other two?" She asked, looking down at Naru's face. "Do they speak?"

Naru scrunched up her nose, reaching over and grabbing the red blade's hilt in her hand. "I've heard something before, a soft whisper, but at the same time I couldn't hear anything. It was like a gust of air just went through my head" She said, staring at them before shrugging. "But I know they're mine. They just..fit in my hands so perfectly, like an extension of my body." She said softly, placing the red blade back down.

Tenten nodded, stepping back behind the counter. "Well, I should have those sheath's ready in about an hour or so, along with the shirt. Come back then, Naru. Alright?" She grinned towards the blonde who smiled back.

"Alright, I was getting hungry anyways." She got a slightly evil grin on her face. "I wonder if I can trick Uncle Asuma into taking me out for dinner again." With that, she walked out of the shop, waving back as Lee and Neji said their goodbyes.

Head raised up, she smiled as she headed down the street. Towards home.

Her home.

0-0-0-0 Hokage's Office 0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, as Naru entered the store, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Haku had entered the Hokage's office. The Hokage looked at them with a small smile as he gestured to the seats already prepared for their arrival, which they sat in with a small 'Thank you' to their Hokage.

"Alright, now begin your reports if you don't mind." Karuma said, smiling.

Kakashi raised his head. "I will go first, if that's alright." Earning a nod from Kurenai and Karuma, he began. He started with how the two Demon-Brothers had first engaged the team. "I had pretended to fall, getting a good view of the battle from a nearby tree while I tried to guess who they were targeting." He explained, earning a small nod from the Hokage.

"As expected, they headed for Tazuna first, after dispatching me, only to be blocked by Sakura barring their way. Sakura blocked only a single blow, but it was enough for Sasuke to jump in and kick them away from our client. He then threw a Shuriken, hitting the small loop that connected the two Demon-Brothers together and sticking them to a tree. The two disconnected from each other, one heading towards Sasuke while another headed towards my past student, Mia." He got a glum nod from the Hokage near the end, who then motioned for him to continue.

"Mia had fended the man off rather easily." He said, a slight bit of remorse in his voice. "She blocked his claw, then promptly sliced him across the wrist with her Kunai. She then did some odd thing with her fingers, and the man's gauntlet hand swung up to his head and killed himself." Both Kurenai's eyes and the Hokage's widened at this, but Kakashi continued.

"While this was happening, Sasuke had engaged the other in Taijutsu, dodging the claw all the while, while getting support from Sakura who threw Shuriken and Kunai towards the man's side, causing him to be more on the defensive then the offensive. Neither Sasuke or Sakura finished it, as Mia had used the dead man's body to attack his brother, surprising the two as she used him to put him into a tight grip. She yelled at Sasuke to finish it when I stepped it, stopping Sasuke's Kunai from hitting the man so that I could gain information from him."

Kakashi continued his tale, telling them of the situation of wave and how his students refused to back down from the mission, he then continued to the meeting of Zabuza and his capture at the lake, along with the rescue he got from his students and the appearance of the hunter-Nin who was Zabuza's apprentice.

He continued until he got to the end, where he told of Gato's betrayal and the defeat of Zabuza, along with his last words that Haku be able to come to Konoha to live a new life. "I too, believe that Haku could be a very qualified Konoha Nin and I would be honored to welcome her into my group to replace the member we lost." Sarutobi nodded, a small yet sad smile on his face.

"I see, I do not see a problem with that..However, there is one thing that is troubling me." He looked back and forth between Haku and Kakashi before speaking. "How did Sasuke Uchiha defeat you?" He asked, staring towards Haku now.

Haku frowned, fidgeting slightly in her seat. "I do not honestly know." She said, clutching her Kimono in her hands. "It was strange, after Mia fell.." She glanced towards Kakashi. "The Uchiha had gained a strange power, something that changed his eyes.." She frowned as the others did.

"What did they look like, Haku?" Kakashi asked slowly, already having a strange feeling in his gut.

"It was like.." She crossed her arms very slightly, holding a shudder back as she imagined the eyes in her mind. "It was like looking into a black sun." She stated, earning odd looks from the others in the room. "The design was like a sun, or a multi-pointed star. And he had used some odd move just by looking at me, I believe he said.." She paused. "Tsukiyomi."

A dark silence fell over the room as the Hokage looked up towards Kakashi, then back at Haku. "Are you sure that Sasuke Uchiha did not kill Mia himself?"

Haku's eyes widened but she nodded quickly. "A hundred percent sure. I saw the whole thing..He was crying, Hokage-Sama." She stated before shaking her head slightly. "A Ninja does not cry over those he slayed, no matter how close he is to them. Not only that, but Kakashi himself can say there was no wounds except senbon wounds, which would further indicate the lack of Sasuke's involvement as he has no senbon in his Shinobi pouch." She said, her fists clenched tightly as the Hokage stroked his beard, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I suppose it is possible that the boy merely blamed himself for the death of his teammate, thus awakening the Mangekyou.." He muttered, mostly to himself, before nodding. "I believe you, Haku-San. And for this information, I will gladly instate you as a Konoha Nin under the guidance of Hatake Kakashi of Team 7." He said with a smile, which Haku returned.

"Thank you, Hokage-Sama." She said with a bow.

The Hokage gave a soft chuckle before nodding. "It is not a problem, but for Kurenai's report I would like for you to wait outside the office if that's alright?" Haku nodded, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. The Hokage then turned towards Kurenai, a small smile on his face. "I see you forgot to send any mission reports while you were there Kurenai, may I inquire into why?"

Kurenai rubbed the back of her head for a moment before speaking. "I thought it would be best to give you the mission report in person." She said with a slight undertone to her words, as if also hinting that she had simply forgot. "I believe the events that happened would be something for your eyes and ears to hear only."

The Hokage nodded slowly, glancing towards Kakashi. "I believe Kakashi is trust worthy enough to hear this information, but at any rate." He preformed a few seals, a large blue dome light shining across the walls before slowly dying down as the Hokage placed his hands on the desk. "Continue, Kurenai."

Clearing her throat, Kurenai began the tale of how they set off, while pretending to be a 'Family on the Road'. She described how they had been cut off at the bandits next, going into all the details she saw while in hiding. "They just wanted Naru, believing she was a normal civilian girl, and I was "killed" by an odd blade one of the men had, I believe he called it Kujiku." The Hokage nodded slightly.

"What did it do?" He asked, wanting to know more about this "Kujiku".

Kurenai frowned. "At first, it was just a normal Katana, barely anything different about it at all. But when he said "Kujiku" it had transformed into a large mace, and whenever he swung it downwards a large black beam would shoot out, practically destroying everything in it's path that didn't have some way to block it." Kakashi's eye widened slightly at this while the Hokage just gave a quiet nod.

"Anyways." Kurenai continued, shaking her head. "After I "died" the man had gone up to Naru, saying something I couldn't hear, although I'm sure I heard the word "bitch", when he attempted to strike her. She grabbed his wrist, apparently holding it tight enough that he couldn't escape it, and then he started to attack her with Kujiku, which she responded by a swift kick in the nuts." Both men winced. "The man got up, surprisingly, and tried to attack her again. She disappeared in a blur, even I barely saw the movement, and re-appeared behind him. He struck at her again, but she didn't dodge this time as the man stopped due to Shikamaru's Kage Mane."

"While this was happening, Shino had tangled up the other bandits the man had with him with his bugs, draining their chakra quickly, while I distracted their senses with a Genjutsu. Soon, they were out of energy and I stabbed them in the back with my Kunai." She paused to take a breath. "I didn't see how Naru had dealt with the man personally, but Shikamaru claims she had spun around and kicked him in the head, which knocked him out. What was interesting is that his sword returned to normal after he stopped functioning."

She then went into a lesser detail of their setting up camp, along with her interrogation of the man they captured (the two shivered slightly at the explanation along with the dark smirk Kurenai wore during it. She was around Anko too much), and then the odd escape.

Kakashi and the Hokage frowned at that, as Kurenai was obviously leaving something out, but did not inquire as Kurenai continued. "We then arrived at the town." She said, explaining the state of the town which was practically in ruins while giving a small run-down of how the people ate. She then told them how they had found Harima, the "mayor" of the town (while leaving out the part where he flirted with her), and the confrontation with Naru and Harima.

She told them how the battle went, with each being quite evenly matched although Harima had the upper hand due to his experience, and the beginning of Kyuubi's influence. "I can relate to why it activated, as Harima had.." She paused, absently touching her hair. "..cut Naru's hair clean off." Both men shivered slightly, but remained focus. Kyuubi's chakra was a serious matter.

Clearing her throat, Kurenai continued. "It seems that sent Naru into a rage, allowing her to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra, but.. also something else." The two men gave her confused but interested looks, as Kurenai frowned, trying to think of how to say it. "It was like Kyuubi's chakra, but.. Black. Sinister yet powerful in it's own way. It literally skyrocketed off of Naru, like a large pillar, with Kyuubi's chakra inside of it. When the pillar cleared, she was wearing this odd cloak, a bright red cloak, that hid her face." She slowly held her right hand up, the same hand she used to knock Naru out. "I knocked her out with my hand, while Harima had attacked her from the front. But there's something that happened, something that quite wounded me during our main battle."

Undoing the Genjutsu she had on her hand, two pairs of eyes widened at the scorched hand with burn marks going down her wrist. "It completely burnt my hand. Using the medical techniques I knew, I managed to keep it from becoming a hassle but I think this might stay burnt for a long time." The Hokage gave a grim nod.

"I see, so the Cloak was red, you say?" He asked, stroking his beard as Kurenai nodded. "Then I have a theory on what the cloak had came from, but continue."

Nodding again, Kurenai reached into her pouch and pulled out a blank mask. Placing it on the Hokage's desk for him to study, she continued. "Harima said this was also found inside of the cloak, and it had blocked the blow of his sword completely, with little more than a scratch on it. I don't know what it is, but I'm completely sure Naru did not have it on her body before the cloak appeared." She explained, then looked back and forth at the men who were staring at the mask, a transfixed expression on their faces. "What's wrong? Have you seen it before?"

Kakashi pulled his eyes away, giving a small nod to Kurenai's question. "Yes, although it looked much different, the energy coming from it is still the same." The Hokage also nodded slightly as Kurenai looked at Kakashi, a confused expression covering her face.

"We will tell you after you finish your report, Kurenai. Now please, what happened next?" Karuma asked, smiling towards the black haired woman as he placed the Mask to the side.

Kurenai then continued her story, telling of how Naru had fallen unconscious for two days, went out to keep watch saying she had two days of rest and that we would need our stamina for tomorrow, then Uryuu had came in telling them that Naru was gone, kidnapped.

The two men narrowed their eyes again as Kurenai explained the kidnapping part without meeting their eyes. She was clearly hiding something. Ignoring it for now, they let her continue.

She went into vivid detail on the trip to the bandit camp then the battle itself, how Naru was being held (Karuma's eyes narrowed to a dangerous level during this description), and then she discussed what she had been hiding all along. How Naru had "betrayed" them, in order to gain power and/or information. The two men said nothing, quietly judging the girl as Kurenai told how she seemed so broken after confessing. "I believe she just didn't know it was wrong. She saw a chance, and took it. That's more of our fault then hers, isn't it?" Kurenai asked quietly looking back and forth between the two.

They nodded solemnly. "Yes, I agree. I should have taught her better before sending her to the academy." Sarutobi said, pulling out his pipe and taking a small puff of it. "Anyways, what happened after that, Kurenai?"

Kurenai went back into her explanation, telling them how the battle went, how the man who had been their prisoner was killed by Uryuu, Shino's and Shikamaru's abilities, along with her own battle alongside Harima.

She then got to the battle with Shosen, who had 'killed' Shikamaru. "He aimed towards Naru, because she was beside him with that lost look on her face, and Shikamaru dived in front of her." Kurenai said, gripping the bandages around her legs tightly. "I couldn't do anything, as I watched Shikamaru fall. I engaged Shosen after Shikamaru managed to push him away. With Harima, we managed to push him away from the two but we weren't able to land any blows. With my hand being as it was and Shosen's skill with his two swords, I couldn't do anything."

She shook her head slightly. "It was then that Naru unlocked the Kyuubi's chakra again, but this time it seemed more..focused. It was just a blind rage before, but it seemed like she was in complete control of herself during this." She then explained the things Shosen and Naru had said to each other, and then her engagement with Shosen when he attempted to charge Naru.

She told them of his sword that seemed to be able to stab itself forward, like it was stretching, and then how he held up his other sword and an odd feeling came over her. "It was like I was being ordered by you, Hokage-Sama." She said, earning a surprised glance from the man. "I felt that I should obey his every order, like I would you, so long as it was commanded of me then I blacked out." She said, earning a perverted giggle from Kakashi who quickly shut up as Kurenai knocked him upside the head.

"That is a surprising power, Kurenai." Karuma said softly, stroking his beard. "And it was his sword that did this?" Kurenai nodded. "I see. Then I believe you won't see that again unless he becomes an enemy." Getting a confused look, the Hokage turned towards Kakashi. "Kakashi, I'm sure you still own your father's blade, the White chakra blade?"

Kakashi nodded in response. "Yes, it's also still broken. I haven't been able to fix it and it doesn't seem to react to my chakra at all."

The Hokage took a puff of his pipe. "That's to be expected. I once heard of an ancient form of fighting that relied on the essence of your weapon. That is why your father had White chakra, and why Naru has black chakra." He took another puff of his pipe. "That sword may work for you, Kakashi, if you can find it's name. What that name is, I do not know myself. It's something only Sakumo would have known." He explained, taking another puff.

"So you're saying that weapons can change their form and power, if you know their name?" Kurenai asked, her eyes slightly wide as the Hokage nodded. "That's what Naru did during her fight with Harima." Earning a curious glance from the Hokage, she continued. "The blade stretched itself and even split itself apart, forming a large head with fangs after she said something.." She paused for a moment, her eyes narrowing. "I believe it was.. _Bite to kill, Hebi-Hime_"

Karuma's pipe fell out of his mouth as he stared at her in shock, before he slowly picked it back up as he stared at the surprised Jounin. "Are you sure she said Hebi-Hime?"

Earning a nod from Kurenai, the Hokage frowned deeply. "Does that mean something, Hokage-Sama?" Kakashi asked, arching his one eyebrow.

Karuma nodded slowly before letting out a sigh. "There was a sword here, a sword that went by the name Hebi-Hime." He slowly turned around, walking over to a picture of himself that hung on the wall. It was his old picture, in his prime, with his brown hair and beard not being the gray color it is now. A smirk was on his face, and the current Hokage slowly reached up and poked the picture of himself in the eyes, then twisted his fingers.

There was a soft _click_ and the picture was pulled aside, revealing a box inside. Taking it out, he slowly turned around and placed it on the desk. As he opened it, with both Jounin leaning over to see inside, they gave him a surprised look. Kurenai was the one that spoke up. "Hokage-Sama.. The box is empty."

Karuma sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know, Kurenai, I know."

Kakashi shook his head slightly. "There's no way she could have gotten it from that spot, Hokage-Sama. So that means that she summoned it to her somehow."

The Hokage nodded as he sat down again, sighing. "The previous owner of that sword is.." He suddenly leaned down and whispered the name into each of their ears, despite the silence Jutsu around the room.

The two Jounin's eyes threatened to pop out of their skull at the information, but the Hokage hastily made them swear to not tell anyone. The consequences could never be more dire.

The Hokage then looked back and forth before sliding an envelope towards Kakashi. "I have a mission for you, Kakashi. I need you to find Jiraiya of the Sannin and bring him here." Kakashi nodded, starting to get up.

"Before that, however, Hokage-Sama. I wish to ask for someone to train my students." The Hokage arched his brow as Kakashi eye-smiled.

"I would like for Kurenai." The woman looked up. "Anko." Kurenai let out a giggle. "To each train a student of mine while I take Sasuke with me for training." The Hokage let out a hmm sound then nodded.

"If that is acceptable with those two, I see no reason why not." He looked towards Kurenai. "Is that fine?

Kurenai just grinned, slowly crossing her arms. "Yes, that's alright. Anko and I already have plans for our students which will keep them busy until the Chunin exams are up." The two men glanced at each other. That couldn't be good. "So I'd be glad to train one of Kakashi's runts. Who is it?"

"Sakura." Kurenai nodded.

"She seems to be an adept for Genjutsu from what you've said." Kakashi nodded as Kurenai returned her sight onto the Hokage. "Anyways, back to my report.."

0-0-0-0 Half an Hour later 0-0-0-0

The Hokage nodded, dismissing both of them quietly. "Don't let anyone see that Kakashi. It's for Jiraiya's eyes only." He said to the White-Haired Nin, who eye smiled at the Hokage.

"Don't worry, after all, what could go wrong with a simple mission like this?"

Five hundred miles away, Jiraiya sneezed. He frowned, rubbing his nose. "Some ladies must be talking about me." He nodded, standing on top of the tall mountain tops, white snow falling everywhere as he looked down onto the vast ocean below.

"Now how the hell did I get here?"

0-0-0-0 Civilian District 0-0-0-0

Sasuke stood in front of the door to a large brown house, with two windows that had little potted plants outside them. There were nine thousand three hundred seventy two pieces of grass surrounding the house, before going into another house's yard, and the house's front was made up of at least a hundred or more pieces of wood.

Sasuke knew this. How did he know it? Because he had been standing in the same spot for at least an hour, possibly more. He felt his stomach churning every which way as he stared at the large green door, before he sighed to himself, for the five hundredth time. _'Get it together, you're an Uchiha!'_ He clenched his fists. _'This isn't that hard, just knock!'_ His hands stayed still. _'KNOCK GOD DAMMIT UCHIHA!'_ He yelled at himself, before sighing and starting to turn around when the door opened itself._'Crap crap crap..'_

His breath stopped in his throat as he looked at who opened the door, for in front of him.. Was Mia Amore. He stared at her, his eyes wide before he shook his head, clearing the cob webs. The girl at the door raised her eye brows. "Can I help you with something Mr...?" She said, drawing out the last part as if to ask for his name.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." He said, causing the girl's eyes to go wide before going down to their normal size.

"What would the Uchiha be doing here, hm?" She asked before her eyes went slightly wide. "Did you come here to ask Mia out? That would be wonderful! Mom always wanted her to get a boyfriend when she was this age.." As the girl kept talking, Sasuke scanned her up and down. She definitely looked like Mia, right down to the eyes, and yet.. She was different.

Mia had given off an aura of power, something that made her the definition of a ninja. This girl, this _girl_, had a completely different air about her. She was girly, Sasuke could see that now due to the little bit of eye liner and lipstick accompanying her features. She was a civilian girl, not a Ninja.

Lost in his thoughts, he nearly jumped when the girl snapped her fingers right in front of his face. "Earth to Uchiha. Are you here to ask my sister out or not? She's not here yet, still off on that mission I think, so you're going to have to w-." She paused as Sasuke held up his hand.

"What is your name?" He asked, a curious tone in his voice.

Seeming slightly surprised that he asked, she gave a soft hmph and crossed her arms. "Tori Amore."

Sasuke sighed as he looked to the side, then looked back at her. "Well, Tori, I am not here to ask your sister out. Is your mother at home? I would rather not repeat myself." Tori shook her head.

"No, Mom is out of town. She's a trader." She explained, giving a small shrug. "Why do you ask?"

"Are there any other adults?" Sasuke inquired, a frown on his face.

"No. Dad left mom when we were born. Now get on with it!" She shouted at the end, glaring. "What do you want, Uchiha?"

Sasuke sighed. This was harder then he thought. Shaking his head, he looked up at the girl. "I'm afraid your sister won't be coming back from her mission, or at all."

Tori just laughed, shaking her head. "Of course she will, this is her home." Tori smiled at the Uchiha, shaking her head. "Don't play jokes, boy."

"This isn't a joke!" Sasuke shouted, glaring at the girl who recoiled back from his sudden outburst. "Mia is GONE. Gone! She won't be back, ever, this may have been her home. But she's gone now, forever. She was killed in action." He said, anger lacing his voice that slowly died down into a sad tone.

Tori stared at him, her eyes slowly widening before a single tear went down her cheek. This was followed by another, and another. Sasuke could only watch as the girl cried, slowly falling to her knees in front of him. He knelled down, frowning. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that.." He quietly said to the girl, who just shook her head.

"It's alright, I deserved it. It probably hurt you too, ne..?" She slowly looked up, giving him a small smile as tears streamed down her face. "Thank you for telling me.. Don't worry about telling my mom either, okay? I'll tell her.. But first.." She looked to the side. "How did she die?"

Sasuke gulped slightly, before looking down. "She died protecting me.." Tori's eyes snapped up at this, wide as saucers. "She jumped in front of an attack and died of blood loss, something that should have happened to me. I tried to save her, but by the time we got medical supplies out she was gone." He said quietly, his voice betraying the anger in his eyes as it cracked slightly during the explanation.

Sasuke looked up at the girl, shaking his head. "Her last words..were to tell your mother that she was sorry. I don't know what she was sorry for, but that's what she asked me to do."

Tori was silent for a few moments before speaking up. "Mother never wanted her to be a Shinobi." She said, shaking her head. "She loved Mia, just as I loved her too. I didn't want her to be a dangerous power house Shinobi while I had to be Mother's doll, living up to her name as a trader. She probably wanted to tell Mom she was sorry..and.." Tori paused, rubbing her eyes. "Nothing, but thank you Sasuke. I'll be sure to tell her.."

Sasuke nodded, slowly standing up. "Mia was my friend, Tori, and I understand what it's like to lose a family member.." Tori nodded, already knowing what he meant. "but if you ever need anything, anything I can help with, I'll try my best." He held his hand out, which Tori took and slowly shook.

"Thank you, Sasuke." She said, slowly walking back until she was behind the door once more. "Thank you." The door closed and Sasuke slowly turned around, walking away.

Had he stayed a moment longer, he would have heard the soft sobs coming through the door way, followed by a promise the girl made to herself.

He also would have noticed the middle plant, which rested on the left windowsill, become wilted while the smallest one bloomed.

But Sasuke did not see this, and he continued to walk, not thinking of where he was going, until he was stopped by Kakashi.

"Come with me, Sasuke. We have things to discuss." Sasuke nodded and followed his Sensei, unaware of the things that were about to unfold.

"Where are we going, Kakashi?"

Kakashi eye smiled at Sasuke. "We're going to go find Jiraiya of the Sannin."

0-0-0-0-0 Training area 92 0-0-0-0

Anko smirked, staring at her prized student. "Alright Gaki, you're going to be getting some hard ass training the next month with another group. Alright?"

"Yes, Anko-Sensei!" The girl answered, her Hyuuga eyes gleaming in excitement.

"That's my girl!" Anko grinned, slapping the girl on the back. "Make your Sensei proud out there, alright?"

Hinata let out a giggle. "You act like I'm going to battle, Sensei." Anko's grin just spread further.

"You are. But we'll get to that later. Here they come!" Anko announced, pointing to four figures that made their way towards Hinata and Anko.

Hinata scanned over each one, stopping at the short-haired blonde girl. Her eyes narrowed slightly, staring at the girl's outfit. She was wearing a loose black top, stopping above her naval and having a V cut that shown a portion of her cleavage, along with the edges of her black bra underneath. On the back of that shirt was a sword in a black sheath that seemed to have the design of the wood of a tree half way through. On her wrists were two white bands.

She was also wearing a pair of long cargo-pants with many pockets, the pants being tan in color and sticking slightly to the girl's legs. On her waist was a silver belt with two swords hanging off both sides, one in a pure white sheath while the other was in a blood red sheath. The girl had her Konoha-Headband around her neck, while wearing a pair of blue sandals.

The group walked up to them, each giving a soft "Hello." to the two.

Anko smirked, nodding. "Alright, we all set Kurenai?"

Kurenai smiled back at her friend, nodding. "Yes, I've informed them of the session, but not what is going to happen, and that they will be going with Hinata here."

Anko smirked, while glancing at her own student. Hinata was wearing a black tank top with skin-tight pants and a pair of black sandals. However, over that, she was wearing a light-blue opened short-sleeved jacket that went half way to her waist, a mini trench coat. The Hyuuga Heiress also had her hair down instead of up, letting it hang down to her shoulders.

Hinata smiled towards her Sensei and then moved towards Naru, who gave her an icy look. "What do you want, Hyuuga?" She asked, causing Hinata to stare at her in slight confusion.

"Now you don't need to be like that, Naru." Shikamaru said to her left, sighing. "Troublesome woman. She's not like other Hyuuga." He said, before hastily adding. "Not that that's a bad thing."

Hinata just gave a soft giggle. "Of course not, Shikamaru-San. Variety is the spice of life."

Naru arched her eye brow before smiling herself. "So she's not like Neji. That makes this easier."

"You know Neji-Niisan?" Hinata asked, slightly surprised. However, before Naru could answer, Anko blew a loud whistle causing them to cover their ears.

She grinned wide at the group before walking off. "Follow me!"

They followed, Kurenai trailing behind them, until they got to Training Area 42. Anko grinned, putting her back to the large forest behind her, her eyes glinting. "For the next month, you will all be in here with no food, no water, or anything, except what you can find!" All of them gave her a wide eyed look, even Hinata, as they stared at the large forest behind her.

Anko grinned with Kurenai grinning beside her as Shikamaru slid himself behind Naru.

"What are you waiting for kiddies? Get cracking! We'll come in and get you when the month is over."

The group gulped, slowly walking through a gate that Anko opened for them as they looked around.

They were now, officially, in the Forest of Death.

The whole forest seemed to rumble as a large growl was heard in the distance, and the group simultaneously gulped.

This was not going to be fun.

0-0-0-0-0

Kurenai smirked, staring at her new student. "Alright Sakura." She said, pulling out a few Kunai. "Dodge."

"Wha- OW!"

0-0-0-0

Anko smirked, drawing out several pieces of paper. She stared at her new student, while casually putting a stick of dango into her mouth. "Pay this for me?"

"I don't have any money.." Anko grinned.

"Then we'll go make some! Oi! Waiter! This girl would like to clean your dishes for the dinner, kay?"

Haku sweat dropped. Was she supposed to learn from this woman?

0-0-0-0 Chapter End 0-0-0-0

The Chapters may or may not be slower from now on. I just got my braces put on and they're killing me. KILING ME. Which may or may not effect my writing speed as I try to coap with this agony.

Nghh! x.x


	10. Flames of Instinct

This chapter will be completely about the training done with the Forest of Death, expect nothing else except during the end.

Narilyte – I thank you for your review and the main point of my "Crossover warning" was to avoid people from complaining about Naru's fighting style. She uses several styles of fighting that fighters from other anime use, such as the "Lucky Style" which is used by Ikkaku in Bleach. She only uses this once, mind you, but she may use it again.

Onward to your next part, Naru is not gaining power quickly. Yes, she has a vast assortment of Jutsu, and yes she has a large amount of speed, but there _is_ a flaw in her style of fighting. Also, to be fair, where as I didn't put in every little detail of her training, Naru has been training with Shadow Clones for nearly 4 and a half years, if she was weak it wouldn't really make any sense.

For the "cliches", the mob never happened due to Naru never being there as a child. It will now not happen because Naru is under the protection of Sarutobi. Although, personally, I wouldn't have done it anyways.

As for the council, I decided to make them a certain way. Not retarded, but not exactly fair (as any political body is). However, Danzo is still the same as I think that might work in an interesting way. To let you in on a little secret about my council that most council have? There is _no_ Haruno in the head council.

Lastly, something else to put into the whole "Gaining power quickly" thing, is that during every battle so far she was using a mix of Kyuubi and Uran's chakra. If you notice, she was nearly defeated by Harima at her best, and he's old. He also did not release his sword (though there were many hints he could) and in the end, he nearly killed her had the mask not gotten in the way.

Anyways, hope that explains some things. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any other fictional character names in this story that I myself have not created.

0-0-0-0 Training area 42, Forest of Death 0-0-0-0

The four Genin stood still, each having slight worry on their faces. Even Shino had his eyebrows slightly drawn down to indicate his worry. Hinata, who had been at the end of Anko's sadistic track for a long time now, was the first to recover. "Okay." She said, nodding to herself as she pulled out a Kunai from the inside of her coat. "We need to set up a base camp that's away from any animals, or at least has the least amount. Byakugan!" She put up two hand seals, veins bulging beside her eyes.

"My bugs can assist in your search." He said, spreading his arms as a wave of small insects slid from his coat.

"I'll help out too." Naru said, several Kage Bunshin appearing around her and transforming themselves into small butterflies that flew with Shino's beetles. Hinata frowned, watching the butterflies disappear as she couldn't seem to see the original form, which should be possible with her Byakugan. She questioned Naru about it, receiving a slightly annoyed look. "My transformations are real. Not fake, nor an illusion. Don't know how, but I see no reason to question it." Naru shrugged and Hinata gave a small nod.

"Alright, well, when they report back we'll set up a camp I suppose." She said softly, looking back and forth with her Byakugan. So far, there was few "Giant" monsters and more of the smaller ones that posed no threat to the group.

After awhile a swarm of bugs, much smaller then before, flew back to Shino who nodded towards them. "There is a way to a clearing to our left with little other than normal animals and insects." The group nodded, walking that way only to stop as Naru let out a yelp, then blushed in slight embarrassment as their eyes went to her.

"Sorry about that." She said, scratching the back of her head. "My clones were eaten by something, and let's just say their last memories weren't pleasant." Nodding in response, the group continued with Naru trailing behind. She frowned, going through the memories of the clones before they were eaten. It was only a glimpse of whatever had eaten them, but one of the clones had gotten a good view of the shadow of the beast.

Whatever it was, it was big. Naru just hoped it didn't come this way.

0-0-0-0 Five minutes later 0-0-0-0

The group made it to the clearing that Shino had spoke off, then sat down in the center of it with their backs against each other. "We need a plan." Shikamaru said, sighing slightly. "Any suggestions?"

Shino answered first. "It would be wise to set up an understanding with the animals nearby that we are stronger than them. I suggest we simply wait for them to come to us."

Hinata nodded. "That seems reasonable, Shino-San. Then we can hunt for food since we didn't bring anything."

Shikamaru scoffed. "I doubt anything but the animals in this place is editable. That and the insects but I don't think Shino would appreciate us eating his friends."

Shino narrowed his eyes slightly. "I would not, nor would my beetles. They would take it as a threat and possibly eat you before you could eat them." Shino explained, a light buzzing coming from him.

Shikamaru put his hands up defensively. "Easy easy. I was just kidding." He sighed. "Troubleso-" He stopped as he saw a shadow move in the distance. "What was that..?" He whispered slightly.

Hinata looked in that direction, her Byakugan still on. "I don't see- Wait! There it is.. I can't see it clearly, it's too dark and the mass of smaller life forms is blocking it's chakra outline.." She scrunched her nose up a bit.

There was a soft _click_ as Naru began to unsheathe her red-blade. She kept her body forward but her eyes were constantly moving back and forth as she looked for the possible attacker.

Without warning, there were several _swish_ sounds as the plants around them spread apart, as seven large tigers surrounded them. The tigers began to circle around the group, each being the size of a small horse with a pattern of black stripes on their dark green fur. There was a growl from each tiger as they slowly circled closer to the group, but they still remained a distance away, wary of the new beings in the forest.

"Got a plan?" Naru whispered lowly towards them, not really indicating who she was talking to.

"I've already placed a few bugs on them, however there seems to be something on them that's keeping my bugs away.." Shino whispered back, his eyes darting back and forth behind his shades.

"Whatever we do, we'll have to fight." Shikamaru said, slowly lifting his hands up. "I can hold a couple in my Kage Mane but I'm not sure how long that will hold. They look pretty strong."

Hinata had her hands at her sides, her palms resting against the ground. "Try not to get hit either, those claws of theirs look pretty sharp." She said softly, glancing towards the tigers razor-sharp claws that dug into the earth every time they took a step.

"I'll disable a few as well with a Earth Wall." Naru said. "When my walls go up, attack." With that, she flashed through several hand seals before slapping her hand onto the ground, putting a thick dome around three of the tigers.

The Ninja instantly leaped into action, just as the tigers did. Forming hand-seals, Shikamaru called out. "Kage Mane Jutsu." and locked two others in place. They were struggling wildly from their invisible bonds, growling and hissing in Shikamaru's direction.

The last two were attacking Shino, who already had a cut on his left arm as he flashed through hand seals. "Doton: Moving Land River!" He called out, sliding his finger tips across the ground as he jumped backwards. In an instant, the land starting moving under the feet of the tigers, who were sent back into a tree by the fast tide.

They continued to be moved by the swift torrent of the waves, keeping them pinned to the tree as Shino's bugs flooded over them. They growled and swiped at the cloud of bugs, most dying instantly by a strange substance surrounding the tigers. Frowning, Shino pulled his bugs back and prepared another Jutsu. "Doton: Earth Wall." He said, slamming his hands down, causing a large wall to slam into the bottom of the still-pinned tigers, sending them into the air with a cry of pain from them.

One landed with a small_ thump_ sound, but slowly got up to it's feet. The other landed neatly on it's feet. Both slowly walked towards the panting Shino, growling lowly. Shino frowned as he went through a single hand seal. "Fuuton: Air Bullet." He said, shooting a compressed bullet towards one of the tigers, cutting cleanly through it's shoulder.

The tiger growled, but made no movements as blood poured from his shoulder. The other tiger, however, pounced towards Shino as he jumped backwards, getting a swift cut across his right arm just above his elbow. Hissing in slight pain, he prepared another Air Bullet.

Just as he completed the seals his feet hit the ground, causing him to pause in shock as his back hit the solid bark of a tree. He raised his hand, aiming towards the tiger that rushed towards him. He shot, but the tiger slid itself to the side, evading the move and heading towards him faster.

_'Shit..'_ Shino thought to himself, moving himself to the side, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

However, just as the tiger's claws neared his chest, a blue blur slammed into the tiger's side, sending it sprawling across the ground. Shino watched in slight fascination as Hinata slammed both hands into the tiger's side, pumping chakra into it's system. The tiger let out a loud roar of pain and swiped at Hinata with it's front-right paw, which she dodged by jumping backwards.

"You alright, Shino-San?" She asked, slipping into a Gentle Fist stance.

"Yeah." He answered, panting with blood trailing down his arms. "I should be fine."

Nodding in response, Hinata jumped at the tiger. The tiger responded with a quick swipe of it's claw, slicing through Hinata's right leg causing her to wince slightly as her palm connected with it's upper right shoulder, causing it to stumble slightly and Hinata quickly delivered three quick jabs on it's side. It fell over with a small _thump_, and did not move anymore. It's heart had completely stopped from the overdose of chakra.

Hinata frowned at the sight only to gasp in pain as the tiger Shino had wounded in the shoulder bit into her leg. She slammed her palm towards the tiger's head, only for it to dodge by releasing her leg and rolling to the side. Her eyes widened as the tiger evaded her next palm strike, pushing her back with it's good shoulder and then swiping at her face with it's sharp claw.

She let out a loud cry of pain as the tiger dug across her face, slicing through her right eye. She fell with her hands over her face as the tiger leaned over her, it's fangs bared as it moved in for the kill.

"Bite to kill, Hebi-Hime!" Naru shouted from the distance, retracting some of her concentration on her Earth Walls as she held her sword out towards Hinata. The sword split itself apart, hissing as it shot towards the tiger with lightning fast speed. The tiger let out a howl of pain as the sharp fangs of Hebi-Hime sunk into it's flesh.

The tiger growled, biting into the snake-like head only to let out another howl as it's fangs clanged against the hard metal. Hissing in torment, it clawed and bit at the head, making loud _clang_ noises as it's claws bounced off the steel.

_'Hurry Naru! I can't take this much pressure.._' Hebi-Hime said, the image of her spirit form reflecting off the top of the weapon.

"I know!" Naru retorted, flashing through a single hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" She shouted, causing seven more Naru to appear, each with Hebi-Hime drawn. They pointed their swords in the tiger's direction. "A Feast Fit for a Queen!" They shouted, their swords quickly stretching towards the large tiger. "Eat up, Hebi-Hime!"

The tiger let out howls of pain that slowly died down as the sharp fangs bit into it's flesh, and it fell over onto it's side, bleeding rapidly from the massive holes in it's body. Naru's clones disappeared in a poof and Hebi-Hime retracted itself to it's normal shape.

Panting slightly, Naru moved towards Hinata slowly only to pause at a grunt from Shikamaru. "Naru! They're breaking free!" He shouted as he jumped backwards, landing beside her as the tigers he had held started moving towards them. She growled, turning around and placing Hebi-Hime's hilt into her mouth, while drawing her other two swords.

She stared at the advancing tigers as they leaned down slightly, about to pounce, only to pause as three loud _crash_ sounds resounded in the area as the tigers Naru had kept held broke free from their prisons. Hissing in slight frustration, Naru braced herself with Shikamaru standing beside her. "We can't let them pass Shikamaru, Hinata is badly hurt and Shino doesn't seem to be able to get any bugs on them."

Shikamaru nodded in response, slowly reaching into his Shinobi pouch. "Seems like it. Let's make this a big one, Naru." He said with a grin. "Think you can keep them distracted for a bit?"

Naru nodded. "I can do that." She answered, slowly bending her legs while crossing her arms in an X-Fashion, with the flat ends of her blades resting against her shoulders and the sharp end facing the tigers. "Oni.." She muttered slowly before shooting forward like a bullet, slicing through the shoulders of four of the tigers. "Giri!" She suddenly pulled her swords closer to herself, with her legs bent and her red-sword resting against her left shoulder while her white-sword was facing backwards at her side as the tigers all pounced towards her. "Tatsu Maki!" She yelled, spinning swiftly and pumping her chakra into her brute force.

A wild blue cyclone formed around her, sending all of the advancing tigers into the air. They howled in pain as deep cuts appeared on their lower bodies as Naru shot herself up into the air with a burst of chakra."Karasuma Gari!" She shouted, swiftly cutting two of the tigers lower-stomachs only to suddenly get slammed to the side, causing her to fall into a heap by Shikamaru.

Shikamaru glanced at her briefly with his eye widening slightly. There was a large cut on the left side of her face, diagonally cutting through her whisker marks all the way up to her forehead. He shook his head slightly as two of the tigers landed on their feet in front of him, although wobbling slightly, and the rest landed on their sides. One of the fallen tigers got up, hissing with a small limp as it neared Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed and his grip tightened on the ball of exploding tags behind him. He was surprised, however, when the tiger suddenly bowed it's head. The others soon followed suit, all bowing their head in his direction.

He stared at them in confusion. "What the..?" He asked, mostly to himself as he heard a soft groan from beside him. He glanced over towards Naru, recoiling in slight shock at her dull eye that was in the line of the scarring was slowly re-forming itself.

She sat up and in an instant there was a tiger in front of her, bowing it's head. She looked towards it with confusion written on her face. "What are you doing..?" She asked the tiger, as the limping one stepped up.

"You have bested us, Vixen and you killed our Clan Leader. By rights of the Tiger Clan, you are now our Leader." He said, bowing his head low as Naru stared at him with her eyes wide.

"You can..talk?" She asked slowly, causing Shikamaru to look at her in confusion.

"You understood that? I only got a few growls from that." She glanced towards Shikamaru, a frown on her face.

The tiger also looked towards him before looking back at Naru, an odd look in his eyes. "Should I kill this human, Leader?" His claws slid out to indicate he wasn't kidding.

Naru hastily shook her head. "No! These people are my friends..Now, how am I able to understand you?" She moved her self in front of Shikamaru, lest the tiger changed his mind anyways.

However, the tiger just nodded and sat down. "It's not unheard of for a human to be friends with us, I suppose." He muttered lowly before turning his attention back to Naru. "You are able to understand me because you are our leader, by that right, you're able to understand anything I wish to say to you in a way you're able to understand it, even I do not know what I'm saying. I only know that what I'm trying to say is getting to you."

Naru frowned, scrunching her nose up. "I'm not leader material, though, plus I have things to do so.."

The tiger didn't seem to be listening. "My name is ScarPaw." He said, nodding his head. "I am the deputy of our clan and rule beside you, unless you wish to have another." His tone got slightly gruff at the end, but Naru shook her head.

"I'm not a leader, plus I don't know the first thing about any of you.." She said as the tiger glanced past her, apparently still not listening to her claims.

"Your other human friend is wounded, come with us and we will treat her with the herbs we have in these woods." ScarPaw said, turning around and walking with the still-living tigers.

Naru's eyes widened as she quickly turned around, running towards Hinata who had Shino leaning over her. "Is she alright?"

Shino shook his head, slowly pulling Hinata's still hands away from her face. She was breathing quietly, whimpering in pain as her hands exposed her wounded face. Naru gasped slightly, an action mirrored by Shikamaru as he neared them, as there were three large cuts across the side of her face, from her right ear to her nose, right through her eye. "I've tested it." Shino said, shaking his head. "I used a leaf and waved it back and forth to see if she could follow it with her eye.." He sighed. "Two seconds later, she asked me what was taking so long.." He frowned deeply at that, staring towards the unconscious Hyuuga.

Naru nodded, slowly and tentatively picking Hinata up as Shikamaru put his hands under her to help lift her up. "I'll carry her, Naru. You're still wounded." Naru shook her head at Shikamaru.

"I'm fine, my wounds are already healing." She ignored the surprised look from Shikamaru as she lifted Hinata onto her back, letting the heiress rest her head on Naru's shoulder. She looked up at ScarPaw who stood there, watching them, with his eyes having a strange gleam in them. "Do you have any herbs that could stop infections? I think Hinata." She pointed her eyes towards the Hyuuga on her back to indicate who she meant. "lost sight in her eye."

ScarPaw nodded. "Yes, we have plenty of those. It is not unnatural for a warrior to lose their eye in battle." He turned around. "Come! The village is not far away." He walked through the trees with Naru following closely behind them.

Shino and Shikamaru glanced at each other then shrugged, following behind Naru. She apparently knew what she was doing.

0-0-0-0 Tiger Village 0-0-0-0

ScarPaw lead them into a very rocky area, the entire place littered with several large boulders and there was a cliff behind the boulders, having three cave entrances across the cliff side that were pitch black on the inside. They stopped in the center of the boulders and ScarPaw turned towards Naru, raising it's head up. "Step up here, Leader." He then walked up an odd rock that had step-like curves on the side of it.

Frowning, Naru followed him, shifting Hinata's weight on her back slightly as she stumbled over one step before she reached the top. Her eyes widened at the sight from on top of the rock, as she looked out onto the large clearing that seemed empty. In front of her was a vast land hidden behind the rocks, filled with make-shift leaf-houses that looked to be about the size of one-and-a-half tiger in height, yet still somehow stayed behind the massive boulders without being seen. Naru could see small tiger kits rolling around in the grass together, their fur being a dull green color with black stripes. She saw two old tigers, their backs hunched and several scars along their body, whispering together beside a large fallen tree. She shook her head, looking towards ScarPaw. "Why am I up here? Hinata needs help.."

ScarPaw waited a moment before raising his head up high, letting out a loud roar that drew the attention of even the smallest kit. "All those who are able to walk, meet under the High-Rock for a clan meeting!" He roared, then waited several moments for a large number of tigers to walk out of their burrows slowly. Naru looked around, noticing the glares towards her and the soft whispers amongst themselves. She gave them a neutral expression, trying not to seem hostile or surprised at the vast amount of them.

ScarPaw stepped out in front of her, bowing it's head. "I regret to inform you that TigerStar has fallen in battle." There were cries of "No!" and "Unbelievable.." amongst the tigers instantly. ScarPaw let them speak for a few moments before letting out a roar, getting their attention back. "Now let me show you the one who defeated not only TigerStar, but also RiverFang, ThunderEar, and ShadowTail in battle, nearly by herself!" He raised his head up towards Naru, who blinked twice in confusion. "This is your new clan leader!"

There was loud roars of "Kill her!" and many other things that mainly revolved around Naru's instant death, or how they would never accept a human as a leader. ScarPaw roared again, trying to get their attention, but they did not listen. Naru felt her anger raising as Hinata whimpered against her shoulder and she could feel blood trailing down from the Hyuuga's wounds onto her neck.

Unconsciously tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra, Naru let out a loud roar, raising her head up as she glared down at the now silent tigers, her red eyes glinting in the sun light that poured down onto her. "Listen here you idiots! I don't have time for your petty squabbling! If you want to kill me, fine! Try it!" She turned her glare towards ScarPaw, yet continued to speak as if talking to all of them. "My friend needs help, _NOW_. I don't mean after you eat, or after this retarded meeting, _NOW._ She may lose more then just her eye if we wait too long and I swear that if she dies due to your idiotic clan mates unable to abide by their own rules.." She turned her gaze towards the crowd again, her eyes narrowing as a slightly sadistic smile crept across her face. _**"I'll kill them."**_

The tigers slowly stepped back, their roars falling to low whispers, as ScarPaw lowered his head. "Yes Leader, we shall get your friend to our medicine cat right away." Naru nodded, her anger dying down as ScarPaw lead her down the rock again. She smiled at Shikamaru and Shino who nodded in turn, smiling themselves until she put her back to them.

They glanced at each other again, then back at Naru, a wary look on their faces. They had heard what she said, and more important, _felt_ the aura coming off of her. She meant what she said, but that wasn't what got to the two boys.

What got to them, was the small almost invisible tail that waved around behind Naru.

0-0-0-0 Medicine Cat Den 0-0-0-0

ScarPaw led them to a large hollowed out rock, which the three had to duck their heads to get into, and a thin green cat that was about half the size of ScarPaw was in front of them. She was leaning over a smaller cat, only an inch or two lower then her, with it's ears turned in their direction. She looked up at them as they approached and stiffened slightly. "What is the meaning of this, ScarPaw?" She asked lowly, a cautious tone in her voice.

ScarPaw quickly explained things, and when he was done the she-cat nodded. "Alright." She walked up to Naru, nodding her head in the direction of a flat stone that had green leaves scattered across it. "Lay the human on that, Leader. I'll see what I can do." Naru did so, while examining the den around her.

It was simply a hollowed out rock, but there were many scents and she could see several types of plants scattered around in neat piles, along with two animal beds made of wet moss which she guessed was where the medicine cat slept. "What's your name?" She asked the she-cat, who glanced at her briefly.

"LeafPool." She stated before turning her head back towards the sleeping Hyuuga. "The girl's eye is badly damaged, I do not think it will work again but we still need to stop the infection." She went over to a pile of yellow roots and picked them up with her right paw. Hopping slightly back over to Hinata, she held them up to Naru. "Feed this to her, it will assist in numbing the pain."

Naru nodded, taking it and crunching it up slightly before slipping it into the Hyuuga's mouth. She frowned when Hinata suddenly closed her mouth, coughing slightly. She glanced towards LeafPool who shrugged. "It's not unnatural for one to close their mouth during their sleep, I usually just pry their mouth open with my paws but I believe human jaws don't take kindly to that." She swished her tail around as Naru sighed slightly.

"Shikamaru, Shino, hold her mouth open." The two nodded slowly, walking over and pulling the Hyuuga's mouth open slowly with little resistance. Naru slowly poured the crumbled up root into Hinata's mouth with one hand while using the other to sensually rub Hinata's neck, causing the muscles to relax and for her to automatically swallow.

When it was all gone, LeafPool appeared beside them with strange lime-green leaves in her mouth. "We're out of Raven Mint which is vital for a wound this large." She turned towards the smaller cat she was leaning over earlier. "JayFeather, take our leader and go get some will you?" JayFeather nodded his head, looking up towards Naru.

"Come on." He said, walking past her with his tail brushing against her leg. She nodded, leaving a confused Shino and Shikamaru behind. The two frowned slightly as they sat down, after making sure the spot was clear, and looked at each other.

"This is kind of weird." Shikamaru said, rubbing the back of his head. "But I suppose I can't complain if it gets Hinata better."

"Agreed. I never knew such a organized colony existed in this forest." Shino said, shaking his head. "Truly remarkable. I wonder if there are others?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Most likely. A single race can't own an entire forest and this village seems too small to really be able to control the entire forest." Shino nodded in response.

"True, but where there are other races that seek to live, there are always enemies."

0-0-0-0 Deep Wood 0-0-0-0

"This is the Deep Wood." JayFeather said, ducking his head under a large twisted root, which was mirrored by Naru as she was only two inches above the tiger's height. "This is where most Raven Mint grows due to the thick branches covering up the light." Naru nodded as JayFeather paused, turning his head side to side and sniffing. "I don't smell any, let's keep going." He then began walking again, Naru following close behind.

She paused just as JayFeather did as a loud_ crunch_ noise resounded around them. Narrowing their eyes, the two brushed against each other briefly as JayFeather stepped back, and Naru stepped forward. JayFeather hissed at her, his voice below a whisper. "Get back! That scent is a .." He paused as a huge lumbering figure stepped in front of them, growling lowly.

It then let out a barking laugh, throwing it's head back before turning it's red gaze on JayFeather. "Well Well Well, if it isn't little JayFeather of Tiger Clan?" The beast let out a laugh. "What brings you to our territory?"

Two more figures appeared behind the one confronting Naru and JayFeather, each being just as big as the original. JayFeather spat at the beast, growling. "UnoClaw from Bear Clan.." UnoClaw let out a barking laugh again. "You know this is our territory! Get out! The Deep Wood belongs to Tiger Clan!"

UnoClaw just shook one of his sharp claws, staring down at JayFeather. "You forgot we owned this portion of it for Raven Mint for our infected, since our wounds are much more serious then any Play-cut you kitties get." JayFeather hissed in response, about to retort when there was a soft _slinck_ sound as Naru drew her swords.

It was then the three bears noticed her, and UnoClaw let out a loud laugh as she placed her Hebi-Hime in her right hand while the fused White-and-Red blades rested in her left. "And you have a human with you that isn't dead! You can't even kill right!" He laughed more as he pulled his left arm up. "I'll show you how it's done!" He shouted, sending his arm down towards the blonde.

JayFeather let out a gasp, jumping towards the girl slowly only to pause as UnoClaw's claw passed through the air in front of his face. Tiger and Bear alike looked around for the blonde until a voice spoke up from above them. "Taka Nami."They looked up, only to stare into a pair of bright red eyes as a powerful gust of wind slammed down onto the three bears, slicing up their thick fur as they fell backwards with three simultaneous _thumps_.

Naru landed neatly on her feet before quickly turning on her heel and running past JayFeather. "Come!" She shouted at JayFeather who nodded, quickly racing after her. The Bears were quick to their feet, racing after the two retreating figures.

"Come back here you little kitten! I'll show you what it means to mess with Bear Clan!" JayFeather hissed in response, but kept close to Naru.

Naru glanced at him before shaking her head. "We can't bring them to the village, they'll just attack there I'm sure." She suddenly stopped and turned around, unsnapping her two blades from each other while placing Hebi-Hime in her mouth.

JayFeather's eyes widened as he stared at the blonde that stood in front of him now, his mouth wide open as well. "You're crazy, Leader! You have to get out of here! You still haven't been blessed or anything!" He shouted, his fur standing on end.

"JayFeather." She said in a slight commanding tone as a black aura began to surround her. "Do not think of defeat, only think of your enemy being wounded by your attacks." She turned her red gaze towards him, and he flinched very slightly as he saw black creeping along the whites of her eyes. "When you think, you hesitate. There is no room for hesitation in a battle. You need to get some Raven Mint. Do it! I'll hold them off and then you can get some help."

"But.."

"Go!" She shouted out, causing JayFeather to jump and quickly run into the trees, his eyes scanning quickly for any Raven Mint. Naru relaxed her stance as the three bears charged towards her, her eyes slowly closing.

_'Sorry everyone. This may be goodbye.'_ She thought to herself, and then, with a loud shout, she shot herself forward towards the charging bears.

0-0-0-0 Tiger Village 0-0-0-0

JayFeather ran as fast as he could, ignoring the shouts of annoyance as he literally pushed past several members of his clan. His eyes were wide and full of fear as he rushed through the village, only pausing as he pushed the Raven Mint into the hollow rock. "I need to go! Leader is in danger! Where is ScarPaw!" He shouted out towards his mentor, LeafPool, who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Slow down, what's the problem?" She questioned, glancing briefly towards the two boys who were staring at them curiously.

"Bear Clan, Leader, Raven Mint, Deep Wood, Help!" He said in a single breath quickly as LeafPool's eyes widened.

"Oh no! Quick ! ScarPaw is in the Leader's den, he was waiting for her return! Go JayFeather! We need to help her!" Nodding quickly, JayFeather ran swiftly towards his Leader's den, the old one at least.

He only could hope he wasn't too late.

0-0-0-0 Deep Wood 0-0-0-0

Naru panted heavily, deep gashes along both of her arms as she parried another blow from UnoClaw.

UnoClaw was also panting, but not nearly as hard as Naru as he and his companions pushed Naru further and further away from the village. They continued to assault her, only to be parried by her swift strikes and then stunned for a moment as she attempted to cut through their thick fur.

Growling lowly, Naru jumped back from a swipe by one of UnoClaw's companions, a tall brown bear with a piece of his left ear missing, only to have her eyes widen as her back met the bark of a tree. _'Shit!'_ UnoClaw grinned, slamming his hand down towards her neck, intent on ending it.

Thinking quickly, she moved Hebi-Hime's blade into the way, blocking the blow as it pushed against her mouth. She slowly growled out. "Bite to kill, Hebi-Hime.." against her blade, and UnoClaw's eyes widened in shock as the blade blocking his claw suddenly stretched itself around his arm and split apart, before biting down through the fur and flesh just below his shoulder.

Seething in pain, UnoClaw backhanded Naru with his free claw, causing her to let out a cry of pain as his sharp claws tore across her face, going diagonally across her right side of her face to mirror the other mark. From this action, Hebi-Hime was tore from her mouth causing the Katana to return to it's normal state and fall uselessly onto the ground.

Naru panted heavily, blood dripping from her wounds quickly as she slowly stood up. The three bears laughed, standing tall in front of her. "I'll admit you did a decent job living for this long human, but it's over. Give up!" He shouted, raising his right claw only to pause as Naru let out a laugh, throwing her head back.

She then gave him a leveled stare, grinning ear to ear. "It's not over." She said softly, spitting out some blood onto the ground as UnoClaw gave her a slightly wide eyed look. He didn't expect her to understand him. "My hearts still beating and I can still swing my blade. So it's not over." She shook her head, her grin never wavering. "Not by a long shot."

UnoClaw let out a laugh before raising his hand up even higher. "It will be soon! Die human!" Naru stared at the large claw coming towards her, her eyes widening slightly as she felt a weight on her legs. She glanced down, surprised to see the other two bears holding her legs in place as they watched with a grin as UnoClaw's attack came closer.

The world suddenly froze, going completely black and white as a figure appeared in front of Naru. He was a tall, 5'9, man wearing red robes that went down to his feet, covering them, and he had a coal black eye and was completely bald. The most interesting fact about the man, was that he only had half a body, his entire right half not being there at all and yet Naru could not see inside of him, as if something was blocking her view.

"Who are you..?" She asked softly, her eyes narrowing a bit as her grip clenched on her blades.

The man just chuckled slightly. "You already know my name, child. You simply need to speak it." He smiled at her, the best he could with half a mouth, and closed his eye. "You have proven yourself to be wild and powerful, like that of a flame. You are worthy to call my name, which is.."

Naru's eyes widened as time began again, as less than an instant had passed. UnoClaw roared as his claw neared her face, a grin stretched across his lips. "It's over!"

His eyes widened however as his entire arm was encased in flame, soon followed by his companions, who quickly let go of the blonde's legs as they set on fire. They all shouted in pain and agony as their fur began to burn off and they quickly dove to the ground, throwing dirt and sand onto their burning arms to get it to go out. When they were out, they looked up towards Naru and their eyes widened in shock at the blade in her hand.

Naru smirked down at them, her red blade now being a gold-hilt red-bladed Scimitar with a red flame hanging off a golden chain at the end of the hilt. The blade itself was jagged in several areas near the center, but perfectly smooth otherwise. The shade of red was a dark crimson, just like Naru's eyes. "Set the world ablaze.." She muttered lowly, pointing the blade towards the bears that recoiled in shock, feeling the power of the blade wash over them. "Nenshou!"

The bears paused for a moment as they felt some sort of.._pressure_ fall onto them, like dew on the grass, before they let out roars of pain as their fur lit itself on fire again. They rolled around quickly in the dirt, ignoring the mud they splashed onto themselves in order to put the fire out.

When they were out, they all stood up, glaring towards the girl. "You stupid little human!" The now fur-less UnoClaw shouted, his pink body turning red in anger. "You'll pay fo-" He paused as his ears twitched, and he growled. "Damn tigers..We can't take them all. Come! TalonArm, SharpRiver!" He shouted, quickly running off in the direction they had originally came from.

As soon as they had gone, Naru fell to her knees, panting heavily as she dropped her blades onto the ground beside her, with Nenshou returning to it's normal Katana shape. She could feel her blood pulsing in her veins as the adrenaline wore off, and she could also feel her head swimming in her head as blood loss began to take it's toll. _'Not yet'_ She told herself, gripping the ground beneath her nails. _'I can't pass out, not yet. I need to make sure Hinata is alright..'_

As she thought this, however, she felt consciousness leave her entirely as she fell over with a thump. A moment later, she sat up again, a thin smile falling across her face. Another moment later, four tigers followed by Shikamaru and Shino dived into the clearing, looking around wildly until they spotted Naru on her knees.

Shikamaru walked up to her, ScarPaw beside him, and they both said the same thing. "You alright?"

Naru lowered her head slightly, hiding her eyes from view behind her bangs. "Yes. Just a little tired." She whispered lowly as Shino slid her swords into her sheathes for her. "Thanks Shino." She moved to get up, only to pause for a moment without raising her head. "My legs don't work."

Shikamaru sighed as he knelled down in front of her. "Climb on, I'll carry you back."

Naru nodded, climbing onto his back with her chin resting on his left shoulder and her arms loosely gripping around his neck. Shikamaru felt a blush raise to his cheeks as her mounds pressed against him, and he glanced back at her, pausing as he saw her blue slitted eyes from under her bangs. "You sure you're alright?"

Naru gave him a smile, a brief one that quickly fell into a thin line. "Never better, just have some chakra exhaustion." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and then faced forward, nodding slightly as he followed ScarPaw back towards the tiger village, just as the last bit of light disappeared from the sky.

He couldn't help but ask himself.. _'Why were her teeth completely black?'_

0-0-0-0 Chapter End 0-0-0-0

If you know where I got the names for Tiger Clan, props to you and I'm wondering if you can guess the cameo that come from the same book series (hint)

Anyways, thought I'd leave it at a cliff hanger.. Also guys~ This is still day one, it has only been a couple of hours since they entered the forest and also don't worry about this being the entire arc, it's simply a main part of it. No, I'm considering doing most of the arc "off-screen" if you will.

Anyways! Review! Srsly! If you're reading this, and you don't review, no cookies for you! I'll give them all to Chouji! :O!

To those who want to know why I used Nenshou for Naru's sword, and for those who are wondering what it means, wait till the end of the Arc. I go over every translation there.

However, one I would like to address that I forgot to mention is the Third's name.

Karuma – literally means Karma.


	11. Winds of Change

Sealed Ice Bird – Yep! Warriors. One of the best series I've ever read. For answering it, you get a cookie~ Yay!

Serfius – I know how you feel :P I think that all the time with stories I read. Anyways, whether they scar or not is to be decided, after all, Naru has Kyuubi's regeneration. This may not leave scars, and if it does, they'll be rather vague and probably clear up eventually~ but for right now, she has _all_ the wounds she has gotten so far, simply because she hasn't really been given a chance to rest.

RandomYawn – Nope! JayFeather is _not_ blind. He wasn't born for the prophesy like he was in Warriors, but I love the character myself so I decided to include him and LeafPool (Who is my 2nd fave She-Cat, only rivaled by her mother with Yellowfang / BlueStar rivaling for 1st :P)

And~ Just read and see! Maybe you'll get it!

0-0-0-0 Tiger Village 0-0-0-0

Shikamaru lowered Naru to the ground inside LeafPool's den, and the she-cat sniffed over her a couple times before nodding. "She seems fine, although the blood is worrying me." LeafPool stated, staring at Naru's still bleeding arms, as Shikamaru sighed looking at his now blood-stained coat. He discarded it, figuring it was more hassle then it was worth, and exposed his fish-net shirt underneath.

Naru just shrugged. "They'll be fine. How is Hinata?" LeafPool frowned slightly as the three humans looked at her with a curious stare.

"Well, I haven't applied the Raven Mint yet..It requires to be crushed up and that takes awhile with paws like mine." She said, holding her paw up as Shikamaru nodded, understanding after Naru repeated what she said to them.

"The pads are pretty soft and those leaves look pretty durable." He explained, crossing his arms. "We could probably crush it up since our hands are able to exert more force by tearing then just pressing down on them."

Naru began to repeat this to LeafPool who just shook her head. "I understand human language, they simply cannot hear us because we speak only to those we deem worthy." Naru nodded slowly. "Anyways, Leader, if you do not mind to help crush up the Raven Mint I believe we can disinfect the socket much faster. I've already taken the liberty of emptying it and due to the numbing root she took earlier, she didn't even stir."

Naru stood up, shaking on her weak legs, a small scowl across her face for a moment before Shikamaru helped her to her feet. She muttered a soft 'Thanks' and let Shikamaru lead her over towards Hinata. She stared towards the now empty socket of Hinata's eye with a blank expression before casually scooping up some of the Raven Mint.

LeafPool placed a bowl in front of her, carved out of solid rock, and pushed it towards her. "Crush it in there and I'll do the rest." Nodding, Naru kept her head down and her eyes at the bowl as she slowly crushed the Raven Mint into small pieces until barely any large pieces remained.

Nodding at the work, LeafPool pointed her nose towards the entrance. "ScarPaw wanted to see you, Leader. I suggest you go see what he wanted." Naru nodded, then turned towards Shino and Shikamaru.

"ScarPaw wants to see me, and I'd like for you two to come with. Do you mind?" They both shook their heads.

"We're a team, even if you're apparently the leader of this crazy place." He shrugged, knowing this due to Naru explaining what they had said so far since the tigers had appeared.

Shino nodded. "We'll face whatever it is together."

Naru smiled, watching the two walk out. She slowly followed them but gave a glance back to the crumbled up pieces of Raven Mint inside the bowl, that LeafPool was slowly kneading with her paw.

With a satisfied smirk, Naru watched a spark of red lightning slip in and out of the Raven Mint as she turned her head back, and left.

0-0-0-0 Leader's Den 0-0-0-0

The three reached the den a few moments later, which was a large hollowed out rock, much like LeafPool's den, just under the step-rock that Naru had been walked up when they had reached the village. When they were about to enter, Naru suddenly let out a soft gasp, falling onto her knees in front of them.

Shikamaru and Shino were over her in an instant, pulling her to her feet, asking her if she was okay. She muttered a soft 'I'm fine..' as her eyes suddenly widened as her words wouldn't leave her mouth. She looked back and forth, confused as the entire world was a unhealthy shade of blue. How did she get in front of this rock?

"_**Welcome back, Queen."**_ A familiar voice said, and Naru looked forward into the rock's black entrance to see Uran standing there, a smirk across her lips. **_"Hope you don't mind I jacked your body for a bit when you fell unconscious."_**

Narrowing her eyes, Naru questioned the Anti-version of herself. "What did you do..?"

Uran gave her a hurt look, mocking her as voice remained teasing and sarcastic. _**"Why, you would think I would do something to hurt you, or those around you? Never Queen." **_She laughed as Naru narrowed her eyes further. _**"But I didn't do anything but check up on your little girlfriend and come here." **_Naru fought back a slight spike of anger as she said _girlfriend_ but shook her head quickly.

"So Hinata is alright?" At Uran's nod, she continued. "Where is _here_ anyways?"

"_**Leader's Den I believe. ScarFace wanted to see you."**_ Uran said, shrugging her shoulders.

"ScarPaw." Naru corrected.

"_**Whatever! Just go get in there. Try not to get yourself maimed."**_ She grinned and disappeared as the world started moving again, leaving Naru slightly disoriented at the sudden light change.

"You alright Naru?" Shikamaru asked again, his eyes showing a bit of worry.

Naru nodded, lifting herself up with her own legs. "Yes, I'm fine Shikamaru. Let's go, ScarPaw is waiting for us."

Shino pushed his glasses up. "For you, I doubt he expects us."

Shrugging, Naru walked into the large rock, surprised by the size of it as it was much bigger inside than it was out. The rock was furnished with two moss beds and several pieces of claws, steel, and pieces of animal hide hung across the walls. In the center was a large table-shaped rock that five large tigers sat around, with ScarPaw directly in front of Naru from the entrance. Each tiger was a different shade of green with only one being different then that, as he was a pitch black color with white stripes.

ScarPaw looked up from his conversation with a lime-green tiger beside him as he noticed the three enter. "Ah, Leader! Come, sit." He motioned with his tail to the empty spot in front of him on the other side of the table. "We have much to discus."

Nodding, Naru slowly sat down at the table with her legs crossed, with her teammates sitting down behind her in the same fashion. "What's this about ScarPaw?"

ScarPaw glanced at each of the other tigers before speaking. "As leader, you must know how things work in our camp if you wish to lead us." Naru frowned, but said nothing. "So we'll start with the basics.. When a tiger is born, he or she is given a name by the ones who gave birth to the kit. They keep this name until they get their warrior status, which they obtain by proving themselves in battle or in whatever job they take, such as Medicine, they then get an add-on to their name such as Pool or Paw." He said with a small nod, which was returned as Naru knew of LeafPool.

He moved to continue when the Black tiger suddenly sat up, growling angrily. "Why are you doing this, ScarPaw! This _Human _can not be our Leader!" He spat, saying "Human" with complete venom in his voice. "Don't you remember the Great Trim! The humans are not to be trusted!"

ScarPaw was not amused and spat back at the black-cat. "Silence, Fire! You will not speak out of turn! She is our leader whether you like it or not, now be silent!" Fire hissed at ScarPaw, before slowly sitting down and turning his glare towards Naru. She kept her gaze forward, her eyes showing no emotion as she stared at the Dark green cat.

ScarPaw bowed his head. "Forgive the child, Leader. He is not even a warrior yet..and.." He paused as Naru raised her hand up.

"It's okay, I don't think I'm cut out for the job of Leader either. I have my own things to do, ScarPaw, but for now I am here and would be honored to hear about the way you live." She said casually, keeping her voice calm and collected despite the nagging voice in her mind that told her to just shut up and nod. "Now, if you wouldn't mind telling me about this Great Trim?"

ScarPaw paused as the other cats, minus Fire, got a dark look on their face. "The Great Trim was when we were forced to live in this forest, as this area was much more vast before Humans came along." Naru raised her eyebrows and indicated for him to continue. "The Humans trimmed down the entire forest to construct their own civilization. The Clans fought tooth and claw right down to the last moment, until only a select few of our people remained. It was then that we were caged into this forest, making a life out of what we have." He finished, hanging his head slightly. "It is how we have lived for over hundreds of years now, ever since a man who could control the very trees we lived beside appeared and turned them against us."

Naru nodded. "I see, I'd be pretty pissed at humans for that as well if I were you." She said, earning a slight annoyed glance from the boys behind her. "However, we have much to discuss as you said. So continue.."

ScarPaw continued explaining without any more pauses from Fire, despite the large amount of glares and low hisses he sent towards Naru the entire time, until they were finally done. (Except for the part I explained above about the naming, they work the same way as the cats in Warriors do, even with Gatherings with the other clans).

When they had finished, JayFeather pushed his head into the den, instantly causing all eyes to turn towards him. He shuffled his paws under their gaze before speaking. "LeafPool sent me. The human girl is awake." Naru nodded, getting up and bowing slightly towards ScarPaw.

"It was a pleasure, ScarPaw. I must go see if my friend is alright now." ScarPaw nodded as every cat and human soon exited the den, until only a black cat with amber eyes remained.

He stared towards the humans with his eyes narrowed and his face scrunched up into a look of pure distaste. _'I'll defeat her. I'll defeat her and gain Leadership for myself!' _He vowed in his mind, turning on his heel and walking off to train before he declared a duel.

If only he knew the things to come the following day, maybe then he would not considered dueling Naru.

0-0-0-0 Medicine Den 0-0-0-0

When Team 8, plus JayFeather, reached the hollowed out rock that made the medicine den, they were greeted with by the soft mutterings of Hinata. Shikamaru and Shino glanced at each other as they heard a soft _Hiss _in response, but Naru and JayFeather both got a curious glint in their eyes as they looked inside to see Hinata staring towards LeafPool.

Naru pushed by the urge to frown at the sight of Hinata's empty socket, which was hidden by her eye lid. The group moved towards her and she looked up at them with a small smile. "Hello everyone." She said, a slight bit of sadness in her voice that caused a little bit of pity to grow within the group. Hinata then looked towards Naru with her one eye up in an upside down U shape. "Ah, and thank you for saving me, Naru. LeafPool has been telling me all about you." LeafPool nodded in response.

Naru raised her eyebrows, looking towards LeafPool. "How does she hear you?"

LeafPool gave a small smile at Hinata's confused look, she had never been told she shouldn't be able to hear LeafPool's words. "I told you that those we deem worthy are able to hear us, I deemed the girl worthy when she didn't shed a tear over her lost eye or even seem overly depressed as most warriors would." Naru raised her eyebrow further then let out a soft chuckle while Hinata just blushed with slight embarrassment.

"Alright but.." She frowned. "How am I understood by everyone? There are plenty of people here that do not like me, I'm sure." She stated, thinking of Fire.

LeafPool sighed slightly. "You are our Leader, and thus it does not matter if you are accepted or not by any single animal, only if you are deemed worthy in the eyes of our ancestors." At Naru's confused look, she continued. "Our ancestors watch over all of us, and they show the path forward in time of many misgivings. If you can understand us, then you truly were meant to be Leader." Naru frowned, crossing her arms.

"But I don't want to be Leader." Everyone gave her a semi-surprised look at that. "I was not born into the Leadership, I am not a Tiger, and I have things to do. I came here to train, to become stronger, not to lead a whole village!" She shook her head, sighing. "When Hinata is fully rested, we're going to leave, LeafPool. If I need to, I'll assign someone Leader myself." LeafPool frowned openly.

"You cannot. There are only three ways to step down from your position: Become a traitor, which will cause us to be muted to you and become hostile." Naru frowned, she rather liked LeafPool and JayFeather. "Die in battle, in which case the one who defeated you will be claimed Leader." Her frown deepened. She wouldn't want her enemies to get Leadership of such a place. "Or simply leave, which is the same as being a traitor." LeafPool explained, as Naru sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"And I cannot simply assign a temporary Leader or something?" She questioned, causing LeafPool to pause mid-step as she moved towards the exit of her den.

"I do not know." She said honestly before turning back towards Shikamaru and Shino. "Those two can stay in here, tell them that, to keep watch over Hinata. You will have to sleep in your den tonight, Leader." LeafPool then walked out of the den, leaving the four alone.

Naru turned towards the boys, frowning with her hands hanging beside her. "You two can stay here, is what LeafPool said. Is that alright?" The two shrugged.

"I do not mind, I've slept in worse conditions." Shino stated, pushing up his glasses as he looked towards Hinata. "Is she alright, however?"

Hinata smiled at them, nodding. "Yes, I'm alright..My ey- um.." She paused, frowning a little. "My head hurts but LeafPool fed me a bit of that numbing root for the pain.." Shikamaru then walked up to her, pulling out some bandages.

"I'll wrap it up if that's alright? It might help keep out infections." Hinata nodded, closing both her eyes as Shikamaru wrapped the bandages around her head, covering just her right eye while he also lifted her hair up for the ones that went under it and when he was finished her right eye was completely covered up by bandages, which went around her head and spread out at her left eye so it didn't cover those as well. Hinata giggled slightly.

"I feel like I'm wearing a mask." She said softly, pretending to straighten it. The group gave her a small smile as Naru walked out, clenching her fist.

The tiger that did that to Hinata was lucky he was dead.

0-0-0-0 Owl Pine 0-0-0-0

Far away from where the Tiger Camp lived, a large figure was sneaking up to a cave without making any noise other then the heavy breathing as it reached it's destination.

Slipping into the cave, it flinched as it felt something snap under it's foot. The figure shook it's head, stepping into a patch of moonlight to reveal itself as a large bear with a torn ear and no fur. Behind the figure rose another shape, similar to the bear but slightly larger in the arms. The torn-ear bear turned towards the figure. "Everything is in place, UnoClaw."

UnoClaw grinned as he walked past the bear. "Good work, SharpRiver." The bear nodded in response. "Now let's give our friend a little visit.." With a grin, the bear made his way further into the cave until he reached a large door with a black Kanji that meant "Seal" written across it.

As soon as he reached it, he jumped back as a large scythe-shaped blade slid through the door, the tip being right where his head was. "Wait! Great Destroyer! I have come with a proposition.." He grinned ear to ear. "If you swear yourself to my one rule, I'll free you from your eternal prison! In exchange, however.." He crossed his arms as the blade slid back into the door, but his grin didn't fall. "You must destroy the Tiger Clan and their Leader! If you do that, all the clans will allow you to hunt and kill in that area all you wish without ever sealing you up again!"

There were several clicks from behind the door and then a loud _slam _sound as something crashed into it. UnoClaw grinned as he slowly pulled the door open. "I'll take that as a yes.." The large Kanji glowed a bright pink color before disappearing as two large blades slammed into the ground beside UnoClaw.

His eyes widened as a third one, followed by three more, soon appeared and a loud clicking noise filled the air. He jumped back growling as one of the blades slid towards him. "Run!" He shouted towards SharpRiver, turning around himself and rushing past the stunned bear.

He barely got two feet before a sharp scream of pain tore through the air, but he continued running faster and faster until he reached his camp.

It was only then he realized his mistake, and only then that he felt true fear wash over him like a..like a...

SharpRiver.

0-0-0-0 The Next Day 0-0-0-0

Naru yawned, stretching herself out across the moss-bed she had shifted into a shape more comfortable for herself as she woke from her dreamless sleep. She got up, fixed her hair the best she could with her hands (although she still couldn't seem to stop it from spiking up a bit), then headed back outside after re-attaching her swords back into their places.

She was immideantly greeted by ScarPaw who stared at her with his wise eyes. "How did you sleep, Leader?"

Naru frowned slightly. "My name is Naru, and I slept fine."

ScarPaw nodded, seeming not to hear her as he spoke again. "That's good, Leader, now we have important things to do.." Naru sighed, about to retort when a growl resounded across the area. They both looked over towards a black cat that was staring at Naru with hatred in his eyes.

"You! Human! I declare a Duel!" He announced, getting a few surprised glances from the tigers around him, but an angry look from ScarPaw.

"Now listen here, Fire..You are.." He started but was interrupted by Naru.

"Sure, why not?" ScarPaw gave her a wide-eyed look before quickly shaking his head.

"No! I refuse." He said loudly, growling as Shikamaru, Hinata, and Shino made their way to the clearing in front of the Leader's Den, soon joined by almost every tiger in the camp as they eagerly watched the scene.

"What's going on, Naru-San?" Hinata questioned, a slight bit of worry in her eyes.

Naru shrugged. "Fire." She nodded towards the black cat that was still hissing lowly. "challenged me to a duel, no doubt for Leadership. I accepted. Also, ScarPaw.." She turned her gaze towards the tiger, her eyes narrowing slightly. "You call me leader but make decisions for me. I don't think that's how it works. My name is not Leader. My name is Naru Uzumaki." She stated, and ScarPaw lowered his head slowly.

"Yes, Le- uh.." He paused. "Naru."

Nodding, Naru began to draw her blades only to pause as Fire spoke out. "None of your human weapons, _Leader_." He spat out the last word with venom in his voice as Naru raised her eyebrows.

"Yet you get to use your animal weapons, things I lack? I'm sure you won't keep your claws sheathed."

Fire just let out a laugh, then glared towards Naru. "I will, because they are apart of my body! Those human weapons are nothing mere then a tool for you to use to cheat your way to victory instead of relying on your own body, your own _essence_ to do your fighting!" He narrowed his eyes. "Now drop them!"

Naru frowned, staring down towards her blades. She doubted she could win without them, as she didn't have any sharp claws or fangs to use.

"**Kit" **Spoke a oh-too-familiar voice in her mind as the world went a light shade of red in her eyes, with Kyuubi appearing in front of her in her human form, but she seemed to be blocked by a pair of bars unlike the others that appeared in front of her. **"Let me handle this.**"

Naru raised her eyebrows. "Why?" Kyuubi just grinned ear to ear, licking her lips.

"**I'm an animal"** She said teasingly, winking at Naru. **"Let me control you for a bit, you'll still remain conscious so you can take control whenever."** Naru frowned, glancing towards the still form of her teammates and Hinata. Kyuubi rolled her eyes. **"They'll find out eventually, Kit, I believe sooner is better than later."**

Naru sighed slowly as she nodded. "Alright, Kyuu. This will be your fight." She lowered the barriers of her mind, allowing Kyuubi's chakra to flow freely.

"**You won't be disappointed."**

As the world faded back into it's normal color, Naru's eyes went a deep shade of red. She smiled towards Fire and nodded, her voice suddenly had an odd edge to it, as if someone else was speaking at the same time.** "Sure, Fire."** She said slowly, pulling her swords from their loops and tossing them to the side, earning a surprised glance from the humans in the crowd. **"But I'll warn you.." **She grinned ear to ear as a large powerful force shot out from out of her, causing rocks to slowly raise up into the air while red chakra swirled around her like a cloak of flame, slowly coating her until she had large ears and a tail made of chakra covering her body. She lowered herself onto her hands and knees as Fire started at her with wide eyes. **"I fight dirty"**

With that, she charged, swiping at Fire with her hand. Fire was unprepared for the swift strike and barely dodged to the side, his eyes going wide in shock as the chakra-claws extending from her finger tips cut into his flesh. Grinning like a mad woman, Naru continued her assault, slicing towards him again but she was unprepared as he dodged the blow and slammed his own claw into her side, causing a gapeing wound to appear as she rolled across the ground.

Fire laughed loudly. "Is that it! After all that power you show, that is all you can do!" He laughed loudly, only to pause as Naru got up and spat out a bit of blood onto the ground.

"**I forgot what that felt like.." **She muttered lowly, mostly to herself, as the wounds in her side slowly closed up with no indication there was ever a wound to begin with. Likewise, the scars on her arms slowly disappeared along with the ones on her whisker marks, which were now darker and more bold, but the ones just above the whisker marks, that went through both of her eyes, went into a blood red color as if they were bleeding but it gave her the all more demonic look as she stared towards fire, a grin stretched across her face. **"I'll have to repay you..It's been awhile since I felt it.."** She said lowly, her grin getting larger as her fangs extended very slightly.

"Fe..felt what?" He asked hesitantly, fear creeping into his body as the killing intent of the chakra surrounding Naru seemed to double.

She grinned wider, her eyes glowing in the light as a second tail formed behind her, swishing delicately with the other. **_"_Since I felt so.._ALIVE!_**" She shouted at the end, suddenly dashing forward and slicing through the black-tiger's fur on his shoulder.

Fire hissed in pain, jumping away from her and then charging forward, sending her sprawling onto the ground as he pounced towards her, claws extended as he aimed for her heart. He was surprised when she grinned, leaning down as his claw came closer and then she promptly _bit_ his paw.

Fire howled in pain as the sensation ripped down his nerves, and he swiped at her with his other claw, causing her to let go as he swiped across her face. She grinned with the wound healing, the marks above and below her eyes glowing red.

She pounced towards him like an animal, causing both to roll in a battle of claws and bites until Fire was under Naru, panting heavily while the Vixen on top of him just grinned wide. **"Time to end it!"** She shouted, sending her right claw towards his chest only to pause as her nose twitched. **"What's that smell?"**

Everyone, including Fire, gave her an odd look as she looked back and forth before settling on Shikamaru, but she seemed to be looking past him as the smell finally reached them.

Eyes widening, Fire and Naru shot up to their feet, running towards the smell with Shikamaru, Hinata, and Shino close behind.

It was the smell of _blood_.

0-0-0-0 Deep Wood 0-0-0-0

The group quickly ran down a steep hill, rushing past the trees as the scent became closer. Naru was leading them towards it, her eyes still red but the cloak of chakra was gone from her body. She sniffed once, twice, then three times before turning towards the left, heading straight towards where she had first met UnoClaw.

As they reached one of the few clearings in Deep Wood, their eyes widened at the sight of a large brown body laying on the ground with a deep wound going diagonally across it's back. They approached it cautiously, Fire's eyes wide as he sniffed the large figure. "It's a bear!" He announced, repeated by Naru to the other three.

The Bear, apparently hearing Fire, slowly lifted it's head revealing it's feminine face with hopeless green eyes staring at them. "Please..Tiger.. Warn your village.." She croaked out, blood coming from the corners of her mouth.

"Why? What happened?" Fire questioned urgently, with Naru repeating the words they spoke quietly to the other three.

"It was.._Him_.." Their eyes narrowed slightly. Him? "You are..Fire..TigerStar's son.." She muttered quietly, causing Fire to glance at Naru briefly before nodding.

"Yes that's right..Who are you? Who is _Him_?"

The bear coughed up a bit more blood before shaking her head. "I am MothStar, Leader of the Bear Clan.." Fire stepped back slightly, bowing his head earning a soft chuckle from the dying she-bear. "Do not do that child, you make me feel old.." She coughed again, her eyes going blank for a moment before they brightened considerably and she slowly stood up, causing their eyes to widen as the wound on her back was healed. "I have lost a life, but now is not the time to remorse.. Come! Back to your village, we must warn them in time!" She shouted, wobbling as she moved towards the tiger's camp.

They followed her quickly, with Naru and Shikamaru holding MothStar's arms up to balance her as Fire pushed on her from behind and Shino kept forward, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary with Hinata.

Naru looked up at the large bear, her eyes twinkling slightly in the light. "Who is Him?" She asked curiously, earning a small look of surprise from the large bear as if she finally noticed the girl.

"You are the new leader of Tiger Camp.." She muttered softly. "UnoClaw said things about you..while also being without his fur.. You must be strong to have done that to three of my finest warriors.." Naru shook her head slightly, causing the bear to raise it's eyebrow very slightly.

"I didn't want to be leader.. and.. I'm not strong." She said, earning a glance from her human companions. "I rely on my weapons a lot, which is how I won against your warriors. I would have easily lost had my sword not been able to light them on fire."

MothStar gave a soft chuckle, shaking her head causing Naru to look up at her with surprise. "It matters not how you did it, whether it be by trickery or by spiking their emotions to the point where they barely thought of what they were doing.. No.." She shook her head slightly again. "My warriors rely on their arms, a strength given to all of my clan. That is no different then your blades, little human. If I were to be without my claws, I believe I would be dead by now and I do not regret using them on those less fortunate to not have them." She smirked towards Naru as the camp came into view, with ScarPaw at the front of a large group of warriors. "It is best to rely on what you know."

ScarPaw hissed loudly but stopped as he saw Naru holding the bear up with her eyes narrowed in his direction. He narrowed his eyes back at her. "What is the meaning of this, Naru?" He questioned her, a scolding tone in his voice only to be replaced with surprise as Fire emerged from behind the bear. "Fire..You too!"

"It's not what you think ScarP-" He tried to explain only to be silenced by a loud hiss from the great tiger.

"Silence! I will not put up with your idiocy any more Fire! Being the son of someone great doesn't make _you_ great! You will be-"

"SILENT" Naru roared in ScarPaw's direction, causing the tiger to cringe slightly. "You are simple minded, ScarPaw. Fire is not an idiot." She said with venom in her voice, not noticing the look of surprise Fire gave her for defending him. "He is rash, yes, and he distrusted humans like you all do, but he is proud to his people. Even I can see that and I barely know him. He wanted what was best for your clan, not what was best for some ancient tradition." Dropping MothStar's arm she made her way up to ScarPaw, glaring down at him. "Now if you're ready to listen, I may consider letting you off with a slight warning, Scar." She said, grinning slightly as he cringed at the lack of "Paw" to his name, one of the worst insults to say to an elder warrior, as ScarPaw himself said to her during their discussion.

She moved her arm towards MothStar and the rest of the group. "We found MothStar." This earned a surprised look from ScarPaw. "with a gaping hole in her back from what looked to be a slash wound from a sword, I'd know that from experience, and she said something about _Him_ being back. If it wasn't for Fire, however, we wouldn't have found her." She lied slightly at the end, as she could have sniffed out the blood due to Kyuubi's power increasing her senses, but she decided to leave that part out.

ScarPaw looked past Naru, a regretful look in his eyes. "Forgive me Fire, MothStar.. I spoke out of tern. Now then.." He gave a slight embarrassed look towards MothStar. "Who is Him?"

MothStar's eyes narrowed slightly. "The Great Destroyer.. He escaped from his prison and attacked my village, killing off most of my warriors and Queens before they could escape. I was lucky and had I not been blessed, I would have died when these two found me. I'm down to four lives, ScarPaw, I was at six this morning."

As soon as the words stopped, the tigers went into a frenzy, shouting to hide the kits and queens and evacuate the camp. ScarPaw roared at them, trying to get them to calm down but it was no use. Naru just stood there, watching them quietly before glancing over towards Fire.

"You want what's best for them? Lead them, FireStar." She said quietly, earning a wide eyed look from the black cat.

"B...But I haven't even became a Warrior yet and earned my coat.." He said weakly, causing Naru to grin at him.

"Since when did that have anything to do with your heart? You can train your body all you want, but only a few have the heart to lead, Fire. You have it, you know that. You know what you can do to help them. Do it, or they'll all pay for it."

Fire hesitated, before slowly walking up beside ScarPaw, and bending his legs slightly. He then shot his head up, letting out a mighty roar that echoed across the entire clearing over the loud voices of the tigers, causing every head to swing towards him with their eyes wide as saucers. "Come!" He yelled at them, pointing his tail toward the caves that rested at the cliff behind the camp. "Single file in three lines with Kits and Queens first! I want three patrols of warriors around each line to make sure no one gets left behind! Make sure the elders get into the caves as well." They hastily made their way into the caves, in an orderly fashion with much less panic than before.

Fire gave a grateful look towards Naru. "Thank you."

Naru just shrugged. "I didn't do anything, you did. Now then.." She turned back towards the group, with Shino now supporting MothStar's arm that Naru had dropped. "Let's get her into a cave as well." MothStar shook off their grip on her, stepping forward by herself.

"I can walk on my own, my legs are strong enough for that." Naru nodded, looking towards ScarPaw who was staring at Fire with a mix of pride and surprise on his face.

"ScarPaw! Get these two to the caves." ScarPaw's head swung around towards Naru along with the other two animal's as she issued her order.

"What about you and your friends?" He questioned, earning a large grin from Naru.

"I'm your leader, aren't I?" She said, cracking her knuckles as Hinata walked beside her, smiling slightly with Naru's swords, which she had forgotten in front of the leader's den, in her arms. "Something is threatening the village I am in charge of, that makes it my responsibility. So when this thing comes.." She slid Hebi-Hime's sheath into it's slot on her back. "We'll kick it's ass." She finished with a grin as Shino and Shikamaru grinned as well, shrugging their shoulders as they examined the wide eyed looks the tigers gave them.

"Troublesome woman. Something bad is coming, huh?"

"Yeah." Naru said to the lazy-Nin, turning around and facing towards where they had originally came. "Something bad, I'm sure."

Shino pushed his glasses up, shrugging once. "We came here to get stronger, this is perfect to test my new trump card."

Hinata smiled, nodding her head. "If I give up now, Anko-Sensei will never let me live it down." Naru smirked at her group, pulling her blades out of their sheaths quickly as a _click _noise was heard in the distance.

"Naru!" MothStar yelled at her, her eyes wide. "The Great Destroyer has very powerful armor! You can't even cut through it with those blades! It will kill you all."

Naru just turned her head, giving her a small grin as she placed Hebi-Hime into her mouth. "No one lives forever, and it's best to die doing what you know. What we know is to fight, what we will do is live, because that.." She faced forward as her blue eyes became slitted. "is our instinct."

MothStar frowned openly and sighed. "There's no point arguing with you humans.." She said with a slight amused tone in her voice. "Very well! I will give you what help I can then.." She paused as she heard another _click_ in the distance. "I'll be quick. The Great Destroyer is a very large being with six arms, each with a very powerful and fast blade. We managed to cripple one of them by twisting it backwards and severing the nerves but it still has five more and it may have even regenerated by now. Be wary, Naru. It's an adaptable creature just like the Tigers.. Trick it once, and it may know how to counter it." Naru nodded at the information, quickly relaying it to her companions as the group of animals fled to the caves.

Fire gave a glance back towards Naru for a brief moment. _'Good luck.. Leader.'_ He thought quietly before following ScarPaw after a shout from the elder tiger.

Naru smirked towards her companions as they each got their own thoughtful look on their face.

"It sounds like a Praying Mantis with a mutation." Shino said, showing his knowledge of bugs. "The main weak point of the mantis that is exploited often is it's eyes and it's slim legs."

Shikamaru nodded. "Right, but it may be used to that so we'll want to use ranged moves or crippling it before rushing in. Shino's Air Bullet would be useful since it can't see those."

Hinata spoke up quietly, her one eye showing determination in it. "Yes, I believe that will work. If we keep it preoccupied with defending it's eyes we could strike it's legs with a Jutsu. Anko taught me a couple that may help." Hinata explained, going into an odd stance with her arms hanging limply at her sides as if they were broken. "Either way, those blades sounded dangerous, dodge them at all costs."

They group nodded as a quick _click click click _noise grew louder and louder. Naru's grip tightened on her Katana. "Get ready..Here it comes!" She announced as a large figure appeared in front of them, towering above them.

Their eyes widened as they stared at the large mountain-sized beast before them, it being a huge green insect with thick dirty-green armor encasing it's entire body except for the six large scythe-appendages that stuck out from little green-armored tendrils. One of the arms was bent backwards but was still fidgeting slightly as if the beast was trying to move it, and it blinked it's large eyes at them, showing it's armored eye-lids and a small mouth opened up just below those eye lids, showing the razor sharp fangs.

Two words left their mouths simultaneously, a fact that would normally be funny was now dead serious to the point where it was almost tear-jerking at how high the tension had become.

"Oh shit."

0-0-0-0 Hokage's Office 0-0-0-0

Kurenai walked into the Hokage's Office, a confused look on her face as she wondered what the Third could possibly want with her. She tilted her head in even more confusion as he sat behind his desk with a smile on his face. "What was I called in for, Hokage-Sama?"

Karuma just chuckled lightly before sliding a pile of envelopes forward, exactly four all neatly stacked with the Konoha Leaf symbol sealing them closed. "That is your payment, you and your team, for your last A-Rank mission." Karuma took a puff of his pipe as Kurenai stared at the envelopes with her eyes wide.

"An A-Rank! But that was a.."

"A C-Rank at first, yes." He said with another chuckle. "But I did some digging on Shosen, and he was apparently an A-Rank mission Nin from Cloud, for murdering the last Raikage." Kurenai's eyes widened into saucers at the news. She had never known. "I talked with the council and with adding the cut of a C-Rank bandit account, along with restoring a village which would also be a high C-Rank, and then combing that with the money that Cloud gave us for clearing up the matter of Shosen, this is your payment while we decided to count it as an A-Rank." He poked the top of the pile smiling. "The first one is yours, and it is evenly divided amongst your team. You all have the same amount."

Kurenai slowly opened her envelope and her eyes threatened to pop out of her sockets.

Her name was neatly spelled with one letter above each zero, including her last name, above the amount she earned with only two zeroes to spell her name out completely above them, and that wasn't counting the 1 at the beginning. (1,000,000,000). Kurenai couldn't help but smile wide at the number and she nodded quickly. "I understand, when my team gets back I'll send them in for their payment as well." She said with excitement in her voice, causing Sarutobi to grin as he asked a simple question.

"Where are they anyways?"

Kurenai paused for a moment before letting out a slight cough of embarrassment. "The Forest of Death.."

Sarutobi's eyes arched up slightly. "The Forest of Death? Are you sure that's wise?"

Kurenai smiled at him. "Don't worry, they can take care of themselves. Besides..What's the worst that could happen?"

0-0-0-0 Tiger Village 0-0-0-0

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Naru repeated over and over as she dodged another large blade that nearly crashed down into her, only to get stuck inside the soft earth. She quickly ducked, dodging another one of the large scythe-blades and gulped as it sliced neatly through a large boulder. She jumped backwards into the air, causing the beast to look up towards her with soft, but obviously annoyed, _click _noises coming from it's mouth.

"Naru! Shino! Hinata! Plan _Dive!_" Shikamaru shouted from his spot on another rock, dodging one of the swift blades himself as he threw a large orb in Naru's direction. She nodded, kicking it up into the air like a soccer ball, just as Shino shot up into the air with a burst of wind-chakra. He raised his hand up, a large army of bugs wrapping around it and forming a fist.

He slammed his bug-incased fist onto the ball, sending it flying swiftly towards Hinata who was at the monster's feet, she smirked as she saw the ball coming and spun on her heel swiftly, slamming the back of her foot onto the ball and jumping away quickly as it sailed towards the great beast's legs.

The Nara grinned up from his point in the sky as he preformed the familiar seal of Kage Mane as it grew closer and closer towards the beast. "Katsu!" He shouted loudly, just as it went between the beast's legs. The orb glowed for a moment before suddenly brightening up, exploding into a very large explosion that shook the entire area around them to it's roots, with a large cloud of smoke covering the entire figure of the beast.

"Did we get it?" Shikamaru asked hesitantly, landing neatly on a large boulder just as Naru landed on a different boulder.

"Stay alert! I don't think it'd go down after just that!" She shouted towards Shikamaru as Hinata jumped to the spot beside her. "Good job Hinata. Your eye okay?" She asked, receiving a nod from the heiress who had veins bulging from the side of her head on her left side.

"Yes, it tingles a bit but it's not unpleasant.." Her eye suddenly widened. "Watch out, Shino!" She shouted at the boy, who instantly pushed himself to the side with a wave of bugs as he was still in the air. Just as he did so, a large blade shot out from the smoke cloud, piercing his shoulder and sending him flying to the ground.

They all shouted. "Shino!" as the blade retracted, and Shino jumped back onto a rock with blood going down his right arm.

"I'm alright! Keep your eyes on it! Don't let it get you." They nodded, turning their eyes forward again towards the beast as the smoke cleared completely.

Shikamaru grit his teeth, jumping backwards to dodge another swipe of a blade. "It's not even hurt! There's not a scratch on it!" He shouted, annoyed that his plan didn't work. "We'll have to aim for it's weak spot!"

Naru nodded, moving to the left as Hinata moved to the right to dodge a downward slash by one of it's large blades. "I'm on it!" She shouted towards Shikamaru, holding her Nenshou up. "Set the world ablaze..." Power pulsed from the blade as it shifted it's form again, turning into the red Scimitar that Naru now held backwards with the blade facing behind her. "Nenshou!" She swung the blade forward, sending a large and thick wave of odd green liquid towards the beast that paid no attention as the liquid splashed over it's chest. It was unprepared, however, when the liquid suddenly lit a flame, and it jumped back in shock. "It's stunned! Get it!"

The others were quick to act, with Shikamaru throwing several Shuriken towards the twisted arm, which had still yet to move, only for them to clank off uselessly. He grinned however as he used the shadows of the Shuriken to connect to the beast's shadow. "Go! I have him held but I know it won't last long!"

Shino and Hinata both quickly formed seals, with Shino finishing first due to his shorter seal-amount. "Fuuton: Air Bullet Barrage!" He shouted, sending out several powerful bullets of air towards the beast's unprotected eyes. It howled in pain as it's left eye was pierced by several bullets, but a wind flew by before the rest could hit it's other eye, carrying them off to another direction.

Shino smirked slightly as green blood oozed from the wound and it's howls of pain grew louder as the bugs that Shino hid inside of his Air Bullets ate away at the beast's insides. He frowned, however, as the bugs suddenly cut their link from him and the howling stopped.

Shikamaru grunted. "My hold is gone! It can move again." As soon as he said this, it closed it's right eye, encasing it in it's armor but limiting it's sight to it's broken left eye which seemed to be still functioning slightly as it wiggled around in it's socket.

Hinata finished her seals, pulling her head back and taking in a large intake of breath. "Katon: Supreme Blast Burner!" She shouted loudly, before opening her mouth very wide and causing a huge wave of flame to pour out towards the beast. She quickly preformed more seals as it _clicked_ in annoyance, slicing through the flames only to pause as large gust of wind flew into the flames, giving them more power and washing over the beast.

Hinata glanced over towards Naru who had her mouth wide open as she sent a powerful gale towards the beast, increasing her Blast Burner's power while her Hebi-Hime rested in her sheath. Nodding in thanks towards Naru, she finished her seals and called out her Jutsu. "This might stun it for awhile! Genjutsu: Petrification!" She shouted, sending all of her killing intent into her stare and spiking it with her chakra, causing the beast to suddenly stiffen slightly as the chakra flashed in it's eye, but it quickly started moving again.

It howled loudly, surprising them and causing them to have to cover their ears, which caused Naru to stop her Fuuton: Great Breakthrough, which weakened the flames until they were nothing more then a low spark on the beast's iron hide.

It stopped it's howling and the ninja got back into a ready stance, with Naru still holding Nenshou backwards and having Hebi-Hime back in her mouth. The monster paused for a moment, raising up five of it's six arms before suddenly howling again, sending a vibration through the ground.

The Beast started to quickly swipe with lightning speed, slicing through several nearby trees just by the force behind the blows while sending a gale of wind and dust towards the Ninja. They covered their eyes with their arms before jumping back. Shikamaru quickly went through a few seals, with Shino mirroring them.

"Doton: Earth Wall!" They shouted, slamming their hands down causing a large wall to raise up from the ground in front of them to block the large gale the monster sent. The beast continued it's swift strikes, starting to send up pieces of earth crashing into the wall before it suddenly moved forward, slicing clean through the wall with the tip of it's blade only inches away from their faces.

They quickly jumped back, being about half way across the village now, with their eyes wide. That had been close. "We need a plan!" Shikamaru shouted out.

"I agree we-" She stopped with her eyes wide as she saw a dark green figure appear from the center cave at the side of the cliff. She watched as the tiger raced down, obviously a she-cat by the thinness of her coat, and she could barely make out what the tiger was shouting.

"My kit! Where is my Kit!" She shouted loudly, and was soon answered by a shout of "Mama!" from the right of her. Naru looked up towards the monster, her eyes wide as she saw it looking down towards the two with it's left eye. She saw it raise it's top right arm up, intent on slicing it through them and her eyes widened, just as the she-cat reached her kit.

The others had noticed it as well, and they barely had time to react as Naru shot past Shikamaru like a bullet, heading straight towards the tiger and her kit. "Naru! No!" He shouted after her, his voice laced with fear. Fear for her.

Time slowed down as she blindingly pushed herself forward, not thinking of anything other than saving those two tigers. She growled as the large blade got closer and closer to the two. '_Faster.' _She thought to herself, her eyes narrowing slightly._ 'Faster..Faster.. Faster.. FASTER!'_ She shouted to herself in her mind, and suddenly the entire world moved and shifted as she appeared directly in front of the blade.

There were several loud gasps as the blade swung towards her, only to be blocked by all three of her blades. Her eyes widened as the beast suddenly swung down with another one of it's arms, making her gasp in pain as it cut diagonally across her right shoulder to her left hip. The scars above her eyes and below glowed red as she dropped Nenshou and Hebi-Hime, her left hand completely limp beside her as she barely held onto her white-sword in her working hand.

She glanced towards the two tigers as the beast raised it's blade once more. "What are you waiting for..?" She asked in a weak voice to the petrified tigers behind her. "Go.. Run! Live.." They didn't move, just continued to stare at her with wide eyes as blood dripped onto the ground. "GO NOW!" She shouted, her eyes changing into a deep crimson but just as quickly flashing back to blue as the tigers jumped, and quickly ran towards the caves.

The beast, seeing this, raised one of it's other arms and Naru's eyes widened. _'No!'_ She shouted as the world suddenly went completely white. Her eyes narrowed slightly as a tornado appeared in front of her, disappearing just as quickly while being replaced by a man. The man smiled at her, having a pure white eye with no pupil and he was wearing pure white robes that went down to his foot, covering it up completely, while his bald head shined slightly in the light, or lack there of. He was also only half a body, with his left side being completely empty, yet she could not see into him just like Nenshou.

"Who are..?" She paused, not finishing it causing the man to grin at her.

"You know me, and I know you. You know my name, call it and I will assist you, Naru Uzumaki." He said, his smile never faltering. "You have shown yourself to be able to change your way at will like the wind around us, and sacrifice your well-being for the hope of others to forge their path to the future." He bowed his head slightly. "I am at your command, for my name is.."

The world returned to normal as Naru gripped the blade in her hand, causing the creature to pause as a power pulsed from her very being. She slowly called out a single sentence, her words echoing through all the ears of those listening.

"Show me tomorrow, Shibou." She whispered lowly, causing the blade to suddenly glow in a bright light before being replaced by a long rapier that had a large tornado shaped-hand guard that went up the blade before resting three inches above the hilt. The blade itself was smooth and pure silver, while the tornado was a dull blue color and there was a red spiral symbol hanging from a pure-white thread from the bottom of the hilt. There was suddenly a sharp swirling sound, as if something was spinning quickly, as Naru shouted out.

"Now crush their Path! Slice of Heaven!" She roared, slicing up the blade she was blocking, causing the beast to howl in pain as a powerful blade of wind slid up it's thin arm, cutting the tendons completely and cutting the arm completely in half. Both halves landed with large poofs of dust as they landed hard on the ground below.

Naru turned her eyes towards her teammates, her eyes being completely crimson with bits of black surrounding her whites. "Go! Attack him! My blade can cut through his armor, I'll go for his eye!" She shouted, picking up her Hebi-Hime and Nenshou, placing them back in their places in her hand and mouth.

They looked at her for a moment as Hebi-Hime and Nenshou activated, returning to their powerful forms with Hebi-Hime's mouth wiggling around like a snake beside Naru's head and Nenshou seeming to radiate power, while her newest sword, Shibou, simply hummed lowly despite the loud sound it gave off earlier. A red cloak then appeared over Naru, with the hood down, and a pair of black boots under those. She said nothing as she charged towards the beast, her wounds apparently forgotten.

The group quickly got back to their senses with Shino and Shikamaru preforming familiar seals. "Doton: Earth Wall!" They shouted out, slapping their hands onto the ground below as a wall rose up from under the beast, causing it to shriek in surprise as it flipped over.

Hinata rushed forward, nearly beside Naru in moments, as she jumped back and forth between boulders. She jumped into the air, preforming seals quickly before throwing her head back once more. "Hebi Style: Assortment of Taste!" She shouted out, sending out several large snakes towards the beast which it swiped at quickly despite being fallen, but the blades just sailed uselessly through the snakes.

The snakes kept going until they reached their target, disappearing in large poofs of purple smoke, coating the entire thing in a vast assortment of poison and drugs. It made no moves as it's senses became disoriented and it's head began to swim from all the uncommon poisons in it's system as Hinata landed on her feet on a nearby boulder. "Do it, Naru!"

Naru nodded, jumping onto the wall Shino and Shikamaru had rose as she rose her blades to the air. One of the beast's scythes flew towards her, completely out of reflex of an incoming enemy, but Hebi-Hime wrapped herself around it and twisted it painfully, her normally yellow-jewels glowing a bright red as the large steel-head bit down onto the blade of the beast, completely piercing it, before tugging the arm completely off and tossing it to the side.

Naru grinned against her sword's hilt, before bringing both Nenshou and Shibou down quickly towards the beast's center. "Slice through the World! Nenshou! Shibou!" She shouted out, a thick liquid falling in a line completely straight down the beast's center before suddenly bursting into flame, just as a large powerful blast of wind crashed down like a large guillotine onto the beast, cutting it clean in half through it's weakened armor.

Naru panted heavily, her swords slowly returning to their original shape as her cloak slowly dissolved into the air, then faded into nothing. She panted heavily, falling onto her knees on the wall as the others appeared beside her. "We did it.." She stated softly, placing her swords back into their sheathes.

Shikamaru grinned, rubbing his nose. "Yeah, I don't think it'll get up after that.." Naru nodded, along with the others, and none of them stopped Naru as she slid down the wall, approaching the split open beast.

However, their eyes widened as both halves of the beast slowly rose up, a rapid _click _noise coming from it's split mouth. "Naru! Get out of there!" They shouted, but Naru was petrified as the beast's remaining arms slowly rose up, intent on slicing towards Naru.

Shikamaru ran down quickly, Shino beside him, as he thought of what to do. _'I have to block it! I need a weapon! What was it Naru said?' _Time slowed down as he went through his memories, unaware of Shino recalling the same, in order to protect their teammate.

"_How did I get my swords?" Naru asked, raising her eyebrows towards Shikamaru and Shino, her face lighting up in a grin. "Shosen told me. There's always a weapon out there, a weapon for you, a weapon _meant_ for you." She shook her head, still grinning. "You just need to want it, don't think about it .You have to really, truly believe that you will have it in your hand when you call for it, simply because it's yours. Because a true sword..is your soul."_

Eyes open in determination to protect their friend, both boys held their hands out as they called out, nearly in unison.

"Split reality, Ametsuchi!" Shikamaru called out, a short Wizikashi with a sky blue hilt and a dull brown blade appearing his hand with a copper colored cap at the end of the hilt, which had a white key-chain with a cloud at the end of it. He slammed it into one blade coming towards Naru's right, blocking it as several pillars of earth rose from the ground and instantly changed into a dull silver color as they became pure steel

"Raise your hand, Kachimi!" Shino shouted, standing in front of Naru with a large staff in his hands, the staff being completely black until it got to the top, where it went to the side with a large spiral, which was a mix of red and black until it got to the center where a bright green emerald was incrusted. Thick roots suddenly shot up from the ground, wrapping around the blade and forcing it to stay in it's place.

While this was happening, Hinata was recalling events of her own in order to protect her temporary teammate. The event she had completely forgot about until watching Naru's blades cut down the beast attacking them now.

"_Anko-Sensei?" She said to the purple-haired snake mistress during one of their breaks, receiving a small 'Hmm?' from the woman as she stuffed another stick of dango down her mouth. "Why do you always carry that dagger around?" Hinata asked, a curious tone in her voice._

_Anko glanced down towards the small dagger that hung in her trench coat on the left side, just out of sight and she couldn't suppress a grin. "That's my pride and joy right there, Nobara." She drew the dagger, it having a red tint to it's silver blade, as if it was blushing but it seemed to always be like that. "She's able to control the growth of anything around me."_

_Hinata's eye brows rose. "How does it do that? I didn't think a normal blade could do such a thing..." Anko laughed and poked the heiress on the nose, causing her to scowl teasingly back at her Sensei._

"_They can't, Kiddo. You have to find their name, and they have to be yours. Something the Snake-Teme told me once, something he said before he went crazy." She plucked the last of her dango off of it's stick, a small smile on her face. "He said that if you wish it, truly believe that it will come to you, then you'll find the one item in the world that belongs to no one but you. And then I believe he said something he copied straight out of a book.. It's ridiculous.. But I believe it and I suppose it worked out.." _

"_What did he say?"_

_Anko shook her head, laughing once at the curious tone in Hinata's voice. "A true sword, is your soul."_

Holding the back of her right hand up, Hinata shouted out the name of her weapon as the last blade came towards their left side. "Roar to the Moon, Kikkyou!" Three large blades shot up from a leather gauntlet wrapped around her arm, going up to her elbow, from between each finger except her thumb and index. She blocked the blow as she felt an odd sensation come over her and she felt a _stab_ sensation in her head. She almost fumbled her block as the blade pressed hard against her claws, until she felt power rush through her, coursing through her veins like a wild fire as her claws glowed a bright silver light with tiny-star-like bits raising around them.

She pressed back as the star-bits formed together into a large blade and slid through the arm of the beast like butter, just as Shikamaru summoned several large steel-coated spikes through the arm he was blocking, and Shino's roots ripped the arm clean off the body it was attached to.

They slowly put their arms down, their weapons remaining the same shape as they looked at the beast that slowly went still, it's last effort to kill the one who had defeated it, unsuccessful. They slowly walked over to Naru, helping her to her feet.

Naru looked back and forth between all of them, her eyes wide as saucers as she watched Shino place his staff into his coat, Hinata's claws retract into the gauntlet she was wearing, and Shikamaru just casually slid his wizikashi into the small opening of his Shinobi pouch. "How did you..when did you..What did you.." She stuttered out, too surprised to make any words as they just smiled at her.

"When you protect someone close to you, Naru." Shikamaru said, glancing towards Shino who casually pushed his glasses up.

"You find your true strength, so that you.." He smirked as Hinata took over on her own, smiling wide.

"May protect those you hold precious." Naru just looked back and forth between them all before letting out a heavy sigh, shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"You guys are crazy.. But I suppose.." She looked to the side surprising them by wrapping her arms completely around them into a large group hug, which they slowly returned. "That you're my precious people too."

They all smiled and nodded, and Naru stepped back, looking at all three of them before looking down, a smile on her face.

Friends weren't so bad after all.

0-0-0-0 Three Days Later 0-0-0-0

Naru stood in front of the newly re-made leader's den, due to the past one being destroyed during the battle, with the whole village of Tiger Clan in front of her. She smiled down at them and looked towards Fire, who stood there beside the same she-cat and kit she had protected.

She looked backwards, seeing her three friends there with smiles on their faces. They had all been accepted by not only the cats, but by the ancestors that watched over them (At least, according to LeafPool they had). MothStar had also blessed them, saying they could visit the Bear Clan any time they wished as honorary members of the forest, and she would be sure to tell the rest of the clans of their great battle.

Naru shuffled her feet before facing the matter at hand, and she looked down towards ScarPaw with her eyes slightly narrowed. "ScarPaw, since I am now blessed by your ancestors I no longer require to hold the title of Leader to hear you, however!" She snapped as ScarPaw was about to object. "I am not leaving you without a Leader. LeafPool told me that the ancestors accept my choice and now I name the next leader of Tiger clan.." She smiled brightly, looking straight towards Fire who looked up at her in surprise. "FireStar!"

There was a few moments of silence before the crowd of tigers starting chanting. "FireStar! FireStar! FireStar!" They said loudly, causing the newly named FireStar to lower his head in embarrassment.

"I'm not worthy.." He muttered, only to be nudged by Naru's elbow.

"Nonsense." She said with a grin, winking at him. "You're perfect for the job, FireStar. You have the heart to prove it."

FireStar slowly nodded, turning around and facing the rest of his clan. "As the new leader.. I promise to make Tiger Clan the best Clan in the forest! Not in battle, not in promises we do not hold, but in a Future! We will always survive! Long Live Tiger Clan!" There was shouts of joy as FireStar turned towards ScarPaw. "And I would be honored if ScarPaw would rule beside me."

ScarPaw hesitated for a moment before bowing his head. "I would be more then honored, FireStar." FireStar smiled and nodded, turning his head back towards Naru.

"Thank you for everything, Naru. The Great Destroyer is dead, and now I am Leader of Tiger clan.. I don't know how we can ever repay you." Naru just smiled and patted his head.

"There's no need, I don't require anything in return. We have to go though, we still need to train and we wont' get any done by lounging about here without learning to live off the land."

FireStar nodded, still smiling. "I wish you luck on your journey to become stronger, Naru." He turned his head towards the others. "You too, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino."

The group smiled at the tiger, nodding in response. "Maybe we can have a little spar next time I'm around?" Naru said with a teasing tone, earning a playful hiss from FireStar.

"You're on!" They laughed a bit as the group turned around, heading for one of the non-Clan controlled areas of the forest. "Goodbye my friends! Tiger Clan will never forget you!"

They waved goodbye just as a tiger shot out from the group, heading straight for Naru. She blinked in surprise as the tiny red kit slammed into her leg. She knelled down. "What is it little kit?" The Kit held up a band in it's mouth, unable to speak due to it muffling it.

Frowning, Naru took the band and was surprised to see a sharp pure white fang hanging from it. She looked at the Kit questionably as it smiled at her and said in it's adorable child voice. "That'sa my daddies! It was the first Star of Tiger clan's Tooth! It's very lucky! Family Heirloom! Mommy said it's yours cause you let our family go on! Whatever that means! Good luck miss foxy!" The kit then turned around, leaving a slightly giggling Naru as she slid the band around her neck, it fitting securely with a thin senbon through it to hold it there, with the ends of the senbon bent so it can't fall out.

The group began on their way again, until they suddenly stopped a mile away as Shikamaru held his hand out. Frowning as they all turned towards her, Naru felt a slight unease settle.

"Naru, I understand if you don't want to tell us but I believe that after all that, we deserve to know.." Naru's eyes narrowed slightly. "What is with that red chakra of yours?" Shikamaru asked, frowning openly towards the girl.

Naru glanced towards the other two, both having a frown on their face. "Please Naru-Chan." Hinata said softly. "I don't want any secrets between us, we're friends aren't we? And I would never hide anything from you.."

Shino nodded. "A single ant doesn't hide a food supply from it's colony, Naru. We understand if you don't want to tell us, but that doesn't mean we'll like it."

Naru sighed then slowly sat down. "Sit, it'll take awhile.." They sat, and Naru sighed, rubbing the back of her head as she began the tale of the Kyuubi No Yoko being sealed into her stomach. They kept quiet with their eyes wide the entire story, even as Naru went over Uran, who appeared during the Shosen mission (Hinata was explained the basic bits of the mission by Shikamaru when Naru took a breathing break), and then the spirits of her swords and how they had came to her, although she left the part out where Uran had taken over her body.

When it was over, a thick silence went over the group causing Naru to look down with tears in her eyes. They were going to hate her now, simply because she had the fox in her belly. Feeling like she could die, at her recent discovery of her new friends, she nearly jumped out of her skin when Shikamaru openly laughed.

She stared at him with wide eyes as he was soon joined by both Shino and Hinata, who actually burst out laughing with their heads hanging back. "W..What's so funny!" She lashed out at them, hitting Shikamaru right in the arm causing him to grin in her direction as he quit laughing.

"Troublesome woman, that was all it was?" He shook his head, chuckling softly. "I thought it was something serious!" Naru gave him a bewildered look. How was having the nine tailed fox in your stomach not serious? He grinned, answering her unspoken question. "It's not serious because we're friends Naru. After all we've been through, do you really think we'd hate you or even dislike you for something out of your control? Only idiots would do that."

Hinata nodded. "I agree, Naru-Chan. Forgive my laughter, but it was funny. I would never have thought you were put through that, although the villager's actions weren't funny, the overall thought of you thinking we would dislike you for something like that is preposterous!"

Shino nodded as well, letting out a low chuckle. "We're a team now, Naru. Nothing is going to break us apart so long as we remain together." He slowly put his hand in the center between all of them. Shikamaru grinned, placing his hand on top of Shino's as Hinata placed hers on top of Shikamaru's. They all smiled towards Naru, who hesitantly put her hand on top of theirs, with tears freely going down her cheeks. "To Friends." Shino said simply.

"To friends." Shikamaru repeated, smirking.

"To friends." Hinata tilted her head to the side, a smile on her face.

"To ..To friends!" Naru smiled brightly, tears streaming down her face as they threw their hands into the air. "Thank you.. Thank you.."

Shikamaru just smirked and ruffled her hair up. "That's what friends are for, Naru."

Naru just smiled back, and nodded. "Let's get going. We have lots of training to do."

0-0-0-0 Many Many Miles away 0-0-0-0

Sasuke shivered on top of a boat, with Kakashi casually reading a book beside him.

They had spotted Jiraiya in Snow Country, it seemed, and were heading there now.

Sasuke couldn't hope but wish that he was aloud to use a fire Jutsu on the boat. He felt like his lips were going to freeze off! Jiraiya had better be there when they get there, or he'll personally put him on the "Kill This Guy" list, right below Itachi.

0-0-0-0 Chapter End 0-0-0-0

Chapter End! Training Arc? END! All 'Training' will now be Off-Screen.

Next Chapter? Here's a possible preview!

"_I am Sabaku no Gaara. And you are?"_

"_Uzumaki Naru."_

"_It is a pleasure, Naru. Mother will enjoy your blood."_

Anyways! Here's translations since the Arc Began!

Nenshou – Literally means "Burning". The ability of this sword is NOT setting things on fire, no, it's much more unique then that. The first effect of this blade is the ability to turn the moisture in the air into a flammable liquid, and then sending it at any direction the sword swings. The second is the unique part, as the sword is able to use the user's chakra and create a _spark, _like Roy Mustang's gloves, which sets off the liquid, causing it to instantly burst into flames.

UnoClaw – Parody name of OneStar (WindClan Leader in the Warriors series) who, despite Thunder Clan always saving their hides, has a dislike for all Thunder Clan cats including their leader, FireStar.

Tiger Star- Powerful character and main bad guy in the Warrior Series, but he's the first to die in the last book.

FireStar – Main character of the first warrior series, and one of the best Male-Cats in the series, he is also the sworn enemy of Tigerstar (Irony, huh?)

Shadow/River/Thunder – Parody names of the clans in the Warrior Series (These are the three cats ScarPaw mentioned dying alongside TigerStar) clans, not counting WindClan parody due to UnoClaw taking that slot.

ScarPaw – No parody I believe but I think I made him like one of the other characters in the story.

The two bears mentioned in the story who were friends of UnoClaw – No parody, I simply made up their names.

Now for the ones you've been looking for!

Shibou – Literally means Desire. This sword does not do what you think either. It constantly creates a spiraling vortex around itself when infused with chakra, like that of a tornado, by moving the air around it swiftly, not creating it's own. It's able to also control the length and density of the air by moving it in a closer spiral. However, a form like that is very unstable and may not last very long unless you have high control over it, but due to Naru being Wind-Affinity she is able to control it much easier.

Nobara- Wild Rose. What it does is what you saw Anko say. It controls the whether in a given area, allowing Anko to control the very environment. Think something like Nami's staff from One Piece.

Ametsuchi – Literally means Heaven and Earth. Using this, Shikamaru is able to control the Earth around him and transform it into a different texture, including steel, diamond, anything, but the transformation only lasts as long as Shikamaru can control the chakra output to his blade. After that, any transformation will crumble into useless dirt. It is named Heaven and Earth due to him having the power of Earth to move, shape, and create, while Heaven controls the power of _change, _allowing him to change it's texture.

Kachimi – Literally means "Sign of Victory." This staff is made of 100% Mahogany, made from trees from the planet of Malchior 7..where the trees are 300 feet tall and breath FIRE!...Just kidding.

I named the staff Kachimi due to Shino's habit of saying "Trump Card", thus, his "sign of Victory". It's able to control the woodland around him, much like the first Hokage was able to. The history of this staff was that it was imbedded with the First Hokage's very chakra and given to the first Aburame (although Shino does not know this) who help found Konoha in the first place.

Kikkyou – Literally means Sunshine and Shadow. I used this name because Hinata's name, I believe, means Sunshine and her ability is that of the night sky, with her star-bit lights able to form any shape and reflect any color of light in order to either cut, smash, or fool her opponents into a since of false security. The downside of this weapon? It cannot be used if not coated in ANY sort of light, no matter the density, meaning that Moonlight would work, but if she was in a pitch black cave then it would not work. Also, unless the claws are unsheathed, they receive no light, and thus, they do not work.

Tooth of the first TigerClan Star – Means its the fang of the VERY FIRST tiger to ever create TigerClan. Does this have a special power? Who knows? Well, I do, and you don't, but you may find out~

Anyways! Review! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	12. Fill 'er up

Shadow-The-Black-Queen: The Training Arc is over, it was about their journey and battles in the Forest of Death, without having an obvious arc name like the Wave Arc or the Chunin Exam Arc. But yes, the Chunin exam will start soon.. And remember, this is going to be as Un-Canon as I can get it!

Also: Ugh! I made a mistake with Anko during the flash back. Nobara does not control the Growth of anything, it controls the weather, like Nami's staff from OP. I am sorry for the confusion! It was originally my idea to make her say that but I reconsidered and did something else, but I'm keeping it at what I said just now. Nobara controls weather!

Ichigo Lunette: Thanks! Blades really are quite fascinating but they're not my main interest, they're simply something that goes with the theme of the story.

CuteLikeMomoiji: Eh..Sorry! I always get those two mixed up. Aloud, Allowed. Whatever! XD

Also, guys, like, seriously..I had over 250 views on chapter 11, yet..only 6 reviews. 6! I appreciate them, but I really would like your comments on how you liked the story if you read it that far! After all, 13,400 words is pretty..wordy to read without having some thoughts on it!

Anyways! Without further ado, let the Arc begin..

Awakening Arc – Start.

0-0-0-0 Three weeks later, training area 42 The Forest of Death 0-0-0-0

Anko and Kurenai, both still wearing the same outfits they wore everyday, landed neatly on a tree in the vast area of the Forest of Death. They both looked back and forth, looking for signs of their students. They had been searching a whole day now, while making sure to dodge any animals they ran across.

Anko frowned, as they had still been unsuccessful and she pushed down the small fear that her student had died in this forest. "Come on Kurenai." She said, jumping towards another tree. "I know where we can get some help."

Kurenai nodded, staring very close to Anko as she knew these woods better than anyone. She placed her hand gently onto Anko's shoulder as she noticed the worried look in Anko's eyes, which was carefully hidden but Kurenai had been around Anko long enough to tell when her friend was worried about something. "We'll find them, Anko. Have faith in our students."

Anko gave her a grateful look and sped up, gritting her teeth slightly as the familiar trees seemed to close around her, shutting out the light.

She could only hope Kurenai was right.

0-0-0-0 Boulder Cliff 0-0-0-0

Anko landed neatly on a boulder, soon joined by Kurenai who let out a gasp at the sight before them. The entire area looked like a war zone, with boulders and earth seeming to have been cut up by a powerful force while burn marks from either explosions or powerful flames spread across the area. She glanced towards Anko, who was gritting her teeth with her fists clinched tightly. "What did this?" Kurenai asked, looking around for any clue.

"I know what did it.." She slammed her fist onto the boulder, a soft _crack_ coming from the boulder as the imprint of Anko's fist appeared in it. "I can only hope our kiddies didn't run into it." She sighed, standing up and shaking her head. "We wouldn't find any trace if they did."

Anko looked around, her eyes dejected as she knew this was once the camp of the Tiger Clan her eyes scanning for any possible indication of her students. She frowned as she saw several imprints of blades in the dirt, as if a giant scythe fell into the area several times.

She continued to scan around, her mouth opening as she was about to announce there were no clues here when she saw a black tiger creep out of the large center cave in the large cliff that rested behind the tiger village. She quickly ran towards the cat, with a surprised Kurenai trailing behind her.

"You! Fire!" She shouted, skidding to a stop in front of the cat who laid his head down onto his paws. "What are you doing!"

FireStar lifted his head up, yawning once. "Oh, it's you, Anko..What does it look like I'm doing? I'm relaxing after a hard days work." Anko just shook her head, grinning slightly at the "apprentice".

"That's not what I meant.. Shouldn't you be hiding in the caves if that monster is out and about?" She huffed. "And what work? You're still an apprentice."

FireStar let out a muffled laugh as he sat up. "We have much to talk about, Anko. I'll go ahead and include your friend there on our words." He said, waving his tail towards Kurenai who was frowning but her face lit up in surprise as she understood FireStar now. "Now to begin first, I'll tell you that I'm no longer a Apprentice. I am FireStar. Leader of Tiger Clan."

Anko's jaw hit the ground and threatened to sink through to the center of the earth by the time FireStar had finished his story. Kurenai was no better, having her mouth wide open and her eyes wide after Anko explained what the "Great Destroyer" actually was.

"They beat _it!_" Anko shouted, then, less than a second later, shouted. "Hinata lost her eye!" She paced back and forth, a look of surprise and worry across her features.

Kurenai remained silent, quietly musing over her students progress as FireStar chuckled softly at them. "I was surprised they had beaten it as well, I thought we were all doomed.." He shook his head. "But our camp truly owes them a life time's worth of gratitude for what they did."

Anko stopped pacing and turned towards FireStar. She suddenly lashed out, gripping both of his shoulders tightly. "Which way did they go!"

FireStar winced slightly at the pressure and shrugged her hands off. "North, to the WildSide where there are no clans." He blinked twice, realizing Anko was now gone, having already sped quickly towards the North. "Be careful, Anko-San!"

She didn't appear to hear him as Kurenai watched her for a moment before bowing towards FireStar. "Thank you for your time, FireStar. It has been a pleasure." She then ran quickly towards the direction Anko had went.

FireStar watched them for a moment before laying his head back down on his paws, yawning. Being a Leader was hard.

0-0-0-0 Wild Side 0-0-0-0

Naru grunted, as another sharp _twang_ tore through the air, sending a Kunai straight for her. She spun to the side, dodging it effortlessly as it hit itself into a thick tree trunk, getting it stuck in the bark. "Nice try Shika, the trap was too obvious." She turned her head upwards, staring towards where the Kunai had come from.

Naru was no longer wearing the shirt, as it had been badly ripped in recent battles and during the Great Destroyer battle, so she kept Hebi-Hime hanging on the back of her waist through an extra look in the belt she wore. Her pants were now shorts, as the humid air turned even worse as time progressed and the only covering she wore over her chest was her old shirt tied around her. Her shoes were also gone, the soles having been eaten by bugs.

Shikamaru scoffed, hopping down from his hiding place in the trees. Gone was his fishnet shirt, replaced with a thick bear coat that was cut down to his size and held together by bent senbon. He had lost his shirt from the very bear he skinned to get the new coat, all by himself as the others were engaged with their own battles. "What do you suggest then, Naru? I can't very well silence it with the tools I have now." He casually skid his bare foot across the ground, his shoes also eaten.

Naru pulled the Kunai from it's spot, then lazily slung it towards the Nara who caught it easily between his fingers. "You could try using your Kage Mane on it's shadow so that even if they dodge it, they'll get caught." She suggested.

Shikamaru sighed. "If I'm not there, however, that trap is useless. But anyways.." He paused for a moment and turned his head to the side. "It looks like Hinata is here with dinner."

Naru grinned as Hinata strolled into the clearing, a large deer slung over her shoulders. Hinata was also different, wearing a dark green cloak that hung off her body, made from the wild tigers in the area. It went to her knees and had a loose hood behind it, the emptied head of the tiger, with two large fangs on the upper lip and the eye holes had been emptied so Hinata could use them to see. They had used this suit more then once to lure out the predators of the tigers, large bears and many snakes, to eat or skin. Her gauntlet still remained on her hand, the blades being shortened slightly to resemble claws.

Hinata's right eye was also still covered, but now by her headband across her forehead, tilted down like Kakashi's. They had made a shocking discovery when they first unwrapped it, as Hinata had yet to close the lid during that time. Naru scrunched her nose up slightly as she remembered it and sent a silent glare towards her stomach.

"_Whoa!" Shikamaru shouted, recoiling in shock while Naru and Shino just stared with their mouths open._

"_W..What..? What is it? Is it okay?" Hinata asked, fear creeping into her voice that disappeared as Naru nodded._

"_That's just it..It's..more then okay, Hinata.." She whispered lowly then reached into her pouch quickly, grabbing an unused Kunai and holding it up to the girl's face. "Take a look."_

_Hinata gasped loudly as she stared at her reflection, showing the inside of her right socket had a large ball of tissue inside, resembling the shape of an eyeball. Her eye was _regrowing _itself._ "_How did this happen..?" Hinata asked, wonder in her voice._

_Shikamaru shrugged. "Maybe the herbs we used act differently on humans, or.." He stopped as he saw something move inside the socket. He leaned in closer, causing the poor girl to blush slightly. "Hold still.." He whispered, still staring into her socket. His eyes widened and he jerked back as a red bolt of chakra shot towards him, only to fall uselessly onto the ground and dissolve. He looked to Naru who had a look of surprise on her face as she stared at where the chakra had dissolved. "Kyuubi is red right?"_

_Naru nodded slowly. "Yes..I believe I might have some how gotten some of Kyuubi's chakra in Hinata's eye, which means.." They stared at her as she looked towards Hinata's eye again. "that you have a little bit of Kyuubi inside of you and the chakra is healing your eye."_

_Hinata lightly touched the spot then smiled softly, nodding. "I can deal with that I think..Maybe now I won't get in trouble with my father." She muttered, mostly to herself, while Shikamaru scratched his chin thoughtfully._

"_Naru, if you can.. try to speed up the process." He suggested, a curious tone in his voice._

_Naru's eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't know..I know you mean to add more chakra but Kyuu's chakra is quite evil, even if she is nice." Shikamaru nodded._

"_I agree, but Hinata needs it's help, Naru. I think adding a little bit more every day will keep her safe from any influence, and cause her eye to grow back faster then before._

_Naru sighed and nodded, looking towards Shino and Hinata. "What do you two think?"_

_Hinata paused before speaking, her voice soft and hopeful. "I would like for you to, Naru, but if you believe I shouldn't then I understand. Kyuubi's chakra is a dangerous thing."_

_Shino pushed his glasses up. "I agree with both of you, as Hinata does need help and we are not sure if the Kyuubi's chakra will cause any side effects. I suggest trying it once and seeing if there's any noticeable effects, and if there isn't, then keep doing it."_

_Naru sighed as she slowly held her hands up, which were slowly encompassed in a thick red chakra as Naru concentrated the chakra in her system to her hands. She hesitantly placed it just above Hinata's eye, then lightly pushed it forward like she was controlling a water Jutsu, until a single drop fell into Hinata's eye._

_Hinata flinched very slightly as the chakra stung against the tissue, causing Naru to frown. "How does it feel?" _

_Hinata shivered and untied her headband, then tied it around her forehead. "Better, Naru-Chan. But I think it'd be best to keep it covered until it's fully healed." Naru nodded in response as Hinata pulled her Headband down over her right eye. "That work?"_

_The others just smiled at her and Naru nodded. "Perfect."_

Naru shook the memory from her head. She had tried many times to question the fox about why her chakra was in Hinata in the first place, but the demon continued to change the subject every time. It was quite irritating.

Naru was pulled from her thoughts as a sweet aroma filled the air, instantly guiding her and Shikamaru to the large campsite they had set up. Normally, in such a vast wilderness, this would be stupid as the animals around you could see, smell, and hear your camp. However, the group had made themselves known in the forest in a short amount of time, to the point where animals would openly run from them on sight. The animals had also gotten better at dodging their traps, but most still fell into the new ones except the wily wolves that ran through the area.

Hinata smiled up at them, already cutting up the fresh-deer's flawless skin. Due to Hinata's Hyuuga abilities, she was able to kill the animals without scarring the flesh or getting blood everywhere to attract predators until they cooked it.

She was placing the meat on a steel plate, due the power of Shikamaru's Ametsuchi, over a roaring fire that Hinata herself lit as Shino entered the area, several beetles flying behind him holding water canteens. The beetles were the size of Shino's fist, not very large but bigger than his other ones, and hid in his new coat.

He was wearing a thick snake-skin coat, which was still his old coat just with snake-scales sewn into the fabric's rips. The collar was gone, as they couldn't replace it, showing Shino's face more often. He was still wearing his sunglasses and his pants were in perfect shape, even gleaming from the recent wash Shino gave them. His staff was still slung into his jacket, with a new loop on the inside to hold it upwards.

Shino casually passed the water about to everyone but Hinata, placing hers on the ground beside her instead as she continued to cut through the deer until it was evenly divided. She gave each of them a slab of the meat with Shikamaru muttering his blade's name to create small tables in front of them, all made of stainless steel, with a knife and fork also appearing.

The group nodded in thanks towards Hinata as they dug in, eating quickly yet keeping their manners by making sure not to be _complete_ slobs and cleaning up any mess they make.

When they were finished, a satisfied Naru patted her stomach. "Thanks for the meal."

Hinata smiled softly towards her. "It was my pleasure, Naru-Chan. Why don't we all go ahead and turn in for the day? The sun is falling." The others nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Naru said, yawning as she headed towards the tent she shared with Hinata, while Shino and Shikamaru shared a tent on the opposite side of the campsite. Hinata quickly followed her, sliding into the tent just as Naru slid herself down onto the ground on their fur-blankets, all hand made from the animals they defeated.

Hinata closed the tent's entrance, which sealed up with a small _zzzpt_ sound, and laid down beside Naru. "Good night, Naru-Chan."

"Good night Hinata." Naru said, watching the girl for a few moments as her breath slowly fell down a low rhythmic pace. Naru closed her own eyes, but had no intention of sleeping as a familiar gate appeared in front of her, a large red fox with nine tails curled up in the corner of the vast prison cell. "Kyuu, wake up."

There was a muffled sound as Kyuubi slowly uncurled herself, her mouth open wide in a large yawn. The large fox stretched forward with her claws tapping against the bars of her cage before she laid her head down with a _thump, _staring towards Naru with a lazy expression. **"What is it, Kit?"**

"Answer me." Naru stated, crossing her arms.

Kyuubi just yawned. **"Answer what?"**

Naru growled, slamming her fist against the bars, causing Kyuubi to wince as a loud ringing went through the cell. "Don't even pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, I asked the same question for the past week!" Kyuubi didn't say anything and Naru growled further. "Why did you do that to Hinata? You had to have some motive.." Still no response. "Answer me you stup-" Naru stopped as Kyuubi suddenly roared loudly, sending Naru falling onto her butt as the large fox rose up, her eyes dancing with a wild fire of anger.

"**You dare speak to me in such a manner, you foolish Kit! I, who held you as a baby when you had your nightmares. I, who gave you warmth and healed your bruises." **Naru jumped as a large tail slung itself against the bars. **"I do things for _YOU, _and by helping your friend I helped you. Stop being so un-thankful, you stupid Kit!" **Kyuubi then sat down cross legged, turning into her human form in a flash. "Now, what do you say?"

Naru stared at her, frowning slightly as she felt an odd tugging sensation in the back of her mind. Hesitantly, with a nervous voice she didn't even think she herself could do, she spoke. "I..I'm sorry..?"

Kyuu smiled wide, holding her arms out. "Good girl, now come and give me a hug." Naru felt another tugging on the back of her head and she hesitantly obeyed, stepping towards the barred doors. Just as her finger tip was about to go through, a pale hand gripped her wrist, holding it in place.

She looked to her side to see a grinning Uran, three swords now on her body that looked suspiciously like Naru's swords, only with the colors of the hilt and blade being different colors with all of the hilts being pure white while the blades were a pitch black, except Shibou which was a sparkling emerald green. "**_Long time no see, Queen."_** She said in a mocking voice in the under-water tone only Uran seemed to be capable of. **_"What do you think your doing, putting your hand in the cookie jar?"_**

Naru gave her a confused expression while Kyuubi growled behind the bars. "Uran, you little sneak..Get out of here."

Uran laughed, shaking her head as the tug on Naru's brain began to lessen.**_ "This is my head, Furball. I have more control then you." _**Uran grinned further, letting go of Naru's wrist. **_"Besides, if Naru is consumed then I do too..It would be a problem if she died."_**

Naru stepped back slightly from the cage, a frown on her face while Kyuubi's eyes widened. "I would never hurt Naru! Don't start spouting your lies, Uran." Kyuubi said, venom in her voice.

Uran just laughed again, drawing her version of Hebi-Hime and pointing the black blade towards Kyuubi. **_"I don't take orders from you, Furball. And what is that about spouting lies, where as you have been the one giving her nightmares since she was little and then comforting her about them. Talk about low-blow, Vixen"_** Uran practically giggled at the dumbfound look on Kyuubi's face. **_"What? Didn't know I was existing back then? Fool. I'm in her blood." _**Kyuubi growled in response.

"You little bitch, I did not give those nightmares to Naru! I comforted her because I care for her! I have never harmed her in any purposeful way!" She shouted at the pale She-devil, earning a giggle from her.

"_**Uh huh, sure.. You practically..-" **_She stopped as a blade was pressed against her throat, another pressed against Kyuubi's forehead. Both frowned deeply at Naru until Uran laughed. **_"Nice girly, I didn't even notice you draw your blades." _**She lightly pressed the blade away, her smile never fading as Naru put it back in place on her throat.

"Shut up both of you. I don't care what either of you do to each other, but leave me out of it." She sighed and sat down. "Uran, I wanted to talk to you as well." Uran raised her eyebrow at that and crossed her arms.

"_**What's up, Queen?"**_

Naru frowned slightly. "I wanted to ask you before but I couldn't seem to find you anywhere." She paused, half-expecting Uran to mention why but the pale girl remained silent. "Anyways..During the battle with that giant bug there were two tigers nearly going to be killed..and I ran as fast as I could but I couldn't reach them, but I kept shouting Faster, in my head..and then I suddenly just appeared in front of them. Do you know why? I questioned Kyuubi about it.." Kyuu frowned at the addition of bi to her name as Naru hadn't said her full name in quite some time. "..but she didn't know." Naru finished, crossing her arms as Uran thoughtfully rubbed her chin.

"_**I suppose you used one of my powers out of.." **_She grinned. **_"Instinct."_**

Naru raised both eyebrows. "Powers?"

Uran waved her finger. _**"You don't get a lay-down of my powers until you do a little trial of mine, but you're not ready for that yet Queen..However, I think that letting you have that one won't hurt."**_ She said the last part mostly to herself, scratching her chin now. Her face lit up into a grin and she nodded. **_"Alright, the way you do it is simple, yet very taxing if you don't get it down. There's another way to do it that's harder to do, but less taxing. I'll give you the run down on both.."_** Uran then began her explanation, unaware of Kyuubi silently listening in.

When she was done, Naru nodded slightly. "I'll practice it later. Thank you, Uran." She slowly faded from the mind scape, intent on going into real sleep, while Uran grinned with her yellow eyes gleaming.

"_**Don't thank me yet, Queen. The more you draw on my power..the closer I get to taking the crown."**_ She disappeared with a laugh, leaving a musing Kyuubi behind.

Uran was powerful, strong, fast, but also strong willed. Naru was all of those things, yet weak willed due to her past, making her easier to corrupt.

_'Which would make a better daughter, I wonder?_' Kyuubi thought silently, then curled up as she went back to sleep.

0-0-0-0 Hours Later 0-0-0-0

Naru woke with a start, chakra spiking through her brain as one of her Alarm Seals went off in the distance. She shot up, shaking Hinata. "Hinata, trouble. Something is here." Hinata sat up, her eye instantly alert as she casually began to unzip the tent, letting out a fake yawn as she slipped her head out. She was wearing a nightcap instead of her headband, but it was tilted to the side so it covered her eye.

Naru was already laying back down, her eyes closed as she pretended to be asleep while a small mole dug it's way towards Shikamaru's and Shino's tent. The ground mole was actually a shadow clone in disguise, and Shikamaru and Shino had a hole in their tent for it to appear at, as they had agreed previously on how to deal with alerts.

The ground mole popped up, letting out jitters and pinching both boys on the leg before disappearing in a poof of smoke. The two boys shot up, surprise on their faces before it melted down as they saw the hole in the ground.

Shino, sounding very calm but speaking loud enough for anyone in the campsite to hear him, spoke to Shikamaru. "You hear something?"

Shikamaru let out a gruff in response. "No, I didn't. That would be troublesome." He then made the show of making sounds like he was rolling over. "Go back to sleep."

Shino nodded as Shikamaru began preforming seals very slowly, not ruffling the fur blanket he had as Shino placed his hands on the ground, instructing several ants to dig holes for the beetles to crawl through to scout the area since the beetles had better night vision then the ants.

Meanwhile, Hinata was rubbing her face while sitting beside a small stream that ran through the camp. The stream was actually just a Genjutsu set up by Naru's Mirror Coat seals that were placed under her Alarm Seals, but since Naru was the one who created it and not Hinata, the Hyuuga Heiress could still see the Genjutsu at work.

She didn't even move as two figures landed soundlessly behind her, one holding a Kunai while the other was preforming seals. She also didn't move as they suddenly let out cries of surprise as the ground shot up from below them, sending them flying into the air.

The one holding a Kunai attempted to preform seals but it's eyes widened as it found it had no chakra to due so as there were hundreds of bugs surrounding her feet. The figures spun around in mid air, their chakra loss making them slower, but they were surprised when a blonde appeared above them, her blue eyes gleaming in the light as she gripped a white blade tightly in her hands. "Ittoryu.." She said, the blade going back up against her left shoulder. "Shan-Ju-Roku Pound Ho!" The two figures let out a cry as they were sent skyrocketing downward by the powerful compact wind.

They spun again, trying to land on their feet when their eyes widened as they saw Hinata below them, a small smirk on her face as she spun quickly. "Kaiten!" The two figures slammed into the spinning ball of chakra Hinata created, grunting as they skidded across the clearing beside each other. They made a motion to get up when they found themselves unable to move and a lazy-faced Nara stepped out from the tree behind them, his hands up in a familiar seal.

"Kage mane Success, Kurenai-Sensei, Anko." The other three appeared in front of the two female Jounin who struggled slightly against their binds.

"Has it been a whole month already?" Naru casually asked, as if Shikamaru wasn't holding them in place.

"Yes.. Now let us go!" Kurenai pouted, earning a chuckle from Shikamaru as he released the Jutsu. "Good job team, you really handed it to us."

Anko laughed, patting Hinata on the back. "That's my girl! You had me fooled into thinking you didn't know we were here at all!" She then spotted the glove on Hinata's arm and frowned very slightly, moving back with her hands on her hips.

Kurenai then spoke up, interrupting Anko who had her mouth open as she was about to speak. "Shikamaru and Shino did an excellent job as well. You acted perfectly and I didn't even notice the bugs or Shikamaru getting behind that tree." Shikamaru smirked at that.

"I used Doton:Earth Transport. Naru taught me it and I used it in a hole we have in our tent, which is how Naru alerted us, and appeared behind the tree as I waited for Hinata to knock you towards it." He shoved his hands into his pockets, still smirking as Shino spoke up.

"I suppose you are here to take us out of the forest then, since our training is near complete?" Kurenai went to respond when Anko held her hand up.

"Hold it, first I want the lay down of what happened while you were here. The entire story, we got bits of it from FireStar but since he wasn't there when you fought the Great Destroyer I don't know how the battle went exactly." She grinned at the surprise on the Genin's faces. "What? Didn't think I knew Tiger Clan?"

"Not really, no. But I suppose it makes sense." Shikamaru said, scratching his chin. "You do spend a lot of your time here after all."

Anko stuck her thumb out towards herself, her tongue sticking out. "I'm the one that kept this place alive, as I asked the Third when I was little to give me ownership of this place. I take care of the animals here, even the wild ones loved me." She grinned further as the Genin glanced at each other, a slight bit of worry in their eyes. "Don't worry, there's plenty more animals and death is a natural thing. They won't get _too_ upset about it."

Naru sat down, scratching the back of her head. "Well, if you want the story..We'll start from when we first came here. It'll take awhile, but.. We have all day." The group sat down and began explaining the entire thing to Anko and Kurenai, with Naru telling most of the story since she could understand the tiger's early on.

Anko's eyes widened towards Naru as she explained she had defeated TigerStar, although she admitted she had no idea which one was TigerStar, and then what happened in the village with ScarPaw. She continued, telling of her meeting with the Bears and her unlocking of Nenshou, although she left the part of what he looked like and what he said to her. She then continued on how she went back to the village and crumbled up Raven Mint for Hinata's infection, again leaving out the part where Uran had possessed her body.

She spoke calmly about Kyuubi taking over during her duel with FireStar, surprising Anko and Kurenai that she would speak about it in front of the others but at the calm looks they gave the two Jounin they figured that Naru must have already told them. Naru then told them of MothStar's wound, how they had found her, and her conflict with ScarPaw.

She went into extreme detail of their fight with The Great Destroyer, with the rest of the group contributing their own thoughts and point of view from the battle point. The two Jounin's eyes were as wide as saucers as they explained their new weapons, and what abilities they seemed to have, but they also had their own weaknesses as well.

Naru held up her Nenshou and Shibou. "Nenshou can light a spark to ignite my flammable liquid which I can control with my blade, but the spark is useless on it's own since I haven't been able to get it to become any bigger." She waved the tip of her blade around, causing a ring of dark green liquid to appear above it like a halo. "I also can't change liquid that's infused with chakra already into the flammable kind, I tried it with one of Hinata's Suiton Jutsu, so it makes it useless if I was fighting a water Jutsu specialist."

She then held up her Shibou, a low whistling sound coming from the blade as it shifted to it's released form. "The wind it creates is very hard to control, although I practice with it everyday, and if there's no air in the area, like if a Fire Jutsu evaporates it all, then I can't use it at all." She frowned very slightly but shook her head. "I still enjoy using it when I can, though, it's very strong and it managed to cut through the armor of the Great Destroyer."

Anko turned her eyes towards Hinata. "What about you, Kiddo? What's that gauntlet of yours do?"

Hinata smiled slightly, letting the blades slide out with a tiny push of her chakra as she explained what her blades did, and then the weakness of them. "Without light, I can't make any star-bits to shape into anything but the quantity of the light doesn't seem to be an issue. Combined with a Fire Jutsu I can make almost any black area with light unless my chakra was sealed."

Kurenai looked at both of her boys, nodding her head. "I know of that staff, Shino. That was the first Aburame's staff, given to him by the first Hokage." Shino's eyes widened behind his glasses before they lowered a bit.

"I see. I suppose I will need to return it after I get home, then." He looked up as Kurenai laughed, shaking her head.

"That's your staff, Shino. It was locked in the Hokage's treasury, and has been given to every Aburame when they hit 16 to see if they could use it's power. Until you, not a single one had the quality to use it and you're only 12. I doubt your parents will make you return something that is rightfully yours." She explained, earning a small nod and smile from Shino as she turned towards Shikamaru. "I have no clue what your blade is from, but the power you said it used during the battle sounds useful.."

Shikamaru nodded lazily, shrugging as he twirled his Ametsuchi around in his fingers. "It is useful since I don't need to bring supplies anymore, as I can make the earth form plates or silver wear, or even a blanket so long as I keep the chakra output to my blade up.. However.." He waved it around, pointing towards a tree. "I can only move the earth, nothing else and I can only moved chakra infused earth if it is my own creation, or has my chakra inside of it like a Earth Wall I create with Shino." Kurenai nodded, as Anko spoke up again.

"Enough about that however, what happened after the battle?" The four glanced at each other before going back into the story, explaining their leaving along with the "blessings" they got from the forest. At this part, Anko hastily put her hands up. "Whoa whoa..Blessed? You didn't like, see a giant ox did you?" The four glanced at each other before shaking their heads slowly, causing Anko to nod. "Okay, good."

Naru raised her eyebrows towards the Snake Mistress. "What is this about an ox?"

Anko frowned slightly. "I figured they would have told you but.. They worship their ancestors, and there is only one race in the Clans that has ever gone extinct, which was due to the Great Destroyer." She suddenly drew a circle on on the ground, and made several Kanji around it. Each saying a different animal, starting from the bottom right and going clockwise it went Tiger, Bear, Snake, Spider, Wolf, Monkey, Ox and a large Kanji in the center that said "Seal".

She drew lines from the animal Kanji towards the Seal Kanji, nodding her head. "The Great Destroyer was sealed by the First Hokage, and later by the three Sannin back when they were Chunin." She drew a small X over the Ox Kanji. "To do this, they required a distraction but the Third, being busy with the Third Shinobi War at the time, was too busy to give them Ninja to do so. The Ox clan volunteered to be the distraction, after blessing the three with the ability to understand them after they heard them discussing their plan to put the beast away."

She pause for a breath before continuing. "The plan succeeded, leaving the Great Destroyer sealed in a cave near the Bear Camp, since their brute strength was enough to keep the wild animals who didn't know what the cave was away from it." She paused again. "The Ox were all dead by the end of the battle, but the clans honored their sacrifice and their medicine animals continued to ask their ancestors to make the Ox clan have a permanent part of their clan, which was called StarClan, in order to honor their memory. A few years after this was accepted, and the Ox's last leader became Head Honcho of the whole StarClan." She paused again before grinning a bit. "At least that's what the animals told me."

"Now the whole point of this is that if you had met an Ox, whether it be physically or in your dreams, you would have been "Blessed" and granted the 9 lives of a clan Leader, but you didn't so that's not very important." She waved her hand dismissively as the group glanced at each other again.

"Right, I don't think any of us saw an Ox." Naru said, crossing her arms slightly. "Anyways, after we left.." She began to describe how they had lived off the land, and defeated many of the beasts in the area in order to stay alive and get new clothes, at this she pointed out Shikamaru's jacket, and the system they had set up in order to keep an "alarm" around the area, thanks to Naru's seals. They also had learned everything they could from each other during this time, from Naru's Jutsu, Hinata's Jutsu and some manners enforced into her by her family, Shino's knowledge of bugs and the environment, and Shikamaru's knowledge of herbs.

The two nodded, staying quite silent throughout the explanation until it ended and Anko stood up, patting down her legs. "I guess that about covers it. Hows your eye though, Kiddo?" She looked towards Hinata, who flinched slightly at the mention of her eye.

"It is fine, Anko-Sensei.." She glanced towards Naru who shrugged slightly, then towards Shikamaru and Shino who both gave a small nod. Hinata nodded back and looked towards Anko and Kurenai, both having their eyebrows raised slightly. "I believe there's something you should know about it however..It seems that somehow a bit of Naru-Chan's chakra got into my system when I had herbs applied to it..and..." She lifted up her cap and opened the eye lid, causing the two to gasp with their eyes wide as they stared at the nearly complete ball of tissue that was inside her socket.

"Does it hurt any..?" Kurenai asked, leaning forward to look more closely at it. She noted with a slight bit of worry that there was a vertical slit outlined near the center, but kept the information to herself.

Hinata shook her head. "Not at all. It kind of tickles sometimes if I blink but other than that I haven't felt a thing." She pulled her headband out of her shirt and tied it back around her forehead, tilting it slightly so it covered the eye again. "I think it'd be best to keep it covered until it's fully healed."

Anko scratched her head thoughtfully, while keeping her musings about having a Kakashi lookalike to herself. "What about putting the headband over both eyes?" Hinata gave her a confused look and Anko grinned. "You're a Hyuuga, so just keep your Byakugan on until you can't hold it anymore..Which would improve your control over it and maybe even get it to the point where you can keep it on with close to no drainage, like your Father." At the mention of her Father, Hinata flinched openly.

"I hope that Father does not get too upset with my eye.." She muttered softly and Anko grinned, patting her on the back.

"Don't worry, I'll give the old ice cube a good smacking if he does. It's not like it's the first time someone lost an eye. Besides.." She ruffled up Hinata's hair, causing the girl to pout slightly. "Maybe he'll be more joyous of your skills and your new toy." She glanced at Hinata's glove at this, grinning before standing up with her hands on her hips. "Anyways, let's get going before the day gets too late!"

The group stood up and Naru preformed a single seal. "Kai." She said, surprising Anko and Kurenai again as all of the supplies except the fire, which died out as it hit the ground from no wood, disappeared in poofs of smoke, and the stream also disappeared as she released her Mirror Coat.

She smiled towards the two Jounin. "Let's go, shall we?" They nodded slowly, heading for the nearest gate that was only a few minutes away.

Kurenai turned towards her students, a grin on her face. "We have a couple things to go over with you as well, but we'll go over them in the Hokage's Office."

Naru frowned slightly, glancing towards Shikamaru before looking towards Kurenai. "May we make a stop first? There's something I wanted to get and it won't take long unless a certain Kunochi decides to drool over the weapons." The group gave her an odd look but Naru just shrugged. "You'll see what I mean."

Anko shrugged herself. "Sure girly, I think I know who you're talking about too. We'll head over there first, my Nobara needs a new sheath anyways."

Naru nodded, taking the lead as she led the way towards her favorite weapon store. She didn't notice the looks of amusement from the two Jounin as the blonde rose her head slightly high, squinting her eyes as sun shown down on them without the cover of trees.

She smiled a bit as the village came into town but her smile turned into a frown as an image passed through her mind, replacing the one in front of her for the briefest moments.

"Something wrong?" Kurenai asked, noticing Naru's pause.

Naru just shook her head. "No, nothing at all.." With that, she continued her walk, ignoring the image that was now burned in her mind.. The image of Konoha burning to the ground, with a pale girl standing in the center.

A girl that looked exactly like Naru.

0-0-0-0 Ten ways to wield Ten weapons 0-0-0-0

The group stepped into the store, instantly greeted by a brown haired Kunochi, who's eyes lit up as she recognized Naru. "Naru! Good to see you!" Tenten exclaimed, jumping over the counter to hug the girl, who just blinked in confusion. "It's been so long!"

Naru frowned slightly, scratching the back of her head. "It has?"

Tenten nodded, laughing as she stepped back only to frown as she looked the girl up and down. "Sheesh, where have you been? You look like you just got dragged through a dumpster and came out fighting."

Naru smiled at the girl, before casually reaching behind her and pulling Shikamaru's blade out from his Shinobi pouch, causing him to exclaim "Hey!" which was ignored as she handed the blade towards Tenten.

"Do you mind getting a sheath for my teammates blade?" Tenten took the blade into her hands, her eyes lighting up as she stroked up and down the back of the blade.

"Wow! This is wonderful material..Where did you get this, Mr..?" She drew out the last part, getting a slight cough from Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru Nara. And I just ..got it when I called it's name." He said, shrugging and rubbing the back of his head.

Tenten pouted slightly. "Everyone gets cool weapons by doing that but I can't find mine!" She walked back towards her counter as the group approached it.

"I told you that you just gotta focus.." Naru said softly, earning a shrug from the Kunochi as Anko laid her Nobara onto the counter.

Tenten gave Anko an amused look, pulling out a sheath with roses printed across it and handing it to Anko. "Here you go. Can't believe you lost another one, Anko."

The Snake Mistress stuck her tongue out. "Not my fault. People keep stealing them." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Every time you unsheathe your blade you keep throwing the sheath to the side, causing you to lose it because you don't pay attention to where it lands." Anko just shrugged, a grin across her face as Naru spoke again.

"I'd also like weights, twelve of half of what I have." Tenten raised her eyebrows, glancing towards Naru's bands. Seeing this, Naru spoke up again. "They're not for me, they're for my teammates." The group quickly shook their heads as Naru began to pull her wallet out.

"We appreciate it Naru and I think we do need the weights but you should let us pay for it.." Shikamaru said, earning a nod from Hinata and Shino.

"Agreed, Naru-Chan. We have clans to support us while.." Hinata paused, her eye slightly wide as Naru held a 10,000 yen bill up to Tenten, as Anko and Kurenai went to browse the weapons.

"This should cover it?" Tenten nodded, placing the bill up as Naru turned around and raised her eyebrows towards the clannies, who were staring with their mouths slightly open. "What? Did you think I don't have any money? Please..." She let out a dramatic sigh, smirking right after it. "I hardly eat anything but two dollar fruit and instant cup ramen, along with what I get off the land." She shrugged. "Combine the mission money I've been getting from our D-Ranks with the allowance I've been saving since I was five from Jiji, I've easily got over 5 if not 10 million yen to my name."

Shikamaru shook his head slightly. "That's quite a bit..Did you ever consider banking it?" Naru scrunched her nose up slightly.

"And what bank wouldn't just use that money for themselves, considering I'm me? They would say it was 'Lost in transaction' or something like that." The group exchanged glum looks at that, unnoticed by Naru as she turned around towards Tenten who was holding Shikamaru's Ametsuchi close to her face. "Stop that Tenten.. It gets kind of creepy."

Tenten stuck her tongue out before pulling out a black sheath and sliding the wizikashi into it. It slid in with a soft click and she handed it back towards Shikamaru. "Here you go mister Nara, would you like a belt loop?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, I've got a few belts at home with loops I can use." He slid the wizikashi back into his Shinobi pouch as Tenten bent her knees down, disappearing behind the counter.

She soon rose back up, letting out a 'oof' as she lifted four weights up. Naru quickly ran behind the counter, assisting her in lifting the heavy weights (although not nearly as heavy as Naru's), and placing them onto the counter. The group gave mixed looks at the bulky things.

"Aren't they kind of..big?" Hinata asked hesitantly, glancing towards the bands on Naru's arms.

Naru just laughed a bit. "I suppose but that's why you guys have me, ne?" She put up a seal. "Henge!" In a poof, the weights were replaced with thin white bands which she handed out to her teammates, causing them to grunt a bit, or squeek in Hinata's case, as the weight pushed on their hands. They hesitantly put the bands on, each of them struggling to remain standing up straight as Naru grinned at them. "They're a bit heavy, if you didn't notice."

"And these are only..half yours?" Shino spoke, his voice being slightly strained as he lifted his arms up. "I see how you're so fast."

Naru shrugged. "Combined with Kage Bunshin training and having wore them since I was 8, you get used to it."

Shikamaru frowned slightly. "You know.. I don't recall you taking those off during our battle with that giant mantis.." Tenten's eyebrow raised up at this, but she remained silent.

Naru shrugged. "I didn't really have time to take them off after it appeared, and I don't know if it would have helped much since it was so large the area of effect it had with those blades would have probably hit me anyways." Shikamaru nodded slightly, shrugging afterward.

"I suppose you're right. Anyways.." He turned towards Anko and Kurenai. "We're ready, Sensei." Kurenai glanced up at them, holding a small Katana in her hands before nodding and putting it back.

"Alright, let's go to the Hokage Tower." She walked out, followed by Anko and the rest of the group, except Naru who smiled towards Tenten with her hand on the door.

"I'll explain what happened later, okay Tenten?" Tenten smiled at her friend, nodding.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Naru left quietly, leaving a sighing Tenten as she once again closed her eyes, attempting to find the weapon for her. Again, all of the bands were pure white, none of them red. There was only one that stuck out, but Tenten couldn't pull on it no matter how hard she tried, and she wondered briefly why it was such a pale blue.

0-0-0-0 Hokage's Office 0-0-0-0

The Hokage sat quietly, having heard the reports from Anko and Kurenai, with the Genin Quad filling in the blanks, of their journey in the forest of death. "That's quite a tale." He said with a smile, folding his hands in front of him. "I suppose the training system was a success then?"

The Genin nodded. "I think we've became much stronger from it, Hokage-Sama." Shino said with respect in his voice, before speaking again in a slightly quieter voice. "But I wonder what will happen to our group now, since only three are allowed in a squad?" Hinata's smile, which had been in place since entering the room, deflated slightly at this.

The group got a confused look as the Jounin and the Hokage chuckled quietly. Karuma spoke up, his eyes showing amusement. "I have spoken with your Sensei about this and that brings me to the next point of our meeting." He held up a couple slips of paper, sliding it towards the four. "The two have already registered you for the upcoming Chunin exams, all you need to do is sign your name." He smiled in amusement as the group hastily signed their names to the paper and the Third nodded as he placed them with the rest.

Clearing his throat, he began to speak again. "What we have decided is that you four will split up into groups of two." Their eyes widened at this, and the old man smirked very slightly. "You are all ahead of your other Genin due to your special training, and most other countries will underestimate you due to being just two in a group."

Shikamaru nodded slightly. "That sounds about right, Hokage-Sama.. But who will be in the group?" Karuma shrugged very slightly.

"That is for you to decide amongst yourself. Of course, you may still assist another team even if you are not apart of it. You are all, after all, Leaf Nin." He grinned as Shikamaru rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"And if we become Chunin.." He started, only for his sentence to be finished by the Hokage.

"Then you will be allowed to form your own team with one of you as the Leader of the group and take missions together." The looked at each other, each grinning slightly. "Have you decided on the teams?"

Naru looked at her friends before nodding very slowly. "Hinata and I will be a team and Shino and Shikamaru will be a team." The Hokage took a puff from his pipe, still smiling.

"May I inquire into why you chose those combinations?"

Hinata was the one who spoke up, her smile still on her face as well. "Naru and I will be underestimated if we play the "weak girl" act, and due to us having only a group of two we'll be even more underestimated. Not only that but.." She tilted her head a bit. "Naru's skills and my own compliment each other, including our Jutsu list, while Shino and Shikamaru are both Earth affinity, or at least they both have the ability to use Doton Jutsu easily, and this allows them to combine their powers quite a bit."

Shikamaru took over as Hinata went quiet, putting in his own words. "Also with Shino's staff and my wizikashi, we can disable almost any opponent while keeping each other safe. I don't really think Naru would react well to my usual Giant Steel Spike appearing to stab someone as she goes to cut them." Naru stuck her tongue out at the Nara but nodded.

"I wouldn't. So I think this would be the best choice, Jiji." The Hokage nodded, pulling a small bit of paper work from the surprisingly low pile and slamming his seal of approval onto it.

"Very well, the Chunin exams begin in one week. I suggest you get yourselves ready and rest up." The group nodded, preparing to leave but Karuma held his hand up, stopping them. "I almost forgot. Here." He pulled out three envolopes, smiling. "Your payment for your A-Rank mission, Team 8." The three took the envolopes, slightly confused, and Shino and Shikamaru's eyes widened at the amount on the page while Naru shrugged very slightly.

"I don't need this." She stated simply, getting surprised glances as she handed it to Hinata. "Hinata can have it." Hinata quickly held her hands up, shaking her head.

"I couldn't possibly.." Naru frowned, shoving the envolope into her hand.

"Think of it as repayment. I heal your eye, you take this cash out of my hands so I don't need to deal with it." Hinata frowned and Shikamaru gave a soft chuckle.

"That doesn't really make sense Naru.." Naru shrugged and stuck her tongue out.

"Too bad, It's done so there!" With that, she stomped out of the room.

Karuma gave a soft chuckle as the others followed after her, and he could hear Naru saying "No! Keep it away from me!" as Hinata tried to give the envolope back again.

Taking a puff from his pipe, he quietly mused on what would happen next. His smile grew as he saw the gates open in ths distance, and a familiar red-robed man with long white hair walk through it with a raven-haired boy and another silver-haired man behind him.

Taking a puff, he casually pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise Vol. 3 as he waited for his student to come and report to him. He didn't wait long as the man appeared in the room, grinning ear to ear as he saw his Sensei reading his book. Karuma smiled, snapping the book shut. "Sit. We have much to discuss."

Jiraiya nodded, sitting down. "So Sensei, from that letter I suppose you want me to train the brat?"

Karuma nodded, taking another puff. "Correct, but for now.. I'll tell you what her and her teammates did during their training session." Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"Unless they invented something like the Rasengan, I don't really want to hear it." Karuma chuckled softly.

"How about killing that giant Mantis mutation you, Orochimaru, and Tsunade sealed up years ago?"

Jiraiya's eyes grew wide as he listened to the story, and he smirked in his head about the details of Naru's camp strataegy and how he could use that in book, mostly the part where she shared a tent with Hinata.

Inner Jiraiya rubbed his hands together with tiny money signs in his eyes as he thought of the ideas he could get off the blonde's adventures. Teaching her was going to be worth it.

0-0-0-0 Training Field 23 0-0-0-0

Kakashi eye smiled at his team, holding up tiny slips. "I've registered you all for the Chunin exams. I hope your training went well, Sakura, Haku?"

Haku smiled at him, being in a loose gray Kimono that had purple snakes with blue diamonds across their scales going down the arms and legs. "It went perfect, Kakashi-Sensei. Anko is a very..unique Sensei." Kakashi nodded, noting the way she held herself was far more confident and relaxed then she had when he left her.

He looked towards Sakura, surprised at the girl's new outfit which consisted of a tight pair of shorts and a loose tank top with a V cut that showed off her small mounds. She had bandages around both her legs and hands, no doubt due to Kurenai's influence, and her headband was now around her neck. Her hair was also different, being in a straight ponytail rather then the fluffy mass of curls it had been before and her bangs hung over her forehead like a pink waterfall. 

She smiled at Kakashi, her eyes filled with determination that she didn't have before. "My training went well Kakashi-Sensei.. Although I think I have perminate scarring from Kurenai throwing Kunai at me." Kakashi chuckled softly. Anko was definetly rubbing off on Kurenai who had once been a sweet caring Jounin that never hurt her students, or atleast tried not to.

He then looked towards Sasuke, smiling at the boy who gave a small smirk back. He was wearing a pair of Jounin pants and a tight ANBU shirt, complete with a build-in chest plate on the inside, and two ANBU gauntlets on his arms that had guards to protect his elbows. He had his Shinobi pouch on his side and there was two green dots on his shoulders, a gift from Snow Country after they saved them, with Jiraiya's help, from tyranny and the country was renamed into Spring Country.

The two dots were actually linked into his chest plate to protect him from many Jutsu, depending on his own chakra. They were smaller then the large versions they had encountered against the enemy Nin, but the Princess of Spring Country explained that was due to those having an internal source of chakra, instead of the Ninja themselves using their own chakra to protect themselves.

Nodding to his team once more, he handed out the slips. "The exams begin in one week. Rest up and get ready."

"Yes, Sensei!"

0-0-0-0 ? 0-0-0-0

"Orochimaru-Sama." Said three shadowed figures, bowing down to their master.

"Kukuku.." Replied the Snake Sannin, his yellow eyes glinting in the light. "You three will be attending the Chunin Exams at Konoha to assist me.. You have two days to get ready before we leave. You had best not disappoint me."

"Yes, Orochimaru-Sama." The three said once more, passing by the other group that would be headed towards Konoha with them.

"This fucking sucks." Said one of them, crossing her arms under her small, but still there, chest.

The other two just sighed at their teammates antics and hoped to get done with this soon. This was too troublesome.

0-0-0-0 Chapter End 0-0-0-0

Awakening Arc has begun! I hope you enjoyed it, despite it being a filler chapter.

Seriously though guys! Review if you read! D: 250 views and only 6 reviews! I feel like you just glanced at the story then closed the box.


	13. Some Details and Cursing

MoleBase – Why would no one have special swords, and only Naru? Naru does have something no on else has, and that would be Kyuubi. Anyone may wield a sword, or any other weapon, you just need to know the name to get it to work.

TheAuthorOfTime -Huh? o.o. Mia will not be makin' a return, she's dead. Tori is still alive, along with Mia's mother, but Mia is dead and will remain dead. Had no idea she had a fan, though.

CuteLikeMomiji – Don't stop~ I don't really mind, and it helps me realize those mistakes in future chapters. In the last chapter, where I used Allowed, I almost put aloud each time, but then I remembered "You misspelled Allowed with Aloud." from your review and that helped me correct it. So thanks~

Serifus – Yeah, they might have wanted a change of clothes and they _did_ get one, but they had JUST gone to the Hokage, only stopping for the shopping. They have new clothes on in this chapter, though.

Warning: This chapter has language!

0-0-0-0 Konoha Village 0-0-0-0

Konoha was known as a paradise, where there was little to no conflict from any internal source, where you could hear the children from the park have their laughter echoing off the walls surrounding the peaceful village, where you could..

..see a certain blonde scowling as she chased down a short-brown haired kid and his two friends, all three laughing while the brown-haired boy held a book over his head. "Ne, Ne! Can't catch me, Naru-NeeChan!" The boy yelled towards the scowling blonde, only to squeek in surprise as she suddenly sped up.

"Konohamaru!" She growled out. "Give me back my book!" Naru had been trying to get some light reading done as she waited for the Chunin exams to start, which would be the next day, only to have her book snatched up from under her nose as she got to the interesting bits. She was ashamed of being snuck up on so easily, but it really was a good book..

"I'm not giving you back your porn, Naru-NeeChan! Jiji is enough!" He shouted back, waving the orange book around as he rounded the corner, friends in tow.

Naru got a red tint around her cheeks, from either anger or embarrassment, no one could tell, and sped even faster after the short Sarutobi. "It's not porn damn you! It's very.." she stopped, seeing a brown haired kid with a Suna Headband, wearing an outfit that seemed to have cat ears on top of his head and war painting on his face. "..interesting." She finished, staring towards the wrapped up figure behind him, tiny spikes of hair sticking out from between the bandages.

The brown haired boy growled, the sunlight gleaming off his Suna headband. "You little rat, that hurt.." He was holding Konohamaru up in the air by his scarf, his two friends cowering on the ground below him while he struggled with the orange book laying on the ground at his feet.

A blonde girl with her hair up in two bands on each side of her head was sighing, shaking her head which caused the giant fan strapped to her back behind her to move around as well. "Come on, Kankuro. Baki will punish you if you start causing problems with our allies." She stated, waving her finger at the other Sand Shinobi.

Kankuro, as Naru now knew, just smirked and raised his fist. "I just want to teach the brat a lesson, Temari. No harm done." He lowered his fist quickly, causing Konohamaru to whimper as it came closer and closer..

But it never came. Konohamaru opened his eyes to look into a pool of deep blue as a blonde strand of hair waved past it. "You alright?" Naru asked lowly, earning a nod from the boy. She promptly dropped him right on his butt, causing him to cry out.

"What was that for, Naru-NeeChan!" He shouted, pouting only to stop as he saw her Shibou drawn, but not activated. She turned around, facing the scowling boy and the wide eyed blonde beside him.

"Why you little, I'll get you for that.." He reached for his package on his back, only to be surprised as it was gone. "What the..?" He paused, seeing his puppet-package on the ground as there was a soft _click_ as Naru casually re-sheathed her sword and he fell over, letting out a surprised grunt as he felt several blows across his body. "What did you..?"

"I don't appreciate you beating up my little brother." She said simply, staring down towards the boy. "And what I did was put you in your place. This is Konoha, I do not know what Suna allows you to do but beating up children is not one of them. Apologize."

Kankuro growled loudly, moving to get up but couldn't fully stand up straight due to the pain of his bruises. "I don't take orders from brats like you.." Temari's eyes widen as she saw Kankuro's mouth suddenly fall down far below the normal length, a small Kunai point appearing out of his mouth.

"Kankuro, no!" She hastily tried to move her fan into the way, but knew she would be too late.

"Die!" Kankuro shouted from his bandaged area on the ground, the bandages swirling apart to reveal his real body as a Kunai shot out of the fake-Kankuro's mouth.

Naru tilted her head to the side, allowing the Kunai to sail past her shoulder, skidding it slightly and causing a small cut in her skin. "Is that all?" She asked simply as the two stared wide eyed at the sizzling cut on her shoulder, red sparks shooting from it rapidly as it healed. "Poisoned too, huh?" She smirked lowly, drawing her Shibou again slowly.

The two took a step back, along with the children around them, as red chakra leaked from blonde's body with her red eyes staring them down through her bangs. "This might hurt a little.." She said softly, half-way done with drawing her blade about half way before pausing. "I'll give you one more chance.. Apologize." She stated simply, narrowing her eyes.

Kankuro felt cold sweat go down his body from the killing intent leaking from the blonde, so much like the demonic intent of his brother. He hastily, purely out of old habit, obeyed the blonde. "I.. I'm sorry!" He said, holding his hands up defensively.

Temari did the same, while silently examining the girl. She was wearing a tight black tank top that stopped at her naval, with small two inch loops around her shoulders and a pair of brown gauntlets on her hands, going down to her elbows with protective pads protecting them and with her finger tips showing. Her blonde hair was slightly spiked up around the top, just above her bangs, but it ended at her neck at the back. Temari could see the hilt of a sword over her right shoulder.

Her swords were hanging from a silver belt around her waist, having two swords in their sheathes looped into the belt itself. Under that was a pair of long Jounin style pants with many pockets and a pair of black sandals on her feet. Temari also noted the small, almost unnoticeable, bulge around her wrists and just above her foot that looked like bands of some kind.

Naru nodded, sheathing her sword entirely with her aura returning to normal. "I accept. Now get going." She crossed her arms, glaring towards the boy that stumbled back. Her eyes widened as the boy jumped, a patch of red hair appearing behind him as he jumped out of the way. _'What the.. When did he get there?'_

"G..Gaara!" He stated loudly, jumping away from the boy standing behind him, his red hair swishing lightly in the wind as he stared towards his older brother, while the giant gourd on his back seemed to swirl around a bit as he looked back towards Naru.

"You're a disgrace to our village, Kankuro. Being beat so easily.." He shook his head and stared towards Naru, an odd look in his eyes. "I apologize for my brother's actions. I trust you will be entering the Chunin exams?"

Naru nodded hesitantly, still wondering how the boy had appeared so quickly behind Kankuro, and held her hand out slowly. "I will be entering, and I'm guessing you will be too since you're in Konoha."

Gaara stared towards the extended hand before slowly reaching up, gripping it with his own and giving it a firm shake, a stranger look then before in his eyes. "I have never shaken hands with the soon to be deceased.." He grinned lowly, sand swirling around his arm like a slow drill. "I am Sabaku No Gaara. And you are?"

Naru paused, feeling the demonic chakra radiating off the boy. She felt an odd tug on her being, and felt herself grin in return. She allowed her own chakra to swirl around her arm, cascading down her entire body and lighting her eyes up into their bright crimson. "Uzumaki Naru."

Gaara's aura pushed harder onto Naru's, who pushed back with just enough force. In the background, the two Sand Nin and the three children were cowering in fear at the demonic staring contest the two were going through. "It is a pleasure, Uzumaki Naru.." He grinned, showing all of his teeth as his eyes glowed a small bit of yellow. "Mother will enjoy your blood."

Naru let out a low snort, before slowly releasing the boy's hand and returning her aura into her body. Gaara did the same, staring at her for a moment before casually holding up an orange book. "I believe this is yours?"

Naru nodded, taking the book from him. "Thank you. Until the exams?" Gaara nodded, turning towards his siblings.

"Come, Temari, Kankuro. Baki Sensei wanted us to make sure we're ready." He walked off, not bothering to check to see if his siblings followed despite the two quickly scurrying off towards him with Kankuro pausing to pick his puppet up.

Naru pocketed the orange book before turning her sight onto the three children, who flinched under her gaze. She took a small step back, a look of surprise in her eyes. She let herself go too far, and in the presence of Konohamaru as well.. She hesitantly approached the boy, wincing as he flinched back at her touch on his forehead. "Hey now.. I'm still me, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru just sniffled, along with his two friends, as he looked up towards Naru's eyes. He seemed to relax as he stared into the glistening blue pools, and he felt himself nod before he could help himself. "Naru-NeeChan's eyes are blue, not red.." He said lowly, rubbing his eyes.

Naru nodded slightly. "Yes..My eyes are blue, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru sniffed again. "I don't want to see that nasty red eyed Naru-NeeChan anymore, okay?" He hopefully looked up at Naru as she bit her lip, her eyes slightly getting wide.

No more Kyuubi chakra? Naru wasn't sure if she could keep herself from using it, but then Konohamaru would.. She looked down, seeing the small childish tears about to leak from the boy's eyes. She hesitantly nodded, keeping her eyes closed. "I promise my eyes will remain blue so you don't need to see the red anymore.."

He smiled and hugged her, causing her to sigh slightly. "Let's go home, Konohamaru. I believe Iruka had a test for you tomorrow as well. I'll help you study." She looked at the other two slowly, smiling a little. "I'll help you two as well, okay?" The two smiled a bit, a tiny bit of tears still in their eyes as they nodded.

Konohamaru nodded as well, running off towards his home. "Come on, NeeChan!" His two friends giggled like the children they were and ran after him.

Naru smiled softly, only pausing as she saw a flash of Konohamaru staring up at her, the knife from her dreams in his hand. She flinched back as he walked closer, only for the illusion to break as the real Konohamaru called her out.

"NeeChan! Come on!" He was standing in front of her, hands on his hips. "Unless the big bad Ninja can't catch a little kid who has this!" He held up an orange book and Naru growled lowly, teasingly towards the boy.

"That's it, you're dead." She quickly ran after him, earning a giggle from the boy and a small smile graced her face, mentally pushing the Kyuubi's chakra to the furthest part of her system.

She barely noticed the flash of a white smile in her mind.

0-0-0-0 Meanwhile 0-0-0-0

Two figures laid under a tree on a grassy hill, both chatting quietly to one another, their voices sounding relaxed and calm, but also lazy in one's case. Birds tweeted and you could hear the children from the park nearby laughing as they played in their playground.

Shikamaru sighed, staring up to the sky as the clouds rolled by. He looked over towards his friend who had his hands resting on his rather large stomach, smiling peacefully with his eyes closed. He shook his head slightly. Chouji always fell asleep so quickly.

He gave a small yawn as well before glancing down towards his appearance, having changed his outfit into something more suitable. His hair was still in the same style and he was still wearing his fur jacket, only with it remodeled by a tailor who thinned it some, adding a few pockets and also giving the inside a bit of chain mail under the jacket, adding into the protection in case he was stabbed.. The only downside being that it was pretty cold.

He was wearing Jounin style pants now, after Naru constantly bothered him to get them, with a loose belt around his waist. The belt had the Nara deer symbol as the buckle, having a thin line in the middle for it to snap together, with the antlers on top curving into a small spiral on top of the head while his Ametsuchi rested on the left side, in front of his Shinobi pouch.

He sighed, thinking of Naru. He felt an odd tug on his stomach, something he wasn't used to. It was very troublesome and made it awkward to speak around Naru as his stomach kept fluttering around like a jumping rabbit. It felt like fear, yet.. pleasant at the same time.

Sighing, the Nara shook his head to clear the thoughts away. It was too troublesome to think about. Taking another look at the clouds, he closed his eyes and fell asleep in moments. In the back of his mind, he couldn't understand why everything was so troublesome.

0-0-0-0 Aburame House Hold 0-0-0-0

Shino sat silently, wearing his coat open and the collar bent downwards to show his face. He was wearing a pair of Jounin pants, as Naru had berated him into having more pockets where he could keep more bugs or more food for his bugs, and his staff was leaning against the couch beside him, propped up on the edge.

He was staring at his parents, both of which were resting in their armchairs while speaking to his other guest who sat beside him. He glanced over towards his new friend, having found out that his friend had a keen interest in bugs, despite the civilian roots.

True to his thoughts, the girl beside him was smiling and chatting about bugs with his parents, along with some gardening tips she made herself. She was very interested in the destruction bugs the Aburame clan took care of and Shino didn't doubt she wished she was born as an Aburame, since the hive could only be placed during the child's first few weeks of life.

True to his thoughts, the girl didn't disappoint him as she admitted it would've been nice to have her own hive inside of her, although she seemed to find the idea slightly scary. Shino calmly placed his hand on the girl's shoulder, causing her to look at him with her familiar smile in place. "What is it, Shino-Kun?" She asked sweetly, her pink bangs swinging back and forth in front of her eyes.

Shino pushed his glasses up with his free hand, ignoring his parents as they raised his eyebrows to the red tint on his cheeks. Oh how he wished he could bring his collar up to hide it. "The hive isn't that scary when you get used to it, but I believe there is a way you could use our bugs without needing the operation." She gave him a confused look while his parents stood up simultaneously.

"Shino, that's a highly classified operation.." His mother whispered lowly, despite everyone being able to hear her voice. "Unless she literally became an Aburame, I'm afraid she can't have it done to her." The girl giggled a bit, shaking her head.

"It's okay, Shizumi-San." The pink haired girl announced, then shook her head. "I'm not sure I'd be able to handle it anyways, if I need to get my chakra drained constantly at least. I don't have the capacity for it." She smiled and shook her head again, letting out a laugh with her hand resting behind her head. "Besides I'd have to marry another Aburame to become one, ne?"

Shibi gave a glance towards his wife before sitting down once more. "True." He said calmly, glancing towards his red-faced son and then back towards the girl resting beside him. "At any rate, Sakura-San.. Back to what you said about your capacity... perhaps you would like to go through the Aburame chakra training exercise?" The other two Aburame felt their eyes widen as they stared at the man as if he had grown a second head, as he had never been one to give out the clan techniques before.

Meanwhile, Sakura had stars in her eyes and she nodded quickly. "Yes! But.." She frowned. "The Chunin exams are tomorrow.. I don't think we have enough time." Shibi shook his head.

"The exercise itself takes little from an hour to three hours, based on your endurance and will to go further." He pushed his glasses up. "Besides, at some point I hope you will become a true Aburame and be able to take the exercise anytime you want." He gave a meaningful glance towards Shino from behind his shades, effectively muting the hidden message to only Aburame family members.

He was confused, however, when the girl turned a shade of pink like her hair. As smart as he was, Shibi didn't realize that Sakura , after spending nearly the whole week with the silent bug user, had figured out how to read the eye movements behind the shades.

Sakura shook her head, letting her blush die down as her heart began to flutter as it did when she was Sasuke's fan girl. She pushed the thoughts down instantly, as she had long since given up on the Uchiha. He was out of her league, despite that he seemed to be getting bettered than he used to be. But still..

"P..Perhaps one day." She said with a low giggle afterward, a smile on her face. "But anyways..what is this exercise you were talking about?" Shibi pushed his glasses up, staring intently at the girl for a moment while Shizumi just rolled her eyes a bit, seeing their son's slightly disappointed look hidden in his shade-covered eyes.

"The exercise is not pleasant, I admit. You will go through a horde.." Shibi pushed his glasses up again. "of Destruction Bugs, and they will eat your chakra to the point where you only have a tiny bit remaining..just enough to live." Sakura's eyes widened.

"That's.. a bit much isn't it?" She asked hesitantly, having never really been on the brink of chakra exhaustion due to her nearly perfect chakra control allowing her to use as little as possible for her Genjutsu. "What if they eat it all on accident?"

Shibi shook his head. "The destruction bugs are extremely smart, despite what most may think, and an Aburame will be watching over you." He looked towards Shino again. "as a "just in case" factor. Is that alright with you, Sakura-San?" He raised his eyebrow as she looked towards Shino.

"If Shino watches over me, I suppose that would be okay." She said with a soft blush across her cheeks, mirrored by Shino who pushed his glasses up.

"Sure, Sakura-San." Shino said, standing up. "We should start immediately."

Sakura nodded and Shizumi pulled the girl up, earning a surprised look. "This requires a certain attire to be worn.. and I'm sure you won't like it as much as I did." Sakura gave her a confused look, utterly oblivious as the older Aburame giggled. "Here's a hint.. It's called your birthday suit."

Both Shino and Sakura turned bright red, and hastily muttered something under their breath while the two Aburame elders smirked at their embarrassment.

This would be fun.

0-0-0-0 Hyuuga Household 0-0-0-0

Hyuuga Hinata bowed to her father, her eye downcast with her other still covered by her headband. She was wearing loose Hyuuga robes, having been granted to them by her father. The robe was made of the finest silk by Aburame silk-worms, while put together by their destruction bugs. It was able to absorb the chakra around her, and push it outwards. Inside the silk itself, was a thin padding of metal which restricted the movement slightly but gave extra protection.

The robe was open slightly, showing the girl's improving cleavage and light blue bra underneath, while reaching down to just above her feet with the sleeves hanging down around her arms, with her left being covered in the brown layering of her gauntlet Kikkyou. The entire thing was a light blue color, having been her mother's before she had retired from being an active Ninja.

Her father stared down at her, his hands tucked into his sleeves in a matching Hyuuga robe, only with the silk being a dull gray. "You are to be on the same team as Uzumaki Naru, correct, Hinata?" He narrowed his eyes slightly as the girl nodded. "I see." He turned around, seeming to mutter something to himself before turning his head towards his daughter. "You may go and rest, Hinata. The exam begins tomorrow and I hope to see you back in here with a vest resting on your shoulders."

Hinata nodded, a small smile gracing her features as she stood up. "Thank you, Father. I will not disappoint. Good day." She turned and left after receiving a nod from her father. As she was strolling down the hallways, she paused as Neji rounded the corner. She bowed politely. "Good day, Neji-Nee."

Neji frowned slightly but nodded. "Good day, Hinata." He looked past her, towards Hiashi's office. "You were in a meeting with your father?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes. He was curious at who my teammate was for the exams, as he has been busy preparing Hanabi for the Hyuuga exam to see if she is ready to start learning Kaiten." Hinata explained, silently frowning in her mind at the boy. He had changed quite a bit since he had met Naru, although he just recently explained why after Hinata telling him she knew of the Kyuubi, but she still feared him. Not due to his power, but due to how he acted to everyone.

Anko had said that was how Orochimaru had started out, cold and distant but powerful. He had left Konoha due to becoming mad with power, yes, but Neji seemed to be the same way. He was eager to learn new skills, as he had demonstrated with his above average Jyuuken style. She could only hope the Hyuuga teachings would keep him from straying from his path.

"You alright, Hinata?" Neji asked, pulling her from her thoughts as he stared at her with one eyebrow raised.

Hinata nodded quickly. "Yes, perfectly fine, Neji. I was just thinking that's all." She bowed again. "Good day, Neji. I have things to practice before the exam." She walked past him, going towards the training hall, knowing Neji watching her the entire time before she closed the door behind her.

She turned around, facing the training dummy that was posted in the hall and placed her foot down as her claws extended with a tiny push of chakra. She disappeared in a blur, reappearing behind the dummy. She then nodded, staring towards another dummy without even glancing at the one she flashed past.

A moment later, the dummy fell over with three large pieces cut from it's entire body in clean, smooth, slices.

0-0-0-0 Later that Night 0-0-0-0

Naru panted heavily, gripping her hair in her hands as she fought down the pain of chakra exhaustion. It was about two hours after midnight, and she was standing in her training area in her house, working on the move Uran had explained to her.

Her memory flashed back to exactly what Uran had said, due to her Photographic memory, and tried to figure out how to do it without so many burns, as she had several large marks across her entire body that were rapidly becoming smaller due to her unnatural regeneration.

"_There are two ways to do it, the first one being easier but taxing, while the other is harder to do and less taxing." Uran had said, grinning ear to ear. "The first one also has three branches, each type of movement makes some sort of difference in how the ability is used."_

_Here, Uran held up one finger. "The first is Shunpo, or flash step. It's good in open areas, allowing you to push yourself to point A to point B, into a certain area. It's the least taxing of the three branches, but one of the most risky unless you know exactly where you're going. The Shunpo seems like it'd fit you more then the other two branches."_

_She held her second finger up. "The next is Hirenkyaku, or God Step." She shook her head. "This is my least favorite of the three, as it seems to be the most useless. It works like Shunpo but you can control your direction, rather then just going to point A to point B, but it's a tad slower and unlike Shunpo, you can still be hit even if you're at your fastest." _

_She held her third finger up. "Lastly, is Sondio and my personal favorite, the Sound Step." She grinned at Naru's raised eyebrow. "It's the most useful of the three. It allows you to remain with your eye sight, unlike Shunpo but like Hirenkyaku, while moving to point A to point B. If you do it fast enough, you can even make an after image of yourself in the area you just were." Naru's eyes widened at that. That could be extremely useful in battle. "The only downside to the move is that there is a sound when you use the step, unlike the other two, sort of like a .." She frowned for a moment, waving her hands around. "Like a whoosh_ _kind of sound." She nodded._

"_To use Shunpo, you gather chakra around your entire body in a thin layer and visualize yourself in point B, while standing at point A. You then push yourself forward, putting yourself in the area you chose." She frowned slightly when explaining the next one._

"_Hirenkyaku is simply putting the chakra to your feet, much like your water or tree exercise you do, only in small particles and then pushing them out rapidly through the sole of your feet each time you raise your foot to take a step."_

"_Lastly, Sondio is a mix of both of those, except you need to add a bit more chakra to your feet in a thin layer instead of particles, the same goes for your body. This allows you to keep up, change direction, and even control where point B is at any given time, but the longer you stay in that state the more chakra you use. It's the most taxing, but most useful."_

_Naru nodded to her anti. However, her curious nature gave in and she had to know the answer to the question she had been pondering. "Why do you not like the Hirenkyaku?"_

_Uran scoffed, shaking her head a bit. "I should have figured you'd ask that, Queen. I don't like it because it was created by another clan, the ones that hated people like you, as a copied version of what we use."_

_Naru raised her eyebrows. "People like me?" Then she added. "Another clan?"_

_Uran nodded, crossing her arms. "The Quincy Clan was a bunch of old-time archers that combined their archery with Ninjutsu. They held a deep hatred for your clan, the Uzumaki clan." Naru's eyes widened as Uran said this. She had a clan? Uran didn't seem to notice, and kept going. "The Quincy, eventually, died out or went into hiding, except for a select few that never really hated us in the first place, since the whole 'war' had started due to a Quincy shooting a Uzumaki child in the arm for no reason." _

_Naru frowned slightly, furrowing her eyebrows together. The Quincy clan sounded like a awful bunch. She looked up at Uran, who was quietly scratching on her nails as she waited for Naru to ask her to continue. "How do you know this, if you're only as old as I am?"_

_Uran paused for a moment, a rare frown of confusion gracing her features as she shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, Queen. It has been in my head for as long as I can remember. The only memory that doesn't add up is this pale lady that appeared when you were born.." She muttered quietly for a second then shook her head. "Not important though. I should tell you about the other way, the way that's more difficult.."_

_Naru nodded. "Please do. We'll wonder about the past when we have time to."_

_Uran grinned and nodded back towards the blonde before going back into her explanation. "Now when I mean it's hard, I don't mean slightly more difficult, I mean it's next to impossible without having trained your body to endure extreme speeds. So in other words.." She pointed towards the bands on Naru's body. "Unless those are off, you can't even attempt to use this move." _

_Naru frowned slightly but nodded. "So does it depend on my weight, or something?" Uran shook her head._

"_You must kick off the ground 10 times in a single instant, effectively requiring no chakra, just your brute strength and speed." Naru lightly tapped her foot against the ground, a frown gracing her features still. "This is called Soru, or to Shave, as you are like a blunt blade swinging through the air at unseen speeds to anyone that isn't well trained." She shrugged her shoulders. "That's all there is to it, Queen."_

_Naru nodded, beginning to fade out of her mind scape. "Thank you, Uran." The last thing she saw was Uran's grinning face as she vanished from her mind scape._

Naru panted, shaking her head at the memory. Nothing in there that Uran had said would help her with the burns, even though she had been training all week. "I guess it would be best to save these moves for desperate situations instead of showing them off until I get the hang of it.." She yawned, then rubbed her eyes. "Mm.. I need sleep." She walked into her bedroom, plopping down onto her back on her bed and peeling her clothes off slowly until they were thrown about the floor.

She closed her eyes, falling asleep in a few minutes with her body spread across the bed and a small snore coming from her. She grunted, feeling a small stab of pain in her head as a white smile flashed in her mind, followed by the flash of the burning Konoha.

She frowned, taking a step forward into the burning Konoha, towards the woman standing in the center. She frowned as the woman kept seeming to get further away each time Naru took a step towards her. Losing her temper, Naru shouted out. "Hey! Stop ignoring me!" There was a flash of white and Naru stumbled back in shock as the girl appeared in front of Naru, grinning ear to ear.

She looked like Uran but her teeth were pure white, her canines were much longer and stuck out of her top lip, her eyes were a dull crimson, and her hair was completely silver with blonde tips at each strand. The most odd part about her was the white tails, three of them, swinging behind her with their blood red tips swishing and the white fox ears on the top of her head, also with red tips, twitching as a breeze hit them.

"Who are..?" Naru paused as the girl put her hand on Naru's head, being slightly taller then the blonde.

"I'm you, of course." She winked, then looked up with a smile at the flickering flames. "Or what could have been you. I'm kind of annoyed, you know?" Naru frowned, only to wince as the girl suddenly clamped down on Naru's head with her cold fingers. "You say "Stop ignoring me." but you completely neglect me lately. All that promise, that hate, that malice, that loneliness!" She let out a dramatic cry, putting the back of her hand on her forehead. "Oh that agony I craved! The promise of _insanity_." She grinned ear to ear again, looking down at the confused Naru.

"What are you talking about you b- Ahh.." She winced as the girl's sharp nails, more like claws, dug against her scalp.

"Shush Kitty, I'm being dramatic here." She said with a soft huff, letting go of her head. "Now where was I?" She tapped her chin then snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah. Bye bye!" Naru gave her an odd look only for her eyes to widen as she was sent flying towards a building.

Naru closed her eyes, expecting to feel the impact of stone against her flesh but she didn't feel anything as she simply went through the wall. She winced as she landed on a cold marble floor, surrounded by nothing but shadows as she made her way to her feet. "Hello?" No answer. Frowning, Naru tried again. "Hello?"

There was a giggle and Naru quickly turned towards the direction of it. She was surprised to see the Fox-Form of herself again, sitting on a rock. She was leaning over, one hand across her lap while the other propped her head up with the elbow against her left knee. "No one's here, 'cause no one was ever here."

Naru frowned at the woman, clinching her fist. "What the hell are you babbling on about?" The girl giggled again.

"Oh you forgot, it's so sad.. I can't do anything but hope I guess. Maybe a little gift will give you a push.." She grinned, flicking her wrist causing a tube to fly out towards Naru's head.

Naru huffed, catching the tube easily and then examining it. She was surprised to see it was a flute, a pure wooden flute with small carvings of a fox on the side below the holes. "And what am I supposed to do this?"

The girl grinned, suddenly behind Naru with a small _whoosh_ sound following her. Naru felt a cold fear drip over her as she recognized Sondio. "That's the music instrument of your soul. Something that can be expressed any which way, sadness, hope, love, desire,_ insanity.._" She giggled at the end and lightly drew her fingers across the blonde's neck. "Play. I will leave you be if you play me just a note, a single note."

Naru frowned. She couldn't help but feel the girl was trying to put her in a position that would benefit her more then Naru, yet Naru's hands, as if moving on their own, began to move the flute towards her mouth. "And you promise you'll leave me alone?" The girl giggled and nodded, just as Naru played a soft shrill note that echoed across the entire black dome.

Naru's eyes widened as she found herself standing back in the burning Konoha. She looked around for the fox girl, frowning as she found nothing but dead bodies, pools of blood, and burning buildings. She looked back down at her hand, frowning at her now longer nails and the flute gripped in her hand.

She made her way over to a pool of blood, looking down into it and her eyes widened in surprise as the grinning Fox Girl was looking back at her. She pulled away and looked behind her, her eyes going wide with shock as she fell down towards a burning building.

Then.. All was black, until she shot up in bed with cold sweat going down her body. She hastily examined herself up and down, sighing in relief as she found nothing was out of place. She then looked at her hand, surprised to see the flute still clinched in it. It seems that her mind scape effected her real body as well.. A useful little bit of knowledge.

Naru looked out the window, then shook her head to clear her thoughts as she saw the sun raising above the trees in the distance. She hastily put her clothes on, clean ones, and put her swords into their places, while slipping the flute into her Shinobi pouch without even realizing it. She then made sure the fang tied around her neck, on a new black choker thanks to a local tailor that owed her Jiji a favor, was secured.

She ran out the door, waving bye towards Konohamaru who was just about to head to the Academy Field Trip (and Test), who waved back and yelled. "Good luck, NeeChan!"

She just smiled towards the boy, pausing to look downwards behind her... To make sure there weren't three bushy fox tails like she had before she woke up.

0-0-0-0 Academy 0-0-0-0

Hinata, Shikamaru, and Shino gave a small nod and smile towards Naru as she ran up to them. "Am I late?" She asked, not looking even close to out of breath despite the impressive distance between the Academy and the Sarutobi house hold.

Shikamaru shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Nah, you're right on time. Let's go, or else we might get late by default." Naru nodded, walking beside Shikamaru as the group made their way up the stairs.

"What room are we going to again?" She asked, stepping up the first row of stairs as Shikamaru answered.

"301." The group paused, as it wasn't Shikamaru who answered, but instead a Chunin who was standing beside a door on the second floor, but the sign clearly said 301. There was a large crowd outside the room, and Naru instantly recognized Tenten, Neji, and Lee standing a good distance away.

Naru shook her head, sighing. This was just sad, if people couldn't realize what floor they were on. She guessed that Tenten's group was just pretending to be stupid, since even Gai knew a Genjutsu when he saw it and with Neji's Byakugan there wasn't any way they could actually get caught in such a weak one.

"Look, you guys aren't ready for the Chunin Exams." The Chunin on the left said, grinning. Naru rolled her eyes a bit, with Hinata sighing beside her. They sure didn't. "Just run along back home to your mommies and stop playing Ninja." There were shouts of outrage from the ninja, mostly civilian, as they attempted to get past the group.

Naru sighed and began to move up the stairs again, followed by the rest of her team and was surprised to see Lee suddenly rush past them towards a group that was already resting against the walls near the actual Room 301, in a room with an odd number of pillars and fliers in the room. Naru recognized the place as the old sparring area in the Academy, one that was replaced with the outdoor sparring area.

Lee stopped in front of the group, who turned towards him with their eye brows raised. Lee held his hand out, frowning only to look in surprise as Naru walked past him. "Ah! Naru-San! Please wait a moment.." She blinked and nodded, pausing.

"What is it Lee?" She crossed her arms a bit, before looking back towards the other group. They looked..oddly familiar, but Naru couldn't place where she had seen the trio before.

Lee looked back towards the group as well, holding his hand out backwards towards them with his palm facing his face and the hand pointed upwards. "I am about to challenge the number one rookie of the year, Uchiha Sasuke! And I will best him in combat to show you my Hard Work!" Naru shook her head slightly. She recognized them now.

She gave a small smile towards the Uchiha, who smirked back and then looked towards Lee. He was about to speak when Naru interrupted. "I didn't think you'd attempt to cower out of taking me to dinner by changing your outfit so much I can't recognize you." Shikamaru felt a pang in his chest again as he made his way towards Haku, who had a peaceful smile on her face though her eyes were narrowed slightly, as if she was confused.

Meanwhile, Sasuke gave a soft laugh, not noticing the look that crossed Lee's face. He shook his head. "I didn't, but whenever I tried to talk to you, the Third kept shrugging and saying he didn't know where you were. I tried looking but you weren't anywhere in the village." Naru furrowed her eyebrows slightly before nodding.

"I was in my old training area, completely out of the village but still in the walls.. That's probably why you didn't find me." Sasuke raised his eyebrows but didn't comment.

"Enough!" Lee said, an odd tone in his voice as he clinched his fists. "I challenge you, Uchiha Sasuke! Winner gets to take Naru-San out to dinner!" There were several exclaims of "Eh!" from most of the group, especially Naru who had her eyes slightly wide open.

"Now hold on there Lee.." She paused when Sasuke stepped forward, a grin on his face.

"Deal." Lee smirked but it fell to a frown as Sasuke continued. "First to land three blows wins, no Jutsu. Let's make this a fun spar, Lee." Lee stared hard at Sasuke before smiling.

"Yosh.." He suddenly sprang forward, surprising Sasuke at his speed but Sasuke quickly matched it, having gone through intense training with Kakashi during their journey to find Jiraiya. The two were blurs to normal onlookers, but luckily for the audience they were able to perfectly match the speed with their eyes except for Sakura who was struggling slightly, but she seemed to be struggling to stand as well. Shino was quietly standing beside Sakura, his coat still in the same way it was a day earlier, and quietly whispering movements she missed into her ear.

Lee punched towards Sasuke's shoulder, only for him to evade and send a kick towards Lee's leg. Lee dodged it by jumping and then suddenly spinning in the air, sending Sasuke skidding across the ground into a nearby wall. Lee smirked, holding up one finger. "That's one, Sasuke-San." Sasuke grinned, sanding up and wiping the blood from his lip.

"One is all you're gonna get." He stated before springing back towards the green-clad Nin.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Shikamaru asked, looking towards Haku as he fought down the odd feeling in his chest.

Haku shrugged her shoulders a bit. "I see no reason why not, the exam begins in about twenty minutes at any rate and it doesn't look like they're causing any serious damage to each other." Shikamaru nodded slightly. "Anyway..How are you doing, Shikamaru-San?" She smiled at the genius Nin, who scratched his head slightly before replying.

"Troublesome."

While this was happening, Hinata was quietly scooting closer to Naru until she was up against the blonde, causing her to look at the ex-shy Heiress. "Yes Hinata?"

Naru watched as the Hyuuga fiddled her thumbs together before speaking. "I was wondering who you are hoping to win the challenge, Naru?" Naru raised her eyebrows, a confused look on her face. Hinata fiddled with her thumbs faster, unsure of the feeling in her gut. "I mean, like.. Who are you wanting to go to dinner with..I mean, it'd be like a date wouldn't it?"

Naru stared at her with a confused expression, not noticing everyone being able to hear their conversation. "What the heck is a date?" She frowned, staring at the dumbstruck expression on Hinata's face. "What? Is it like, the date on a calender? I don't really think going to dinner makes them dates, since I usually don't eat dinner which would make today a different date.." She frowned, scratching her chin. "That's really confusing."

Hinata just stared at her for a few moments until her brain finally caught up with what Naru had said, and she mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. Of course Naru wouldn't know what a date was, she had been alone almost her entire life. "Er..Naru.. A date is..like.." She frowned, trying to piece together her words. "A date is like a meeting between two hearts in a romantic area, usually with food or drink or just a romantic setting.. Do you understand?"

Naru furrowed her brows together. "Not really. How can food be romantic?" She gave a dramatic sigh, putting up her two index fingers. "Oh I love you Senora Carrot!" She said in a lazy deep voice, unaware of the slightly amused look the other Genin gave her as she continued in a much more girlish voice. "And I you, Senior Pickle." She put her fingers down, shrugging towards the giggling Hyuuga.

"Okay bad example but.." She frowned, then giggled again as Naru wiggled her finger a bit with a frown on her face. "I'..I'll explain later, okay?" Naru shrugged and nodded before casually putting her foot out, causing the two fighting Genin to trip and slam into each other, both groaning as they clenched their foreheads.

"Ow! What was that for, Naru?" Sasuke grumbled, standing up.

"That was very un-youthful Naru!" Lee announced, pouting as he rubbed the bump on his head.

Naru rolled her eyes and pointed towards a clock that hung above the doorway. "We have like, five minutes before the exam starts. I suggest you go get your teammates Lee." Lee's eyes widened as he quickly ran back down the stairs to retrieve Neji and Tenten.

Sasuke shook his head slightly. "Didn't need to trip us.." He grumbled, still rubbing his bruised head as the three teams made their way towards the doors for room 301. "By the way, who is the Hyuuga going with?"

Naru sighed. "Stop your whining Uchiha..and.. She's with me." Seeing Team 7's look of confusion, she continued. "She doesn't have a team, so our team was split up temporary for the Chunin exams. I'm with Hinata and Shikamaru and Shino are together." The group look at each other.

"Wouldn't that put you at a disadvantage?" Sakura asked softly, frowning as Naru laughed.

"A little, yeah, but nothing we can't handle.. Besides." She shrugged a bit. "When you're a ninja, unless you're aware of everything at any time, you're always at a disadvantage." Sakura nodded slightly.

"I suppose that's right." Sakura admitted softly, her eyes looking up as the doors opened, causing her to gulp as she saw the vast amount of Ninja sitting at the desks or just standing together, or sitting _on_ the desks. She was distracted by a loud shout of 'Forehead!' to her right. She felt a small tic mark on her head appear as she rounded towards the only girl who would call her that.. "Why if it isn't Ino Pig!" She said jokingly, a small smile gracing her features though the tic mark remained.

Ino just grinned, giving a wave towards the rest of the group. "Hey everyone! Oh wow.." She looked towards Naru and then hastily looked her up and down. "You look different."

Naru frowned. "You look different as well, Yamanaka-San." Naru had a slight polite tone to her voice, causing a certain Nara to roll his eyes.

Ino, however, just scoffed and waved her hand. "Oh don't call me that, we're both ladies!" She grinned putting her arm around the now uncomfortable looking blonde. "Friends, even! Ne, Forehead?" She grinned towards Sakura, who stuck her tongue out at Ino.

"Sure, Ino Pig." Sakura stated, huffing as she looked Ino up and down for a moment. The girl now had short shoulder length hair, as she had given up on Sasuke and their rivalry a week after Sakura returned from the wave mission and announced to Ino that she would like to be friends again. However, the hair wasn't the only difference as the girl was now sporting a pair of tight black shorts that clamped nicely around her bum, and a purple tub top that curved over her maturing breasts, with her Shinobi pouch tied around her waist and resting on her right side and a pair of purple sandals on her feet and bandages around her arms like Sakura.

Naru ducked her head out of Ino's grip, surprising the platinum blonde and almost causing her to fall over but she was caught by a brown haired boy with a dog on his head, who sighed slightly. "Keep your balance Ino, it's not very lady-like to trip." Ino stuck her tongue out at the dog-boy, Kiba.

"Hush Kiba! I'll do what I want~" She giggled as Kiba let go of her, but she landed on one hand and then flipped back onto her feet. She did a small curtsy towards Sakura. "Tada."

Sakura grinned a bit. "So you've improved?"

Ino nodded, sticking her fist out. "Yeah! I'm way stronger then you, Forehead! Though.." She looked towards the silent Naru, who was quietly looking over the room. "I don't think I stand a chance against her, or Hinata for that matter." Sakura nodded in response.

"I know what you mean.." She then looked back and forth before ducking her head close, Ino mimicking the action as the national sign for 'Gossip'. "I even heard she took down this giant monster with her team, and beat up an entire camp of Tigers!" Ino's eyes widened considerably. The only tigers in the Fire Country, at least near Konoha, was the notorious vicious tigers of the Forest of Death.

"Wow!" Ino whispered back, completely aware that the rest of the "Rookie Nine" could clearly hear them. "That's really something to hear little Naru do! I mean.." She gave a meaningful look towards the blonde, an odd look in her eye. "She was so weak before. I bet she just cowered and let her teammates do the fighting."

Naru stared at her with one eyebrow raised while Chouji, having been silent before, nodded while glancing towards Shikamaru. "I don't know, maybe the Jounin just did it. After all, no one is really that strong to take down a giant monster.." Naru glanced towards Hinata, a questioning gaze in her eyes as Shikamaru gave a frown, but it was obviously fake if you knew him.

"That's not fair, it was bigger then the Hokage Monument." He said with a lazy whine to his voice, just as Hinata simply responded to Naru's unanswered question with a glance towards the Ninja's at the desk.

Naru glanced over, slightly surprised to see almost ever Nin looking straight at them. She was about to speak up when suddenly she felt a presence behind her, she looked back towards a silver-haired Nin that was walking up to them while pushing up his glasses. "It's not wise to draw attention to yourself." He stated calmly, the leaf headband on his forehead gleaming in the light.

Naru tuned the man out, instantly uninterested as he went on about who he was, after being questioned by Sasuke and Kiba both, only paying attention as she suddenly heard her name said from the last person she expected it from: Kiba. "I want to know Naru Uzumaki's card." He stated towards the silver-haired Nin, giving a meaningful glance towards Naru as Ino sighed dramatically. So much for their "fake them out" plan.

Kabuto smirked slightly, pulling a card out from the pile he held. "It's no fun if you know their name. Let's see.." He scanned over the card and his eyes got very wide as he read on and he let out a low whistle. "Naru Uzumaki. Sensei: Kurenai Yuuhi. Teammate – Hinata Hyuuga. Used to be on a team with Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame." Team 9 gave her odd looks at this, followed by odd looks to the rest of the mentioned Nin who just shrugged, not wanting to explain it.

Kabuto paused before continuing. "Specialty is Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu is low Jounin, Taijutsu is mid to high Jounin, Genjutsu is mid Chunin." He pushed his glasses up, scanning over the last bits of information. "She has mastered the Santoryu Style, along with many other sword styles, and she has completed 37 D-Rank, 1 C-Rank turned A, and has said to have beaten the A-Rank Missing Nin, Shosen from Cloud." Several eyes widened at this, including Shikamaru and Shino's who had never really been explained to how Shosen had been defeated. Naru, however, was quietly narrowing her eyes at the man. There's no way a Genin would have this information.

Kiba frowned, clinching his fists slightly. That wasn't the information he wanted. He quietly sent a glare towards Naru who coughed slightly, staring towards Kabuto. "I haven't mastered the Santoryu." She stated calmly, earning a raised eyebrow from the Silver-haired Nin. "I have mastered three techniques from it. Also.." She paused for a moment then held her hand out. "I would like one of those cards on Sabaku no Gaara."

Kabuto raised his eyebrow but nodded, going through the stats for Gaara (you all know them), but pausing as he reached the end. He cleared his throat before continuing. "It's said that Gaara is also a weapon expert, as it's been said he has been known to use some sort of weapon during his missions, but it was never stated exactly what it was." Naru raised her eyebrows and nodded as Kabuto pocketed his cards. "Now, you really shouldn't draw attention to yourself, though you'll have little to no trouble from one of the newer villages."

"Like what?" Kiba asked, crossing his arms as Kabuto smirked.

"Like the village of Sound. They're very new, practically the weakest village in all of the world if you ask me." He paused, his eyes widening as he suddenly found a fist straight in his face and he was up against the wall.

"You little Shithead!" Shouted a loud voice, but not the one that punched Kabuto. Everyone looked up towards a short red-head standing up on a desk, but Naru's eyes widened as she saw a flute clutched in the girl's hand. She felt a cold presence wash over her as the girl continued. "You think we're weak huh? We'll shit head, I'll show you what it means to fuck with sound, you asshole." Naru felt the presence wash away as she raised an eyebrow. This girl liked to curse.

The girl began to play her flute only to be stopped by a brown haired boy wearing a very thick shirt, causing him to look very fat. He shook his head. "Don't do that, Tayuya. It's not worth it. Just go punch him or something like Jirobo did." The girl huffed, stomping her sandal clad foot down.

"Fine, you stupid shithead Kidomaru." She huffed again and stomped down to Kabuto, who was still stuck in the wall from Jirobu's punch, and began to literally punch him into the rock. She grew faster and faster, beginning to push him through the wall itself until stopping. She rubbed her hands a bit, grinning at the now groaning Kabuto. "That will teach you to fuck with sound, shithead."

The orange haired boy, wearing a loose shirt and a pair of baggy pants but no shoes, frowned towards Tayuya. "It's not lady like to curse, Tayuya.."

Tayuya scoffed then casually flipped him off, glaring towards him. She was wearing the same type of clothing but with bandages around her head like a hat. "Fuck off, Jirobo. You pussy shit." The boy frowned but said nothing.

Naru stared at the girl for a moment, flinching slightly as she suddenly looked her way with a glare. "What do you want, shit for brains?" Naru blinked for a second before smiling, causing the girl to get a slightly wary look on her face. "What the hell are you smiling for, shit head?"

"You're funny." Naru responded, then looked down towards Tayuya's flute. "You use that to fight?"

Tayuya scoffed, crossing her arms. "What's it to you, shit head?" Naru reached into her Shinobi pouch, surprising everyone as she pulled out a flute.

"I was hoping to find someone who could help me use this, even if it's not for battle." Tayuya frowned and then slowly turned her head, ignoring the looks of surprise her teammates gave her as she got a slightly red tint on her cheeks.

"I don't gotta tell you anything, shithead.." Truth be told, Tayuya was slightly flattered that the girl would ask for her help, as no one had ever done that before but Orochimaru. She turned back towards the girl and couldn't help but think that she looked sort of familiar, but she quickly pushed that thought to the side. She had never been to Konoha before. "My name is Tayuya. Yours?"

Naru smiled. "Na-" She stopped as there was suddenly a large poof of smoke, revealing several Chunin and one Jounin standing in the center of the room.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN, MAGGOTS!"

And thus, the Chunin exams began.

0-0-0-0 End Chapter 0-0-0-0

I had planned to go to the second part, but after seeing I was at 18 pages I decided to go ahead and upload it. Nice of me, huh? :D

Review!


	14. Tears of Insanity

CuteLikeMomiji – Thanks, though I probably won't correct them I'll be sure to look out for those now :P Though I'm sure I capped Sound.. stupid auto correct must have done it somehow.

Serifus – Maybe! The Three-Tailed Naru is somethin' you'll have to wait and see about! Also, no. Dosu's team is still in the game, if you read the last chapter carefully Tayuya's team had _passed_ _another_ team that was heading to _Konoha_ with them. Thus, Kin, Dosu, and Zaku (Who rival Tenten on the "Unimportant" Meter in Canon) are still in the show! They simply didn't act because Tayuya, Kidomaru, and Jirobo are still higher rank then them, thus they get "first punch".

MoleBase – Sorry~ I'm just a little tired of the whole "This world revolves around these people, because obviously the 236236 year old Kages don't know anything." whenever a bleach, even slight, is crossed over. Such as this one story called Sharingan: Title here (I don't remember the actual title) where Naruto has the Sharingan after going back in time. Neat, right? Well, then they got to Swords. At first, it was okay, I read the whole story, which stopped at the time skip, instead skipping like 10 years into the future with every bad guy dead, only for something _else_ to happen causing Naru and his pairing to go back in time again, with their swords.

Thing is? Naru, his pairing, and Sasuke were Team 7. Did anyone else have swords? No. They all had one, but no one else, not even Kakashi or _fing Orochimaru who is a Genius and would have studied Shinigami on his research for Immortality. _

At first, the blades were slightly original but when they got to the squeal.. Well, let's just say I stopped reading it after seeing Sasuke had "SakuHime" aka, ZenbonZakura and Naruto's "hollow" fight was an exact _Mirror_ of the Ichigo hollow fight.

Sorry, ranted a bit there. Anywho

LazHellRaiser – Around a week or two usually. To be perfectly honest, I have almost everything laid out and I usually add/write more then I intend to when I get around to it. The problem? I'm lazy as sin but I figured out a way to get myself to work more. You see, your reviews help me, they get me inspired, and I write the answers out to you, and keep the file open. This reminds me I need to work on it, and so every..half hour I write a paragraph, grab a dr. pepper, and then go play a game.

Happyface

0-0-0-0 Exams Start 0-0-0-0

The entire room was lined up and then sat down in assigned desk, by several Chunin, and sat down in certain seats. Naru was sitting in the middle row, as there were 9 in all with a desk at the front where the Jounin instructor, Ibiki, stood. She was between Temari and some civilian looking girl with her hair up in a two huge pigtails (Naru couldn't help but notice the Leaf Headband and shudder a bit) and was quietly chatting with another blonde in the row, ignoring the other two.

Naru looked down, surprised to see Hinata sitting in front of her with Shikamaru beside her and Shino on the row below them between Haku and Ino with Sasuke sitting at the side beside Haku. She glanced over past Temari towards the other tables, where the rest of the Sound, Cloud, Rain, Iwa, and Grass Ninja were all seated, but Naru found herself looking towards Tayuya who was sitting at the front row, yawning.

Naru looked over towards Kabuto, who was a row behind her but on the other side of the room and narrowed her eyes as she caught the green glow of medical Jutsu on his chest, from his hand. No Genin were allowed to have such unreliable Jutsu, since you had to have near perfect control for such things and if Kabuto had that sort of control, she was sure he knew _some_ Jutsu and probably had enhanced senses since such control was useless without the tact to use it. She mentally decided to keep an eye on the Leaf Genin.

She looked back up towards Ibiki, who cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. Seeing he had it, he began to speak, explaining the rules of the exam along with the "If you get _caught _cheating, you will lose 2 points out of your 9 points.' He then meaningfully looked towards Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, and then Naru. "And for those of you in teams of two, instead of three, you only have 6 points." They just shrugged, not a big deal to them.

Naru could already see the point of this test after two minutes into the test itself, after the papers were handed out. She couldn't even understand the point of these questions and yet she could see a few people scribbling down quickly onto their paper. She slid her hand under her desk, forming a one handed seal as she summoned several clones which quickly Henged themselves into cockroach-sized chameleons which used their innate ability to mirror the surroundings around them to scout across the desks.

Naru frowned as she waited for the information to return, she leaned over the desk, ready to answer when the answer to the first question popped in her head. She hastily wrote it down, followed by the next two only to pause as she heard a shuffling behind her. She mentally sent a clone to see, and saw it was a boy from Rain attempting to look over her shoulder. She glanced towards Ibiki who was staring towards one of the students as she casually dropped her pencil.

She smiled at the sudden jump almost everyone gave as she leaned down, keeping her eyes forward. "Sorry about that." She said simply, giving the boy behind her a full view of her paper which he greedily wrote down, being very obvious about it as he stretched his head upwards to see. Ibiki smirked towards the blonde, throwing a Kunai towards her head which she dodged by tilting herself downward, causing the Kunai to imbed itself into the boy's paper. "Number 55, 35, and 20, you're disqualified." The boy growled but got up and left, his two angry-faced teammates stalking behind him.

Naru casually sat back up, lightly pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as it was near her neck now and she lightly tapped her pencil three times in a quick session against the desk. She smiled as she heard one tap, followed by another two taps from two separate positions. She lightly slid her pencil across her paper three more times, making a scratching noise. Her response was two taps as Shikamaru and Hinata put their pencils down sideways on their paper and Shino responded by drawing three circles on his paper, which was used more for the noise it created then the actual drawing.

Ibiki was secretly impressed as he watched the exchange, knowing exactly what the code meant as it was one of the basic coding, although some parts were sketchy so he figured it must have been made by them, unknowing how close they were to the ANBU Code System.

He heard another few taps, smirking as he saw a few Genin get annoyed at the constant tapping as he listened in on the conversation.

"_Desk 58, beside Tayuya, has been writing extremely fast." _Naru tapped out, getting a few more taps or scratches as an answer.

"_Desk 15 in the back is also going rather fast, Shino-Kun should use his bugs on that one to avoid suspicion." _Hinata tapped back, her one Byakugan eye having the veins bulged out on the side.

Shino responded with another circle, but made scratching noises between each curve. _"Very well, I'll have a few bugs sent that way. Shikamaru, How are you holding up?"_

Shikamaru didn't respond at first before casually scratching his pencil above his name on the paper, making a line. _"Fine."_

Ibiki smirked slightly but frowned as he watched something move across the desk in the top right row. Squinting his eyes slightly, he was surprised to see the outline of a chameleon scurry across the desk, yet it was surprisingly small like that of a mouse. He glanced towards the blonde who was quickly scribbling down answers as the chameleon outlines passed his Chunin's tests, who didn't seem to notice at all. He mentally put that down to report to the Hokage, as such an illusion (since he knew she didn't have a bloodline) would be highly dangerous in the wrong hands.

Unknowing to him, however, similar thoughts were going through a brown eyed woman sitting two rows behind Tayuya, a grass headband on her head as she casually rubbed one of the chameleon's heads while making a movement to straighten her paper. She grinned, glancing towards the blonde. Naru Uzumaki would be very interesting, if Kabuto's information was correct.. Which of course it was.

Ten minutes later, Ibiki cleared his throat and scanned the room, as at least seven teams had been disqualified from the room from the 78 that had entered, leaving 71 teams in total (including the teams of two). He smirked. "Now you will receive the last question, and whether or not you take it will decide your future." He looked around. "If you take it, and fail, you will never be allowed to enter the Chunin exams again." He kept his face straight as their eyes widened. "If you leave now..well..There's always next year." He pretended to look at the clock on the wall, but was actually just looking out the window. "You have two minutes."

Tayuya scoffed loudly, just as the first hands were about to raise. "What kinda bullshit is that, shithead?" Ibiki raised his eyebrows towards the girl, surprised she was the one to speak out. "Who the hell cares who'sa Genin and who's not? If I were to punch the MizuKage in the face I'm pretty sure she'd slice me up, without giving a shit about my goddamned Rank." Naru giggled a bit, causing Tayuya to glance at her before looking back towards Ibiki. "'Sides, Shithead, I'd rather stay a Genin if every higher-up thought like you Konoha fools, would make me underestimated and then I can laugh as I cut your sacks off, you stupid asshole." Naru giggled again, earning a glare from Tayuya this time while Ibiki smirked, seeing the other Genin more relaxed, although the males in the room now seemed to be visibly afraid of the red head.

"So no one is going to bail out?" He waited, but got no response. "Very well, you all pass." There were several exclaims of surprise and Ibiki calmly lifted his hat down, revealing his scarred head which caused them to become quiet once more. "The reason behind this question was that no matter what the cost of your mission, you must complete it. That is your duty to your village, that is what makes us Shinobi." He put his hat back on and took a small step backwards, earning odd glances which quickly turned to surprised faces as a large white ball flew through the window.

There was a loud _crack_ sound as the ball hit the wall on the other side of the room, followed by a familiar groan with a purple puff of hair sticking out. Naru raised her eyebrows. "Anko-Sensei?" She asked gently, noticing that Haku jumped up immediately to help the Snake Mistress out of her white prison.

Anko muttered a soft thanks towards Haku then grinned, standing up straight with her right eye twitching. "Well that wasn't what I was going for! Anyways! I'm your second instructor! Anko Mitarashi!" She put her hands on her hips and stared forward for a moment, not seeming to care about the sweat drops on many of the students. She paused and looked towards Ibiki, her eyebrows raised. "71 Teams? You must be getting rusty, Ibiki!" She grinned at his slightly annoyed look.

Ibiki sighed slightly then shrugged. "We have a lot of good Ninjas this year, I suppose. And anyways.." He looked at her with an annoyed look. "You're early."

Anko sweat dropped, rubbing the back of her head and smiling sheepishly. "Right! Well, doesn't matter since you're done anyways! Now then!" She smiled wide. "Follow me Ninja!" She jumped out the window, causing the students to wince as that window wasn't the one she jumped through, meaning..it was still closed. "OH GOD DAMN IT!" She shouted as she fell, landing neatly on her feet and doing a peace sign up towards the Genin who were looking through the window, or at least some were, with a piece of glass sticking out of her arm. "I'm alright!"

Haku and Hinata both got a sweat drop on their heads and sighed. "Anko-Sensei is drunk.." Hinata muttered, earning a nod from Haku.

"Indeed, probably sake." Hinata nodded back then held her hand out towards Haku.

Haku smiled, taking it as Hinata spoke. "Hinata Hyuuga." She stated, returning the smile. "You were trained by Anko too?"

Haku nodded, pulling her hand back. "Haku Momochi and yes, I've been studying under her for about a month. I suspect I'll be under her after the exams if Kakashi allows it, since I am technically in his team." Hinata nodded then blinked, looking around.

Only Haku, Herself, and Naru, who was standing by the door with an amused look on her face, were in the room now. "You two better hurry, Anko doesn't seem very patient " The two hastily nodded, running past the blonde towards the group of Ninja who were already heading down the stairs.

Naru smiled a bit and walked towards them only to pause with her eyes wide as a blinding pain seared through her head. She growled, holding her head as she felt a burning sensation on her leg, exactly where her Shinobi pouch was. _**"Don't forget your anger, Naru. Let it out. They deserve it. Destroy them.."**_

_'Shut up._'Naru commanded in her head, wincing as the voice repeated itself again.

"Naru? You alright?" Naru looked up towards the worried Hinata, her eye showing all of her emotions and Naru gave her a small smile, nodding weakly. "Yes... I'm fine Hinata. Let's go." She hastily walked past the girl, gripping her fists together as she felt the pain go through her head once more.

"_**Remember.." **_Naru sighed in relief when the pain died down and she glanced towards the worried Hyuuga once more, who still had a look of concern in her eyes. "Don't worry Hinata. I'm perfectly fine, just a small headache that's all." She lied, but couldn't bring herself to tell the truth when she didn't know the truth herself.

Hinata nodded slowly, the look never leaving her face but she managed to give Naru a small smile. "Alright Naru.. Just be careful, okay?" Naru nodded, forcing the pained look on her face as she faced forward.

"I will Hinata, promise."

0-0-0-0 Training Area 42 0-0-0-0

Anko stood in front of the entire group, grinning ear to ear which was a slightly eerie sight with blood dripping down her forehead from a cut above her right eye. "Now then kiddies! Welcome to the Forest of Death!" She smirked and looked towards the forest. "The most deadly place in Konoha, except the torture chambers!" There were several shudders and Anko's grin became wider.

Tayuya scoffed, earning a warning glance from her teammates but it was too late, Anko had heard it. Grinning, the Snake Mistress slid a Kunai from her sleeve and slung it towards the sound Nin. Tayuya's eyes widened and she made a move to dodge as it got closer, only to suddenly fall down at her feet with the tip cleanly cut off. Tayuya looked back and forth to her teammates, earning a shrug from both.

Anko gave a glance towards Naru, but quickly looked away at the innocent look on Naru's face, her palm resting on the tip of Shibou's hilt. Anko giggled a bit and shrugged. "Looks like some one here has talent, sure ain't you Red." Tayuya growled in anger, her cheeks turning a bit red as she looked back and forth, but couldn't for the life of her figure out who did it.

Anko held up two golden tokens, each being about the size of a normal 10 Yen piece (Think a Quarter) but one side had the symbol for Earth, another for Leaf. "Here is your second exam: Your team will get half a coin, and another team will get the other half of your coin. Do all coins go together? No. Leaf goes with Earth, Fire goes with Water, and Lightning is a wild-card, it goes with anything." She flicked a whole-coin up, smirking.

"I bet you're thinking "What do the coins do?", well, I'll tell you." She caught the coin in mid air and held it between her index and middle finger, then channeled her chakra into it, revealing a blue scroll which was hidden in complete darkness. "Each coin will randomly show you a scroll, it may even show one already obtained, and where it is. However it doesn't show the general area, just what's around it. Now since this scroll is in darkness.. Where would your best bet be?"

One Iwa boy held his hand up. "A dark cave or under the roots of a tree?"

Anko grinned and shook her finger at the boy. "Wrong, but a good guess. The light of your chakra would still show a rock, or something, even if it was in a dark cave." She pulled the scroll out of her Trench coat's pocket, smirking. "However, if it's surrounded by chakra it'll be more difficult for your chakra to manifest around the scroll." She tossed the scroll to the side. "Take that into consideration if hunting or protecting a scroll: They can't see you if you have it, but they'll know you have it the instant you touch it unless you're lucky enough to not get revealed."

Temari held her hand up this time. "Do we simply take the coins from those we find with the opposite coin?"

Anko grinned, holding up her finger again. "Good question, so first let me explain the rules. One scroll per team, but you can have as many coins as you wish. Two, you can join up with someone that has half of your _original _coin. You can tell if it's not their original because they're color coded." This got confused looks as Anko held up a green coin. "You noticed the others were gold? They weren't my 'original' because I touched this one before hand, which turned it green. After anyone else touches it, it turns golden, even your own teammates so be wary on tossing it around or you may not get another team to help you. First come, first serve." She grinned ear to ear, holding out slips of paper. "Now then, please sign these because the last rule is that Killing Is Allowed. Go all out, but.. Try not to burn the forest down, as if you could, but these slips say that Konoha is not responsible at all for your deaths during our Chunin exam."

She handed out the slips and waited until everyone had handed her one back with their names on it. "Good. Now then, when you have the scroll head towards the Tower in the center of the forest, with both Coin and Scroll, and do NOT open the scroll until you reach the tower. Doing so will cause instant disqualification." There were several murmurs along the group as Anko grinned. "Walk through the tent over there to get your coin, Oh!" She paused just as they started moving, her grin wide. "Also, since we have an odd number, one group will have a whole coin.. and one group will not have a coin at all." She stuck her tongue out at their wide eyed looks as they hastily ran towards the Tent now, except for the smart Shinobi who just stood back with amused looks in their eyes.

Anko glanced towards the blonde Naru again, frowning as she saw a brown eyed woman doing the same. The woman saw Anko's stare and licked her lips, winking once in her direction. Anko just giggled and waved at the woman, her eye twitching slightly.

Anko shook her head, rubbing her neck as she felt a little twinge of pain slide through her curse mark. Shuddering, she made her way back to the gates and stood there until every team was at a specified gate. "Alright! Everyone ready!" She didn't wait to see if anyone had nodded as she threw up two Kunai into the air, which promptly exploded. "Go!"

The gates snapped open and the 71 teams ran into the large forest, each having their own thoughts and fears during the exam.

_'Uzumaki!'_ Gaara thought, catching a glance of blonde hair just before he ran through the gate himself. _'Later, mother will have your blood!'_

_'Naru-Chan..' _Hinata thought, watching Naru's back as they slid through the familiar Wild Side of the Forest of Death. _'Are you really alright?'_

_'Mahhh.. Troublesome.. No coin..'_ Shikamaru sighed, looking at Shino. "Double time Shino, we got unlucky."

Shino nodded. "Agreed, I've already sent my bugs ahead to scout for anyone with a coin. It would be useful if we could find the whole coin."

Shikamaru nodded, agreeing. "Yeah but, knowing our luck, Naru or that troublesome Uchiha will have it.."

Shino smirked, causing Shikamaru to raise his eyebrow. "You would think that, wouldn't you, Shikamaru-San? But.." A bug rested on his finger tip as he pushed his glasses up. "You know it's not wise to underestimate a beetle." Shikamaru grinned, nodding.

"Yeah. Let's go get that coin." They sped off quickly towards the right side of the forest, Shino's female beetle leading them right to them.

Meanwhile, Sasuke slid through the trees quickly with his teammates following close behind. He was surprised that they were still with him, although not as much with Haku as she had always been fast, since he had drastically improved his speed recently. "You two holding up alright?" He called back to them, earning a nod from both.

"Fine, Sasuke-San." Haku answered, practically being beside him as she was just as fast.

Sakura was slightly behind and her cheeks were a little red. "Yeah, I'm fine Sasuke." Sakura said calmly, her voice having an odd edge to it. Sasuke smirked lightly and turned to face her, getting a surprised look as he looked at her with his keen eyes.

"If you're tired Sakura, we can rest. It has been a long day and you don't have as much stamina as us." He smiled at her, earning a small smile back.

"Thanks Sasuke.. But I'm fine. I can probably go for another hour or two and we haven't found a place to rest.. Besides, it's my fault I'm so tired." Sasuke gave her an odd look and she grinned. "I went overboard with training, I'll explain later." Sasuke nodded and smiled.

"You've come far, Sakura. Way further then the annoying FanGirl I dubbed you as before.." He let the sentence hang and Sakura nodded, smiling a bit.

"I suppose I have.. We all have, ne?" Haku glanced at them then looked away, but Sakura had seen the look of concern in her eyes. Concern for her place in the group. Sakura placed a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry about that, Haku. You're apart of our group too.. Mia would've wanted you to be happy as well if she knew the outcome would've been this." Haku smiled and nodded at the pink haired girl.

"Thank you Sakura. Come on, let's go."

0-0-0-0 With Naru 0-0-0-0

Naru sighed, putting her Shibou back into it's sheath as she stared at the fallen forms of three Rain Shinobi. They were all unconscious from quick jabs from Hinata,, while Naru had used her Genjutsu to hide her friend from view and then Shibou to cut up their clothing to help look for the coin faster.

She held the golden token up to Hinata. "It's Leaf." Hinata frowned but nodded, looking down at their own Fire token that was a dull red in Hinata's hand. Naru pocketed the coin, shaking her head. "Let's go, there's sure to be another.." She walked towards the forest once more, stopping as Hinata grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?"

"What's wrong, Naru?" Hinata said calmly, her bangs falling over her eyes. "You're acting so distant, not saying a word to me the entire way here and only giving me a nod after I told you of my plan.." She narrowed her eyes. "You may not be very talkative, but you know how to say "Okay", Naru. So what's wrong?"

Naru growled lowly, pulling her arm free of the surprised Hyuuga's grip. She looked towards Hinata, causing the Hyuuga to flinch back at the slitted pupil, but still blue, gazing at her. "I'm perfectly _fine_, Hinata. Do not worry about me, just focus on the mission." She turned away, ignoring the pained look on the Heiress's face.

"Yes Naru." She silently activated her Byakugan, scanning the area around her and ignoring the familiar throbbing on her broken eye. "There's another team to our left, it looks like there's just two but.." She frowned softly and then her eye widened as she ran towards Naru. "Naru! Out of the -" She was cut off as a powerful gust of wind sent her flying backwards, and she could see Naru flying off into the distance. "Naru!" She managed to get out before slamming into a tree. She looked up quickly as she saw something move with her Byakugan and her eye widened at the two yellow eyes staring into her own.

"Hello Prey._"_

0-0-0-0 A bit away 0-0-0-0

Naru hissed in pain as she slid through several trees, before slamming into the bark of a trunk. She sat there for a minute, waiting for the world to stop spinning as her minor cuts began to heal quickly. She hissed lowly, then blinked as she heard a much louder hiss from under her.

She jumped up just in time, dodging the large mouth of the snake that bit down onto the branch below her. "What the hell!" It jumped at her again, using the branches below to push it's bulky body upwards as it snapped it's large jaws at her once more.

She growled, beginning to pull Shibou from it's sheath when her eyes widened as her head became filled with pain. She howled, dropping to her knees on the branch as the teeth came closer. She struggled, trying to push herself up with her numb hands. Her eyes widened as the snake came closer and closer.._'Got to..'_ Naru felt a power surge through her body as she managed to put her grip around Hebi-Hime, just as the snake's mouth surrounded her.

The snake bit down, trapping the girl as it attempted to swallow her whole. It struggled but it let a satisfying smile cross it's large lips as it felt a lump go down it's throat. It was short lived, however, when it felt an intense pain in it's stomach. The large snake howled out in pain which quickly died out as it's body exploded in the center from a powerful blast of wind.

Naru grinned widely, blood dripping down on her like rain and staining her hair as she began to move towards where she had been blasted from, with the blood-red sword of Hebi-Hime gripped tightly in her left hand.

0-0-0-0 Meanwhile 0-0-0-0

Hinata panted heavily, blood going down both of her arms and her right cheek as she stared at the woman before her, who had half of her face peeling off due to Hinata's Fire Jutsu hitting her Dead-on for a moment, only to surprise the girl as she had switched with a mud clone mid-way into the blast.

The woman grinned widely, licking her lips. "You're far more interesting then I would have imagined. Anko taught you well." Hinata growled in response and the woman chuckled. "Don't get so feisty, Hyuuga. You know you can't win."

Hinata smirked. It was time for her first Trump Card. "We'll see about that!" She shouted, pulling her gauntlet up. "Roar to the moon, Kikkyou!" She smiled at the familiar feel of the pale hands on her shoulders, a woman with dark black hair in a bright blue Kimono behind her. The woman had no arms, just hands and feet that seemed to float in the air and she also had no eyes or nose, just a thin red mouth and ears on the side of her head, which were hidden behind her hair.

The Grass-Nin had wide eyes as she stared towards the claw. This girl had activated her weapon? The woman grinned openly, peeling off the rest of her face. "Kukuku.." She said softly, staring up at the Hyuuga. "You're far more then I expected, indeed! Perhaps I.." She seemed to consider something and was even muttering to herself, but Hinata wasn't listening. She hadn't heard a word as soon as the woman had peeled of her face.

Hinata took a step back, her eye wide with fear. "You..You're.." The woman looked up and grinned widely.

"Yes, I am Orochimaru. Pleased to meet you, Hinata Hyuuga." He grinned at her dumbstruck expression. "Now why don't you put that toy away and submit? I won't hurt you.. Too bad." He chuckled softly as she growled, holding her claw up once more.

"N..Not a chance. I know I'm no match for you, but just putting a dent in your face will be enough!" She suddenly swung her claw at thin air, causing Orochimaru to chuckle softly.

"And what do you expect that to do, child?" He smirked, but it fell as he noticed her own smirk.

"You're too overconfident!" She announced and Orochimaru let out a howl of pain as he felt three invisible blades slice through his chest, creating three diagonal marks and tearing up the robe he was wearing. Hinata sighed in relief as he slumped over, only for her eyes to go wide as he melted into a pile of mud.

There was a soft chuckle in her ears and she quickly turned around, swiping behind her, but there was nothing there. "You are far more interesting then I could have hoped, Hinata Hyuuga." She looked back and forth only to suddenly get sent flying to the side.

She let out a cry of pain as she struck a tree, stunning her for a moment which caused her to be unable to dodge the three Kunai that lodged themselves in her gauntlet arm. She whimpered softly as the man appeared from the shadows, walking towards her calmly and putting his hand up in two seals. "Perhaps I'll leave you with a gift as well, albeit a minor one.. You're not the type to give in." Her eyes widened as she saw his neck beginning to extend, and she closed her eye, biting her lip as she waited for the pain.

But it never came..

She opened her eyes at the sound of a pained grunt and her eyes widened at the familiar blonde haired Nin in front of her. Naru had kicked Orochimaru in the head, sending him sprawling to the side and she quickly turned around, pulling the Kunai from Hinata. "You alright?"

Hinata, with her legs shaking, stood up, nodding with her limp arm hanging beside her. "Yes.. But my arm.." Naru looked at it then nodded, placing her palm on the wounds. Hinata's eye widened as red chakra flowed from Naru's hand into Hinata's wounds, causing the wounds to quickly close with a loud hiss. "N..Naru! That's.."

Naru nodded. "You already have some, and we don't have time for treatment." She drew her swords, and Hinata felt power surge through her body as Kyuubi's chakra flowed through her entire system. She looked towards Hebi-Hime, noticing that it was blood red.

"What happened?"

"Snake. Big one. Swallowed me, I used Great Breakthrough after making a big hole in it's stomach." Hinata nodded, moving her arm around and smiling a bit as she felt it was perfectly fine. "You alright?" Naru asked, glancing towards her.

Hinata nodded, her claws extending once more as she watched Orochimaru get up. "Yes. Let's beat this bastard, Naru-Chan." Naru smirked, nodding as the two let out simultaneous shouts as they channeled their chakra.

Orochimaru looked up and smiled wide as he watched the large blue aura surround the both of them, with Naru's having a red outline to it and Hinata's seemed to have a large red slit-pupil in the center. He briefly noticed the three-scar marks above and below both of Naru's eyes glowing a bright red, and her whisker marks becoming darker and more bold yet her eyes remained pure blue with a slit pupil.

His smile increased as Naru's Shibou and Nenshou transformed into their released state, but it faltered for a moment as he saw the blood-red sword extend and split apart. He shook his head for a moment and let out a loud laugh, his own chakra skyrocketing upwards as he allowed it to be free. "Very well!" He said loudly, grinning ear to ear as he drew Kusanagi from his throat in a swift motion. "I'll give you a little treat, my Prey!"

They said nothing but charged towards him, their eyes filled with determination to beat their foe.

0-0-0-0 Meanwhile 0-0-0-0

Anko frowned, placing her hand on the dead Grass-Nin's empty face. This was his work, no doubt. She looked towards the large dark-green Tiger beside her, nodding in thanks. "Thank you, ScarPaw. I wouldn't have found this out without you."

ScarPaw shook his head. "Think nothing of it, Anko. I simply thought it'd be best to inform you of such a thing.. Even I know that having their faces removed is not a normal way for Human's to deal with their ugliness."

Anko rolled her eyes slightly and let out a soft chuckle, but her face quickly returned to a serious look. "No, I know who did it, and they're far from normal.." ScarPaw gave her an uneasy stare as she looked towards the forest, scrunching her nose up. "I can only hope they're alright.. I'll go inform the Hokage first, it doesn't seem he.."

ScarPaw's and Anko's eyes widened as they felt a powerful and thick pressure falling on them. Anko growled loudly but silenced herself as ScarPaw put his paw on her leg.

"I would recognize that anywhere, Anko. Please, go inform your leader. I will go see if she is alright." ScarPaw announced, already heading towards the forest quickly, leaving Anko behind.

Anko growled and clinched her fists tightly, wishing there was more she could do.. But she knew she would be useless against him. She spat onto the ground, wishing her tongue didn't taste of Sake, and turned around towards the Hokage Tower. She gave a brief glance back towards the forest before jumping forward towards the Hokage tower.

"Don't die on me, brats." She whispered softly to herself, again wishing she didn't taste Sake so it would stop making the liquid fall from her eyes.

0-0-0-0 Forest of Death 0-0-0-0

_Clang. Clang. Sllliiing._ These sounds echoed across the forest as steel hit itself against steel. There were several shock waves from the power behind the blows, sending animals and plants everywhere.

Orochimaru smirked, blocking another blow from Naru's Nenshou and Shibou and jumping slightly as she bent down to quickly sweep under his feet. He then tilted his head to the side, allowing Hinata's Kikkyou to fly past his head from behind. Grinning like a mad man, he spun around in the air and slammed his left leg into Hinata's side, while his right foot connected with Naru's head.

Both went flying in opposite directions, stopping with their blades in the ground and the red aura around them becoming more and more potent as they glared at him. They were both panting heavily however, with blood trailing down their arms and light cuts were across their clothes. Orochimaru grinned, pointing his blade towards Naru. "Come on children, you've yet to hit me with your fancy blades. Are swinging them like animals all you can do?"

Both growled in response and Naru glanced at Hinata, nodding. She pulled her Nenshou back, the red aura becoming more focused in her arms as she did. "Set the world ablaze.." Orochimaru grinned, waiting for _anything_ so he could dodge or block it. Naru swung her sword, shouting "Nenshou!" loudly, but nothing happened. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes slightly until he felt an intense pain on his stomach, like a big ball of blades slammed into him.

The pain became worse as Naru's hand twitched, and he wondered briefly why he was now on fire. He looked towards Hinata, ignoring the pain, and smirked as he saw her claws extended and pointed in his direction. "Interesting!" He shouted, causing their eyes to widen as the fire exploded off of him with a gust of wind. "You hid whatever Naru did with your lights, while making it seem like Naru did everything and keeping me from knowing what exactly was going on. Very nice, my Prey. Such a thing would kill a normal predator." He grinned, his blackened skin suddenly _falling_ off of him and a new unhurt Orochimaru slid out of the shed skin, grinning wide at their dumbfound expressions. "But I am far from normal, my prey."

Naru growled. "What do you want from us? There's no way you would be after us for no reason." Orochimaru just smiled, swinging his Kusanagi around once.

"I am attacking you because I am the predator, you are the Prey. If you manage to best the predator, you will live again to see another day. However.." He suddenly disappeared, putting the two instantly on guard as they looked around quickly. Hinata suddenly jumped up, dodging a blow from his Kusanagi from her back but was unprepared when he suddenly appeared in front of her and slammed her down into the ground with a hard kick.

She bounced once, coughing up blood in mid air before struggling to stand again with her hands against the ground. Orochimaru grinned, pulling his Kusanagi up for the kill, but his eyes widened when Naru was suddenly in front of him, a _whoosh_ sound being the only indication she had moved. He flew back as her foot connected with his face and he smirked as he watched her help the Hyuuga to her feet.

Orochimaru slammed his sword into the ground, stopping himself as he quickly preformed seals. When they were completed, he called out his Jutsu. "Fire Style: Storm Barrage." He let out a large burst of air, sending a medium sized fireball flying towards them. They hastily dodged, and he felt his grin become wider as he saw the Hyuuga use Shadow Snakes as ropes on a branch to escape since her legs were currently not listening to her.

The fireball suddenly flew _upwards_, earning odd looks from the two "prey" that quickly turned to shock as the fireball grew larger, absorbing the chakra in the air and from Orochimaru, and then began to shoot smaller fireballs downwards towards their location.

Naru hissed, using Sondio once more to disappear in a _whoosh_ and re-appear beside Hinata. She picked the girl up, earning a nod from thanks from the girl as she disappeared again just as a fireball fell exactly where Hinata was. She continued this until she began to pant heavily, beginning to slow down yet the fireballs showed no sign of ending any time soon.

"Naru.." Hinata whispered lowly, just as the world seemed to disappear in a blur again as another fireball fell down towards them. "Hit the original, I think that will stop it.." Naru nodded, but frowned at the Hyuuga in her arms.

"I can't put you down though and I have no water Jutsu that I can use here." Naru mentally wrote down a note to get a few Suiton Jutsu, if they made it out of this alive.

Hinata smiled at her. "Just put me down for a moment Naru, it shouldn't take long.. I can feel that chakra healing my wounds already, I can move my legs enough to move to the side. Also, earth puts fire out too." Naru nodded, a thoughtful look on her face, as she put the girl down behind a tree then used Sondio to re-appear on the other side of the clearing they were at.

Naru put her Hebi-Hime into her mouth to keep her nerves down slightly as she began to hastily do seals for Moving Land River, when she saw Orochimaru approaching her out of the corner of her eye. She moved to dodge his attack, which was a sword slice at her side, but was surprised to see Hebi-Hime stretch herself and block the blow. Orochimaru's eyes widened as the sword bit down on his Kusanagi, small lines appearing on the sword as it began to crack.

Orochimaru growled, pulling his sword back as the red-Hebi Hime waved around in the air in front of him like a snake. "That sword..The only sword that can break Kusanagi because I made it that way." He growled lowly, slightly irked about something before smiling. "But that's good. Very good. You've proven yourself.." The fire suddenly died down to a low glow in the sky before disappearing with a soft 'snap', only the burnt ground and craters being any indication it was there in the first place.

Naru frowned, taking a step back as she moved to draw her swords, only to drop Hebi-Hime in shock as Orochimaru's fist collided with her stomach. She let out a yelp, rolling back several feet before slamming into the tree Hinata was behind. She groaned lowly, attempting to sit up as Hinata spun around from behind her hiding spot, Kikkyou's blades out to their full length.

Orochimaru smiled as the girl stood protectively in front of her blonde teammate. "Kukuku.. You did well as well, Hinata-Chan." He smirked at her obvious dislike of him adding Chan to her name. "Especially with only one eye, few Hyuuga can say the same." He began to prepare several seals, grinning like a madman as his neck suddenly stretched out towards the shocked Hyuuga.

She attempted to slice at his approaching head, but he wormed it to the side and slipped through her guard, connecting his teeth right onto her neck. She let out a scream as pain flooded through her whole system, and she slowly crumbled down onto her knees. Orochimaru grinned, staring at the mark that appeared on her neck before moving his head towards the blonde. He frowned, pausing as an odd black chakra was leaking out of her slowly, and he was suddenly flung back to his body as it exploded from her prone form.

He stared in slight wonder as she giggled, the black chakra cascading down her entire frame and seeming to surround her body in a thin moving veil. She stood up, pulling Hinata back with one arm so she rested against the tree before looking up at him with her hair being completely black, her teeth also black and the whites of her eyes were pitch black with yellow pupils with red slits.

He grinned and held his blade out as she drew Shibou once more, the white blade pulsing with an unseen force. "Hey hey!" She said suddenly, grinning wide, showing her elongated canines. "Did you know?" She grinned wider at his slightly confused expression as the black aura exploded from her once more, taking the shape of a large fox behind her, yet it seemed different from Kyuubi.. as the fox only had three tails. "Foxes eat snakes!" She sprang forward, and Orochimaru moved to block her attack only to be surprised when she disappeared from his sight. "Too slow!"

He spun around just in time to block a blow to his neck with his Kusanagi, and he spun around to deliver a kick to her side, but she placed her hand on his leg and jumped over it, flipping backwards over him as he attempted to make a stab towards her exposed back. She sliced down his back, only for him to dissolve into mud. She scoffed lightly and looked around, ducking as his sword slid across where her head had been a second before.

She sliced backwards, sending a large powerful blade of wind that tore up the ground as it went towards Orochimaru. He grinned widely, moving to dodge it when his eyes widened as he felt a blade at his neck. He could _feel_ her grinning behind him, just as the blade grew closer and closer he knew he couldn't dodge in time to push her away... "Bye Bye!"

The wind connected, slicing cleanly through Orochimaru who fell down in a bloody heap while the Naru behind him poofed into smoke. The original Naru scoffed, puffing her cheeks up like an angry child, which were coated in a thin bone-white crust like that you would find on a mask. "That's it! What a ripoff.. I should.." Her eyes widened as she felt searing pain explode down her neck, leaving her screaming as the mask pieces fell off of her face, and her black body parts returned to their normal shade as she fell over onto her side. She panted heavily against the ground, looking up towards the grinning Orochimaru. "Ho..How.."

Orochimaru chuckled softly, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Naru-Chan.. I could give you so much more power, power to crush those around you and protect those you care for.. This village gives you nothing like that, Naru-Chan. You always had to struggle to get to the top, with everyone scowling down at you as you reached them.. Hinata-Chan has the same problem, ne? You two would be perfect in my village.. My village of Sound." Naru said something quietly,barely a puff of breath from her weak lungs. Orochimaru slid his hand upwards, five flames appearing on each finger tip. "This will hurt, Naru-Chan, but if you can overcome it, you'll see a fraction of the power I can give you." He slammed his hand into the seal on her stomach, causing her to scream once more as pain shot through her body, pushing her into unconsciousness.

Orochimaru smirked and put her up against the tree beside Hinata, allowing the two girls to rest against each other as he sunk into the ground.

It was time to pay Sasuke-Kun a visit as well.

0-0-0-0 Minutes Later 0-0-0-0

ScarPaw rushed into the clearing, two tigers running behind him. "Come, RavenPaw, GrayStripe!" The two cats nodded, one having a pitch black paw and the other having a single gray stripe instead of a dark green one on the middle of his back. "We can't waste any time, I felt a dark presence and I fear for our savior's safety"

The two nodded once more, having felt it themselves. The group of tigers stopped right in the middle of the clearing, looking back and forth for any sign of their Blessed Warriors. ScarPaw sniffed the air, but the smell of burnt grass and blood flooded his senses before he could locate them. He growled, looking around faster before his eyes fell on a few blonde strands of hair swishing in the wind from behind a tree. "Over there!" He announced, running towards the spot with his warriors behind him.

He stiffened slightly at the sight before him, with the blonde's head resting on Hinata's lap who was panting tiredly, her eye half open with an odd emotion flooding them. She looked up as he put his head towards her, but she held no recondition as she stared at him blankly. "Hinata?" He asked softly, putting his muzzle against her hand. "You alright?"

She continued to stare at him with her blank stare, giving a lazy blink towards him before letting out a soft sigh as she rested her hand on Naru's head. "Hot." She said softly, sliding her hand up and down the girl's forehead before putting it on the tiger's head, surprising ScarPaw with how wet her hand was from Naru's sweat. Hinata did it again, but paused as ScarPaw put his head back, looking towards RavenPaw and GrayStripe.

"Come, pick them up. There's something wrong with both, we'll need to find a suitable resting area." The two nodded, ScarPaw using his fangs to bite around the sheath on Naru's back, after turning her over, and putting her on GrayStripe's back. The tiger stepped to the side as Hinata made a dive for the girl, only to land half on and half off of RavenPaw's back. She let out a feeble whine.

"Nooo.. Naru.." She said weakly, then her eye closed as she fell unconscious. The three tigers shared a confused look but ScarPaw shook his head and fixed Hinata onto RavenPaw's back so she didn't fall off.

"No need to worry about it now, go look for a place to rest away from the human's sight." The two nodded, running off as ScarPaw looked across the area. He frowned, noting how destroyed the ground was along with the blood scattered across the area. He pause as he spotted a blood red-blade with green spots laying on the ground in the middle of the field. He walked towards it, picking the hilt up in his mouth and was surprised when it _hissed_ at him, the blade stretching out and looking at him with it's jeweled eyes. He stared at it calmly, recognizing it instantly. "You are one of Naru's blades, no?" It paused, having been in the middle of opening it's mouth. "She is unconscious, I will take you to her. I mean no harm to a weapon of our Blessed Warriors." The sword hissed warningly at the tiger and then nodded, returning to it's normal state.

ScarPaw ran towards where he had saw RavenPaw and GrayStripe run. When he got there he saw them laying them under the roots of a large tree and he nodded. "That's perfect you two, we had best stand guard to make sure no one finds them." They nodded, laying down as if they were resting in front of the tree with ScarPaw plopping down in front of them, dropping Hebi-Hime and then pushing it towards Naru. He wasn't surprised when the blade stretched itself and used it's fangs to drag itself towards the blonde before returning to normal beside her.

He let out a sigh at the others wide eyed looks as he quietly began to exclaim, hoping no one saw them. He didn't notice, however, the two green eyes that stared down at them from the tree tops.

_'Uzumaki..'_ He thought softly, his fists clenching as sand swirled around his feet. Mother would enjoy her blood, oh yes, so much blood he would give her from that woman. He let a mad smile cross his face, preparing to crush the three tigers only to stop as a voice howled through his mind, forcing him to hold his head in pain.

_'**Stop! Gaara'**_ The voice said, growling a bit.

Gaara groaned slightly. _'Mother.. Why? You don't want her blood?'_ Gaara's "mother" scoffed in his head.

_**'It wouldn't be fun, Gaara. Let her wake up, and we will finish her in front of everyone. Not here, but later.. She's weak right now, Gaara. Come on, let's finish this dumb test so we can get another chance at killing her!'**_ Gaara smiled, although a pained one, and nodded. His mother seemed to sense this, and whispered quietly. _**'I'll be quiet for awhile, Gaara. Your pain is understandable, I'm sorry.'**_

Gaara shook his head, turning around and jumping through the trees. _'Mother, I enjoy talking to you. The pain is not your fault, but that of Father's for his sealing.. I wonder if there is a way to fix it, though..'_ He could feel the demon in his mind shrug it's large shoulders, and he couldn't repress a smile. The demon was always nice to him, except for when he gave into blood-lust. The demon protected him, calmed him when he was small, and shared his anger at the world for how they treated him, just like a mother would. _'Goodnight Mother. Soon you will feed.'_

The large demon in his mind smiled, sand dripping from her large arms which were shackled to the boy's mind. _**'Thank you, son'**_

Gaara disappeared into the woodwork, reuniting with his brother and sister once more. With a one word command, they hastily ran towards the tower in the center of the forest, two faces set in thin worried lines while the other had a mad smirk across his lips.

0-0-0-0 Meanwhile 0-0-0-0

Sasuke panted heavily, staring at the man before him who showed no sign of the exhaution Sasuke felt. Sakura was beside him, also panting with her eyes showing a bit of fear as she gripped a Kunai tightly in her hand. Haku was behind the man, not panting as hard as them but still panting none the less.

Each of them had gone against this man who appeared out of no where, attacking Sasuke who engaged in a Taijutsu battle with the man. There were several senbon sticking out of the man's arms but he didn't seem to be effected and he had pushed Sakura's Genjutsu away like a fly.

He chuckled softly looking back and forth to all of them. "You're quite something all of you. You've shown such skill at a young age.." He looked around, putting up a few seals faster then they could see before slamming his arms towards Haku. Her eyes widened and she dived out of the way, spinning on one heel on the large branch to jump backwards onto a tree. No sooner then she did so, a large powerful blade of wind slammed into the branch she was standing on, cutting it clean in half along with the tree behind it.

Haku gulped, instinctively grabbing her neck. That could have been her. Her eyes widened as she was suddenly kicked to the side, but she flipped in the air and landed on her feet beside Sasuke. He gave her a worried look as she clutched her side in pain. She smiled at him weakly. "I'm fine." He nodded, then glared towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru chuckled softly, staring down towards the spinning Sharingan eyes. "Such powerful eyes, so much like your brother.." Sasuke's growl grew louder. "But you have so much more promise then your brother, Sasuke-Kun. I can give you so much power.." He whispered lowly, his hand reaching up and grabbing a Kunai out of the air that was only an inch from hitting the side of his head. He looked towards the pink haired girl, who slowly blurred away and he smirked. "Very nice, Sakura-Chan. Quite adept with Genjutsu aren't you?"

He chuckled as he grabbed the air to his left, smirking as he felt his fingers connect with her head. He put more pressure on it, leaving her letting out feeble screams of pain as he threatened to crush her head open. "Stop it!" He heard Sasuke shout and he chuckled , looking towards the boy.

"And if I don't, Sasuke-Kun?" Sasuke growled and then smirked slowly, closing his eyes.

"I'll show you my eyes are better then Itachi's, you snake freak.." He opened his eyes once more to the shocked Orochimaru, who barely had time to form a seal as Sasuke used his prized Mangekyou Sharingan. "Tsukiyomi!"

Orochimaru looked back and forth as Sasuke appeared in front of him, the entire forest now being empty of all color but black and red. "For the next 72 hours you will be repeatably stabbed while drunk doctors remove each of your insides with rusty scalpels, and you will be unable to die until they're done.. which will cause the entire process to repeat itself." Orochimaru's eyes widened as Sasuke disappeared and he found himself laying on a large silver table with several doctors hovering over him, each having a rusty scalpel at hand.

One of the doctors grinned, having no mask to cover his face and Orochimaru could clearly smell the intoxication of the man through his breath. "Relax.." His voice was slurred and slowed, seeming to echo across the dark forest. "I'm a doctor.. Ha Ha Ha Ha.." He lowered the scalpel down, still smiling as Orochimaru's screams filled the frozen air.

"71 Hours 59 minutes and 24 seconds remain."

Sasuke fell down onto one knee in the real world, panting even heavier as he felt nearly half his chakra drain from using Tsukiyomi, while also feeling a stab of pain from his eyes as his vision began to blur. He looked up towards Orochimaru who released Sakura, an odd look on his face as he crumbled down to dirt. Sasuke's eyes widened and he let out a scream as pain wracked through his body, mainly around his neck. He looked backwards weakly, seeing a grinning yellow-eyed man standing behind him as Haku moved a senbon towards the man's eyes. He retracted his head quickly, chuckling.

"If I had enough chakra I would mark you two as well, but alas I will have to be happy with those I marked today.. You will seek me out, for I can give you what you desire: Power.." He grinned widely.

Sasuke fell over onto Haku who glared towards the man that sunk into the earth as she held the unconscious Uchiha in her arms. "Sakura, you alright?" She asked towards her pink-haired teammate, who nodded in response.

"My head hurts a bit but I think I'll be fine. We need to get out of here.." She jumped down and helped Haku hold the Uchiha up, frowning as she looked towards the three coma shaped marks on Sasuke's neck. "What is this?"

"I don't know." Haku admitted, frowning. "I think Anko-Sensei had one as well, but.." She shook her head. "We need to get to somewhere safe. Come on Sakura." The girl nodded, both of them jumping down with one of Sasuke's arms around both of their shoulders.

They stumbled into the thick forest, unaware of the dangers that lurked right around the corner..

0-0-0-0 Next Day 0-0-0-0

ScarPaw looked back and forth between the two still unconscious forms of the two Kunochi. Their faces were twisted in a constant torment of pain, while the marks on their necks seemed to glow an eerie purple colored light. He sniffed the marks cautiously, but got no scent other than the normal scents from the two Humans, but it was the appearance of the marks that got his attention.

Hinata's was two chains crossed across each other in an X fashion, but one chain was black and the other was pure red, as if the two both shared some sort of influence onto the seal. He noticed that there seemed to be some sort of battle going on between the two colors, as the red chain had black specs across the edges while there was a red line going through a loop on the black chain.

Naru didn't seem to have that problem as her seal was completely black, but in the shape of a large tear drop. The entire thing seemed to give an unholy presence from Naru, countering the normally bright aura that surrounded her. The skin around the seal as also glowing a pale white, causing her skin to look as though it had never been exposed to light.

He sighed and laid his head down, only to instantly sit up again as he felt the presence of someone nearby. He gave a glance towards his fellow warriors, who nodded and moved to their positions around the blonde and the Hyuuga, hiding them from view.

Meanwhile, three pairs of eyes were staring down at the tigers from their spots in the trees. "We have to kill her?" One voice asked, a frown on the owner's face.

"Yeah, both of them. Orochimaru said so." The second, obviously male, sighed. "Might as well get it over with, I can keep those Tigers busy.. Think they're going to eat them anyways."

The last figure, and the largest of the three, frowned. "It looks more like they're protecting them then trying to eat them." The other two nodded slightly. "I can over power them but I'm sure I cannot defeat them, they're much faster."

The first figure scoffed, pulling a flute up to her lips. "I'll deal with them, you two take the girls." She then began to play a soft tune, aiming the chakra flow towards the Tiger Warriors who flinched as their vision became blurred and a low shrill sound was echoing in their ears, keeping their natural senses down quite a bit.

The other two figures jumped down and began to advance towards the Tigers, unprepared as one of them jumped right at the orange haired one and clawed at him. The other figure was pushed back by a head-butt by another one and he growled, two extra arms slipping out of his shirt through hidden holes. "You little kittens don't stand a chance!"

ScarPaw growled, biting towards the large orange-haired man, only to get kicked back by a hard kick into his stomach. He growled, flipping and landing on his feet only to lean over slightly as he felt his vision begin to swim again. He was punched hard in the face, sending him howling onto the ground in a crumbled heap.

RiverPaw growled, jumping towards the six-armed man only to fly back with his body tangled up in some sort of golden web. He hissed and attempted to bite through the web only to howl as he felt another golden thread hit his leg, crippling him as GrayStripe landed beside him, a net of web holding him down as well.

The two men stood in front of them, smirking slightly. "Too easy." The six-armed man said, looking towards his orange-haired partner. "What now Jirobo? You want first shot at the two?"

Jirobo frowned. "I don't find the idea of killing them very appealing. They can't even fight back.." He sighed.

The last member of their group dropped down, sighing and shaking her head. "You two are so fucking stupid, damned Spider-ass and Fatty." Jirobo scowled.

"Tayuya it's not very lady like to curse like that.." Tayuya scoffed.

"Shove it fatty." She flipped him off, then walked towards the two unconscious figures under the roots. "Let's just get these two out of the way so we can go home." There was an odd tone in her voice as she stared at the blonde. _'Guess I won't be teaching you some flute lessons after all'_

The two behind her shared a look as they began to walk forward, only for all three to jump back as Kunai embedded themselves where they had been standing moments before. "What the hell?" Kidomaru exclaimed as another barrage of Kunai landed where they were. They jumped back again, each wincing as a Kunai pierced their left arm, middle-left arm in Kidomaru's case.

"Who the fuck is there?" Tayuya shouted out, growling as she began to bring her flute up as she ducked under another Kunai. Jirobo did a few seals, slamming his hands down and forming a large dome around them while Kidomaru began to spew out thread mixed with spiders that hastily formed the webbing into a thick armor around Kidomaru and sealed up his wound, only sealing up the wounds on Tayuya and Jirobo for them as they couldn't remove the webbing at will like he could.

Jirobo grunted as he felt several large blades slam into his dome and he channeled more chakra into the wall. "I can't hold this up for long, there's too many things hitting it at once." The other two nodded, knowing Jirobo was more for his strength then chakra.

Tayuya put her flute up to her lips, playing a quick note that created floating arms around her entire body. She nodded towards Jirobo who lowered his wall, instantly causing a wave of Kunai to descend towards them. The hands around Tayuya shot forward, blocking and catching most of the Kunai with some landing uselessly onto the ground.

Kidomaru shot webbing towards where he saw the Kunai came from, but it just got tangled up in the trees. He growled and shot several thick arrow-shaped webbing, awarded with the shuffling of leaves as the one in the trees moved to dodge. He smirked and continued to fire arrow after arrow towards wherever he could see the shuffling of leaves until the Nin in the trees decided it was enough and sent a Kunai to collide with his arrow. "Come on out!" He shouted out, smirking as the figure landed in front of him.

The three Sound Nin stared with their eyes having a bit of confusion in them as they stared at the two brown orbs on the Nin's head. She had her head down, hiding her face from view as her knees were bent down slightly from her landing on the ground. She spun around suddenly, sending three Katana out of no where towards them. Tayuya ducked out of the way while Jirobo punched the one coming towards him, shattering it, and Kidomaru just let the one coming towards him hit him straight on, bouncing off his armor that was blended to look like his clothing and skin.

The girl smirked, senbon appearing between her fingers. "Interesting, but I'm afraid I know exactly what you do now." The Sound Nin frowned, glaring towards the girl as she threw the senbon towards them. Tayuya and Jirobo dodged while Kidomaru smirked, completely sure his armor could block it but then his eyes widened as he noticed the senbon heading towards his eyes! He hastily ducked his head out of the way, letting the senbon fly over his head.

He glared at the girl and smirked slightly. "You're pretty good at aiming, but I wonder how good of a close ranger you are?" She narrowed her eyes questionably as he nodded towards Jirobo.

Jirobo nodded back and ran forward towards her, and Tenten just smirked about to jump back when her eyes widened as she found her feet were surrounded in webbing. "What the..?" Kidomaru grinned as Jirobo prepared to punch her in the face.

"Think that first web was for show? I had my spiders in it weave it around your feet, that's how I knew where you were because the webbing was following you!" He smirked as Jirobo's fist reached back then sprang forward like a rocket. "Good night girly!"

Jirobo huffed, not really wanting to punch the girl but he put his full force behind the power, his eyes narrowed in determination. Tenten grinned wide, putting one arm up and causing Jirobo's eyes to widen, along with the other two Sound Nin's eyes, as she _caught_ his fist with one hand! She grinned and gripped his fist as he attempted to pull it back and he growled, punching at her with his other fist which she effortlessly grabbed in her free hand. "H..How! I am the strongest.." He growled lowly, feebly trying to pull his hands free of the girl's grip.

She chuckled, pulling her feet out of the webbing with a burst of chakra. "I lift 200 to 300 ton weights a day so I can wield so many weapons at the same time." She began to lift him up by his hands , then she spun around swiftly with a yell and threw him towards Kidomaru. Kidomaru hastily jumped out of the way, spitting webbing backwards towards Jirobo as he sailed towards a tree, cushioning the blow to the tree as the webbing, where as sticky all the time, was only hard if chakra was applied to it.

Jirobo growled, pulling himself from the webbing easily as Tayuya brought her flute up to her lips, playing a swift note several times, earning an odd look from Tenten until the world began to swim around in front of her eyes.

"Genjutsu.." She muttered, putting up a hand seal. "Kai." She dispelled the Genjutsu quickly, ducking as an arrow flew over her head, earning a growl from Kidomaru.

"Damn bitch, stand still!" Tenten grinned, pulling out several Kunai again, seemingly out of no where, an flinging them towards Kidomaru. She was prepared as he just let the weapons fall off his armored body, as two senbon flung themselves towards his eyes. His eyes widened again and he attempted do dodge but let out a yell of pain as his eye was skimmed by the sharp point as he moved his head to the side. "Agh!"

Tayuya sighed, glancing towards Jirobo who nodded towards her and ran towards Tenten again. Tenten kicked at his stomach, sending him flying back past Tayuya who smirked. "You're not too bad girly. What do you do for your legs?"

Tenten smirked at her, sticking her tongue out. "My Sensei forces us all to do fifty laps around our training field a day, and one time around the entire village wall if we disappoint him during a mission." Tayuya gave a low whistle, smirking still.

"Well that's great girly, too bad you're gonna lose those legs pretty soon." Tenten gave her a confused look that turned to shock as two hands gripped her legs, causing her to fall flat on her face. She groaned a bit as she was suddenly lifted up and slammed down again, followed by being spun around and hit against several tree branches. Tayuya was playing her flute quickly, grinning ear to ear as four more hands appeared, pinning Tenten's hands and legs up in the air and the last two began to punch the Weapon Mistress several times in the stomach, causing the girl to cough up blood.

The other two just watched silently, slightly giving scared looks towards the girl who controlled the only Doki summon scroll in the entire world. They were, secretly, terrified of the girl as she was the only one of the Sound 5, which was recently just 4, who did not have a curse seal and still managed to best everyone but Kimmimaru in terms of strength, stamina, and intelligence.

The girl grinned, un-summoning the large hands holding Tenten in place as the girl coughed up a large amount of blood, and allowed her to fall uselessly on to the ground. Her grin didn't falter as the hands picked the girl up by her buns, then tossed her to the side into a tree, sending the girl into an unconscious state.

She huffed and began to walk towards the still unconscious girls under the tree. "Let's get this over with already.." She pulled a Kunai out, walking closer until she was practically on top of the blonde with her Kunai raised high. She paused for a moment, her lip quivering slightly as the Kunai drew itself closer to the blonde's neck.

The two behind her shared a look, unaware of Tayuya's thoughts as she brought the Kunai closer. _'Why __am I doing this..? I realize he gave me a place to live but..' _She scrunched her nose up. _'Am I really gonna kill someone just 'cause he told me to?'_ She growled at herself in her mind. She had killed before, in his name, without even thinking of it.. So why now..? She looked down at the blonde, her grip on the Kunai tightening as she bit her lip. Perhaps it was because this girl was the first one to _ask _for Tayuya's help. Others had commanded her, which she refused, or had bribed her into it.

Letting out a sigh, Tayuya let the Kunai drop down slower, silently wishing for the girl to get up and save herself. Her eyes widened just as the pure blue eyes snapped open, and Tayuya let out a yelp as she was sent flying back from a sudden burst of black chakra from the girl.

She rose up slowly, the three Sound Nin staring at her with their eyes wide as Naru stood in front of them, glancing towards Tenten with her eyes being empty, then back towards the Tigers. She hung her head slightly, black chakra leaking off her in waves and when she looked up, she had three black tear-marks going down her right cheek just below her right eye, one of them being in the center of her scar.

Her mouth, which had been in a thin line the entire time, suddenly split apart into a face-splitting grin with her sharp fangs clenched together and her red-slitted eyes gleaming in the light. "Hey hey hey.." She said in a sing song voice, her teeth barely splitting apart to form words. "You had a party without me? How mean mean mean! I guess I'll teach you a lesson, that seems like fun!" She giggled as she suddenly sprang forward, leaving the Sound Nin wide eyed as she appeared mid-air in front of Kidomaru. "You first!"

She kicked her feet forward, connecting with his face which sent him sprawling backwards with blood spurting from his nose. She jumped after him, slamming her feet slamming onto his stomach. Her grin seemed to grow wider as he crumbled into a pile of golden web. She giggled again. "Itsy bitsy spider crawled up the water spout!" She suddenly appeared above a tree, which Kidomaru was hiding in with her feet slamming into the very top of the large tree. "Down came the Vixen to knock the spider out!"

Kidomaru let out a shout of surprise as the tree suddenly _exploded _from under his feet, leaves and all, into dust, sending him falling to the ground as she came down towards him like a blonde meteor. She giggled and slammed her fist into his stomach, the force _twisting_ his insides as it connected. "Then came the punch that sent the spider away.." She lifted him up then threw him in the air, waiting for a moment before punching in him right in the face, sending him slamming into a tree. "and so that was the end of the spider who loved to play~" She giggled, her smile never going down as she looked towards Jirobo with stars in her eyes.

The orange haired Nin gulped as she approached him and he got into a lose fighting stance, cold sweat going down his face rapidly. "Come on! Hit me!" She put her chest out towards him, earning an odd look from the Sound Brute. She giggled at his confusion. "Hit me! Hard as you can! Knock it to me!" Jirobo frowned but nodded, running forward with his curse seal spreading across his body quickly. He slammed his fist into her, surprised when she didn't' budge in the slightest while the ground under her exploded from the force of the chakra along with having a large shock wave of air that flew around behind her.

Jirobo paled, his curse seal sliding back into his neck as he pulled his fist back, surprised to see the imprint of his fist on the girl's face yet her smile never faltered. He sprung back in shock as her face _popped_ back into it's normal shape, as if there had never been a wound to begin with. "Is that all!" She yelled, her voice having an odd echo to it as if she was speaking through an old T.V. "I'll show you a punch!" She pulled her fist back before Jirobo could react and then brought it forward, slamming it into his chest, causing several _crack_ sounds to echo across the clearing as she snapped several of his ribs and sent him flying into the tree beside Kidomaru.

She giggled, holding her fingers up to her mouth as Tayuya stared with her eyes wide, an odd emotion swimming in them. Tayuya felt herself beginning to sweat from fear of the girl, and yet.. she had never felt so _excited_. Here this girl was, effortlessly defeating her teammates and giggling like a school girl all the while. Tayuya figured she should be scared, afraid for herself and her teammates.. but she couldn't bring herself to do anything but stare with an odd feeling swelling in her stomach as the blonde grew closer to her.

The girl giggled, stopping in front of Tayuya with her hands behind her back. "Hi there!" She leaned forward, pressing her nose against Tayuya's. "Do you wanna play too?" Tayuya could only grin and crack her knuckles in front of the girl.

"Sure. What game?" The girl seemed slightly surprised for a moment before getting a thoughtful look on her face, with her smile still remaining, and tapped her chin.

"How about this!" She suddenly spun around, kicking towards Tayuya who grinned, ducking under the blow and pressing her palms onto Naru's stomach.

"Sure. Sounds like _fun_." She announced, pushing a large burst of chakra through her hands to send Naru flying backwards, but with very little damage done to the blonde. Naru flipped backwards, using her hands on the ground for an extra push, before landing neatly on her feet with her blonde bangs flowing in front of her eyes. She slowly looked up, grinning even wider then before as she ran towards the red head with renewed vigor.

Tayuya ducked under a lazy punch, but was unprepared for the sudden spin the blonde, causing her to get slung to the side with a powerful kick to her shoulder. She did a small flip as she pulled her flute out, landing on her feet with it already half-way to her mouth when Naru appeared above her, her left foot raised high above her head to strike Tayuya down.

The Sound Demon hastily backed up several feet, pressing herself up against a tree. It was a moment later that it seemed like a mistake to back up as Naru slammed her foot down, sending a large powerful fissure through the ground which went straight towards Tayuya, causing her feet to get stuck in the now split ground.

Growling in annoyance, Tayuya played three quick notes, summoning two large hands in the air that punched towards Naru. Naru grinned and ducked under them, letting them sail over her shoulders before putting her finger tips on the wrist of the hands, then she flicked her hands upwards forcing the hands to open up, allowing Naru to slap her palms against the hands with enough force to send them flying back towards two separate trees, embedding them into the bark for a moment before they poofed out of existence. "High five!" Naru announced, grinning ear to ear still.

Tayuya shivered slightly, her eyes wide as she stared towards the powerful blonde. She shook her head quickly to clear the fear and put her flute up in her Shinobi Pouch. It wouldn't be useful against the blonde if her Doki fists couldn't even touch her. Pulling her feet free, she ran towards the blonde, zig zagging back and forth to confuse her.

The girl just continued her large smile as she threw her head back when Tayuya was nearly half-way to her, when she threw her head towards Tayuya with her mouth open wide in a loud scream, forcing Tayuya to wince and hold her ears which were extra sensitive due to her Sound Nin training to hear things more clearly. Just as Tayuya got her senses back, Naru was upon her with a quick jab on her side, followed by two more in the stomach, and then a swift kick to the side of her head. Tayuya fell down , coughing and spitting up a bit of blood onto the ground as she fell.

Naru giggled, pulling her leg up again and slamming it down onto the fallen girl, causing her to cough up more blood she slammed against the hard ground. Naru brought her fist up, giggling. "Nighty night! Bed time. It was nice playing with you!" She brought it higher and higher, chakra swirling around her in a purple vortex. Tayuya closed her eyes, panting as she waited for the end, her life flashing before her eyes..which made her realize what a waste it had been. The beginning Orochimaru was her savior, but now.. She growled lightly. She couldn't die here! But what could she do? Her left arm wasn't working at all, her right was under her body and she was sure the blonde would stop her before she could pull it free.

She bit her lip as she felt the blonde's fist grow closer to her body, only to stop at the sound of a voice suddenly entering the clearing. "Stop it, Naru." Tayuya's head, along with Naru's, shot up at the sound of Hinata's voice. She was standing with her hands on her hips, her eye narrowed with an eerie red glow surrounding it. Tayuya noticed she also had red chains sliding across her entire face, making an X across her entire face and then wrapping around both of her arms.

Naru pouted slightly. "But Hinata.." She said gently, looking down towards Tayuya. "I still haven't broken it yet.." Tayuya let out a soft cough, blood leaking from her lips.

Hinata sighed, walking over towards them slowly. "Do you really want them to be right, Naru?" Naru gave her a confused look, her head tilting to the side. "Do you really want to be a demon?" Naru flinched very slightly, but to both Tayuya and Hinata, it was obvious. "Do you?" Hinata asked again as Naru bit her lip, the tear marks under her eye beginning to recede as she shook her head, quietly mouthing 'No..' towards Hinata.

She suddenly fell to her knees, panting heavily as her body was emptied of the fire that fueled it. She looked towards Tayuya for a moment before falling on her side, groaning quietly as she slipped into unconscious. Hinata looked towards Tayuya, frowning for a moment before looking towards the still trapped Tigers who had been quiet since Tenten had appeared. Speaking of Tenten.. Hinata looked over towards the girl, frowning as she saw a little bit of blood drip out of the corner of her lips.

She made her way over towards the girl and put her fingers on the girl's neck, just as the chains on Hinata's flesh began to recede to the seal on her neck. She smiled as she felt a pulse throbbing under her finger, the girl was just unconscious. She made her way back to the tigers and freed them of their binds, all but ScarPaw getting up instantly. "ScarPaw, are you alright?" The old tiger huffed, blood leaking from the wound in his leg.

"I'll be fine, I just need some Raven Mint, Poppy Seed, and that ointment you gave us." Hinata nodded, taking out a white jar and uncapping it, revealing the creamy white liquid inside. Hinata dipped her fingers in the cream then reached forward, rubbing it along the wound. ScarPaw let out a sigh of relief as the pain dulled to a low twitch and he nodded in thanks towards the Hyuuga Heiress. "What shall we do about those three, Hinata?"

Hinata paused, looking towards the two Sound Nin resting beside the tree with her Byakugan active, then towards Tayuya, who was breathing heavily onto the ground. She approached the fallen red head, smiling softly but sadly. "I don't need to look to know your friends are dead, are you alright?"

Tayuya growled slightly, pushing herself up slowly. "I'm fine you fucking bitch.." She muttered softly, her voice having the edge of a wounded animal to it. "Just leave me be.."

Hinata sighed and reached forward, pressing her fingers onto the girl's wounds. Tayuya shivered from the touch but didn't pull away as Hinata spread the cream along her various wounds and bruises until she was coated in the cream. Hinata smiled softly and left the red head staring towards her as she made her way to Tenten. She carefully spread the cream along the Weapon Mistress's bruises, apparently disturbing her as she began to stir and open her eyes.

"Ngh.. Hinata..?" She asked softly, her eyes half open. "What happened..?" Hinata flinched slightly before smiling a bit.

"Naru woke up and kicked the Sound Nin's asses, but I'm afraid two of them died from the impacts against the tree." Hinata lied, as they had been dead before they had hit the tree due to their insides being destroyed, but Tenten didn't need to know that.

The weapon mistress nodded slightly, wincing as she got up. She looked around and smirked towards the red head sitting beside Naru. "So you got your ass handed to you, huh?" Tenten teased, sticking her tongue out, although she felt bad for the girl for losing her teammates.

Tayuya stared at her with an odd expression before shrugging, smirking slightly. "Yeah, guess so.. Those two idiots got their asses shoved up so far inside them they died.. Stupid assholes." She sighed a bit, standing up slowly. "Whatever, I failed to do what I needed to do and now I'll probably get executed for it.."

Hinata and Tenten gave a surprised glance towards each other, but it was Hinata that stepped forward. "What are you talking bout?"

Tayuya scoffed, putting her hands on her hips then put them down with a wince as she had pressed on her bruises. "In Sound, if you fail a mission, you die. Simple as that." She shrugged again at the surprised gaze Hinata gave her.

Hinata made a move to say something before pausing again, a thoughtful look on her face. She seemed to smirk for a moment before nodding. "I see.. Well, that won't do." She muttered gently. "Tayuya-San." The red head looked up, her eye brows raised. "Come with us, I promise you won't die." Tayuya scoffed, shaking her head.

"You're stupid, dumb bitch. I'm going to die, whether you like it or not, simply because _he_ will kill me." Hinata tilted her head.

"Who?"

Tayuya sighed. There was no reason to hide anything since she was going to die anyways. "My OtoKage, Orochimaru." Hinata's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly, surprise in her eyes. Tayuya smirked slightly. "Yeah, the pale bastard that attacked you, 'course I wasn't supposed to know about that either. AT any rate, it was nice knowing you for the short time I've ..well, known you."

Hinata looked towards ScarPaw and Tenten, nodding her head. "Tenten, can you walk?" The Weapon mistress nodded.

"Yeah, I need to get back to my team though, they'll be worried sick." She sighed then her eyes widened and she dug into her Shinobi Pouch. "I almost forgot.. Here!" She tossed a coin towards Hinata, who caught it in her hand and stared down towards the Lightning symbol on the half-coin. Hinata looked up towards Tenten who grinned. "We found that on some Iwa Nin, and..well, we sort of started with the full Coin so no harm done, ne?" Hinata smiled and nodded, pocketing the coin as Tenten waved goodbye, disappearing into the tree tops.

Tayuya sighed slightly, only to flinch as Hinata shoved a coin piece into her hand. "Leaf? Why did you give me this?" She glared towards the girl, suspicious about her intents as the girl made her way back to the tree she had rested in just moments before, bending forward and grabbing Naru's blades that rested on the ground before wordlessly putting them in the loops in Naru's clothing.

Hinata just smiled at the Sound Demon. "You can still pass without a team. Come, we'll find you another half." She looked towards ScarPaw. "ScarPaw, can your warriors carry these two?" The large tiger nodded, glancing towards RavenPaw and GrayStripe who wordlessly made their way forward, leaning down for the two Kunochi to be placed on their backs.

Tayuya huffed slightly, glancing towards the broken forms of Jirobo and Kidomaru. She wordlessly climbed onto RavenPaw's back as Hinata put Naru onto the back of GrayStripe. She glanced towards Hinata before snapping her fingers to get her attention. The Hyuuga Heiress stared at her as she held up the Leaf half that Hinata gave her and then an Earth half that was a dull red. "I already have the other, so let's just go find the scrolls.."

Hinata smiled and nodded, then looked at ScarPaw. "You should go to LeafPool, ScarPaw. It isn't wise to stay on that leg for too long." The Old warrior snorted but then nodded, seeing the wisdom in her words.

"Very well Hinata. RavenPaw and GrayStripe are fine warriors, they will keep you safe." Hinata nodded, smiling still, as the large tiger disappeared into the bushes. She began to walk along, making a 'follow' motion behind her towards the tigers.

Tayuya looked at the girl as the tigers began to move forward, following Hinata silently. "How did it understand you, and what is a LeafPool?" Hinata smiled wide.

"Well you see..it all began just a month ago when.."

0-0-0-0 Chapter End 0-0-0-0

Long chapter that should have been longer but I felt I was neglecting it too much and I need to get to the battles!

Does anyone like what I did with Tayuya and Tenten? My favorite "Elite" Kunochi Genin, plus Haku.

Also, yeah, Tayuya doesn't have the Curse Seal, because she refused it when Orochimaru asked to give it to her. Why did he allow this? Who knows? Well, I do , but I don't want to spoil it.

Rage about the Curse Seal on Hinata/Naru? Deal with it, part of the story. But don't worry, too much.

Anyways! Review! Srsly! Tell your friends about my story :O!

Next chapter? The Preliminaries start! And..

_Preview?_

"_You're Jiraiya, the Legendary Jiraiya and writer of Icha Icha Paradise!"_

"_Hoho! So you're a fan of my work, eh?"_

_Two blue eyes sparkled with admiration towards the white haired Toad Sage. "A huge fan! Please, sign this!" _


	15. Spin Cycle

Well gee. I'm horrible aren't I? Not an update in forever but I have a good reason for it, yet it's totally my fault.

I fell asleep. I admit it. I fell asleep and my Laptop was soon buried under my blankets, due to my constant moving when I sleep and it over-heated. This caused the hard drive to completely break down and I had to get a whole new one, thankfully under warranty, and boom. Here I am. Am I annoyed? Yes. I had half the chapter written _two days_ after my last update, up to 10,000 words. All gone now and I can recall it but I'm sure it wont' be like the original.

Oh well.

Reviewer Answer time:

LazHellRaiser – Naru has scars on her face because the Kyuubi did not close and heal them, leaving them as a marking as Naru's progress rather then just out-right destroy what marks a path in her journey. Plus, I think they look pretty snazzy!

Panda – Thanks for the update on my spelling again, though you changed your name!, and that was because of my personal habit to space before completing the word, as I already have the sentence in my head that I wanna say so my hands often can't catch up with the rest of my head and space too soon or too late. Fixed it awhile ago though.

ShadowCub- There will be pairings, whether or not Hinata will go with Naru is not yet determined, although I am leaning towards a certain path in the story that will cause certain characters to become closer and closer together, and a few further apart.

Fate-Chan – Glad I could help!

Sapphire-Oh my~ I didn't expect a review like that. Keep 'em coming.

Think that's it, but I think I will be doing more skipping around this time since re-writing something makes me lazy, perhaps close some loose ends before getting to the battles, I might even end this chapter before the battles so I can write all of them in a single chapter, but we'll see.

0-0-0-0-0 Forest of Death 0-0-0-0-0

"Seems like we made it." Said a figure from the shadows, a high-collar hiding most of his face.

"Yeah." Answered another figure, slouched down beside two unconscious bodies.

"They weren't very tough."

"Nope."

"But I suppose we were just better prepared for such a fight."

"Yeah."

"Got the coin?"

"They had a whole one, lucky us." He said calmly, standing up and sighing as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing his pine-apple style hair. "But one of their members is missing, so keep an eye out."

"Always." Answered his companion, stepping out of the shadows as well and pushing up his sun-glasses. "Lets find the scrolls now, lest we end up with only part of this exam completed." With a short nod, the two figures disappeared into the trees, leaving nothing but two unconscious Genin behind them as a sign that they were ever there.

0-0-0-0 Forest of Death? 0-0-0-0

"One."

"Two.."

"Three!" Cried a pink haired girl, throwing a Kunai into a small stream of water, the sharp point imbedding itself in a large fish which had been dodging her blows for, what seemed like, hours. She let out a sigh of relief and bent down to retrieve her prey, smiling in success as she threw it onto a small pile of it's dead companions.

"That should be enough." She announced with a small bit of triumph in her voice, hauling her load up onto a large leaf she found and using it as a make-shift bag to bring the food back to her group. Her smile seemed to light up her face as she saw Haku resting beside the unconscious form of Sasuke. She laid the fish down, glancing over to the large hole in the ground from their fight with the Sound Nin that ambushed them.

She gave a small smile to Haku who nodded in response, starting to make seals and then spewing a small fire to a small stack of sticks, which were carefully placed underneath a thick tree to prevent anyone from seeing the smoke unless they were close by. "He's been asleep the whole time since then." Haku stated, pursing her lips to get rid of the hot feeling the Jutsu left on her lips. Fire Jutsu just weren't her thing.

Sakura nodded in response, looking towards her raven haired teammate. "I see.. It's a good thing Neji-San and Lee-San were nearby to help us. I'm not sure what would've happened otherwise."

Haku shook her head, taking a fish and stabbing it through with a stick then placed it beside the small flame to cook. "Who knows, Sakura-San? I don't know what would've happen if _he_ didn't wake up when he did." She said softly, glancing towards her unconscious teammate.

Sakura flinched slightly at her words, her mind-replaying the events as they rose to the surface in her memories.

0-0-0-0 Flash Back 0-0-0-0

"Give us the boy, girls, and we won't be too rough with you." A mummified boy said casually to the two weakened Kunoichi under the tree. They glared at him and his two companions, a raven-haired girl with a smirk and a brown haired boy with tubes in his hands.

"Go back to your coffin, Mummy-boy!" Sakura shouted, throwing a Kunai at him, which he smacked away with barely an effort. Sakura growled in annoyance. The three had found her traps, disabled them, or destroyed them out right. If she wasn't so low on chakra from attempting to heal Sasuke with what little medical Jutsu she knew, which was only enough to stop the bleeding and lessen his bruises, then a Genjutsu would be easy here.

Haku wasn't nearly as exhausted as Sakura, but she doubted she could take on three trained Genin on her own, especially without knowing the full extent of their abilities.

"Come on, just shove a Kunai in the faces and lets get going! We don't want to waste too much time here." The female Sound-Nin announced, her eyes narrowed a bit towards her mummified teammate.

"Right then.. I'll take them out with one blow." The spiky-haired ninja announced, grinning as he raised his palms up in their direction. Both girls braced themselves as they felt the boy's chakra start to focus around the tubes in his wrists. "Air Cutter!"

Both girls vanished from sight as a large blast of air hit where they were standing moments before, but there was a shriek as Sakura fell down beside the spot, scars and cuts on her right arm. "O..Oh! My..My arm.. I can't feel my arm!" She said loudly, tears streaming from her face.

The spiky-haired boy grinned, walking up towards the fallen Pink-haired Nin and aimed his left palm at her head. "Don't worry little girl, you won't feel anything thing else pretty soon." A large blast of air slammed into Sakura's head, sending blood flying onto the grass along with bits of brain matter and Zaku let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back. "No one messes with Zaku of Sound!"

Dosu narrowed his eye, then let out a gasp. "Zaku! Out of the way!" He shouted, throwing himself forward towards his teammate, slamming him out of the way. Zaku grunted, about to yell at his teammate only to pause as he saw two Kunai sticking out of Dosu's left shoulder, blood leaking down his arm. "Damn fool.. There's still another!"

"Er.. Yeah.. Thanks Dosu." Zaku said in a quiet voice, then shook his head and turned around. "Where is she? I'll blow her to bits."

"Right behind you." Zaku spun around swiftly, but only saw Dosu who was staring right at Zaku.

"Did you hear that?" They asked in unison, then looked back and forth.

"Guys! Move!" Kin shouted from the sidelines, throwing several Senbon in their direction. "Genjutsu!" Both of the Sound-Nin jumped back, their eyes slightly wide as Sakura's corpse stood up, headless and leaking blood from the hole in her neck but she had two Kunai in her hands.

"Bluguhhh..Bluuuugh!" Came from her half-throat, as she charged herself towards Dosu, ignoring the three Senbon Kin imbedded into her flesh. Dosu swung his right arm, which held his powerful tool the Melody Arm, and sent a powerful shock wave of sound towards the corpse.

The result was the corpse doubling over, it's hands where it's ears should be and Dosu grinned under his bandages. "Just as I thought.. She's still got a head Zaku! Finish her off!"

"Right!" Zaku grinned, pulling his arms up into the air only to suddenly fly off to the side as a green leg collided with his face. Dosu let out a shout towards his fallen teammate only to get kicked as well by a thin leg appearing beside him, slamming a sandal-clad foot into his face which sent him soaring beside Zaku. He growled as he looked up, glancing at Kin who was holding her Senbon at the ready, having not thrown any due to her teammates being in her Genjutsu range.

A green-clad Leaf Nin was standing where Zaku was, and Haku was standing beside him, both of them glaring towards the three Sound Nin. "You're not going to hurt my teammate!" Haku shouted, glaring daggers at them.

"Heh.." Zaku chuckled, rubbing his cheek. "Like you and Mr. Fancy Britches over there are gonna stop us!" His hands rose into the air once more, pointing themselves at the three, just as Sakura's head began to reform and she groaned, holding her ears. "I'll just blow you all away! Air Cutter!"

Both of the Leaf-Nin grabbed their fallen comrade, pulling her up into the air as they jumped to the side to escape the blast that hit the ground where they had been standing. Haku gave a glance towards her fellow-Nin, nodding once. "Good to see you, Lee-San. What brought you over here?"

Lee grinned, his teeth flashing. "I heard Sakura-San's shouts and had to come help! I'm glad it was only a Genjutsu that made her appear headless, though." They jumped to the side, still holding Sakura who was slowly opening her eyes, the effects of Dosu's melody arm starting to wear off.

"Damn it! Stand still!" Zaku shouted, sending air blast after air blast at them. "Little help here guys!" He shouted towards his teammates, who nodded in response.

"Take this!" Kin shouted, throwing several Senbon in their direction, only for it to be blocked by another rain of Senbon from Haku. "What the.." Kin growled in annoyance and began to fire off Senbon quickly, but Haku always matched her throws with some of her own, only using one hand to do so.

Dosu ran towards the evading Genin, swinging his arm left and right, causing powerful shock waves of sound to fly towards them. Haku winced, dropping the Senbon between her fingers and dropping Sakura as well as a thick wave of pain slammed into her brain and Lee was no better, holding his head while on his knees as a bit of blood started to leak out of his ears. "G..Gahh!" He shouted, clinching his eyes tightly.

The Sound Nin grinned, with Zaku walking up and holding his palms up towards them. "Say g'night kiddies! Don't worry, Sasuke will be joining you soon enough!" He let out a shout as a large gust of wind flew towards them, and Haku clinched her eyes tightly. This was going to hurt.

Suddenly, a figure dropped down in front of them just as the air wave was nearly to their location. "Kaiten!" It shouted, spinning rapidly which caused a large powerful orb of chakra to swirl around him, sending the large blast of air away from the Leaf Genin. "I'm afraid that's as far as I'll let you go on with this, Sound Nin." The figure stated, slowly coming into view as the dust from his Kaiten fell down. "You disappoint me Lee, I figured you'd have these three down by now."

Lee stood up, clinching his fists as he slid into his Iron Fist stance. "Forgive me, Neji-Kun, the one with bandages surprised me and I had to help protect Sakura-San." Neji just hmphed, sliding into his own Gentle Fist stance.

"Haku, was it?" Haku jumped at the mention of her name, still on her own knees beside Sakura, who was panting quietly, the exhaustion of her chakra starting to get to her. Neji glanced at them then nodded slightly. "We'll handle this, get your teammates somewhere safe." Haku nodded, pulling Sakura into her arms and making her way back towards Sasuke's location.

Zaku growled, holding his arms up again. "Like hell I'm letting you get away! Air Cutter!" He shouted, only to let out a gasp of pain as Neji was suddenly in front of him, two fingers from each of his hands on Zaku's wrists, cutting off the chakra supply in his arms just before it shot out. "G..Gah! My arms.." He growled in annoyance and proceeded to try to punch Neji, only to be casually blocked by Neji's palm and then jabbed four times fast in each arm, cutting off the chakra points and causing his arms to go limp, which, in turn, caused him to lose his balance and fall down onto his butt.

Neji jumped back as several Senbon imbedded themselves where he was standing a moment before, only to wince as his vision began to swim around as a soft 'tink' sound rang through the air, as if bells were ringing. Neji looked around for his attacker, Byakugan blazing into life but he quickly shut them down as the chakra from the Genjutsu began to make his vision swim even more.

Dosu smirked, seeing an opening and he ran forward, raising his Melody Arm to strike when a green blur slammed into his side, sending him skidding back into a tree. Cursing, he charged at Lee who met his blow with his own fist, and Dosu clinched his teeth tightly as he felt his bones start to shatter from the force, but his lips curved into a smirk as he looked up at the bowl-cut Genin. "It's over!"

Lee's eyebrows curved into a confused look until his eye widened as a large shock wave of sound exploded out towards him from Dosu's Melody Arm, causing him to fall down with his hands on his bleeding ears. "G..Gah!" He felt his vision double, his senses going haywire as sound waves nearly destroyed his ear drums.

Dosu grinned, running towards his original target as Kin continued her assault on him with her Genjutsu, several Senbon sticking out of his arms although Kin was not unhurt as Neji had managed to jab her in the left leg when she got too close to him in an attempt to stab him with a Kunai.

Swinging his arm, Dosu crippled the Hyuuga further by damaging his ear-drums in the same way his teammate had been defeated, causing him to fall over onto his knees and throw up onto the ground, his eyes a little wide as he felt his entire world swimming in front of him like a constant flow of water.

"They're down." Dosu said calmly, holding a hand out towards his teammate who just stared up at him with a slightly annoyed expression. "What?"

"I can't move my arms." Zaku said with a slight resentment in his voice, glaring towards the Hyuuga. "I can feel them, but they're not listening to me and I can't put any chakra in them." Dosu nodded and grabbed Zaku's arm, hauling him up to his feet, causing Zaku to stumble a bit but straighten himself and nod towards his teammate. "Let's get the job done and go kill that Uchiha."

Dosu turned towards where the Uchiha had been before, and was surprised to see that he was _still_ there, with both girls on their knees in front of him, Kunai held at the ready. He gave a soft chuckle, glancing towards Kin. "Get rid of these pests. They're clearly not true Shinobi." Kin nodded, smirking as she chucked several Senbon towards the girl's, but they made no move to stop them as the Kunai imbedded themselves on an invisible wall just inches away from their eyes.

The Sound Nin were hastily on their guard, with Dosu walking up towards the three Leaf Nin cautiously. He punched towards them but they did not flinch and his fist hit something solid just before connecting with their flesh. "What the hell?" He growled, punching again but stopped mid-punch as Zaku called his name.

"They're not real! Look at the ground! There's no blast mark from my Air Cutter! It's a Genjutsu, on an entirely different tree then before!" He announced, earning a growl from Dosu who turned towards him, about to speak when a shout rang through the air.

"Water Snake Style: Whirl-Coil!" The Sound Nin's eyes widened as the entire clearing started to form a large dome of water around them, and then it started to spin, sending the three Nin into it's powerful current. Dosu started to raise his arm just as he saw Kin go under the water and pop back up several times, he growled for a moment, not wanting to hurt his teammates but proceeded to punch towards the water current only for a large tendril of water to suddenly wrap around his arm and hold it back from moving. He struggled, trying to free himself as he saw more tendrils leak out of the current and start to wrap around his body, crippling his movement.

Haku stood outside the dome, holding Lee and Neji with each under one of her arms. She put them down onto the forest ground and started to preform more seals. "Ice Style: Tundra Current" She shouted out, sending a powerful blast of cold air towards the large orb of water through her mouth. This caused the currents to slowly stop spinning but froze them in a complete sphere of ice, causing them to become trapped until the ice melted or she ended the Jutsu herself.

She let out a sigh as she fell down onto her butt, chakra exhaustion getting to her since she never did have high reserves. "At least it's over now.. I had best get back to.." Crack. "What..?" Haku looked up towards the sphere once more, her eyes wide as several large cracks started to appear in the sphere of ice, then it shattered into a million pieces with several of them sliding towards Haku, who hastily put up a seal and caused a dome of ice to surround her and the other Leaf Nin, blocking most of the ice that fell towards her.

She lowered her shield slowly and stared in wonder at the three Sound Nin standing calmly in the center of the clearing, all looking towards her with smug looks on their faces. Zaku held his arm up, grinning as air started to spin around the tube in his hand. "Guess what girly.. My arms work again. Your little ice can't stand to my.." He paused and grinned further. "To _our_ power. Team Dosu." His teammates glanced towards him then nodded, holding their own weapons up towards Haku.

"How did you escape.." Haku growled out, standing up and holding three Senbon between her fingers on both hands.

"Simple." Dosu said, simply. "When it was water we were helpless without hurting one another, but when it became ice I simply shattered my side with my Melody Arm, and Zaku shattered it from below with his Air Cutter and Kin supplied the roof of that orb by using her Banshee voice." Kin stuck her tongue out towards Dosu, a smile still on her lips.

"I see.." Haku flung thee of her Senbon at them following up with two Kunai that flew from her pouch, but all of them fell uselessly to the ground as Zaku sent a small air blast towards them. Cursing under her breath, Haku started to preform seals quickly but was interrupted again by another air blast that slammed into her, knocking her breath out and sending her skidding along the forest floor.

Grinning like a mad man, Zaku slowly approached the fallen Genin, aiming both palms towards her head. "Good night. Like I said.. Don't worry. Your teammates will be there with you soon." Air started to swirl around his palms, his grin getting even wider.

Haku closed her eyes, attempting to make seals but her hands were cut up to the point where it was difficult to preform the correct seals, especially with just one hand. _'This is it..'_ She thought quietly to herself, biting her lip. _'Sakura-San.. Sasuke-San.. Zabuza.. I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough.. I..'_ Her eyes snapped open at the sudden scream from Zaku, and she let out a gasp as she stared up at the white-back plate on a blue shirt, but the large Uchiha Fan symbol on the back plate was what caught her attention. "S..Sasuke! But.." Sasuke's head turned towards her slowly, only showing the right side of his face to her. She let out a soft gasp as she stared into his eyes, the eyes of someone that wasn't completely there.

"Haku.. Who did this to you." He looked down towards her cuts and his empty eyes flared with anger, and then they moved towards Lee and Neji who were both quivering slightly, their ear drums still ringing. He let out a growl, turning back towards the Sound Nin who were staring at him warily, fear in their eyes as they looked towards his face. "You did this to them, didn't you?"

Zaku held his arms up, grinning. "Hell yeah we did, and there's nothing you can do about it! You damn Uchiha, getting all cocky just because you have that seal!" Haku gave him a confused look but quickly looked towards Sasuke as a soft chuckle came from him.

"You hurt my friends..I don't need a seal to want to beat you. You..." The flames on the left side of his face slowly spread further, covering his entire face as his Sharingan flared to life, two toma on both sides spiraling rapidly but slowly morphing itself into a multi-pointed star, in the shape of a black sun. "Will feel their pain.. Tsukiyomi!" He shouted out, a powerful burst of chakra coming off of him as his eye's invaded Zaku's mind.

_Drip_. _Drip. Drip. Zaku looked up, his eyes a little wide as he stared towards the dripping pipe above him. He looked back and forth, indicating that he was where he thought he was, a place he would never forget so long as he lived. He was in a box. A box that was located in the Village Hidden in Boiling Water, a place nearly empty but still had no home for him._

_He lived here for 5 years of his life, struggling to survive, struggling to walk a path his parents set on him when they left him alone in this village, as they didn't want a son. No, they didn't want a child at all, they'd much rather have a dog._

_So Zaku was on his own, in this big world. He got out of his box, only for the scenery to change suddenly. He looked around, it was his room. His room in Orochimaru's base. Why was he here? What was he doing here? He sat down on his bed, a small feather stuffed bed that felt more like a giant pillow. He laid down, but was surprised to find that his back felt like it was on a metal slab._

_He attempted to sit up, but found that his arms and legs were strapped down to his sides. He felt a stabbing pain as a scalpel fell into his flesh, and he let out a scream of agony as his flesh was pierced by the sharp tool. He looked up to his attacker, and was surprised to see that it was his leader, Orochimaru, who was stabbing him. He looked down to his arms, which were slowly being cut apart. He knew this part._

_This is where he was given his arms, his weapons, but he couldn't understand why he was seeing this. He was unconscious during the operation, put into a forced state of sleep to keep him from howling in the pain. He could feel this though, it was real. He wasn't asleep. _

_It was then he realized that Orochimaru wasn't just cutting up his arm, he cut up his chest and then extracted his heart with his bare hands. Zaku felt vomit raising his throat as he stared at the still beating heart in Orochimaru's hand, and he heard a soft chuckle from the Snake Sannin._

"_Do you see it?" He asked softly, staring down towards Zaku. "This is your heart..and it is mine. I own you, Zaku. Do you understand? I own you. You are my servant, just like all of Sound. You will obey.. You _will_."_

_The vision faded and Zaku found himself staring at the backs of his two teammates, friends he had since he came to sound. He looked at his hands, unsurprised to see the tubes in his palms back in their rightful place. He knew this place too._

_They were at a palace, and they were to assassinate three people in there to sent a message, a message of Doom to those who would appose Sound. His vision changed once more and he was staring at a trembling blonde haired girl, with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. He felt his arms move on their own, up towards the girl who's mother was killed by Dosu not a moment before. He felt his own tears coming as his arms started to shake. _

_'Don't!' He screamed at himself in his head, his palms shaking rapidly. 'Someone else! Just not her! Not an innocent little girl!'_

"_I have to.." His body said, mostly towards himself but the girl flinched none the less. "I have to. You don't understand. I was told to. I have to do it. I have to, he gave me life.. And I will use it to obey. I will kill you in order to live myself. I am sorry." _

_'NO!'_

Zaku fell over in a crumbled heap, drool leaking from his mouth and he slowly started to sob, tears trailing down his cheeks as he relived memories he had long since repressed into the back of his head, not wanting to accept the truth that he had become nothing more then a breathing tool for Orochimaru, a tool that didn't have much humanity left.

Dosu jumped forward, his eye wide as he stared down at his teammate with Kin mirroring his action on Zaku's other side. "Zaku? Zaku! Wake up! Snap out of it!" Dosu yelled, shaking his teammate by his shoulders. Zaku didn't respond and his head bobbed up at down at the force between the shakes.

"I killed her.." He whispered lowly, his eyes empty and wet from tears sliding down his face. "I killed her.. An innocent little girl.. I did it..I'm so sorry.." He sobbed openly and Dosu growled lightly, biting his lip.

"Kin! Get him out of here." Kin nodded, taking Zaku into her arms and cradling him as she jumped into the foliage of the trees. Dosu turned towards Sasuke, who was glaring at them still but the curse mark had receded itself back into his neck, and his eyes were a dull onyx once more. "You have won, Uchiha. I can't be a match for someone who can destroy me just by looking at me, especially if your teammate assists you. If you allow us to leave, I assure you we will not attack you anymore during this Chunin Exam."

"Accepted." Sasuke said simply, causing Dosu's eye to widen slightly. He didn't expect the Uchiha to accept it so easily. "Get going. Perhaps your teammate will live if you're there to share his pain." Dosu growled but spun on his heel and jumped towards where Kin had disappeared moments before.

An hour later, everyone was back in the clearing with Sakura and Haku mending each others wounds, each having a few scratch marks from Zaku's air cutter and they also had stuffed pieces of cotton into Lee's and Neji's ears, to stop the bleeding and to lessen the impact sound would have on them so that their ear drums can recover.

"Thank you, Sakura-San, Haku-San. We had best get going, however. Tenten will be waiting for us back at our meeting spot." Lee said quietly, smiling towards them as he got up and looked towards Neji.

"Agreed." Neji said, standing up as well. "I wish you the best of luck in the rest of the exam."

"You as well, Neji-San, Lee-San." Haku bowed her head. "Give Tenten my regards."

"Mine as well." Sakura announced, grinning a bit. "Thanks for the help guys, it means a lot."

Sasuke smirked, holding his hand out towards them. "It's good to know we can look out for each other even during a time when we are allowed to kill each other." Lee and Neji smirked, with Lee grabbing hold of Sasuke's hand.

"Indeed Comrade! It's apart of the code of Youth to help a fellow Leaf-Nin, especially ones such as yourselves who are more then just comrades in arms, but friends. Ne?" His smile grew as Sasuke nodded, shaking his hand with Lee.

"Come Lee. If we leave her too long there's no telling what she'll chuck at us for making her wait." Neji jumped into the tree line, Lee trailing behind but stopping on a branch just outside the foliage.

"Goodbye my friends! May your youth shine brightly and lead you to victory!" He disappeared into the trees, leaving Team 7 beside each other in the clearing.

"What now?" Sakura asked softly, staring down at their coin which was full, but they had yet to find a scroll.

Haku shook her head slightly. "We rest. We're still out of chakra and I am not sure if Sasuke-San is completely recovered from.." She paused, staring at her raven haired teammate who was staring blankly at the ground. "Sasuke-San?" She lightly touched his shoulder but was surprised to see him fall towards Sakura, soft snores soon covering the clearing and causing the two girls to giggle slightly, laying him down on his back under the tree.

They soon joined him, their heads resting against each other while their feet were resting beside Sasuke and their backs against the bark inside the tree.

0-0-0-0 Flash Back End 0-0-0-0

Sakura shook her head, clearing the thoughts as she took a cooked fish from the small fire. "I hope they keep their word and don't come back." Haku nodded in response, biting into her own fish.

"They won't. Sasuke gave them quite a scare and I think we'd be more then enough of a match for them if we're fully rested." Sakura nodded, then looked down towards her feet with a small smile as she knelled down, taking a piece of her fish off and putting it in front of a small black ant that was going past her. The ant reacted instantly, snatching up the fish in it's arms and then placing it on it's back, walking calmly towards a small, almost invisible, hole in the ground.

Haku shook her head slightly, smiling. "Didn't know you were into bugs, Sakura-San."

Sakura grinned a bit, winking at Haku. "When you get to know them like I have, it'd be hard to not know how to stand them." Haku gave her an odd look and shrugged, biting into her fish.

Hopefully this exam would be over soon.

0-0-0-0 One Day Later 0-0-0-0

Naru sat up, her eyes wide as she reached for Hebi-Hime, as a shout filled the air. She felt her hand grasp around nothing and she felt her throat constrict into fear. Her eyes surveyed her location and she felt herself lose her fear and become more confused as she saw she was in a nicely furnished room with three beds and two doors.

She rubbed her head, looking down at herself and was surprised to see she was completely naked and laying on top of a velvet blanket on one of the beds. Shaking her head she started to get up to find her belongings when another shout filled the air, this time it being quite familiar.

"Oh god damn it! Stop stop stop! Not there!" The voice shouted from the door to Naru's right, which she cautiously approached. "Oh oh oh.. Stop it.. I told you I don't want this!" She gulped as she slowly cracked the door open, peeking through the small opening and felt her cheeks heat up slightly as she saw a red-haired girl bent over, and two pale hands on her back.

"I told you to just stop struggling and let me do it." Said another familiar voice, a irritated tone coming from it. "If you don't let me it'll just be harder on you later when you realize how much better you'll feel."

Naru felt her cheeks heat up even more as she quietly wrote these lines down in her head and compared them to her Icha Icha Paradise, her mind wandering to darker places as she saw the red-head stand up straight, her face red as her hair.

"I told you no! I don't want my hair brushed and I don't want you to wash my back, you stupid Princess!" There was a _thwack_ as Naru hit the floor, falling face-first into marble tiles with her hand twitching slightly. The two people in the room jumped, staring towards her with surprised eyes. "What the hell Blue?" The red head asked, glaring. "Don't you know how to knock?"

Naru sat up quickly on her knees, her head bowing down towards the two. "Sorry! I thought..someone was in danger or something because you were shouting and then you were saying such things.." She muttered quietly, and the two girls looked at each other as water fell down their backs from the nozzle behind them.

"Things? What things Naru-Chan?" Said the Blue Haired girl from behind the Red Head, who had her arms crossed under her chest.

"Yeah.. What things?" She asked, keeping her eyes from wandering from Naru's naked frame.

"Er.. Never mind. What are you two doing in here anyways?" She looked up towards the two, apparently not modest as she didn't attempt to cover herself though there was little point in doing so at this point.

The two exchanged looks before grinning to each other. "Just having some female bonding is all. Plus the Chunin that brought us here said there wasn't going to be much hot water in order to spread it out among the rest of the groups that will be here so we decided to just go ahead and take a shower while you were asleep.. But miss bitter butt won't let me brush her hair or anything!" Hinata scoffed, pouting in Naru's direction. "Surely you know how important hygiene is?"

Naru scratched her head, looking to the side so she didn't meet the pale eye of her teammate. "I usually only bathe twice a week..and I don't think I've ever really needed to wash my hair that badly.." The red head chuckled softly while Hinata glared, her eye narrowing while the other was closed tightly.

"I see.. Then I'll have to clean both of you!" The two could only manage to widen their eyes as Hinata suddenly descended upon them, and both found themselves standing in front of a mirror, both having a Hinata behind them who was quietly brushing their hair, earning a soft growl from Tayuya whenever she pulled a knot in the red-head's thick tangles.

Hinata smiled down towards Naru, her eye an upside down U. "Feel better Naru?" She waited for a response, but none came and she looked down towards her, and was surprised to see her just staring towards the ground, her breathing heavy and her eyes empty. "N..Naru!" She stopped her brushing, holding onto the blonde girl's shoulders as she slumped over onto Tayuya's shoulder, who flinched at the contact.

"Looks like the real recoil started." Tayuya stated simply as Hinata pulled the blonde into her arms. She stared towards the Sound Nin with slight confusion in her eyes. Sighing, Tayuya took Naru by her legs and helped her towards the beds again, placing the slightly damp-girl, as they had taken a shower and dried before being forced to brush, on top of the blankets and then proceeded to throw Hinata her clothes, while slipping her own on. "It's a recoil from using the seal.. although it usually doesn't last that long. Does she have any other seals on her?"

Hinata flinched, just as she finished pulling her bra into position and fixing it in the back. "Yes.. I can't tell you what it's for but she does." She said softly, leaning over and pulling her panties on, followed by her Hyuuga robe which she tied by a thin cloth that blended into the robe itself and then she slid her gauntlet on, clinching her fingers slightly at the familiar feel of it against her skin.

"I see.." Tayuya said, slipping on a black fish-net top and a pair of lacy black panties, followed by a pair of brown shorts and a black jacket with red trimmings and a Konoha symbol on the right breast. She buttoned it up and smirked, sliding her feet into her sandals. "How do I look?"

"Good." She said softly, smiling as she tied her head-band around her neck. "All you need now is a Leaf Headband." Tayuya flinched, and looked away from the Hyuuga Heiress, her eyes betraying the small smile on her face. Tayuya jumped as she felt Hinata's hand on her shoulder and she gave the blue haired girl a confused look. "Don't worry about it. I told you Tayuya, we'll work this out. You're not that bad, even if you did try to kill us it was only because you were confused and alone.. There's nothing wrong with latching onto something when you're so alone in the world. But you have to know when to let go, or it will be the one latching onto you." Hinata said softly to the red haired Demon of Sound.

Tayuya shook her head, clinching her fists. "You're right, I guess, Princess." Hinata pouted slightly.

"I told you not to call me that."

"You did, but I think it suits you and.. I give nick-names to people I like. Helps me keep track." Hinata rolled her eyes slightly.

"I suppose it's a better name then Spider-ass and Fatty." Tayuya grinned, slapping Hinata on the back.

"Yeah it is, I give bad ones to those I really don't like.." She let her grin fall as she looked towards the blonde resting on the bed. "We'd best get her dressed, and I'll explain what the problem is with her.." Hinata nodded, proceeding to take out Naru's clothing and swords, which had been cleaned by the two Kunoichi when they first arrived since they were literally stinking up the place more then the Kunoichi themselves.

After Naru was dressed again, Tayuya sat down while pulling a scroll from her Kunai Pouch and laid it across the empty bed, which was in the center of the other two beds. Hinata sat down on the other side of the scroll with her legs crossed as Tayuya began to speak.

"I've been studying the curse seal for awhile, and there's always some sort of "recoil" upon the one who lives through it, sometimes big enough to kill them right after they survive." She began to draw on the blank scroll until a human was on the picture, completely faceless and genderless. "Now, I know you know a lot about chakra points so I won't need to explain what happens about the chakra going through the system if it's messed up in it's regular current." Hinata nodded, lightly fiddling her fingers as she thought of the effect a Hyuuga Gentle Fist style has on most people.

Tayuya drew a small dot on the right of the picture's neck, then drew a line from it towards their stomach and swirled it around in a spiral. "Since the chakra is used to going through a regular pattern, the body's chakra coils are used to it.. The curse seal, however, completely destroys that process." She drew a line outside of the picture from the dot she drew earlier. "..by constantly pumping chakra out and then corrupting it with it's own source of chakra, which is possibly a mix of the Snake Bastard's Jutsu and Poisons, or perhaps a bloodline he was able to copy and corrupt."

She drew a line from the original dot to the head this time, and made another spiral. "All chakra goes to your head while you're channeling it, but because of the curse seal the chakra gets corrupted on it's way there, causing mental instability..and possibly some other effects such as..mind control." She said softly, earning a wide eyed look from Hinata.

"So Naru could be..?" Tayuya held her hand up, shaking her head.

"I would say that would be the normal case, but it's mostly up to how attached the target is to the Snake Bastard and how strong their will is. But that's not the point here and it's not why she fell unconscious like that.." She poked the picture's stomach with her pen. "You said Naru has another seal..and I am guessing that Snake Face cut it off somehow." She drew five dots around the spiral in the center of the picture's stomach, in the shape of a star that didn't have it's lines connected.

She then drew lines from the spiral going towards the dots, but then splitting in two and going past them and then up towards the curse-seal dot, and then up towards the picture's head where the brain spiral is. "And I'm guessing the seal is used to her chakra system, and so the coils are used to it as well.. Which means.."

"That.. her chakra goes through two separate seals and then to her head, cutting off most of her supply of her normal energy." Hinata finished, clinching her hands into fists.

"Exactly!" Tayuya said with a grin, patting the Hyuuga on the head. "Smart Princess~." Hinata stuck her tongue out, her eye closed.

"Hush it..um.. Imp!" She said with a nod, earning a raised eyebrow from Tayuya.

"You're not very good with nicknames.." She grinned, putting her hand on her chest. "I'm obviously a succubus!"

Hinata giggled, sticking her chest out. "Need I remind you who was bigger then, Impy?" Tayuya flushed red and crossed her arms, hmphing.

"Just you wait you big breasted bimbo, I'll take your ass out to the cleaners when I hit my growth spurt."

"But I haven't hit mine yet."

Tayuya fell against the bed, a small sweat drop on her head. "Erg.. Anyways!" She sat up sighing. "After this is over we have to find someone to seal up that seal for Naru, and possibly unseal the other one and.. Why are you smiling at me." Tayuya said with her eyebrows raised, staring at the small smile Hinata was giving her.

Hinata's smile grew larger and she tilted her head. "You said 'After this is over', meaning you do think you'll live and..stay with us?" Tayuya flinched, looking away. She just shrugged her shoulders, her mouth parting then closing. Hinata frowned, gently touching the girl's shoulder. "It'll work out Tayuya, don't worry." Tayuya just shrugged again.

"I wish I could share your confidence Princess but.." She was interrupted as the door snapped open, a brown-haired Chunin with a Senbon sticking out of his mouth staring at them.

"Hello. I'm here to inform you that you're needed in the center of the tower. All teams are accounted for, and unaccounted for. Wake your teammate and I'll escort you there."

Tayuya held a hand up. "But I'm not their.." She twitched as the Chunin just shut the door, waiting for them outside of it. "That little fuck face.." Hinata giggled softly and Tayuya sighed, shaking Naru a bit.

"You know you had to come with us anyways since they wouldn't let just one person get a three person room, and you don't need your teammates to complete this part of the Chunin exams." Hinata said, a grin on her face as she attempted to lighten the mood. "Besides, I wouldn't have gotten to brush your hair if you hadn't joined us in here!"

Tayuya cringed, not looking at the blue-haired Heiress as Naru began to stir, and, as expected, jumped up with her hand instantly reaching for Hebi-Hime, who was resting beside the bed in her sheath. "Whoa there Blue! Don't start hackin' us apart now!" Naru looked at her and slowly let go the imaginary hilt she was holding, only to quickly snatch up her blades from their spots and slide them into their appropriate loops.

"What happened? I remember Hinata was brushing my hair and then..nothing." She said softly, standing up only to wobble and fall down onto her butt. The two girls behind her exchanged looks and Tayuya put her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"You passed out, I guess you just didn't recover completely from what that Snake Bastard did to you." Naru nodded slightly, her nose scrunching up a bit as Tayuya grinned. "Come on, we're supposed to go to the center of this damned tower." Naru nodded, standing up slowly and hesitantly making her way to the door. She stopped just outside of it and turned towards them with her left eyebrow raised.

"Coming?" The two girls nodded, quickly running to her side and supporting the blonde with their shoulders lightly against her as they followed the silent Chunin, who barely gave them a glance as he walked down the hall.

None of them noticed the small tear marks slowly spreading along Naru's neck.

0-0-0-0 Central Tower 0-0-0-0

The Hokage stood in front of all the Genin that made it through the Forest, quietly counting the amount. One Cloud, One Sound, One Sand, and 6.6 Leaf since Shikamaru and Shino didn't count as a whole group. His eyes narrowed at the red head that was standing between Naru and Hinata, as if she was apart of their team and yet he could clearly see the Sound headband clutched in her hand as she moved to tie it around her neck. He guessed he would need to speak to Naru later.

Shrugging his shoulders the Hokage looked out towards the assembled Genin, and then up towards the Jounin who were standing up in the railings around the room. Then he looked to his left, where a Chunin named Hayate was standing, coughing quietly as the man had a lung infection. Then he looked to his right, where his student Jiraiya was standing, grinning ear to ear as he stared down at the Genin, but didn't really seem to look at a single one. Karuma smiled to himself, knowing exactly who his student was looking at.

Clearing his throat, the Hokage got the attention of the young Genin as he stepped forward to speak to them. "First off, I would like to welcome Cloud, Sand, and Sound to Konoha for the Chunin Exams, especially the new village of Sound. Please give your Kage my regards, Jounin." He said simply, looking towards a pale-skinned Jounin who was leaning against the wall on the left side of the room. The Jounin said nothing, just gave the Hokage a polite nod and grinned to himself.

However, a tall blonde Jounin with a black mask on the lower half of her face stepped up towards the Hokage, a Cloud Headband tied around her right arm. "Thank you for the humble welcoming, Old man." She said simply, causing several Jounin to give her surprised looks as she grinned under her mask, her blue eyes twinkling in the light. "It's an honor to be here. I do hope you don't mind that you had to spare extra rooms since my team has three Jounin."

Karuma narrowed his eyes slightly at the woman, his perverted nature getting the better of him as he examined her ample breasts that were curved nicely, but were hiding under a Jounin Jacket and a skin-tight black shirt that's sleeves ended at her wrists, and down her legs was a skin tight black jacket with lots of pockets, and a pair of Shinobi sandals covered her feet. She arched her eyebrows at him as he looked towards her silver belt, where two swords were looped through it on both sides.

Clearing his throat, he shook his head with a smile on his face and his nose scrunched up as he attempted to quell his nose bleed. "I don't mind at all, although I am curious to why your students were each given their own Jounin instructor."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I will gladly tell you another time Old Man." His eyebrows drew closer together. That sounded so _familiar_ from her, and yet he had never met her before. "Perhaps after the event that's going on ends." She grinned and stepped back, returning to her slouched position against the wall.

Karuma's eyebrows raised and he began to speak again when Hayate stepped forward, softly whispering into the Hokage's ear. "If I may speak, Hokage-Sama?" The Third nodded, stepping back and allowing Hayate the floor to speak.

Clearing his throat, and coughing several times afterward, Hayate looked up towards the assembled Genin. "Due to how many Genin have passed this test, I have taken up on myself to start a "Preliminary" round. The screen over there." He gestured to a black screen in the top left corner. "will show you who will be going against who in a one on one match. Anything goes but if the opponent is deemed unable to continue to fight." Cough. "then you are the winner. Continuing to fight will cause the Jounin to stop you, by whatever means necessary." He looked back and forth across the room. "However, before we begin, is there anyone who does not wish to continue with the rest of the exam?"

Hinata looked towards Naru, her eyes showing concern but due to the blonde's back being to her, she doubted the Kyuubi container noticed. Sighing, she shook her head, looking around to see if anyone was going to surrender when a silver-haired Leaf Genin, she remembered his name was Kabuto, held his hand up.

"I'm afraid I'll have to step out. My chakra system is all messed up so.." He waved his hand dismissively. "I'd lose in a heart beat. Rather save myself the trouble and just leave now." Hayate nodded, looking towards one of the other Chunin who nodded in response and proceeded to escort Kabuto out of the tower.

"Anyone else?" Hayate asked calmly, looking down through the group.

A bandaged hand rose from the crowd, and a cloud headband gleamed in the light. "I'm afraid I can't continue sir." The boy said softly, his brown skin having a red tint to it out of embarrassment. "I broke my left arm and I can't feel it anymore.. I don't think it'd be wise to continue." Hayate nodded and motioned for another Chunin to take him to the infirmary to get his arm looked at.

"No one else will be leaving then?" Hayate asked, and when no one raised their hands he motioned towards the railways along the room that the Jounin were standing on. "Then please go up to the stands and only come down if your name is on the screen." The Genin quickly filled the stands, keeping relatively quiet as the new round was about to start.

Gaara grinned as he passed Naru, his eyes glittering dangerously. She returned the look, her eyes flashing crimson but she quickly passed him by and stood beside her Sensei, who was staring at the blonde Jounin from earlier with mixed emotions going across her face. "Is something wrong Kurenai-Sensei?" Kurenai jumped at the sound of Naru's voice and looked down at the girl, before shaking her head.

"No. Nothing is wrong. However.." She smiled, staring towards the screen and a soft gasp was heard from beside Naru. Naru looked over towards her side and saw Hinata staring at the screen with a slightly surprised look on her face and Naru frowned, looking towards it herself.

Her eyes widened and she felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw the two names on the board, as she had never wanted her two friends to fight each other.

Hinata Hyuuga vs Tenten Urhara

0-0-0-0 Chapter End 0-0-0-0

I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner guys, I really wanted to and I had the whole chapter almost done, but..like I said, harddrive crashed. Anyways!

Next chapter is going to be almost completely about the Preliminaries! And possibly some after-math training.

Review~

(Fyi- shortest chapter ever! 9000 words. I'll do better in the action chapter, swear!)


	16. Let's get ready to Rumble

Serfius – I explained it back in chapter "Fill 'er up" why exactly Sasuke could use the Tsukiyomi. I also pointed out at the end of the C-Rank mission arc, that Sasuke, where as able to use Tsukiyomi, can NOT use Amatratsu. Why? Because he simply doesn't know it exists. I'm glad I didn't abandon it either, I've just been busy and losing my harddrive really put me off of having to re-do the whole chapter, but I still think it turned out better then the original. Lastly, I don't believe it was ever said that Hayate was a Jounin and Chunin are the ones that seem to be stuck with the odd jobs like this, even if they're Jounin rank in skill.

To all- Please don't think that Sasuke using Tsukiyomi is ridiculous however, as he still has the same weaknesses as any Uchiha who uses their ability constantly – blindness. However, there is a HUGE hole in Kishimoto's explanation of it as Itachi would have been using the Tsukiyomi for _years_ and he used it on _every single Uchiha_ _that wasn't a civilian_ (This I'm 100% sure of. Otherwise, he wouldn't have killed his friend first to get the Mangekyou) so there's at least 30 uses before the blindness starts, but I believe Amat is probably more taxing in the Tsukiyomi. Anyways. Thanks for the review. I ranted ..

Panda- Thanks for your support and yay for no errors! I guess I'm improving! :D :D :D. Nothings wrong with smileys, btw :P

Another note: CONGRATS FANFICTREADER71! You are my 100th reviewer on this story! Pat yourself on the back :D

Arina- Thanks for the wonderful Review, glad you enjoyed it, but to the last point you made.. Shino and Shikamaru meeting up in the forest? You realize they were the two at the beginning of the start of the chapter right :P? They were on the same team.

Hannoki- I realize this, but I don't care. I like Karuma better _and_ I never actually saw this on the actual manga/anime, or I just forgot, so I didn't know of this. I don't really care though . but I'm glad you like the story and aren't just going to dislike it due to naming being incorrect in an AU story.

P.S. You should really read ALL Author Notes, including the ones at the bottom of a chapter when you finish reading a chapter :)

Rixxell Stryfe – Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em up, glad you enjoy the points I've made. I enjoy what I did with Tenten as well, but she is still rather flimsy. Her Jutsu is lacking, like in the Canon, so that's her major weakness (Her chakra isn't that great, either!)

As for the pairings... I haven't a clue. With the way I'm planning on _ending_ this story and starting the next, which may or may not be a sequel!, the pairing is set in stone for two characters and _may or may not_ include another. As for the others, I haven't a clue. I'm leaning towards Haku going with Sasuke, but at the same time I think Shikamaru would be a good choice. At any rate, right now there are only the obvious pairings, such as ShinoxSakura :3

wolfwarriorgirl – Read and find out silly!

0-0-0-0 Hinata vs Tenten 0-0-0-0

"Will the two named on the board please." Cough. "Step down to the arena?" Hayate said rather quickly, as if eager for this to all be over. Casually he began to take out a small box and pop a few pills into his mouth as the two Genin made their way down the stairs and then stood across from each other on opposite sides of the room. Gulping his pills down, Hayate raised his hands up. "When I say Go, begin the fight."

"Let's have a good fight Tenten-San." Hinata said with a soft smile, sliding into her gentle-fist stance. Tenten grinned, holding up a Kunai.

"I won't hold back just 'cause it's you, Hinata. You'd better not either!" Hinata smiled, nodding her head with her head-band back in place across her broken eye, having put it there on her walk down.

"Of course."

Hayate looked back and forth between the two before throwing his hand down. "Go." The effect was instant. Both Kunoichi instantly jumped away from each other with Tenten throwing several Kunai and Shuriken, seemingly out of no where, towards the Hyuuga Heiress who responded by a short Kaiten that sent the bullets flying to the side of the arena, and blocking the view of the pained expression Hinata had on her face as the chakra flared in her system.

Tenten smirked, having expected such a thing, and suddenly dashed towards the blue-haired girl. She pulled a Katana out of thin air, only a small poof being any indication she used chakra to summon it, and proceeded to slice and hack at Hinata who dodged with a graceful ease, barely moving her body at all and only moving back because Tenten continued to move forward.

Tenten jumped back as the girl neared the wall and threw several more Kunai, keeping Hinata on the defensive while also tossing her own Katana towards the girl. Hinata dodged the Kunai with just small twitches of her neck and literally back-handed the Katana away from her as it neared her face. Smirking, Hinata starting to move forward when she found that she _couldn't_ move her feet. Frowning, Hinata looked down and her eyes widened to see several nails literally piercing her shoes, about three on each side of both shoes and impaling themselves into the ground.

Tenten grinned, holding up three Kunai between her fingers on both hands. "Got you now Hinata. I've trained with Neji a lot and I know all the little tricks a Hyuuga can pull!" She announced in a rather triumphant voice. "Give up now and I won't throw these at you!"

Hinata smirked, lowering her body a bit as she started to slowly wiggle her feet back and forth, knowing that bending down and undoing the straps of the sandals would just leave her wide open. "Go ahead Tenten, I have no intention of losing. I'm not just a Hyuuga either." She smiled at Tenten's slightly confused expression, but it turned to a frown as Tenten herself smiled.

"Have it your way!" She tossed the Kunai at her but then started to preform several hand seals in a speed that took weeks of practice. "Sealing Art: Thousand Bolts!" She yelled out, chakra leaking out of her body and connecting to the Kunai she threw, and then there were loud _pop _sounds as Kunai began to appear in the air beside the Kunai she threw, all of them heading directly towards Hinata in a spread out fashion, leaving many holes but due to the sheer number that were directly going for Hinata, there wasn't much places to move.

Hinata felt her body go cold at the sight of all the Kunai coming towards her but quickly calmed herself as her gauntlet began to extend it's claws. _'I can do this..'_ As the weapons drew closer, Hinata began to move her body rapidly, like that of a changing wave. She twisted, turned, tilted and blocked every Kunai that came her way, all without moving her feet. She smirked as she saw the last few Kunai coming towards her and moved to dodge one, only for her eyes to widen at the sight of another _under_ that one that she didn't see! Thinking quickly, Hinata completely bent her head backwards, a loud metal _clang_ echoing across the room as the Kunai slammed against her head-band, sending it flying off and hitting against the wall behind her.

Tenten watched with her hands clinched into fists, and a bit of sweat going down her body. "Oi.. You okay Hinata?" She asked quietly, as the Hyuuga Heiress had yet to pull her head back up. She felt a sense of dread as Hinata slowly looked towards her, her blind-eye cracked open and showing a milky red color underneath.

"_Never better"_ She said with an odd echo to her voice as red chakra started to pump out of her in small waves, and all eyes widened as black and red chains began to spread across her face. _"In fact.. I feel **great**_." Her voice became darker at the end, and her lips spread into a grin as she literally ripped her sandals off by lifting her feet, the chakra pulsing even faster now. "and now.. Tenten, I'll be winning this fight." She slid back into a gentle fist stance, her voice back to normal, or so it seemed, but the chakra continued to pulse off of her in an alarming rate and seemed to get faster every few seconds. "Here I come!" She yelled, charging towards the slightly stunned Weapon Mistress.

Tenten was brought back to her senses as Hinata drew closer and she quickly threw several Shuriken in her direction, which were hastily dodged but Tenten still smiled as the Heiress drew closer and she pulled out a large cleaver, again out of thin air, and brought it down towards Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata jumped back, narrowly dodging it and she let out a slightly feral growl, the chains spreading faster along her body and wrapping around her arms, leaving Tenten rather bewildered. The Jounin, however, were all holding tightly onto the bars of the railing, each having a slightly strained look on their face, minus the Lightning Jounin who was staring with a calm indifference. The Hokage and Jiraiya, however, were perfectly still but their narrowed eyes betrayed their discomfort upon seeing the chains.

Hinata's broken eye was slowly edging itself open, further and further as Tenten restarted her ranged attack, throwing Kunai, Shuriken, Katanas, and even a few maces towards the Heiress who responded by dodging or catching the weapons, sometimes even slicing them in half with her Kikkyou. Finally, when it was half-way open, Tenten paused in her throwing and stared at Hinata with her eyes wide as saucers.

"H.. Hinata.. Your eye.. it's.." Hinata just grinned, as if expecting this reaction.

"Fine? I know.. I've known for awhile." Indeed, Hinata's eye was now almost completely back to what an eye should be, however the entire eyeball was a milky red, as bright as blood but as smooth as silk, and the slit was a light lavender, the only thing that remained of the Hyuuga's past eye. "And now I'll show you, Tenten.." She said softly, forcefully pulling the eye lid up on her eye so the entire thing was staring right at her. "Why I am not a Hyuuga.. but rather, a _Hinata_!" She began to quickly rush towards Tenten with renewed speed, despite having been pushed back towards the wall due to the onslaught of weapons that kept going at her.

Tenten frowned and threw five more Kunai at the Princess, intent on stopping her but was surprised when the Kunai, when reaching a certain distance away from Hinata, completely and utterly stopped in the air. Tenten's eyes widened and she stared confusedly towards the Kunai, noticing that it didn't completely stop but was rather going at a pace that would be considered sluggish, as it was barely moving an inch every second.

Hinata smiled, lightly batting the Kunai out of the way and then walking past them, and when she reached a certain distance away from them they started up again, only this time going in the direction she moved them but with the same force Tenten herself had put behind them when she threw the tools.

Tenten frowned, throwing several Kunai towards her again while flicking her wrist, slicing a string she had set up earlier and sending several Kunai at Hinata's backside. As expected, all of the Kunai immediately froze when reaching a certain point near Hinata and she just casually brushed them aside, while using her Kikkyou to hit the ones behind her and slice through them like butter, but they only fell apart as she walked away from them and towards Tenten.

"Alright then Hinata.. I don't know your trick but let's see if you can stop _all_ of my weapons at once!" She jumped back, pulling out a scroll for the first time in the battle. "Ninja Art: Wall of Iron!" She yelled, preforming a seal and causing a huge mass of weapons to appear around her, the quantity an quality of the weapons even causing Hinata's eyes to widen as Tenten began to move in a single blur, throwing every weapon towards her just a second before they hit the ground or sometimes before they even reached the top of their height from being summoned out.

Hinata just stood there, her blood red eye glaring towards the wall of iron approaching her but it was slowly closing, and Hinata slowly moved forward, each step seeming to take longer then the other as her breathing became louder, just as the wall descended upon her and blocked her from view completely.

Tenten continued throwing her weapons, however, until the entire field was covered in the mass of weapons, forming a large wall of iron and steel weapons that filled up nearly half way towards the railings. She panted lowly, her arms and legs numb from moving so fast and throwing so hard but she was sure she got Hinata at least once, but she hoped it wasn't fatal.

It was then that a figure slowly stepped through the wall, causing Tenten's eyes to become wide as saucers as Hinata's eye finally closed itself and she could see a large chunk of her wall suddenly become split in two, or fly in a left or right direction. Gulping down her nervousness, Tenten slid into a loose Iron Fist stance, having never really practiced it before. "How did you get through all those..?"

Hinata gave her a forced smile, her Byakugan eye showing a sign of vulnerability in them and her voice was tired and labored, but the chains still remained on her skin. "That .. is my Babylon. My eye.." She pointed towards her closed eye. "is able to control the _time_ around my body, and I can slow things down or.." Her eye cracked open and a small trail of red leaked out from Hinata's socket, and she was suddenly in front of Tenten, her fist just an inch away from the Weapon Mistress's face. "speed things up."

Tenten jumped her heart pounding in her chest as she slowly sunk to her knees, laughing nervously, and slightly embarrassed, as she saw Hinata's confused look. "My legs gave out.. I give up! I'm out of weapons anyways.. and you've obviously got enough chakra to keep going for at least another few minutes." She said softly, rubbing the back of her head. "You win, Hinata. Congrats."

Hinata smiled, helping the girl to her feet as Hayate held his hand up. "Winner is Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata's smile grew and the chains on her skin slowly receded, but if Tenten noticed she didn't say anything.

Helping the girl to the Medic Nin that ran up quickly to the field, Hinata was rather surprised to be pulled aside by a tall white haired man with a large scroll on his back. "Come with me. We have something to discuss." Hinata narrowed her eyes but nodded slightly, glancing towards her teammates who were staring at her with a curious, and slightly worried, expression on their faces (although Tayuya's was masked into a frown and Naru just had her eyebrow's lowered). She gave them a wave and then ran after the white-haired man.

Naru frowned, looking towards Kurenai, who she had decided to stand beside with Tayuya on her other side, with her nose scrunched up in confusion. "Who was that guy that Hinata went with?" Kurenai jumped slightly, as if just noticing the blonde's presence and the distraught look on her face erased instantly, as she didn't want to worry her student.

"That was Jiraiya of the Sannin. A notorious pervert and.." She frowned, noticing Naru's wide eyes and slightly slack-jawed look as she stared at her raven-haired Sensei. "Uh.. Is something wrong, Naru?"

Naru shook her head quickly. "Of course not! Everything is fine! I mean I can finally get.." She paused mid-sentence, noticing everyone giving her odd looks, but more importantly the pointed look that Shikamaru gave her from across the arena. He lightly tapped his finger against the wall he was leaning against, a motion that would've been missed by most but they had spent more then enough time to expect the unexpected when it came to their messages.

"_Zip it" _His message said, eyes still narrowed into a pointed look.

Naru frowned, unsure what he meant when it dawned on her. She was just about to tell _Kurenai_, who hated perverts with a passion, that she was going to get an _Autograph_ from the writer of Icha Icha Paradise. She slightly nodded in Shikamaru's direction, thanking him while Kurenai watched her with an eyebrow raised. "Finally get what, Naru?"

"Uh.." Naru paused, unsure of what to say to that question when Tayuya suddenly lurched forward, pointing at the screen.

"Next fights up! Boy that looks fun doesn't it?" She said quickly, trying to obviously be a distraction as two names lit up on the board and the two retrospective Genin straightened themselves up as they readied to go down to the arena.

0-0-0-0 Sakura Haruno vs Nagi Kamiki 0-0-0-0

Both Genin started to make their way down to the arena, when Hayate raised his hand up. "Please wait while we clean up the arena." He said softly, coughing after wards as several Chunin and Hayate himself began to pick up the scattered weapons using their chakra and scrolls and then put them all in a pile, with two Chunin picking them up on a stretcher, as there were nearly 30 stacks of scrolls and some weapons still weren't put into them, and began to haul them out of the room.

After they were done, he nodded once towards both of the Genin who's names were still displayed on the board. They made their way down to the arena and stood across from each other and Sakura instantly started studying her opponent.

He was a thin boy with tan skin, as most Cloud Nin spent their time out in the hot sun without much shade from trees as they lived in a high-peaked mountain. He was wearing a red jacket, which matched his amber colored eyes, and there was a black chain-mail shirt underneath it which was shown to the world, although Sakura could see that the jacket was actually _cut_ in half, as she could see the jacket's zipper still zipped up, but there was still a large hole that split the jacket apart with most of it being on the boy's left side.

He was about three inches taller then Sakura, and his dusty brown hair was about mid-neck length with his bangs ending just over his eyes. Sakura glanced down to his lower half and was surprised to see that he was also wearing black gloves which went to his elbows (as his hands were at his sides), and on the gloves were thin metal sheets that went all around his fingers, stopping at his knuckles but his finger tips themselves were completely uncovered. Hiding his legs was just a pair of long pants which hid his feet from her view, but as he moved his legs a bit she could hear the soft _clang_ of several chains hitting against each other inside the mesh of his pants.

Sakura shook her head slightly, smiling towards the boy. "Sakura Haruno." She said gently, holding out her hand. "Let's have a good fight, ne?" The boy arched his eyebrows before nodding, smiling as he grasped her hand in his own and she jumped slightly as she felt a _jolt_ from his fingers.

"Nagi Kamiki. Lets, Sakura-San." She nodded, stepping back so she was slightly away from him as Hayate raised his hand. Narrowing her eyes she moved one hand towards her Shinobi pouch as she surveyed the Cloud Genin. They were known for their Lightning Jutsu so she would have to keep her distance, but at the same time he may have another sort of ability.. _'I'll use Genjutsu to get him to reveal his secrets.. Thankfully I should have enough chakra for that!' _

Hayate looked back and forth between the two before throwing his hand down. "Begin." In an instant the boy threw a Kunai towards her, which she narrowly dodged and her eyes widened at the small sparks it left in the air as it passed her. He grinned at her and flung his left hand to the side, a long row of Kunai sliding out, all connected by strings wrapped around the circle at their hilt.

She hastily formed seals, staring at him as he twirled the Kunai around and put them in a connected circle, static charge connecting them so they didn't fall apart and he threw it at her as a large spinning disk, static coming off of it in waves.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" She called out, splitting into three separate Sakura's who all dodged the spinning circle of Kunai. They all smirked but it quickly fell to a frown as the Kunai separated and shot off like rockets towards the walls, forming a star shape across the entire room, with strings connecting into the center where the Kunai had split apart.

Sakura frowned, each clone mimicking her actions as she began to form hand seals quickly. Nagi ran towards her, ducking under one of the strings on his Kunai for a moment and he pressed his hand against the soft flesh of Sakura's stomach, and she let out a gasp as the metal on his gauntlets began to spark. "Shock Lick." A large blast of energy slammed into Sakura, sending her into the wall, leaving a small imprint of the girl into the stone. Nagi smirked, crossing his arms. "Was that it? I thought you'd put up more of a fight then tha-" He slung himself backwards as a Kunai slid past his vision, nearly cutting his nose off.

He glared at the Sakura standing there with a Kunai in her hand and a smirk on her lips, then looked towards the one he had hit and wasn't surprised to see it _poof_ out of existence. "So when you said Bunshin no Jutsu.. You meant.."

She grinned, jumping at him with her Kunai raised high. He blocked it with his left wrist and then aimed a punch at her stomach, only for both to pass through him and he stumbled forward as the weight of his punch sent him in that direction. _'What the..?'_ Suddenly, the ground under him disappeared and he _did _fall down, but hastily got back up as a Kunai flew towards him from below. He pushed himself out of the way as he was getting up and frowned, looking around for his attacker but to no avail as the entire arena had disappeared.

_'Genjutsu_' He commented to himself, putting his fingers up in a hand seal. "Ka-" He started to say, cutting himself off as he ducked to the side, using his hands to balance himself as Kunai flew across the air where his head was moments before. Nagi growled, looking back and forth for attacks while starting to slowly move along the ground with his knees bent and his back hunched over slightly.

Meanwhile, the audience watched with slight wonder as the Cloud Nin began to walk around cautiously, while Sakura was standing on the other side of the field, doing hand seals as she moved away from the male whenever he came a bit too close to her. Suddenly he stopped, just as Sakura finished her hand seals. Nagi reached up, grasping something in the air but Sakura didn't seem to notice, and brought her hands up to her mouth.

Memories flashed into her head of the Jutsu she was about to use, having learned it from the Library when Kurenai had given her a few days off during her training but due to her low chakra reserves she hadn't had a chance to really use it, but since her chakra training she was sure she could pull it off.

_'Inhale.. Spin the chakra in your gut... Concentrate Sakura! You can do this..'_ She thought to herself bringing her head back as her cheeks began to bulge slightly. "Katon: Fire Dragon's Roar!" She muttered, throwing her head forward and letting out a very large wave of chakra and fire rush itself towards the still crouched Nagi.

Sasuke felt his eyebrows raise as he watched his teammate's Jutsu, rather interested in why she would pick that specific Jutsu, while their Sensei had a small smile on under his mask, proud of his student's growth.

Nagi, however, was feeling the opposite of the two Sharingan males as he felt the hot flame wash over him. He grunted at the pain but bore through it as he began his counter attack, and Sakura yelped, shutting her mouth in the process, as lightning shot through the strings that were connected to the Kunai, which Sakura had been beside causing her arm to get a nasty shock and a slight numb feeling in her right arm.

Nagi grinned, slowly making his way to his feet as the flames died down. His skin was tinted black with soot and burns but he had a grin of triumph on his face as he held onto the string he used to thwart Sakura's plan. "Not bad girly! Although I'm surprised you didn't swap with a shadow clone of yours!" Sakura smirked slightly, holding her right arm.

"I don't know Kage Bunshin." Nagi's eye brows rose while Sakura tried to lightly heal her tingling skin. "I used a Genjutsu to make me _poof_ after you hit me to lure you into a false guard while I prepared my other Genjutsu, which was the Mind's Eye: Shadow Fall Jutsu." Her smirk grew as Nagi narrowed his eyes in slight irritation.

"Not bad, Sakura-San!" He held his left hand up, grinning ear to ear as lightning started to cackle around his gauntlet. "But I'm afraid I'll have to end this soon.." He punched the center of the strings, and Sakura hastily brought a Kunai out as the lightning began to channel through the strings, making them spark and cackle in a blue light.

She threw the Kunai to her left while the other went to her right and then moved herself to the center of the two strings she was between, just as the lightning in the strings began to grow even more fierce and powerful. The strings began to spark between each other rapidly, creating long flashes of light and energy, but the lighting slowly slowed down to a gradual pulse, leaving only small sparks going along the strings.

Nagi panted softly as he looked towards where Sakura had been standing, only for his eyebrows to raise up as he saw she was completely unharmed and standing inside the two strings she had been between. "Not bad at all, Sakura-San.. I may have some respect for you but I'm wondering how you managed to evade me that time, it couldn't have been Genjutsu."

Sakura held up a Kunai, smiling. "You use the metal strings to channel your lightning into the Kunai, making a chain reaction and making them even more deadly.. But." She nodded towards her own Kunai that she had thrown moments before Nagi's attack, which were now laying uselessly on the ground at the corner of the arena. "I threw my own Kunai and hit them against the strings, which caused the most of the energy to channel to _those_ Kunai since they conducted the electricity sooner then your Kunai did." Nagi smirked, nodding to himself.

"I see! I suppose I'll need to work on that then after this match." He pulled out another Kunai, twirling it around one finger before tossing it at Sakura who hastily moved out of the way, just as it began to spark and cackle with electricity. She was unprepared, however, when Nagi was suddenly in front of her, sparks of chakra and electricity bouncing off his arms as he aimed his fist for her head.

Acting purely out of reflex, Sakura brought her arms up and blocked the blow with her arms in a X fashion in front of her face. She screamed as the lightning channeled itself into her system and was unprepared as it _exploded_ from Nagi's fist, sending her flying back into the wall once more.

She grunted and pulled herself out, her hands and legs shaking from the electricity running through her system. She panted lowly, feeling for her chakra as she watched Nagi crack his fingers then pull his hands back for another punch. She braced herself, readying to dodge and rolled to the side when he punched at her, putting her hands against the ground to flip herself onto her feet. Just as she started to push pressure into her hands, Nagi's foot slung itself towards her back, and his fist came at her face from the other side.

_'Shit!'_ She yelled in her mind, her eyes wide as saucers. She was unprepared when she suddenly _flipped_ over his foot and was suddenly flying through the air. She stumbled as she landed on the ground and frowned, noting the look of pure surprise on Nagi's face showing that he was as surprised as she was.

_**'Well well well.. Looks like I was just in time.' **_Sakura flinched at the familiar voice.. which resounded in her head like a old television screen. Time seemed to slow down as Sakura slid into the back of her mind, becoming face to face with the black version of herself with the word 'Inner' tattooed across her forehead. **'Welcome back.'**The girl said, grinning ear to ear, something that didn't look right on Sakura's face.

'I thought you left..' Sakura crossed her arms, glaring at the girl before her. 'without even saying anything!' The "Inner" Sakura chuckled, shaking her head.

**'I did no such thing~ You sent me away.'**Her grin grew at Sakura's confused expression. **'I was brought to the surface by your _need_ to be someone else. To be someone stronger, to _belong_ and make the choices so that you could be who you wanted to be. Of course, you ignored most of my advice..'** She rolled her hand around a bit, smiling a little less now. **'But that's alright, the conversations we had were enough for me.'**

"But why did you leave..?" Sakura put her hands down to her sides, a slightly sad look on her face as she stared at her previous friend.. someone she had always spoken to whenever she was down or lonely from either her parents working or Sasuke rejected her once again.

**'Like I said.. You sent me away.' **She smiled towards Sakura, her eyes narrowed and her lips turned into a humored smirk. **'I wasn't needed anymore. You became strong.'** Sakura's eyes widened as the Inner Sakura gripped her hands, black tears flowing down her empty cheeks. **'You made me happy, despite that I was alone.. Because I felt like I did my job right at last!'** Her eyes narrowed suddenly and the tears were as gone as quickly as they came. **'But now you need me again..and I'll do whatever it takes but only if you accept my power.' **She held her hand out towards Sakura, smiling once more. **'What do you say, Partner?'**

Sakura smiled and gripped the girl's hand, shaking it firmly. "I accept!" The Inner Sakura's eyes gleamed and she nodded, the mind-scape slowly fading away into nothing until Sakura was once again standing in front of the still surprised Nagi, who was just now beginning to pull his fist back and put his foot down.

"What the hell..?" He asked, mostly to himself as he stared at Sakura, who just grinned back and held her fists up.

"_Bring it on, Nagi!" _Sakura exclaimed, her voice having an echo to it as if two people were speaking at once. **_'Alright Partner.. Listen up, cause I'll only explain this once!'_** Inner Sakura said calmly in Sakura's mind, just as Nagi began to ready himself once more. **_'I am apart of you, and, as such, split myself from you just as easily!' _**Sakura narrowed her eyes. _'What does that mean?'_ Inner Sakura grinned in her head, leaving an image of her empty lips in the Pink Haired Kunoichi's mind. **_'You let me worry about that, when you figure it out I'm sure that big brain of yours will figure out what to do with it!' _**_'Alright then..'_

Sakura ducked Nagi's Kunai that he threw and ran towards him with her fist pulled back, chakra swirling around it as she tried to pump more power into it. "_Here it comes, Nagi!_" Nagi smirked, lightning cackling around his gauntlets.

"Like physical attacks are going to work that well against me.." He punched towards her fists with his own, lightning cackling faster, but was unprepared when two black hands grew out of her wrists and pushed his hands down, seeming to be completely unaffected by the lightning going around them. "W.. What the hell!" Nagi muttered, struggling against the strength of the black hands.

Sakura was equally surprised, hesitating in her charge towards Nagi. **_'Go! I've got him stunned!' _**Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts and charged forward once more, connecting her chakra empowered fists into his chest. She let out a shout, just as he grunted in pain, and channeled more and more chakra into her fists, sending Nagi flying across the room.

She smirked at him, the black hands worming themselves back into her skin and disappearing from view. Nagi spat blood onto the ground, his arms hanging limply at his sides but he quickly straightened himself up and smirked back at Sakura. "So you had a trump card the whole time Sakura-San.. Interesting indeed!" He punched his fists together, lightning cackling around his arms in large waves, going all the way down to his elbows. "I'll have to pull mine out as well!" Sakura narrowed her eyes, not bothering to correct him, as large lightning spikes began to flow all around his body, the sparks shooting off and connecting to the Kunai that were still embedded in the wall.

Not wanting to get hit by another lightning Jutsu, Sakura quickly began to form hand-seals, intent on stopping him before he started but she yelped as lightning shot out onto her hand, breaking her concentration and not to mention making her hands shake from the energy going through them, preventing her hands from forming seals.

"Looks like victory is mine." Nagi stated, his hands flashing through seals even faster now that he was sure of his win, however his eyes widened, as well as Sakura's, as two black hands rose up from her own and began forming the seals at twice the speed she had been going before.

_**'My soul is apart of you, as are my hands! Use the Jutsu, Partner.'**_Inner Sakura stated, grinning a wide grin that was mirrored on her pink-haired counterpart as she channeled a surprisingly large amount of chakra to her entire being. "Ninja Art!" She rushed forward towards the stunned Nagi, who was pulling his hands back as if to block the tight fist she was aiming towards him, which now swirled with a large amount of wind that ripped the ground below, causing large slabs of rock to also go around her arm. "Mother _**Nature**_!" She shouted out, sparks dancing off the rocks from Nagi's previous discharge.

He let out a cry of pain as the rocks slammed into him, the powerful wind underneath the slabs causing him to spin around with the current and he flew back, becoming embedded in the wall behind him with much of his clothing around his stomach now being at the end of the slabs due to the chain-mail getting caught at the tip of one.

Panting, Sakura released the Jutsu around her arm and fell to her knees as the risen slabs fell down towards the ground but all landed perfectly where they had been before, only one being misshapen due to the chain-mail caught on one of it's corners. Grinning she looked towards Hayate who put his hand to Nagi's neck and nodded. "Nagi Kamiki is unconscious and unable to continue, Sakura Haruno is the winner." He announced, nodding towards the Medic Nin that rushed in to get Nagi back on his feet.

Sakura pumped her fist up in the air, a black image of herself mirroring the action. "CHA! That's what I'm talking about!" Kakashi smiled at his student's action while keeping down the pride he felt at her sudden strength. He made his way over to Kurenai as the Medic Nin put a few minor touches on Sakura's nerves to erase any side-effects the lightning Jutsu might have had on her arms.

"Do you know where she learned that Jutsu, Kurenai?" The Jounin glanced up with a bit of surprise, her mouth half open as she had been about to ask Naru what she meant earlier but it was quickly forgotten as Kakashi approached.

"If you mean the Genjutsu, yes, I taught that to her.. However for the Image she created and the other two Jutsu she used, then no I haven't a clue where she obtained those." Kakashi nodded slightly, then flinched as he noticed a marking on Naru's neck. Seeing his gaze, she hastily made her way past the man towards the other side of the arena, Tayuya following her closely.

Kakashi looked towards Kurenai with his eyebrows narrowed together, causing Kurenai to raise her own back at him. "Something the matter?" She asked politely, a little disturbed at his sudden reaction and Naru's sudden leave.

"Naru.. that marking on her neck.. Where did she get it?" Kurenai's confused gaze told him what he needed to know so he shook his head slightly. "Never mind. I must have been seeing things." Kurenai raised her eyebrows again, disbelief on her face and was about to call him out on it when Hayate announced the next contestants to come down to the arena.

0-0-0-0 Neji Hyuuga vs Tsuguru 0-0-0-0

Neji made his way down the stairs, studying his opponent as he did. The man was wearing a black veil over the lower half of his face and a pair of small black glasses that blocked out his eyes, along with a purple outfit that was matched by his other teammate and Kabuto, who had dropped out.

Neji stood with his hands to his sides, letting a smug look cross his face. "Give up now. You were fated to lose here." He heard a little gasp from behind him from Tenten, his teammate, but it was quickly quieted down by a few whispers from Lee.

Tsuguru glared, shown by his eye brows narrowing and a soft scoff from his mouth. "Big talk, little Hyuuga, but I think you were the one fated to lose here." Neji smirked, sliding into a loose Jyuuken stance.

"I needn't worry then, as fate is only a block put by one's opinion. My word against your own, and my word is stronger then yours." Tsuguru's glare increased and Hayate slid his hand down to indicate "Begin" just in time for Tsuguru to charge at the Hyuuga. _'Got you..'_ Neji thought a little smugly.

Punching forward, Tsuguru met with no resistance as his fist sailed through the air as Neji ducked under it to deliver a jab into Tsuguru's side, but was surprised when the arm he just dodged _wrapped_ around his body, pinning his arms to his side. "Got you Hyuuga.. Now give up or I'll snap your neck!"

Neji frowned openly, his Byakugan flaring to life and he smirked slightly as he saw the inside of his opponent. Rather then dislocating them, the man had separated them with his chakra in order to stretch and flex his flesh the way he wanted to. Neji grunted and let out a short burst of chakra, using his Jyuuken proficiency to completely server the string of chakra the man used to stretch his arms.

Tsuguru let out a yell of pain as his arm fell down, the chakra also having been what kept him from actually feeling his bones get dislocated, and looked up in fright as the Hyuuga Prodigy put two fingers to Tsuguru's head, claiming his win as the man's arm laid at his feet. "H.. How the hell..?"

Neji looked towards Hayate who nodded, raising his hand. "Winner is Neji Hyuuga." Neji pulled his hand back and stepped out of the coil of the man's arm, turning his back to him as he made his way back towards the stairs.

"To put it simply.." Neji said as he walked, the Medic Nin going to collect Tsuguru and his broken arm. "I severed your tie with Fate." Tsuguru's angry growl echoed across the room, rage enveloping his mind as the he stretched his other arm towards Neji, only to be blocked by Hayate who gripped the arm tightly with a blade held in his other under the wrist of his hand.

"I suggest you return your arm to your body before I sever something else from you." Tsuguru hastily complied, while Neji silently glanced at the Chunin who nodded in response before returning to the center of the arena.

"Yosh!" Lee announced, grinning wide as Neji stood beside him. "I knew you could do it Neji!"

Neji smirked, crossing his arms and turning his head towards his teammate. "Indeed, my only regret is that it wasn't you I was put up against, so I could prove who's.." He looked away with his smirk twitching, almost becoming a smile. "Fire of youth was stronger."

Tenten slapped her face slightly, eyes rolling under her hand while both Gai and Lee grinned, laughing. Quieting himself, much to the joy of others, Lee put his arm around Neji. "Do not worry! We will have many spars to prove such a thing Neji! But it will be I who is the victor!"

"Is that so?" Neji questioned, putting a finger to Lee's arm and pushing him back slightly. "I hope you don't cry when I prove you wrong then." Grinning, Lee nodded, looking forward to the spar just as the next names came up on the screen.

Hayate looked up towards the board then back towards the stands. "Will the contestants please come down to the arena?"

0-0-0-0 Tayuya vs Gaara 0-0-0-0

Naru stiffened as she read the names, looking towards her new friend who also seemed slightly spooked at the idea of who she had to go against. Feeling Naru's gaze, Tayuya hastily broke out into a grin as she moved towards the stairs. "Oh well. Wish me luck Blue." She stated simply, already half way down the stairs as Naru spoke up.

"If it gets too dangerous.. Give up. You still owe me flute lessons." Tayuya paused for a moment, glancing up towards the blonde with her eyes a little hardened.

"I'm not some weakling, Blue. Compared to you.." She looked towards the other demon container, who was already beside Hayate with his eyes narrowed in slight irritation to how much time she was taking to get there. "He's nothing but an ant." Naru seemed confused at that, but Tayuya ignored it and made her way over towards the other red head. Seeing there was no need for words, as both stood there staring at each other, Hayate threw his hand down and jumped away from the two.

Gaara's attack was instant. He sent a large wave of sand towards her, intent on crushing her quickly but was surprised when she easily out ran the sand as it chased her. She threw a few Shuriken at him but they were easily blocked by his automatic sand shield that rose up. Seeing her chance, Tayuya brought her flute up to her lips as she jumped over two waves of sand, and began her tune.

Gaara frowned as the world began to swim before his eyes and he flinched as he felt a searing pain as if his arm was being burnt off. Growling and clutching his arm, he let his chakra flare to disrupt the Genjutsu, but as the world came back into view he saw a white fist with red lines around the fingers slam into his shield right in front of his face.

Flinching back in slight surprise he saw another fist slam into another side of his shield, and at least a dozen more were coming towards him. Frowning he attempted to wrap his sand around them but they either moved out of the way or punched through the sand to free themselves, before resuming their attacks on his sand shield.

Annoyed, he let out a yell and threw his hands up, waves of sand washing over the hands and sending them onto the ground where they feebly tried to punch their way out but fell as he began to crush them, smirking as he felt the thin blood inside slide through his sand. His head jerked up in surprise, however, as he heard a yell of "Gotcha!" from Tayuya as she closed the distance between them in moments.

He frowned, assuring himself that the shield would protect him but was surprised that it didn't move at all as she slammed her fist into his face, sending him skidding across the ground until he hit the wall under the left stand. Several gasps were heard from the stands as Tayuya grinned, cracking her knuckles as the sand sluggishly moved around in front of her. "Take that you sand rat."

Naru smiled to herself, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding but gained slight worry as she noticed the boy beside her, who she recognized as the one who attempted to harm Konohamaru, was gripping the bars of the stand so tight that his knuckles were turning white. "Problem..?" She asked calmly, but a part of her felt like she already knew the answer.

"That girl hit Gaara.." Kankuro muttered, much to himself, as he looked towards the blonde haired girl. "No one has ever hit Gaara, or made his sand separated from him.. If this continues, Gaara will.." Naru frowned, narrowing her eyes and looking back towards the arena as the Sand Demon made his way back to his feet, head hanging as his sand tried to make it's way towards him.

"What did you do.. to my sand?" He asked slowly, an odd tone in his voice that put Tayuya on guard despite her current advantage.

"Simple.." She said with a small smirk on her features despite her growing dread. "My Doki demons have extremely thick blood, and when you let your sand eat it all up it made your sand soaked and too heavy to move itself."

"I see.." He said simply, smiling as he walked towards her, only to stop a few feet away and hold his hand up in the air. "Then that sand will not assist me until I fill it with your blood to wash out the thick blood you poisoned my mother with. Then I will feed her Uzumaki's blood.. Then Uchiha's.. And then my father's." Tayuya narrowed her eyes as sand began to form in his out-stretched hand, taking the shape of a double-ended spear that was about two feet taller then Gaara himself. Spinning around expertly to show he was no novice in the art, he charged at the girl with surprising speed considering his past "Stand Still to Kill" method of fighting.

Dodging his first swing, Tayuya hastily tried to increase the distance between the two but it was difficult due to the spear's long reach and Gaara's speed. _'Guh!'_ The Sound Demon thought to herself, ducking under another swift swing as she looked up towards Gaara's psychotic smile that was stretched across his face as he took a few locks of her hair. _'How the fuck is this sand-rat so fucking fast! Damn.. If he'd give me some space I could summon my Doki but at this rate..'_ She narrowed her eyes, slipping under another blow and she attempted to roll past him, but was surprised when the back part of his spear _fell_ off and embedded itself in her pathway. Hastily correcting herself she pushed herself away from the fallen spear just in time to dodge being impaled on the end Gaara was still holding._ 'That was close..'_

"Whats wrong..?" Gaara said with a bone chilling tone, eyes slightly wide in a psychotic happiness as he walked towards Tayuya once more, causing the red-head to take a step back as the fallen spear sprang itself up back towards the end Gaara held, reforming into it's long double-ended form. "What happened to all that attitude? That boldness that made mother crave for your blood... TELL ME!" He suddenly shouted, lunging forward with his spear held behind him. "TELL ME SO THAT MY MOTHER MAY FEAST ON THE BLOOD OF THE FIRST TO HIT ME!"

He swung his spear forward, intent on decapitating the Sound Demon, but was surprised when she dodged it, along with the falling back-end of the spear that flung itself towards her chest. She hastily slammed her fists into his gut, earning a gasp of pain from both of them as she hit his rock hard sand-skin armor, while Gaara gasped from her hand pressing his own armor against him with her strength, sending him flying a few feet into the air, his spear laying at the girl's feet as he lost his grip on the other end.

Not wanting to lose her chance, Tayuya hastily brought her flute up and summoned two large Doki fists that were pure black and were about three times the size of Gaara himself. The fists did a thumbs up sign in the air beside Gaara then, with one on each side of him, _clapped_ together earning a crack sound as Gaara's sand armor crumbled into dust between them. Her eyes widening in surprise, she barely dodged the spear that flew towards her from the ground, but only managed to land in a large cloud of sand that instantly made it's move to wrap around her, only to slam her up against the wall as her Doki hands dispelled due to her lack of concentration.

Gaara was grinning, a large hole in the sand-armor at his stomach in the shape of her fist and he was standing in the large pile of sand that Tayuya had, admittedly, forgotten about. Glancing towards the side of the pile she saw a large mass of white blood, indicating that the sand itself had worked the blood out of it's system enough to move at Gaara's will. "Now my mother will feast on your blood.." He stated slowly, slamming her into the wall once more, causing the red haired Kunoichi to let out a grunt of pain as he held his hands up. "Sand Co-"

_Crack_. Gaara's eyes were wide as he was sent flying back, and he looked up only to find himself staring down the point of a gleaming green blade and the red eyes of the blonde standing over him. He couldn't help but feel confused, and yet excited at the same time, at why the girl had suddenly attacked him. He looked towards his previous victim and wasn't surprised to see that she was on her knees coughing, the sand that was holding her being slashed in half to assure her freedom.

Her red eyes narrowing she spoke in a cold hollow voice, one that sent chills of excitement down his spine. "_Do not touch my friend.. Or I will destroy you, inside and out." _She slowly stepped back as Hayate put his hand in front of her, narrowing his eyes at her himself as Gaara got up, his psychotic smile spreading across his face.

"I look forward to it, Uzumaki.. I will let you live for now, then." He said calmly, despite his smile, with the last part stated at the still coughing Tayuya. Hayate looked towards the Medic Nin who hastily ran to Tayuya's aid while Gaara made his way back up to the stands, his face returning to it's normal neutral expression, but everyone he passed stepped out of his way until he reached his spot beside his sister.

Hayate looked towards the blonde as she sheathed her blade, her red eyes melting into her normal blue once more, but he noticed her wince slightly and grab her neck. Ignoring it, as he supposed it was just an injury she got in the forest, he addressed her with calm indifference. "Uzumaki-San, please refrain from such actions in the future or I'll be forced to disqualify you." Naru narrowed her eyes but nodded, walking back up the stairs but she gave a glance towards the hallway where both of her friends had disappeared down.

"I'll keep it in mind, Chunin-San.." She said lightly, her voice echoing due to the silence that had fallen across the room. "But I do hope you remember what it means to be a Konoha Shinobi if such a thing were to happen again." Hayate narrowed his eyes slightly while the eldest Sarutobi chuckled softly, shaking his head with a smile at the meaning behind the words.

_'She truly has grown from the little girl I found in the library, ne..? You would be so proud, Arashi." _His lips falling into a frown he looked towards his blonde granddaughter with worry in his eyes. _'But she definitely has a Curse Seal. Damn that Orochimaru.. If it wasn't for this preliminary I would have Jiraiya place the counter seal.. On the other hand..' _He leaned back slightly, smiling again. _'I'm sure that her Will of Fire is bright enough to snuff out the shadow Orochimaru has placed on her. Of that, there is no doubt.'_

Bringing his attention back to the field, he was surprised to see that Jiraiya was walking back towards him, having expected the man to return with the Hyuuga in tow, but the girl was no where to be seen. He gave a brief nod to Hayate as Jiraiya passed the Chunin, as the man had glanced at him with a silent question. Nodding in return, Hayate returned his gaze up to the screen which flickered with the names of the contestants, and there was a gasp as the names flashed onto the screen, and dread filled the face of a young blonde.

0-0-0-0 Sasuke Uchiha vs Ino Yamanaka 0-0-0-0

"Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka, report to the arena." Hayate said with calm indifference, his hands behind his back as he glanced at the contestants coming down, one with his hands in his pockets and a small amount of pain on his face and the other with her face full of dread, her arms hanging limply at her sides.

Ino sighed , looking up towards Sasuke with a small pout gracing her features. A rose colored blush crossed her cheeks as she stared at his well-toned form, but it disappeared as she saw him flinch in pain, no doubt from a wound he received in the Forest of Death. Shaking her head she raised her hand, biting her lip slightly. "I think I would like to gi-" She was stopped, however, as Sasuke held up a hand, smiling at her.

"Ino.. I want to see how far you've grown." Her eyes widened at this and she felt her blush re-appearing on her face. Why was he interested in her, all of the sudden? Shaking his head, he continued. "I'm interested how everyone has grown, Ino. You used to be pretty decent in what you did, and I'm sure you've been training more since then, so why not show me the effects of it?"

Ino flinched slightly, rubbing the back of her head for a moment. In truth, she was the weakest of her group, as she never trained with anymore then practice spars that she lost rather quickly, and a few chakra control exercises, but between the Flower Shop and hanging out with her friends, she had hardly any time to actually train herself effectively. But since this _was_ Sasuke that was asking her to fight, it shouldn't be too much of a trouble and it may put her in his "interesting" book if she showed him how strong she was!

"Alright Sasuke! I'll accept, but don't expect me to go easy on you just 'cause you have a handsome face!" She said with a grin, sliding into a basic Taijutsu stance as Sasuke chuckled softly, smiling at her.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said calmly, his stance mirroring hers but she watched as he slowly shifted his body a bit, slowly and pointedly, his eyes glancing at her own form as he fixed his. She hastily copied him, and saw his smile light up again but disappear as he flinched, his hand rubbing his neck for the briefest moments before sliding back down. Narrowing her eyes, Ino made a silent point to let Sasuke win, even if she some how got the advantage on him.

Seeing both contestants were ready, Hayate raised his hand and then lowered it just as swiftly. "Begin!" He shouted out, followed by a small cough as he jumped back away from the two fighters.

Ino charged towards him, intent on taking the first blow but wasn't surprised when he adjusted his stance, blocking her blow easily and then lightly punching into her stomach under her out stretched fist, barely a tap but it got the point across that it was an opening in her stance. Ino frowned, jumping back and sliding into her own stance, causing Sasuke to raise his eyebrows as she let her arms hang limply at her sides, a light blue outline of chakra swirling around her and then she ran towards him, spinning around on her heel and slamming the back of her limp-arms into his side, sending him skidding slightly and he smirked a little bit, charging back at her in his own Uchiha-Fire stance.

He slung his fist into her arm, watching with slight interest as it wormed its way out of the blow and the rest of her body moved accordingly, until she was slightly bent out of the way of his fist. He continued with a kick towards her slightly tilted head, which she hastily dodged while still keeping herself wormed between his fist, showing her flexibility to it's maximum as she was literally between his arm and leg for the briefest moments. Sasuke smirked a little and suddenly brought his leg down while his arm went upwards, causing Ino's eyes to widen and then close tightly as she waited for the blow but again it was just a small tap and then Sasuke pulled his limbs back, standing up straight now as he smiled down at her.

Coughing a little she straightened herself as well while Sasuke eye-smiled at her along with keeping his previous smile. "Your Taijutsu isn't bad but your stances are full of openings.. Now how about your Ninjutsu." He smiled sliding into a stance while Ino bit her lip slightly before nodding.

"Alright! You asked for it Sasuke! I'll admit I'm not that great since my chakra is kinda small but.." She hastily began to go through seals, her cheeks puffing up slightly and then she let out a powerful gale flying towards Sasuke, who's eyes widened as he did a flip out of the way, but was unprepared for the after-shock that sent him flying into the wall. He grinned with a bit of grimace on his face as fell slightly onto his knees, his neck throbbing in pain. "N..Not bad.." He admitted, noting how Ino seemed rather winded from the Jutsu but not to the point where she'd be crippled. "Anything else?" He said with a small grin but Ino shook her head slightly, raising her hand towards the announcer much to Sasuke's confusion.

"I give up. I'm out of chakra and he's physically stronger and faster." Sasuke frowned a bit but nodded, as Hayate raised his hand up.

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha." He announced, just as Jiraiya made his way to the floor again, but this time he was followed by Kakashi who lightly patted Ino on the shoulder on his way down to the arena as she went up, earning a confused glance from the girl but she quickly shrugged it off.

Jiraiya smirked down at the boy who rose to his feet, confusion on his face. "Come with me boy. I'll give you some pain killers." He said with a slightly edged tone, which Sasuke caught onto immediately and nodded as he walked towards the exit of the arena, pausing so Jiraiya could pass him then falling into step with Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled down at his student lightly ruffling his hair, much to Sasuke's annoyance. "You did good Sasuke. I'm impressed, you went so far as to help a fellow Shinobi out in battle. It's a step up." Jiraiya glanced back at the two then resumed walking as Sasuke gave a soft 'Hnn..' in response to Kakashi's words.

Take a small breath Sasuke spoke rather quietly, a small smile on his face. "I only did what any Konoha Nin should do. We look after our comrades, and I can't say Ino would make a bad Kunoichi if she trained a bit harder." Kakashi's smile grew and he nodded in agreement, just as the trio reached a empty room that was covered from floor to ceiling with black seals. Sasuke's eyebrows arched at the sight of Hinata Hyuuga standing to the side, looking as if she just woke up from a nap and Jiraiya grinned over at her, lightly patting her back.

"Feeling alright Kiddo? The seal I put on you is different since you said it doesn't cause you any pain, I simply altered the pathway so that it wouldn't effect your coils any but still produce the effects of being a seal. More like just a place to put excess chakra." Hinata nodded slightly, staring up at the man with her one Byakugan eye.

"Thank you Jiraiya-Sama." She said quietly, bowing respectfully to the man who just gave a loud laugh, patting her on the back again.

"Don't mention it! Go back to your friends, alright? I need to deal with the boy." Hinata nodded and began to walk back towards the arena, nodding towards Sasuke who took a step forward towards the legendary Sannin. Jiraiya pointed towards the center of the room suddenly, and Sasuke followed the point to a large circle that had the only empty-space in the room. "Stand there and remove your shirt, give it to Kakashi and then I'll seal away that marking Orochimaru put on you." Kakashi narrowed his eyes, quietly matching the mark up with the one he saw on Naru but saw that, besides the color, they didn't match. He put it off to ask Jiraiya after the sealing was complete.

Sasuke nodded, walking towards the spot but was surprised when a purple chakra shot out from the shadows of the room, earning a curse from Jiraiya as he jumped in front of Sasuke, with Kakashi mirroring the action behind him as the purple chakra began to swirl around them. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke pulled out a Kunai as he saw two yellow eyes glowing in the darkness over Jiraiya's shoulder.

"Kukukuku..."

0-0-0-0

Back in the Arena, all was quiet as the next contestants made their way down towards the floor, the only sound being the soft yapping of a dog as his master made his way down towards the floor. "Alright Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, grinning as he faced his opponent. "Time to show this chick who's top dog around here."

Across from him stood a pale skinned girl with dark ebony hair that went to her mid-back. She was around 5'7 with light gray eyes, with a cloud head-band proudly displayed on her forehead, holding up the two black bangs that fell down just in front of both of her eyes. Her outfit was similar to that of her teammate's, being a thin-black shirt under a opened jacket, which was unzipped rather than cut as Nagi's had been, and a pair of long black pants that stopped a little bit above her feet, which were uncovered and bare but had imprints that suggested she had been wearing sandals beforehand. Narrowing her eyes, she drew a Kunai from the inside of her jacket with her left hand while pulling a foot long metal pole with her right hand, twirling both around in her hands. "The top dog will be standing the biggest pile of corpses, and I plan on standing on two." She stated with a wiry grin, earning a glare from Kiba who slid into the standard Inuzuka stance.

"That's it girl, you're gonna get it!" Hayate looked back and forth before holding his hand up, then throwing it down.

"Begin!"

0-0-0-0 Kiba Inuzuka vs Ekijou Teikei 0-0-0-0

Kiba took the first shot, zooming across the room using enhanced speed from his Shikyaku no Jutsu to cover the distance faster, his fist slamming into the wide-eyed girl who slammed into the wall behind her, leaving another imprint in the abused wall. He smirked watching her crumble onto the ground and turned towards the announcer. "Think I hit her a tad too ha-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was sent flying to the other side of the arena. He winced looking up, seeing Akamaru standing beside him with worry in his little eyes and the girl having a large sadistic grin across her face, the metal pole she was holding now having one side of it enlarged to look like a bat.

"Here doggy." She said with a grin, spinning the Kunai in her other hand and Kiba watched with fascination as it slowly melted, the liquid sliding down slowly towards the ground over her hand and then it seemed to solidify into the shape of a bone, with the edges of it being blades and the ring of the Kunai being in the center of the metal bone, allowing her to continue spinning it around. "Got you a nice little bone for you to die on." She said with a grin, throwing it at him like a boomerang.

He dodged it easily but was surprised when it splattered against the ground beside him, as if it was made of water, and the sharp metal flew in all directions. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Akamaru and rolled out of the way, wincing as metal buried itself into his skin, tearing through his jacket easily. _'Even if was made of Liquid she didn't put enough force for it to pierce my skin like that..' _He put Akamaru down, ignoring the worried whimper the white dog gave him as he held a Food Pill to his companion, keeping his eyes on Ekijou who was grinning and spinning the pole around between her fingers, which was now back to it's original shape. _'Alright, that pole is the only weapon she has left, I don't doubt she has more in that jacket of hers though so I'll get rid of that too.' _He thought to himself, throwing his own jacket off.

Ekijou apparently got tired of waiting and charged towards him, slinging her pole out words him, which he noticed was now shaped like a sword and even had a metal hand-guard over the part she was holding which was shaped like a hilt. He easily dodged the blow and started to move around her, dodging her rapid swings which seemed to get faster by the second. He nodded towards Akamaru and put up a hand seal, sending some of his chakra towards his friend. "Jujin Bunshin!" Ekijou's smile faltered slightly as Akamaru slammed into her from behind, tearing into her back with a Gatsuga and Kiba grinned watching her pain-filled face fly towards him and he slashed towards her hand, watching as she let out a soft scream and let go of the pole, which he hastily snatched up along with using his other hand just as she fell to rip off her jacket and toss both to the side to where she had been standing at the start of the battle. "Alright!" He grinned at his partner, giving him a high-five which the dog returned with a grin of his own. "Good job Akamaru! Now we got this chick."

He wasn't surprised when she got up, having figured she was tough but he was surprised, and a little flustered, when he saw her head band had also fallen off, letting her bangs cover her eyes. Her shirt was in tatters, as the back had been ripped to pieces by the Gatsuga and her gray eyes were glowing as the shoulders of her shirt slid down, exposing part of her decent sized chest as her bra's straps had also been destroyed. She grinned, reaching towards her left arm and tearing off what remained of the sleeves of her shirt, causing Kiba to gasp and several eyes in the audience to widen as they were shown her completely black arms, which went down from her shoulders to her elbows and even had signs of going around her chest and possibly her stomach and legs.

Up in the stands, Gai turned towards the lightning Jounin who was smiling under her mask, her blue eyes gleaming slightly in pride for her student. Clearing his throat to get her attention, which she gave easily enough, he nodded towards Ekijou in the arena. "May I ask what happened to her arms to make the skin so black?" She grinned at him, putting her finger up to her lips as if she was Shhing him.

Gai's eyes narrowed a little in confusion as she began to speak anyways, keeping her finger in front of her mouth. "Her flesh isn't black, it's written on. That's not a wound.. It's a series of what she takes pride in." His eyes widened as Ekijou seemed to pull a sword from her shoulder blade which was glowing blood from the seals activated on it and she pulled several Shuriken from the arm that was pulling the sword out.

"Amazing." Gai said, crossing his arms. "She is quite talented in seals then, I take it?" The blonde Jounin nodded.

"My fellow teacher and comrade is a seal master, as she uses seals much like her student down there in order to seal away the many weapons she uses. Of course their style of fighting is completely different but they share the same personality, although Ekijou doesn't have the habit to curse." She grinned at his quizzical look as she watched Ekijou fling the Shuriken towards Kiba, who dodged easily but let out a gasp as the Shuriken all splattered against the ground behind him, piercing his back with the sharp fragments it formed.

"That's also something curious about her." Gai said quietly, looking towards the Jounin out of the corner of his eye. "Does she have a bloodline to control the properties of an object?" The Jounin shook her head, putting her finger back in front of her mouth.

"Her bloodline can change whether or not the metal she is holding changes to liquid or a solid, and she's able to control it's form with her chakra. I'm guessing she's using something along the lines of a shrapnel bomb, putting small fragments of the object inside of itself and then letting it explode outwards after she throws it." She grinned further, her eyes curving into an eye-smile that Gai had seen mostly on his eternal rival, Kakashi. "Of course, that's not all she knows how to do."

Kiba had taken the offensive, both him and Akamaru charging at the girl using Shikyaku no Jutsu to speed up their movements, but the girl seemed to speed up each time she dodged a blow and eventually she slid through both of them, ending up behind the two and slamming the hilt of her blade into one of the Kiba's backs while dropping her foot down onto the other one. The one she hit with her sword went down with a thump followed by a yelp as it reformed back into the red Akamaru while the real Kiba pushed himself to the side to dodge the blow, returning quickly with a powerful Getsuga that sent Ekijou skidding back, as she held her sword's flat end up to block the tornado.

Grinning, Kiba pumped more chakra into his Getsuga, intent on cutting through the sword to her but was surprised when the girl mirrored his grin, letting go of her sword suddenly and jumping out of the way, just as it melted and splattered onto his skin and shirt, coating his face in the thick metal. He groaned in pain as the sharp liquid splattered his eyes slightly and gave a soft hmph as he dropped to his Shikyaku form once more, Akamaru joining him as a Jujin Bunshin. "Don't think me being blind will help you any! I can still smell you!" He announced, reaching into his pouch and throwing several smoke bombs towards her direction.

She immediately backed up but was unable to escape the massive cloud that covered most of the arena. Kiba grinned, nodding towards his partner. "Alright Akamaru! Lets do this!" They both charged forward on all fours, jumping into the air half-way into the cloud and starting to spin around rapidly, using Getsuga and flying towards Ekijou's location. However, where as they could smell her scent they couldn't smell the metal she had on her body and was surprised when they slammed into a large iron wall which seemed to fall on top of them as it bent from the force they put on the center of it, until it completely wrapped around them and formed a large sphere of iron with both Kiba and Akamaru inside of it.

When the rest of the smoke cleared from the ball falling onto the ground, Ekijou had her hand into the orb and tugged Kiba's head out, followed by Akamaru and she grinned down at them, watching Kiba struggle in the thick metal that constricted his limbs. "Give up, doggy?" He glared up at her, glancing towards Naru for the briefest of moments before grinning ear to ear, his eyes and face clear of any metal as Ekijou had removed it accidentally while pulling him out.

"Fat chance." He announced, growling loudly as chakra began to pump into his limbs rapidly, causing Ekijou to step back in surprise as he literally began to pull his way through the metal with brute force. "I ain't losing to you.. I still have to beat her." He continued to growl loudly, pumping his body with more and more chakra until he was glowing from head to toe with a thick blue aura which pushed the metal casing to the side, freeing himself and half of Akamaru's body. He growled loudly, jumping towards her on all fours like a wolf, his eyes glowing blue along with the tips of his claws leaving a blue chakra trail behind his finger tips and causing a slight after image of himself to follow his movements.

Ekijou hastily started to step back, blocking a blow from his claws with the flat end of her sword and stepping to the side to dodge from another blow, only to let out a gasp of pain and surprise as the _first_ blow that she blocked slammed into her right shoulder. Cursing and jumping back with blood dripping on the ground from the gash on her shoulder, she began to pull out several Shuriken, tossing them at the crazed Inuzuka who simply ducked under them then rolled to the side of the shrapnel that flew from the liquid explosion, followed by charging Ekijou before she could react and slamming his head into her stomach, but just as she started to fly away from the force he gripped her leg, digging his claws into her flesh and then spun around, throwing her right into the wall where she slowly slid down, blood sliding from her wounds and her eyes closed. Kiba grinned, falling to one knee as his chakra slowly died down to a small glow on his finger tips. "T..There.. How was..that.." He gasped for breath, watching as she slowly sat up and turned towards him, panting herself as she grinned loosely.

"Not bad..mutt... But I'm not going to let my Sensei down.. That's more important than your stupid grudge." Kiba narrowed his eyes in slight confusion as she grinned, holding up a Kunai towards him. "If I lose this, I'll die. She'll do unspeakable things to me.." Kiba's eyebrows arched while the blonde Jounin in the stands chuckled quietly her eyes gleaming still. "So I'll claim this victory. We're both wounded, unable to move much, and you know I can cause this thing to explode so it'll get you even if you manage to fall down and dodge." Kiba grunted, his eyes closing as he raised his hand slightly.

"Alright.. I give up." Ekijou smiled and slowly lowered her Kunai, sighing slightly as her eyes flickered close.

"Good.. I was..out of time anyways." Her smile didn't falter as the medics rushed over towards them while a few attempted to free Akamaru of his iron bindings. "I have thin blood..so bleeding isn't exactly the best thing for me." Kiba grinned at her as they both were loaded up on the same stretcher, which still had enough room for Chouji if he decided to lay on it, and were carried off towards the medic wing.

"Guess I'll make it up to you somehow, but you'd better not waste this and lose to some idiot in the finals." She smiled loosely at him, her head sliding down as she drifted towards unconsciousness.

"Don't worry about that, stupid mutt.." She muttered quietly, half asleep. "I'm taught under the three Thunders of Cloud Village.. No way I'll lose..to some fool."

0-0-0-0

"Now tell me Jiraiya.. What made you think I would simply let you seal away what I worked so hard for?" Orochimaru asked, smiling as a large cobra flung itself towards Jiraiya, only to be punched back by a right-hook from the Toad Sage.

Grunting, Jiraiya glared at his old friend, holding his hand up and powering up a spinning orb of chakra into his palm. "I didn't think you would, but I can't say I care much for what you think, Orochimaru!" He charged forward, only to stop as another large cobra slung itself towards him, only to meet it's end through his Rasengan that shredded the beast into mince meat. He frowned seeing Orochimaru was no longer in front of him and turned back towards his companions to see their progress.

Sasuke was fending off a cobra by himself, already having stabbed it in the eye, which was now bleeding rapidly onto the stone ground, and just finished kicking it's skull into itself, destroying what remained of it's eyes and killing it as he crushed it's brain with it's own scales.

Kakashi was dusting his pants off, a cobra dead at his feet with it's head severed from it's body, which was still twitching slightly as if having spasms. He nodded at them just as Orochimaru appeared once more, this time in front of Sasuke who stepped back in surprise, eyes slightly wide.

"Come Sasuke.. I can give you power. Power to defeat your brother and restore honor to the Uchiha name. Isn't that what you want?" He grinned seeing Sasuke's eyes cloud with a brief flash of anger. "Yes, I can tell you loathe your brother.. So come to me Sasuke, I will set you on the path you wish to follow. The path of an Avenger."

"Don't listen to him Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted, stepping towards Orochimaru with sweat going down his brow, obvious fear in his eyes as lightning crackled in his palms. "You know as well as I do that the path you're on now is the only way to defeat Itachi." Orochimaru chuckled quietly, calm indifference in his eyes.

"Oh please.. Do you honestly believe that boy?" He grinned holding his arms up. "This village is worthless. The people, the Hokage, the ninja.. All weak! They can't give you what you need.. Power. I can give you power, Sasuke! I can help you avenge your family. All I ask is that you follow me." He held his hand out towards Sasuke, dodging to the side as Kakashi ran towards him with a Raikiri and then he spun around swiftly, slamming his foot into the Copy-Nin's face and sending him landing beside Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced down at his Sensei who was groaning slightly. He knelled down slowly with his Kunai in his hand and he straightened it slightly, pulling it up in the air. "It's amusing." He said softly, a small grin on his face as he stared down at his seemingly petrified Sensei who was staring at him with fear in his eyes, and slight disappointment. "How you can.."He suddenly spun around, throwing the Kunai towards Orochimaru who caught it between his fingers right before it was about to imbed itself in his eye. "Say that.." He ran towards the snake Sannin now, catching him by surprise as his foot slammed into the side of Orochimaru's head, sending him onto the ground for a brief moment before he jumped back up, glaring daggers at Sasuke who grinned back at him. "When all of the people I hate were trained in Konoha and all of which are extremely powerful. All the people I have made my precious people." He held his hand up and then clenched it into a fist, his Sharingan spinning around despite the obvious pain he was forcing onto himself from the Curse Seal messing with the chakra flow to his eyes. "Are all in Konoha, and powerful by their own rights. If village is weak.. Then it is people like you who make it weak, and the Shinobi of Leaf that make it strong enough to fight the poison you plague us with."

Orochimaru let out an angry growl, his hands beginning to form seals. "That does it! I have had it! No more playing games! You all die here!" He shouted out, causing the Leaf Shinobi's eyes to widen as the entire room lit up in his dark purple chakra.

"Damn it!" Jiraiya shouted, running in front of Sasuke. "Get out of here boy, take Kakashi and g-" He was surprised when Orochimaru flew past all three of them, but not nearly as surprised as Orochimaru who looked up in shock from his imprint in the wall, staring towards the one who had assaulted him. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at the outline of the figure as it slowly stepped into the vision of the Ninja. "I know you.. You're.." The figure smirked and blurred past him, appearing in front of Orochimaru who flinched in slight fear as a fist came flying straight into his face, which melted into mud afterwords and fell to the ground.

Orochimaru's voice slid through the shadows, coming from all directions at once. "Very well.. You may live for now, but know that I will destroy you all and Konoha.. and that Sasuke will come to me if he truly wishes to avenge his family!" And with that, the Snake Sannin's chakra disappeared from the Ninja's senses.

Jiraiya let out a sigh of relief, nodding towards the figure who started to walk towards them once more, only to stop and bow in front of the trio, with Kakashi now standing and rubbing his most-likely broken nose. "Thanks for the help." Jiraiya said sincerely, a smile gracing his features. "Didn't think you'd be a Jounin Sensei, with what you did during the war." Both Sasuke and Kakashi looked surprised at that but Kakashi eye-smiled as he finally recognized the figure, nodding in agreement with Jiraiya's words.

The figure smiled, stepping into the light. As the light slid over the figure they were given a full view of the Cloud headband over her right arm, along with the thin lavender colored robe that slid down to her feet, with a V cut at the top giving the men a good view of her large bosom, although smaller then a certain Slug Sannin, and a pair of black and white gloves she wore on both hands. Her hair went down to her neck and was a dark blue color and her skin was pale, but it was her eyes that stood out the most. Her left was a dull gray with a bright red dot in the center while her other eye was pitch black with a red slit that had small blue tendrils near the bottom that pulsed with chakra every so often. "More surprising things happen." She looked down towards Sasuke, being about Kakashi's height, and she smiled down at him. "Evening Sasuke-San." She said softly, her voice gentle with an edge of respect. "I am known as Flicker Scorpion, but you may call me.. Aeon." Jiraiya and Kakashi exchanged knowing glances with the girl, which were missed by Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded slightly, bowing towards the woman. "Thank you for your assistance, Aeon." He turned his gaze back towards Jiraiya, who returned the gaze knowingly and nodded. Sasuke nodded back and proceeded to remove his shirt, although he felt a slight twinge of embarrassment at taking it off in front of Aeon, and handed it to Kakashi who stood back beside Aeon who smiled and watched with quiet fascination as Jiraiya slammed his hand into the boy's neck where the Curse Seal was, causing it and the entire room to glow blue as seals swam around the boy's neck, forming a thin circle around the seal itself.

"That will do for now." He said, watching the boy crumble to his knees and then onto his face as he fell unconscious. Turning back towards Aeon, he smiled with a bit of a perverted grin. "Now then, we have much to discuss."

Her smile never faltering, she held up a thin needle towards the man. "If you continue your train of thought, Jiraiya-Sama, I will be forced to teach you why your most prized tool has a hole in it."

Both men gulped and nodded, taking a small step away from the woman. Both knew the power of her sting, as she was one of the key factors in the Third Shinobi War, having taken down most of Iwa's senior officers single handed without ever revealing her face to them.

0-0-0-0 Kin Tsuchi Vs Temari 0-0-0-0

The two combatants were already on the arena floor, staring at one another. Temari scoffed slightly, giving the thin black-haired sound nin an appraising look before smirking confidently. Kin pulled out three thin senbon needles that had small bells attached to them, her coal black eyes narrowed towards Temari's confident teal eyes.

Hayate glanced back between the two, before throwing his hand down, exclaiming "Begin" before jumping back away from the two. Temari's smirk grew as she puled her large fan up, blocking the thin needles that flew towards her. "Is that all you've got girl?" Temari asked in an arrogant voice, not seeing the smirk on Kin's face as the bells on the needles began to vibrate, causing Temari's eyes to widen as the world began to swim.

Recognizing it as a Genjutsu, a sound induced one at that, Temari slung her fan open and spun around, swinging it with all her might. This caused the senbon to fly right back towards Kin who gasped, dodging to the side to evade the jingling bells. With the sound of the bells so far away and Kin's concentration broken, Temari felt her world slowly becoming clear once more and she grinned, spinning her fan around for another attack* "Lets see if you can take this, girl!"

"My name is Kin!" The Sound Nin yelled back through the roaring winds created by Temari's fan. As the large wave neared closer Kin dove to the side, bouncing off one hand to flip onto her feet and she took a moment to steady herself, wincing as she felt a cut go along her arm from the gust. _'How the..? I was sure I dodged it'_ She questioned in her mind, glaring at the Sand Kunoichi who smirked confidently still, holding her large fan up with one hand,the three purple moons on the fabric seeming to radiate with chakra.

"If you're wondering how I cut you, the answer is simple." Temari stated, pointing towards the ground with her free hand. "My gust cuts up the ground, and sends the fragments everywhere.. The only way to dodge it would be to completely negate it and I don't see that happening.. But I'm done playing games, girl." She grinned at Kin's angry look, spinning around again and releasing another gale of wind, but this one was accompanied by three more gusts that were sent hurdling towards the black-haired Sound Kunoichi.

Kin felt her eyes widened and she momentarily glanced up towards her teammates, Zaku and Dosu who stared at her with their own wide eyes, genuine worry shining in them and Zaku seemed to be screaming something. Through the gale sound of the force coming towards her, she couldn't make out the words Zaku was shouting at her, but that didn't matter. _'I will use it..'_ She thought quietly, feeling her chakra beginning to swim in her body.

Temari smirked, watching dust and pieces of rock finally slam into Kin, and she began to turn away, thinking it was over, when she felt a powerful wave of energy slam into her, making her crumple to her knees and cover her ears as the powerful shock wave broke through the air, making her head swim and her ears begin to pop.

As the dizziness faded she looked up towards the stands, unsurprised to see most of the Genin holding their ears, with the exception of Gaara who plugged his ears with sand before hand, and then she turned her head towards Kin, her eyes becoming wide as she looked at the broken rock scattered across the field in front of the Sound Nin.

Kin stepped forward, her normally black hair being a pale white with black tips and the headband she had around her forehead being cast to the side, seeming to be broke in half from the shock wave Kin had let out and the scarf she had around her neck previously was now on the ground in tatters, seeming to be cut in thousands of places. Her skin was also different, now being a milky white with dark black runes going down her arms.

Up in the stands, Dosu's nodded his head as if agreeing with something, much to the annoyance of his teammate Zaku. "What the hell is that, Dosu!" Zaku questioned, glaring down at his mummified teammate, while quietly thanking Kin had such a trump card. "How the hell did Kin get like that?"

Dosu glanced up at him with his one good eye before looking away. "I forgot Kin is older than you and that we had teamed up before you came along.." He stated, though quickly continued seeing Zaku's annoyed look. "That is Kin's bloodline, _Eguru Naka _(To Hollow Inside). It gives her abilities similar to that of, lets say, a Banshee.. Allowing her to produce piercing screams, be able to become incorporeal, and control objects with her chakra. At least this is what she has shown to be able to do in the past."

Zaku's eyes were wide as he stared down at his teammate, gripping the bars that were in front of him. "Why not just use her normal Banshee Voice, and why doesn't she use this more often.." He watched, while using a Silence Jutsu to keep himself from hearing Kin's piercing screams but still hear Dosu, as Kin dove towards Temari, screaming and causing Temari's senses to go off whack as the now white-haired Sound Kunoichi sliced at the blonde with a Kunai, drawing a bit of blood from her cheek that seemed to bring Temari back to reality and jump away, swinging another gust at Kin who responded with a large shock wave of sound that overpowered the wind and sent Temari flying back.

Dosu shook his head, having his own silence Jutsu on but his was more for blocking out unwanted eavesdroppers, not that anyone could hear with Kin's constant assault on Temari. "You recall that Kin was an outcast to her family, and ran away because they treated her poorly." Nodding, Zaku slowly crossed his arms, his eyes flashing with brief pain as he thought of his own childhood. "It wasn't because she did something bad, Zaku. She was different." Zaku raised his eyebrow but said nothing, a surprise if you knew him. "The family that held this bloodline were all mutes, in a way, simply because that if they ever spoke then each word would be like nails on a keyboard, making everyone want to get away from them lest their ears begin to bleed."

Zaku frowned, putting his arms back down and lightly tapping the tubes in his palm against the pole. "Meaning that.. since Kin can talk normally she was outcast because she didn't have the same weakness they had, and they envied her."

Dosu nodded, closing his eye. "Not only that but she was unable to fully use her abilities because no one would teach her. Later, however, Orochimaru found out about her bloodline and questioned her about it.. After some minor scans, Orochimaru found that her bloodline strengthens her vocal cords to handle the more powerful sound waves she can produce.. However, not nearly as strong as the children in her family were able to create simply by crying." Zaku frowned, rubbing his chin.

"Then how is she doing this now? Did Orochimaru experiment on her as well?" Dosu nodded, shuffling his melody arm slightly as he watched Temari feebly try to block a sound wave with another gust of wind, however instead of being overpowered the gust completely canceled out the sound wave. Kin glided through the gust, her feet not touching the ground as she spun around, landing her foot on the side of Temari's head, sending her onto her side and then the white haired Kunoichi took in a heavy breath, letting out a scream a second later that tore up the ground as it flew towards Temari, who quickly rolled to the side and threw a Kunai at Kin before adding a gust of wind, making the Kunai fly at her like a bullet.

Kin didn't even flinch as the Kunai went completely through her body, landing on the other side of her without so much as a drop of blood on it's metal. Kin dove towards Temari again as Dosu began to speak. "He did.. He added a box that can only be activated by Kin's chakra that strengths the cords further and awakens her dormant bloodline. However.." Dosu paused, ignoring Zaku's annoyed gaze as he watched Kin dive in towards Temari once more, Kunai at hand. "Each time she screams there's a chance the cords might break from the strain and fill her throat up with blood.. There's a chance she could survive, of course, but she would be utterly mute and unable to use her bloodline's full potential after wards."

Zaku's mouth fell into a grim line as he looked towards his female teammate, his fists clinching together and, for not the first time since he woke up from Sasuke's attack earlier in the forest, he questioned why they served someone who didn't care for their well being, only for the strength they provided him.

Down in the Arena, Temari was honestly scared for her life. Her head was ringing from the screams the girl kept producing, although she had long since gone into a state where she couldn't hear at all. The sand Kunoichi knew she wouldn't last much longer, she could feel bumps along her fan where she blocked the sound waves and she could feel cold sweat going down her face as she backed up hastily, trying to escape the ghost that flew towards her.

Since she was backing up she did not notice the rock fragment that was right behind her, and her foot bumped right into it. She let out a gasp, time seeming to slow as she neared the ground and she glanced briefly towards it, seeing large and small fragments of the arena all along where her head would land, and she closed her eyes, bracing for the impact.

However, despite not seeing the rock herself, Kin did and she pushed herself forward with a burst of chakra, her arms wrapping around Temari's thin frame as the Sand Kunoichi dropped her fan to the ground, her eyes tightly closed as she thought she would fall, possibly to her death or unconsciousness.

Once the blow did not come, Temari's eyes slowly cracked open and she found herself staring into the milky brown eyes that seemed to be glowing a dark blue, the same eyes that had been chasing her down for the longest time. She felt a gentle hand cup her ear, while the other stayed it's place around her and began to help her to her feet. _'They feel like marshmallows..' _She noted quietly, finding herself eerily calm as the hands cupped her face, light blue chakra pulsing into her ears and slowly restoring her hearing, though the ringing in her head continued.

Kin's hair slowly began to return to it's black color, along with the runes along her arms receding back into her skin and her eyes returning to their dark brown color. Kin slowly lowered her hands, her head tilting. "You alright?" At those words Temari jumped, stepping back away from the girl.

"Uh.. Yes.. Mostly. You gave me quite a beating.." She grinned a little, rubbing her cheek where it was cut. "I know when I'm beat, since you have my fan now, but I am wondering why you stopped me from falling.." Hayate began to move forward, rubbing his ears as he stared at the two, waiting for the final outcome.

Kin frowned, her knees bending as she picked up the large fan, hauling it up to Temari who thanked her quietly. "I want to win, but I don't want to cause you any more harm than I need to.. You falling like that may have given you a concussion or possibly some brain damage.." Temari nodded, having figuring that herself.

"Well.. Thanks anyways girly." Kin frowned as Temari smirked, suddenly bringing her hand down and popping Kin right in the neck, causing the girl to let out a gasp and crumple to the ground, her eyes blank as she fell unconscious. "But I want to win too. No hard feelings, I hope." She smirked still, pulling the girl up and leading her to the medics as Hayate spoke, ignoring the outraged cries from Zaku in the stands.

"Winner is Temari."

0-0-0-0 Stands 0-0-0-0

"What a troublesome woman.." Shikamaru grunted out, eyes a little narrowed as he watched Temari walk away with Kin in her arms. Zaku, hearing this as he was beside the boy, grunted in agreement.

"It's a bullshit move is what it is.. Kin had that in the bag, if only she hadn't shown mercy like that." Shikamaru nodded slightly.

"I don't think we should kill each other either but I definitely would have knocked her out right after saving her if I was your teammate." Zaku grunted again, finding himself getting a bit of respect for this pineapple headed Ninja.

"What's your name?" He asked, pointing at himself as he stared at Shikamaru. "I'm Zaku." He jerked his head back towards the mummified Sound Nin behind him. "That's Dosu the Mummy."

Dosu rolled his eye as Shikamaru smirked, holding his hand out which Zaku grabbed, both of them shaking each others hand. "Shikamaru Nara. Team 8 of Konoha." Zaku nodded, retracting his hand as he looked towards the field which was being repaired by a select few of Doton specialist Ninja. Shikamaru followed his gaze, scanning over the large chunk missing from Kin's powerful sonic wave. "That's a pretty dangerous bloodline your friend has."

Zaku's eyes widened as he looked towards Shikamaru, although Dosu only gave him a sideways glance with his one good eye. "How the hell did you know that she had a bloodline?" Shikamaru smirked up at him, shoving his hands into the thin pockets of his jacket.

"I didn't know for sure, but you just told me." Zaku cringed slightly and Shikamaru chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if it's supposed to be a secret. It looked like she was under strain, however." Zaku nodded, his arms crossing.

"It hurts her vocals, or so Dosu here says."

"Yes." Dosu added in, looking towards Shikamaru fully with a slight respect forming in his eyes. _'He noticed this without even knowing the contents of the bloodline. He has a sharp mind.' _Shaking his head to clear the thoughts he turned towards the almost fixed arena. "The vibrations that make her attacks, and some defenses, all hurt her insides due to how weak they are compared to the rest of her family."

Shikamaru frowned, rubbing his chin. "A bloodline like that shouldn't have such a defect.." Dosu and Zaku exchanged curious glances with each other before turning towards Shikamaru, about to ask what he meant when he began to speak again. "I mean.. Lets take Kiba, the dog boy that fought before your teammate. He has sure signs of his clan, with his large canine teeth and ability to talk to dogs, possibly other animals.. All of that is part of his genetic code, and the Inuzuka's bloodline is as thick as mud, so they have never had any defects."

"What the hell does that mean?" Zaku questioned, a little annoyance creeping into his eyes. He hated long-winded explanations.

Dosu frowned under his bandages, nodding towards Shikamaru. "He means that it's possible Kin's body is that weak because her mother or father were not fully clan born and had her with someone who wasn't related to the clan at all." Shikamaru nodded in response as realization flashed in Zaku's eyes, just as Shikamaru held his finger up.

"It could also have been intentional." Their heads jerked up towards him at this and he quietly thought it was odd at the looks of betrayal in their eyes. "I mean.. Someone could have intentionally put her genetics to the side if they knew enough about reconstruction and things like that. You would have to be very qualified as a Medic or, I suppose, a scientist to do something like that." Zaku and Dosu exchanged glances again, with Zaku's fists clinching in anger.

"Lets hope you're not right about that, Shikamaru." He stated quietly, looking up towards the screen as it began to flash again. He felt a grim grin form around his face. "Well! That's unexpected but welcomed, I wondered how good you'd be in battle, eh?"

Shikamaru glanced up towards the screen, a smirk covering his face as well. "Same here.. May the best Nin win."

0-0-0-0 Shikamaru Nara vs Zaku Abumi 0-0-0-0

Both quickly jumped down to the field, with Shikamaru walking onto the opposite side, before Hayate could even ask them to. Seeing both were ready, with Shikamaru calmly slipping his hands out of his pockets and Zaku flexing his fingers, he threw down his hand and yelled. "Begin."

Without any hesitation, Zaku threw his palms up, sending a heavy gust right towards Shikamaru, earning a groan from the Doton specialists as the powerful wind began to tear up the ground again. Zaku smirked watching Shikamaru get hit dead on, only for it to fall into a frown as he poofed into a torn up log. Thinking quickly he jumped to the side, narrowly dodging a Kunai that flew right into the ground by his feet and he looked up to see Shikamaru standing on top of the ceiling, a grin fixing his features.

Not missing a beat, Zaku quickly threw his hands up, aiming another air blast towards Shikamaru but was surprised when he felt the ground push up from under his feet, causing him to fall back and completely miss Shikamaru by a few inches as his hands were slung backwards. Relying on his reflexes, Zaku felt his hands slap against the ground as he flipped back onto his feet, glancing at where he was standing previously to see two small bumps where his feet were but they quickly sunk back in and made the ground flat once more.

"So you have a few Doton Jutsu up your sleeves huh?" Zaku questioned, only earning a soft chuckle from Shikamaru as he flipped down from the ceiling, landing neatly on his feet.

"Something like that, yeah." He pulled out a Kunai, with Zaku mimicking the action. Both of them rushed each other quickly, pushing metal against metal with their eyes staring into the others. "Not bad, Zaku."

"Not bad yourself, but you had a slight miscalculation." He grinned, holding up his free hand with wind starting to gather up as he prepared for another Zakuha.

"I assure you, Zaku.. I've made all the calculations." He grinned as the wind slammed into his body, causing Zaku's eyes to widen as he crumbled into mud with the Kunai he held clanging uselessly onto the ground. Zaku quickly began to look around for him but was surprised when he couldn't move his head, or any other part of his body but his mouth and eyes.

Smirking, Shikamaru slowly rose from the ground with his hands held in the familiar Kage Mane Jutsu seal and his shadow was connected to the bits of mud and the Kunai, having wormed around them as the mud clone crumbled and connected straight to Zaku's shadow.

"It's over, Zaku." He said calmly, making sure to keep his palms up into the air so they're aiming at the ceiling above.

Zaku gritted his teeth before letting out a sigh, followed by a soft chuckle. "Yeah you win.. If you had kept my hands down I could have got away but.. it seems you really did make all the calculations. I give up." Hayate nodded as Shikamaru released the Kage Mane and held his hand out towards Zaku, shaking it once more as they headed back into the stands since neither received any injuries.

With the field clear of the combatants the Doton repair crew quickly fixed up the missing rocks that Zaku's attack on the ceiling and floor made before walking off as the screen began to flash again just as Hinata finally made it back, a small cup of coffee in her hands.

Naru, seeing her, waved slightly as the lavender eyed Heiress made her way to her blonde companion. "What has happened since I left?" Naru frowned, slowly explaining who won, how they won, and then she explained what had happened to Tayuya after a brief questioning from Hinata on why she wasn't with Naru.

After she was done explaining she calmly took the cup from Hinata as it had began to break under the strain of the Hyuuga's angry grasp. "How dare he.. " She said quietly, glaring towards the red head that was standing calmly on the other side of the arena, his eyes focused on the center as he awaited the next battle.

"Don't worry.. She'll be fine, I made sure of that." Naru stated, grasping her neck for a moment, causing Hinata's angry gaze to shift to a concerned look as she saw Naru's pained expression.

"Are you alright..? You didn't use any chakra did you?" Naru flinched lightly before nodding.

"I used it while using Sondio to get to Tayuya faster and stop her from getting crushed.." She frowned further at Hinata's still worried gaze. "Is that a problem?"

"It is.. Naru, when your fight comes please don't' use any chakra.. Your system is all messed up from that seal _he_ put on you.." Naru frowned, before letting out a slight sigh, turning her head away.

"I see no reason to listen to you Hinata, I've gone by my own rules before and this won't effect you at a-" She was lucky, she supposed, that Hayate had just called out the next contestants at the top of his voice as no one heard the slap that resounded from Hinata's hand connecting to Naru's face.

Naru turned her gaze towards Hinata, an angry red flare flashing in her blue eyes but it quickly faded into a guilty look as she stared into the teary eye of her teammate. "H..Hinata I didn't mean to.. I mean I.." Hinata said nothing and turned away from her, and Naru felt shame grasp her heart but she could not think of any words to say. Shaking her head, she turned her own gaze to the arena where the two contestants were already gathered.

0-0-0-0 Haku vs Yoroi 0-0-0-0

At the get-go, Yoroi, a black clad Shinobi with a veil over his face much like Tsuguru had, charged forward towards the Ice Kunoichi and made a motion to grab at her. Haku, seeing a faint glow around his hand, hastily moved herself to the side, dodging the grab as she drew out senbon from her sleeves, tossing them towards him.

He grunted as they went against his hand and he tugged them out quickly with his other, charging towards her again while preforming seals, calling out "Bunshin no Jutsu" as he finished them, making two images of himself run beside him towards the Kunoichi. Haku frowned at him, blocking his hand as he attempted to grab her with a Kunai causing his eyes to widen in shock behind his black glasses, though he was thankful that it was the blunt end and couldn't pierce his skin. "How did you..?"

"You did not quiet your footsteps.. It was easy to tell who was real when only your foot falls made a sound." The two images of Yoroi poofed into smoke as his hands began to glow blue, his other hand reaching straight for Haku's head.

"It doesn't matter, now you're mine!" He yelled only to let out a scream of pain as his hand was blocked by a thick layer of ice that seemed to float in front of Haku's face. He grunted, his hands glowing still and he pushed it forward, draining the chakra inside the ice and making it crumble to small shards onto the ground.

Haku jumped back away from him just as he lunged for her head once more. "Your ability is useful to be sure, a trump card if there ever was one. But you rely on it far too much for it to be useful to you." She held up her left hand, forming hand seals with it while the other threw a Kunai towards his head.

Yoroi dodged the side of it, smirking as he did so. "Like you're one to talk, you've done nothing but use Ninja tools. You have no way to stop me other than those!" He made a move to go forward again only to find that he couldn't move at all. He looked down towards his feet, surprise coming to his face again as he saw that his entire left leg was encased in ice. "What the hell? There's no water here!"

"There is moisture in the air." Haku stated, walking towards him as the ice began to creep up towards his chest, his other leg becoming coated too. Yoroi made a move to drain the chakra when the ice on his legs suddenly spiked towards his hands, literally impaling through them. This caused Yoroi to scream in pain as Haku smiled, a sadistic look coming across her face as she snapped her fingers, causing the ice to explode into large sharp shards, cutting up Yoroi's pants and skin and leaving him bleeding on the ground as he succumbed to the pain. "Pointless." She said softly, turning around and beginning to walk away as Hayate held up his hand.

"Winner is Haku." The medics came and rushed Yoroi to the medical bay just as Haku stood back beside Kurenai's right side, ignoring the meaningful look that Kakashi was giving her.

"You did well out there, Haku-San." Kurenai said gently, a smile on her face. "I see Anko has rubbed off on you more then she did on Hinata."

Haku giggled slightly, looking towards her with a smile and her eyes closed into upside down U's. "All of my Sensei have had some effect on me, even Kakashi who has not taught me at all." Kakashi smiled a bit at her and reached over, patting her shoulder.

"I plan on training you all after this preliminary is over, you have my word on that." Haku nodded to him, turning her gaze back towards the arena as the next two combatants made their way down to the floor, and she held back the slight disappointment she felt at Sasuke not being able to see her match.

0-0-0-0 Dosu Kinuta vs Shino Aburame 0-0-0-0

Both contestants stared at each other quietly, despite Hayate having stated to begin awhile ago, both sizing up the other. Finally it was Dosu who cut the silence. "An Aburame, I see.. I'm afraid you'll be at a disadvantage in this battle."

Shino's eyebrows rose and he began to slowly unbutton the front of his jacket, revealing the black undershirt beneath it. "I will not hold back then if I am at a disadvantage as you say." Dosu's eye narrowed slightly and he ran forward as Shino's form began to become covered in a cloud of insects.

Dosu's lips twisted into a smirk underneath his bandages as he swung his melody arm towards the cloud, causing most of the bugs to fall over as they were torn apart by the powerful sound waves. As the cloud fell, however, Dosu's eye widened at the lack of Shino inside and he jumped back instinctively, narrowly dodging a Kunai that embedded itself into the ground where he was standing moments before.

"I see.. So that arm of yours sends a wave of sound depending on the force and direction you punch." Shino said calmly, walking towards Dosu from his left side. Bugs began to swarm out of Shino slowly and steadily until his arms were coated in thin clouds as he stared his opponent down.

_'He got all of that from one attack?'_ Dosu thought, putting his melody arm up towards Shino before rushing forward again. _'I won't miss this time!'_ He brought his fist down towards Shino's head, but was surprised when the bug user simply caught the fist by the bottom of his wrist.

With this, the melody arm's effect only managed to kill a few of the bugs as most of the wave comes out from the holes on the front end, which was on the opposite end of where Shino was holding. Dosu struggled in Shino's grip, using his other hand to bring a Kunai up towards Shino's chin, only to be blocked by a cloud of bugs that began to sap his strength rather quickly.

After a few moments of draining and struggling, Dosu slowly fell to his knees with a grunt a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "I hadn't realized such a huge flaw in my plan when fighting a faster enemy.." Shino extended his hand towards the fallen Nin and Dosu accepted it quickly. "It seems mostly Konoha Nin are going to pass this year."

Shino hmphed as he helped Dosu get back to the stands since he did not take any real damage. "It is still not decided who will become Chunin though I believe everyone who made it here should at least get the chance to prove themselves publicly.." He pushed his glasses up slightly as his other hand worked to button up his jacket. "But I do not make the rules here, Dosu-San."

Dosu nodded, crossing his arms slightly together. "But it looks like we're nearing the end, Aburame. There are only two more fights left.." Shino's eyes narrowed together as he leaned against the wall behind him, giving a glance towards Shikamaru at his other side.

"Indeed.. But I only care for one of them." Dosu gave him an odd look while Shikamaru nodded without looking towards Shino, the same thing going through his mind.

Who will Naru fight?

0-0-0-0 Hokage's Seat 0-0-0-0

Sarutobi Karuma rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he watched the battles take place, each seeming to be more interesting than the last. He felt his eyes narrow in worry at the sight of a crestfallen Naru standing to the side, her blue eyes glancing towards the girl beside her who seemed to be avoiding her gaze. He quietly wished that the problem between them would heal quickly.

Sensing someone behind him, Karuma turned his head to see his white-haired student walking up behind him, but Karuma's eyes narrowed towards the blue haired woman beside him, both of her eyes staring right at him with a small smile on her face. "It's good to see you again, Karuma-San." She stated quietly, a giggle escaping her lips at his confused gaze.

"Forgive me.. My memory isn't what it used to be." He smiled towards her, studying her features slowly but at the sight of her chest he put his fist into his palm, looking back towards her face which had a small anger-tick mark on it. "You're Aeon aren't you? My you've grown." He said with a nod, smiling but it quickly fell as Aeon put a Kunai up to his neck, the tick mark on her forehead seeming to throb a bit.

"Please don't tell me you recognized me because of my chest.." Behind her, Jiraiya sweat dropped but did not move to stop her as he himself learned his lesson.

Karuma, however, paled and shook his head quickly. "No no! It was your eyes of course.. It just took a moment to register is all.." He gulped as her Kunai slowly pulled away and she stood beside him, looking over the railing towards the arena. Thanking his luck, Karuma slowly walked forward and looked down at the arena as well. "Since you're here I am guessing the other two are..?"

Aeon nodded her head, her arms crossing. "Yes.. One is already here.." At this she looked towards the blonde standing to the side and Karuma chuckled, shaking his head.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize her sooner.." He sighed slightly. "And what about miss Yasha?" Aeon nodded, stepping back slightly.

"She's sleeping but she's in the tower. She stayed up all night training her student in seals again." Jiraiya chuckled, stepping in on Aeon's other side.

"I see.. So she really did decide to use those seals I gave her after all, huh?" Aeon nodded, smiling then suddenly shook her head with a frown gracing her features.

"This isn't the time to be talking about this however.. We have much to discuss." Jiraiya nodded, looking towards the Hokage as he began to explain the appearance of Orochimaru and what the Snake had let slip.

Once he was done, Karuma rubbed his chin thoughtfully watching as the next two combatants made their way down to the field. "It seems he has a much grander scheme then simply corrupting Sasuke.. He isn't the one to lose his cool over something like that. We will have to keep on our toes." Aeon frowned, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, he did seem..out of it. Something must have happened or perhaps it was his plan all along to make Sasuke think he was no longer interested. At any rate I would worry for the other sealed as well.." She stated lowly, looking down towards the arena. "With so much time to fester the seal is probably very unstable, especially considering who it is."

Jiraiya and Karuma nodded grimly, glancing at each other. Jiraiya cleared his throat slightly, getting their attention. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.. For right now let's watch, these kids are pretty interesting.

Nodding in agreement, the other three turned their gazes once more to the fight already brewing on the stone floor.

0-0-0-0 Chouji Akimichi vs Kankuro 0-0-0-0

Chouji grunted, feeling Kankuro's Kunai bounce off his hardened flesh as he began to rush forward once more towards the puppet user, having already gotten Kankuro to reveal it by throwing down some explosive tags right off the bat, ripping off the thin cloth Kankuro had tried to hide himself in on the back of his puppet, and causing the fake casting around the puppet that made it look like Kankuro to fall off.

Now they were both exchanging glancing blows, but Chouji was receiving the worst of it as he actually took the blows while Kankuro simply blocked all of Chouji's blows with a weapon or his puppet, which was already sporting several dents and small holes from Chouji's powerful fists.

Kankuro himself was getting rather annoyed with the Akimichi, as he had hoped to end this quickly without much trouble. _'Damn.. He's not too slow either and he's starting to pick up speed, or rather I'm starting to get tired from all this moving around.. I'll have to end this quickly.' _He had Karasu toss several more Kunai from it's wrists and mouth while he moved back, a few darts shooting out of Karasu's mouth behind the Kunai it had just thrown.

Chouji managed to dodge a few of the flying Kunai but most, including the needles, still made contact but didn't pierce his thick body due to his Partial Expansion that allowed him to bulk up certain areas like a heavy balloon making his skin too tough to pierce with Kankuro's dull Kunai.

However Kankuro continued his assault, Kunai spraying towards Chouji at seemingly random points from Karasu's open mouth and holes in the palm of it's hands. Chouji himself continued his charge but was beginning to slow slightly as he stamina began to run out from using so much chakra and he felt his teeth grind together in slight frustration as he began to pump chakra into his fist.

"No more running around!" He shouted, slinging his arm to the side suddenly towards the direction Kankuro was running and the flesh of his arm began to stretch and expand causing Kankuro to gasp in surprise as the large arm flew towards him.

Thinking quickly, Kankuro jumped up in the air trying to go past the arm but was unsurprised when it moved towards him. Smirking he tugged on his strings, releasing large net from Karasu's mouth that went over the hand going towards the Sand Shinobi. Grunting, Chouji was forced to lower his arm as the net's weight set him off balance, causing him to fall onto his side as his arm was pulled down.

He hastily retracted his arm, causing the net to fall off since it didn't retract as fast as Chouji's arm could, as several sharp looking swords impaling the ground where his arm had been moments before. He quickly spun to his feet, looking up at Kankuro in the air who had a slight annoyed look on his face, most likely at missing his target by inches.

Kankuro landed lightly on the ground, crossing his arms in front of him and Chouji narrowed his eyes towards him. "Looks like I got this one in the bag." Kankuro said with a grin and Chouji's eyes widened at the sight of his fingers moving slightly. Seeing the glint of the chakra strings, Chouji quickly jumped into the air smirking as he saw Kunai fly by him and straight towards Kankuro who hastily jumped to the side, narrowly dodging them.

"Not likely!" He said, using chakra to push himself just above Kankuro, confident of his victory as he put up seals for his Expansion Jutsu. However his eyes widened as the wooden face of Karasu in Kankuro's clothing looked up at him, cackling as it shot a purple sphere straight towards him. He let out a grunt, feeling gravity over-take him again as he began to dive down, landing right beside Karasu as he felt his body start to go numb and he punched the ground, grunting. "Damn.. You got me."

Kankuro smirked as Hayate walked over, checking Chouji for a moment and slowly helping him to his feet. "The winner is Kankuro." He announced, leading him over towards the medics just as Chouji began to cough and hack. He stopped, however, when Kankuro gripped his shoulder from behind.

"Hang on a sec there Ref." He said calmly, walking in front of Chouji and holding up a small vial. "Open wide kid, you'll be suffering for hours if you don't take this." His eyes gleaming with gratitude, Chouji opened his mouth and Kankuro poured the contents of the vial inside, and Chouji smacked his lips slightly with a grin.

"Not bad, a mix of Sand Cactus and yellow-spotted Lizard blood." Kankuro's eyebrows rose and he chuckled slightly as the purple coloring of Chouji's skin began to recede and he pulled himself off of Hayate.

"Can't say I've had someone figure out my antidote from just tasting it." Smiling he turned to make his way back to the stands but paused as Chouji began to follow him. "What do you want kid? Isn't your team over there?" He gestured his head towards the medics, since both Kiba and Ino were still resting in the medical bay. "Might want to pay them a visit, tell them you did a good job but still got beat, eh?"

Chouji chuckled at that, nodding. "Yeah I'll check on them in a bit, but a moral of the Akimichi clan is to treat others stomach's the way they treat you." At Kankuro's confused and slightly curious look he smiled. "You gave me an antidote and lessened my suffering for a good few hours.. the least I can do is invite you and your team to a dinner, eh?" Kankuro's eyes widened and he glanced towards Gaara briefly, alarm in his eyes.

Noticing this, but not seeing the real reason behind Kankuro's alarm, Chouji smiled. "Of course he can come too. I wouldn't worry to much if he has some anger issues, a good Akimichi dinner will make anyone smile." He said and Kankuro, his alarm never fading, nodded slightly.

"I'll talk to them about it.. Thanks for the invite ki- ah.. Chouji." He said with a grin appearing on his face as Chouji nodded, walking towards the medical bay to talk to his teammates while Kankuro made his way up into the stands.

Hayate, seeing the talking was over and the field was emptied of the Kunai Kankuro had left behind, put his hands up. "Will the last two contestants, Rock Lee and Naru Uzumaki please come down to the floor for the final battle."

Hinata looked towards Naru instantly, but was surprised when the blonde's swords were shoved into her arms and her blue eyes were staring intently into her single lavender eye. "N.. Naru? You're going without your swords..?" She questioned quietly, a little taken back by the look Naru gave her.

The Kyuubi Holder nodded slightly, moving past Hinata towards the stairs. "I will not use any chakra, Hinata." She said simply, before adding halfway down. "Plus my swords are weak right now and need rest, it would be only hurting them if I fought someone like Lee with them in that state." Hinata frowned but nodded as Naru stood across from Lee, who had jumped down after a few words with his Sensei.

Holding his hand up towards Naru, the back of it facing her, in the typical Goken, stance Lee smiled warmly towards her. "I look forward to this fight Naru.. But are you really not going to use your blades? I warn you, I will not hold back."

Naru's eyes narrowed slightly and Lee's smile fell into a slight frown as he saw black sparks cackle off Naru's right arm. "I am sure Lee. My blades are hurt and need rest.. Also.. I do not want you to hold back." She put one fist up while the other stayed stiff at her side, her eyes narrowed into slits that were hidden under her bangs. "Come at me.. with everything you have." More sparks danced around her arm, seeming to leak from her right eye as her lips slowly broke out into a thin smile. "I, too, look forward to this fight."

Lee's eyes hardened at Naru's changed aura, as it was not the calm blue aura he was used to feeling. No.. This one seemed.. Darker. Twisted even, and it pulsed with a dark purple light, intent on nothing but causing pain and suffering. This was not Naru, therefore, through his own logic, Lee figured that Uran or Kyuubi must have taken a hold of Naru's mental state while she was weakened. Nodding to himself, but not voicing it out loud despite his better opinion, he readied himself for the oncoming battle.

Seeing the two were ready, Hayate threw his hand down for the last time in this preliminary.

"Begin."

0-0-0-0 Rock Lee vs Naru Uzumaki 0-0-0-0

As soon as Hayate jumped back the two were at each other, fist meeting fist. Grinding their teeth together, each trying to over power the other as their fists pushed back and forth. Lee jumped back first then spun forward in the air, yelling "Konoha Sepu!" Naru ducked under the first leg and then blocked the second with one arm, then she gripped it tightly with a smirk and began to spin around herself.

Lee grunted, his eyes shut tightly at the wind going hard against his face and he let out a gasp as Naru suddenly let go, causing him to fly swiftly towards a wall. Thinking quickly he flipped twice, his feet slamming into the wall. Using this, he jumped off the wall and straight towards Naru who suddenly jumped over him, aiming a heel at his head.

Lee slammed his hand to the ground, pushing himself to the side lightly and causing Naru to miss, a small crater appearing where her foot landed. Using his position to his advantage once more, Lee pushed his other hand down and began to quickly spiral around, one leg aiming for Naru's head and the other heading straight for her side as he yelled "Konoha Toppu!"

Naru, having managed to duck the high kick again, was taken by surprise by the low which sent her flying to the side. Naru flipped and put her feet hard against the ground, causing her to skid to a stop as she stared at Lee who had already risen to his feet. "It seems at this speed we're evenly matched, Lee." She said, her fingers seeming to twitch as her lips formed a thin smile still.

Lee nodded in agreement, his hands reaching down towards his orange leg warmers. "I think I get what you're saying, Naru-San. I will, of course, wait for you to take yours off as well." Naru smirked, a soft chuckle escaping her lips.

"You're always so sweet Lee." She said softly, earning a slight red tint from the Green Clad Shinobi as she slipped the white bands off her wrists, followed by the white bands on her legs which snapped off completely. Lee mimic'd her action, having taken her up on the offer of wearing her Henge weights awhile back, on both his legs and wrists. In perfect unison, the two threw their four weights back behind them, causing large holes and very large clouds of smoke and dust to appear from where they landed.

Up in the stands, almost every face was full of shock and awe as the two contestants literally disappeared in blurs, the only sign of battle being a soft grunt, a suddenly missing piece of the arena, or an imprint of someone's body or fist.

The Jounin themselves were having trouble watching the fight going on and most were relying on Kakashi, who returned during the last battle, to tell them what happened as he watched with his Sharingan eye.

"Lee just punched Naru in the face.. Naru spun and kicked him across the room.. Lee bounced off the wall again and attempted to kick Naru in the gut.. She dodged, slammed her fist into his leg and attempted to kick _his_ gut but he gripped her leg and threw her into the wall.." Kakashi supplied to Kurenai, who's ruby red eyes were as wide as saucers. Kakashi smiled slightly at her expression and glanced towards the Hokage, unsurprised by the old man's eyes following every move they made with perfect accuracy, or that the two beside him were also following it perfectly, even as the two fighting exchanged nothing but quick blocks and punches in the middle of the air.

Kakashi then turned his gaze to the quiet Gai, who had said nothing since Lee had gone down to the arena. "Something wrong Gai? I figured you'd be proud of your student at being so fast. You've hardly said a word." Gai chuckled at his rival, a smile gracing his face.

"Of course I'm proud Kakashi, that's why I can't bring myself to say anything to distract him." Kakashi's eyes widened slightly at the thought of Gai being quiet and he was about to make a retort when Gai's smile fell into a frown. "However, that girl.. Naru.. She worries me." Kurenai's eyes snapped over to him instantly and he paled slightly at the intense gaze he was given. "Do not get me wrong, she is strong and fast.. definitely worthy of Lee's attention." He said with a nod, his eyes moving with the fight. "But there is something different about her.. Darker.. Haunted. It doesn't feel.." He paused, looking for the right words.

"It doesn't feel like Lee is fighting Naru at all." The other two Jounin frowned at this, exchanging glances then nodding as they focused on the battle once more, with Kakashi explaining things Kurenai couldn't follow.

"You're not bad Lee!" Naru called out, her foot connecting with solid rock as Lee narrowly dodged her blow again.

"Nor yourself, Naru!" He yelled back, his own foot heading for her shoulder which she dodged hastily and jumped away from him. Both stared at each other for a moment, which to them seemed longer than it actually was. The two were moving faster than they were used to, making it feel like everything else had simply slowed down until even the air itself and the dust they had gathered from their missing blows seemed to last for a life time before settling down.

Jumping towards each other again, the two exchanged fists and kicks, all which were blocked or countered by the opposite fighter. They disengaged from each other, each panting heavily but as they stood and stared at each other, it was obvious that Naru was the most hurt.

Her left arm hung limply at her side, still moveable but sore and her face and legs were coated in bruises and bumps with her right cheek beginning to swell into a rosy red color. Lee wasn't in good shape himself, having his right eye closed with a purple knot just above it from Naru's fist in his face and his chest and fists had several bruises of their own but not nearly as intense as Naru's were.

The two continued to stare at each other however, the only sound in the arena being their heavy breathing as they regained their breath. It was Lee, though, who spoke up first. "Why do you use no chakra, Naru? You haven't even enhanced your strength or speed in the slightest with it."

Naru flinched and retorted. "Neither have you! Although you _can't,_ you still haven't." Lee's eyes narrowed slightly as he began to pant more softly.

"That gives no reason why you are not using any, you are not the type to even the playing field without reason, Naru." She flinched again but did not speak as Lee began to slowly unwrap his wrists with the bandages that were always around them. "Very well.. If you will not use chakra then I will force you to." Her eyes narrowed, along with Gai's up in the stands, as Lee bent himself slightly while staring at her intently as his body began to pulse with chakra."If only so you go back to normal, Naru!" She flinched once more, and he sprung, disappearing in a blur.

Naru's eyes widened and she hastily began to push herself back, but due to her hesitation she was unable to react in time and Lee, who had gone right under her defenses and kicked up towards her chin, sent her flying into the air. Following his action without missing a beat, Lee spun towards the ground and then pushed himself up into the air behind her, his bandages wrapping quickly around her body, making a large dome around her that restrained her movements. He spun downward like a bullet, yelling "Omote Renge!" as they both slammed into the ground, causing a large amount of dust to appear and coat the area.

As it cleared, Lee was on the ground but raising to his feet, panting and huffing but his eyes were narrowed, trying to stare into the large cloud that kept Naru's body hidden from view. As it completely cleared, however, he felt his chest throb at the sight of her standing on both legs, which were bent inwards towards each other and her hair was covering her eyes still but he could see fresh blood dripping down from her head to the ground below, forming a small puddle.

He slowly made a move to step towards her when he was sent stumbling back by a pulse of black chakra, which seemed to set off flags of alarm as there were simultaneous widening of eyes in the adults as Naru's form began to glow a dull black.

_Drip drip drip.._ Naru groaned slightly, her hands shaking as she brought them to her face. _Drip drip drip..._ Naru frowned as her hands touched her face, wincing at the sharp pain that tore through her skull at the feeling. _ Drip drip drip.._ She grunted, looking for the source of that infernal sound when she saw it, the blood dripping from her face onto the ground and she felt a cold chill go through her body. _'I'm not healing.. Drip drip drip.. Not healing.. What's wrong with me? My head.. it hurts so much.. I can't..'_

_**'Let me..'**_ Said a quiet voice in her head, seeming both far away yet so close at the same time. _'Who..?' _Naru questioned, her hands still shaking in front of her eyes, coated in her own blood. _Drip drip drip.._ "Stop it.." She said aloud, her head slowly raising and Lee felt his heart catch in his throat as he stared at the wide scared blue eyes that were surrounded in blood. "That.. It hurts.. My head is throbbing.. Why does it hurt..? I don't like that." She was staring only at Lee, and yet seemed to be talking to herself. " _Drip drip drip.._ "Stop it.." She said again, eyes closing tightly as pain tore through her head once more. _Drip drip drip..._ "I said STOP IT!" She yelled, throwing her head back and griping at her scalp, digging into the flesh with her nails.

_**'Chance!**_'Said a voice in her mind, just as it went blank. However she found peace in this, as the dripping and throbbing had finally stopped. In her own mind scape, which was blank and full of nothing but darkness, she drifted along, barely aware of her own existence.

Outside, however, she laughed. Her hair extended, now going to her mid-back with blood coursing through it and seeming to dry quickly, turning it a dull dark red. Her head snapped back up, the aura around her pulsing with black and white chakra, the edges of the aura being a dark purple. Her eyes were wild and slitted, the white now being a dull black and the pupil was slitted and red with the normally blue iris now a dull dark purple.

Lee stared at this new Naru, who was grinning ear to ear with her canines sticking out, blood no longer flowing down her face as it had all seemed to go straight to her hair, even the puddle on the ground was gone, leaving no trace behind. Lee had cold sweat going down his face and his fists were clenching and unclench, while his breath came in short and shallow bursts.

Naru giggled at this, tilting her head and allowing her bangs to fall to the side, showing the black and pulsing tear marks that were going down her cheek and around her neck, forming what could be described as a necklace of tears around her neck.

"Evening." She said with a grin, her head tilting side to side as her chakra continued to swirl around her with several large tendrils swinging behind her like tails. She began to walk towards Lee, still grinning as Lee seemed to finally get a hold of himself, his fists clenching tightly and he slid into the Goken fist once more. "You're going to fight me? I thought you would stand there and drown in your own sweat.." She smiled, her left arm slowly drifting to the side where it seemed to pulse with sparks of chakra and there was a squeek from Hinata as Hebi Hime flew from her arms, spinning in the air with the hilt landing right into Naru's palm.

Lee's eyes narrowed as the purple chakra spread along to Hebi Hime as it's sheath fell off, clattering to the ground uselessly as Naru began to walk forward again, her sword spreading apart with it's eyes now a bright red and it's body a deep black with purple stripes. It hissed and spat at Lee, just as Naru giggled once more. "Come on come on. Don't just stand there!" She swung Hebi Hime towards him, causing the blade to hiss through the air, stretching towards him swiftly and opening wider in an attempt to swallow Lee whole.

Lee jumped back quickly, disappearing in a blur as he ran past Hebi Hime in an attempt to get at Naru. However, before he could get to her he found himself staring into two bright red eyes and he quickly skidded to a stop, jumping back just in time to dodge the sharp blades that closed around where his head had been moments before. Suddenly he felt a hand on his back and he looked around with his eyes wide, as Naru was right behind him in the middle of the air.

"Don't forget dummy, I'm playing too!" With this she pulsed chakra through her hand, sending him flying right towards Hebi Hime's gaping mouth. She laughed as he spun around, slamming his heel into the hard steel of Hebi Hime's head, sending it right into the ground. "Now that's what I like to see!" She grinned, throwing Hebi Hime to the side now, the blade returning to it's normal state and being impaled in the wall.

Lee landed neatly on his feet but was instantly forced to defend himself as Naru ran towards him, spinning around and kicking at his head. He ducked quickly, his knees bending and he used them to jump back into the air, dodging a leg-sweep by Naru's other leg. She hastily began to run towards him as he backed up again, blocking a fist with his open palm and he aimed his own fist at her elbow, snapping the bone and causing it to fall limp at her side, but it rose again swiftly. She only giggled at this and punched at him with her other hand, which he narrowly dodged as it noticed it pulsing with her dark chakra.

He was glad he dodged it as he saw a large hole appear around where her fist landed, seeming to vaporize everything around it. She turned towards him smirking, charging again and beginning to glow a dark purple once more, her cheeks expanding into a humorous size as she took a heavy breath. Noticing this, Lee hastily jumped up into the air, bouncing off the railing above him as a dark black fire began to spew towards him from Naru's open mouth, causing onlookers to back up as it licked against the railing.

She suddenly closed her mouth, smiling at Lee who was now in the air in the center of the large dome of fire that had formed from the flames she produced. She suddenly disappear from his view and he felt a heavy kick slam into his back, sending him flying towards the ground. Following this up, Naru held her hand towards him with her fingers twitching. "Night night!" She yelled out, the earth where Lee was heading spreading apart and the flames beginning to rush towards the hole.

Lee disappeared into the hole, his eyes wide and his screams echoing off the walls as the hole slowly closed, Naru landing neatly on top of where it had been. Her head was staring towards the ground, a grin spread along her face and she suddenly threw her head back laughing. "Game Over!" She giggled, tapping her foot on the ground, ignoring the shocked stares from the audience. She smiled and did a twirl suddenly, giggling. "Dancing on someone's grave is always so heart warming, wouldn't' you saaay Leeee-san?" She said in a sing-song voice, smiling ear to ear still.

There was a sudden shout from the audience and Naru looked up with a smile as she saw Gai being held back by Kakashi and Kurenai, with Neji and Tenten also being held back by Chouji, Shino, and Shikamaru. "Whats wrong?" She asked, holding her arms apart with her dark chakra spiraling around her. "You wanna play too? I'm just getting.." She blinked, her eyes darting behind her suddenly with a small smile now forming on her face. "Well well well.. Looks like someone got burnt."

This caused even Gai to pause as the earth burst out behind her, flames spewing out of the open hole as a large pillar of green pulsing chakra towered through the room. Lee appeared a moment later, his skin a dark red and his eyes completely white and flames trailed behind him, slowly becoming only sparks in the air as his chakra over powered them. Naru turned towards him with a giggle, her mouth opening to speak when she was suddenly sent flying back by a powerful punch that left her in a hole in the wall behind.

She sat up quickly, eyes wide and her face split into a grin that showed all of her teeth. "Hehehehe.. Now you're a real man! C'mon! Hit me!" She jumped out of the hole, chakra pouring over her as she charged towards him with her left fist tugged back. Lee charged forward as well, his right fist in the same position as each fist landed on the respective cheek, sending both of them flying back. Both slammed their feet down, forcing them to stop with their respective chakra flowing around them like flames.

They charged again, Naru sending a blast of her chakra towards him from her hand. Lee met the blast head on, surprising Naru as the blast simply spread apart from Lee's own aura and went past him. Lee's fist slammed into her face, sending her falling back. However he didn't seem to be done as he gripped her shirt, pulling her close and slamming his knee into her stomach, causing her to double off coughing. She grunted, punching at his face with a grin still on her face but it was blocked, his chakra pouring over it as he punched her in the gut , sending her doubling over again but this time she was face to face with his foot, sending her flying back into the air.

She let out a gasp as Lee jumped towards her, kicking her several times in the stomach and sending her higher and higher into the air. He grunted as pain began to shoot through him from opening the Gates, and he hastily kicked her up one more time, disappearing in a blur suddenly and re-appearing behind Naru, his fist slamming into her back and sending her flying at the ground like a bullet.

Just as she was about to reach the ground he reappeared below her, slamming her back into the center of the arena's air. He repeated this action from several sides, with Naru unable to do anything but take it as there was barely an instant of relief as the attacks came from all directions. All the while he had been wrapping her in the bandages around his wrists, limiting her movements even further and by the end she was in a large cocoon of his bandages and he appeared at the top of the arena, gripping one bandage tightly as he pulled the cocoon towards him, eyes burning with determination as he slammed his fist into it, sending the bandages scattering around while sending Naru straight into the hard arena floor, making a large crater around her broken form which was coated in blood and bits of rock from the ground.

Lee fell to the ground panting heavily, his eyes half open as he stared towards Naru's form and he felt shock come to him as he realized what he had done, as he saw several bones around her spine sticking out and a even more dominate one being at her shoulders, now being up against her head. He choked it down, slowly beginning to crawl towards her. "Naru..? Naru!" He yelled out, shame overcoming him as he felt warm tears drip down his face.

The stands were no different, with Kakashi holding Kurenai close as she sobbed into his chest and Gai holding his head down cast, despite the anger he had felt with her not moments before. The Genin of Konoha seemed to be unable to completely understand what happened, as they all just stared in shock at the scene before them except for Hinata, who was on her knees with her eye wide, tears streaming down her cheeks. Karuma himself had his hat tilted down, covering his eyes from view as he stared down at the form of Naru on the ground.

It was a red head that broke the silence, her feet tapping hard against the ground but slowly coming to a stop as she stood behind lee, her red hair flowing down to her shoulders and her brown eyes wide as saucers. "What the hell.. What the hell did you do!" She yelled, glaring down towards Lee and stopping her foot. Lee didn't even look towards her and said nothing, his eyes glued on Naru's form. She gritted her teeth together, bandages covering most of her body which was currently shirtless and there were two medics running behind her, calling her name.

"Tayuya! I told you not to..." The head doctor, a white haired man with dull gray eyes and wearing a white medic-nin outfit, stopped as he stared at the broken form before him. "Oh.." He muttered, already knowing the cause was lost.

"Do something!" Tayuya yelled, turning towards him and stomping in his direction. "Do something dammit! It's your job isn't it? Do s-" At the look he gave her she just grunted, turning her head away with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Dammit Blue..." _'Why do I feel this way dammit? So full of pain.. Is this was it's like to lose someone important? But I barely knew her, and..'_ She grunted again, falling to her knees as questions swarmed through her head.

Then her head jerked up as a feeling washed over her, and she slowly turned her head towards Naru's broken form, ignoring the pulling on her arm from the Medic as she felt her lips turn into a thin smile. "She's not dead.." She muttered quietly, causing the Medic to pause in his pulling as he too looked towards Naru's body.

Sure enough, she was slowly standing, black and red chakra swarming around her in waves as the bones slowly placed themselves back together into her body, the holes they formed closing nearly instantly with a dull hiss and puff of steam. All were silent as she slowly raised up, her head being the last to rise and her eyes were shut tightly and her body showing no form of any injury that had befallen her during the battle. It was her eyes, which opened slowly and flickered as if she were just waking from a nap, that caused everyone to breath once more. Her eyes were a dull red with the white being completely black, and she grinned ear to ear with her teeth also being a dull black.

"_**Well well..**_" She said, her voice echoing as if someone else was talking at the same time. "**_Looks like I fixed it just in time.. I'm supposing you're my opponent, ne? You're pretty beat up.._**" She giggled, slowly walking towards Lee who stared up at her silently, his mouth agape as she approached him and then bent her knees down until she was face-to-face with him. "_**Tell you what, you give up and I won't hurt you. Kay?**_" Lee could only nod silently and 'Naru' giggled, turning her head back towards Hayate who had taken shelter behind the fingers of the hand-sign statue in the room. "**_You saw that right Ref? He gave up, so that's makes _me _the victor!_**"

She smiled still as Hayate jumped from his hiding place, hastily running over towards Lee. "Yes.. uh.." He seemed at a loss for words as he held his hand up. "Naru Uzumaki is the winner.." He nodded towards the Medics who helped him haul Lee up, the three of them hastily taking him towards the med-bay for treatment as Naru giggled once more, her eyes looking towards Tayuya who was smiling up at her a bit, tears still on her face.

Naru seemed a bit taken back at this and she sighed, pulling the girl to her feet. "_**Queen would kill me if I let you just sit out here all broken like this.. Come on.**_" She pulled the Sound Demon towards the med-bay as well, pausing to retrieve Hebi Hime from her place in the wall and then to turn her gaze towards Hinata. "**_Bring Queen's swords for me babe? Thanks._**" She grinned, seeming to enjoy the shocked looks that were following her as she exited, a silent Tayuya and Hinata in tow.

Hayate returned soon after, calling everyone who won down to take a slip from the box he held in his hands and Kurenai stated she would draw for Naru, while the blonde Lightning Jounin said she would draw for Ekijou. Once all were drawn, they held their slips up and Hayate explained that each number would fight the number above it in the finals. One would fight two, and three would fight four, so on and so forth.

After the slips had been correctly set, Hayate copied down the list and handed it to the Hokage who simply nodded silently, studying over it.

First Match: Shino vs Haku.

Second Match: Temari vs Hinata

Third Match: Neji vs Shikamaru

Fourth Match:Sakura vs Naru

Fifth Match: Sasuke vs Gaara

Sixth Match: Kankuro vs Ekijou

Agreeing with these placements, the Hokage handed the paper back to Hayate and ordered copies to be made and spread to the nobles. Nodding, Hayate rushed off quickly to the supply tower and once he was gone, the Hokage turned towards the gathered Genin and Jounin and cleared his throat to gain their attention, while Aeon stood behind him.

"I ask that you, as Shinobi and Kunoichi, do your best in the upcoming finals." He stated simply, his eyes boring into theirs. "However, before you leave I ask you not as a Hokage, nor even as a man.. No, I simply ask you as a worrying grand father to not speak of the events that took place here." The Konoha Shinobi nodded, but the Sand trio did not as they turned to leave. The Hokage watched them go, turning around himself to get a bit of privacy when he was stopped by a voice suddenly calling out.

"You need not worry, Hokage-San." Said a gruff calm voice that seemed to tremble with excitement underneath. "We will not tell a soul, if only so I can make sure no one sinks their fangs into Uzumaki before I can." receiving only a slight nod from the Hokage, Gaara and his siblings left the tower.

After the Sand Trio had left, slowly but surely the rest filed out, each speaking quietly amongst themselves and all of them having solemn looks on their faces.

Once they were all gone the Hokage took a puff of his pipe which he had hidden in his robe and turned towards the two Lightning Jounin who had stayed behind and he kept his eyes downcast, hidden behind his hat, while quietly noting that Jiraiya had sneaked off at some point, most likely to talk to Naru.

It was then that Aeon and the blonde shared a look and nodded, and Aeon smiled, touching Karuma's shoulder softly and Karuma smiled up at her, grateful for her support, but was surprised when it was the blonde instead of Aeon who spoke up.

"We need to talk. Sit down somewhere, or you're gonna fall on your rear in surprise anyways." Arching his eyebrows he couldn't help but wonder what she could possibly tell him.

0-0-0-0 Chapter 16 End 0-0-0-0

Okay first off, I am so Sosososososo sorry it took so long. I got a new laptop when the chapter was, like, at around 15 pages (It's at 42+ right now) and then I just got really lazy about putting it on the new one so I never got around to it until this month! About 10 or 8 days ago!

Also if you have any questions about the ending stuff, like how Naru's okay and junk, it'll all be explained! No worries!

Okay! So! This ends the Preliminary! Things will be explained later like I said so don't worry if you dont understand completely what happened!

Like i've said before.. It'sallapartoftheplan..

anyways! Here's some notes for each battle so far!

Hinata's eye – I got the idea of it from Code Geass, though I don't recall the name of the character who does it!, if you've heard of that but it's not exactly the same. There are also , of course, limitations on it along with the fact that it takes a lot of chakra for Hinata to maintain for a long period of time and it's relatively useless against someone, like, lets say Gaara.

The main factor is that it has chakra condense itself in a 360 degree around Hinata, having taken that factor from her Byakugan. This causes everything that enters this area, even slightly, to slow down to however Hinata see's fit, even to the point where it stops completely in the air as seen in her battle. With this factor, she's also able to fool her opponents into thinking she's moving faster than normal, when in fact, she is not. She still has her standard speed but if she gets you in the area of effect then _you_ are the one slowing down, but only your outside is. Any chakra you mold or release are all at standard speed, making it impossible for her to kill just by keeping you in there so long that your heart stops.

Sakura's new power and Nagi's abilities – Sakura's ability is somewhat like Sakon and Ukon's "shared body" bloodline where one lives off the other, and yet it is also entirely different. There are no extra limbs and 'Inner' Sakura cannot invade others like Ukon can, and also unlike Sakon and Ukon, both Sakura share only _one_ source of chakra... Which is Sakura's own chakra supply.

Using Inner Sakura _does_ consume some of her chakra for however long 'Inner' is out, but if Inner Sakura were to separate from her completely she would dissolve back into Sakura's mind scape unless she had a steady supply of chakra..

Nagi – His bloodline is to control the current of electricity and put it through any type of metal. He was, essentially, created by a friend of mine though I had planned on having him here anyways, I had no idea what I should make his abilities. His bloodline is touch-based however and cannot go any further than he can send it, thus the use of his Metal strings that allow him to flex how far and where he is reaching.

Ekijou's Ability – She is able to control any Iron's base shape between liquid and solid and mold it accordingly. This allows her to, basically, make anything from any source of Iron.. even her own blood, but with her thin blood she only uses that as a 'last ditch' effort.

Gaara's Spear – Basically, it's made of sand..but he cannot control it as he does his demonic sand. It is utterly stuck in that same shape except when summoning. However, as seen in his fight, it _is _able to detach itself rather easily, even in the middle of battle.

Kin's Bloodline – As said in Zaku and Dosu's discussion, Kin's ability revolves around her vocal cords and as such, she cannot use it without breaking them unless she activates Orochimaru's device. This, o course, also retains to her other abilities in the form if you were wondering why she didn't use the power to "go incorporeal" or control objects with her mind. Simple factor is: To go "incorporeal" she is actually just vibrating at a extremely face pace by humming, making her molecules very fast and able to be moved easily like water. As for the controlling, that _is_ actually done with her mind, but it's also a thin layer of her own molecules wrapping around the object she's controlling and moving like that... once again, requiring a lot of vibration from her vocal cords. Going Incorporeal and Controlling objects normally wouldn't hurt her Cords at all but..well, you'll see later!

Naru – All will be explained in the next chapter. I will, however, say that the ones who wished for "Insane" Naru, as seen two? Chapters ago when she first woke up and killed Kidomaru and Jirobu, will not be disappointed later on in the story. She will make a reappearance and there _is_ a reason that she is not in this chapter as this Naru seemed more mellow, at least to me.

Aeon – Yasha – and... ? - All will be explained in due time, but do note that all three are only around Kakashi's age, who is the youngest Jounin and, quite obviously, took a part in the Third Shinobi War with Arashi Kazama, the Fourth Hokage. Although Yasha, when revealed, is one year older than the other two.


End file.
